10 Days with Rukia
by MarieRock
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself being stuck in the middle of an ongoing traffic jam. Taking days to move a single mile, Ichigo has to learn how to survive in his truck while taking care of his 6 year old daughter. To do so, he puts his trust in a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so. This is the beginning of my new IchiRuki fic. :) I'm excited. It's based on the 60 mile traffic jam in China that began on August 14th and ended August 24th. I don't know if any of you have been keeping up with it, but it's very interesting. I got the idea for this fic when my econ teacher first told me about it. I was sitting in class and just put Ichigo and Rukia in the situation, under different circumstances than the original plot of Bleach. So, yeah, I thought I'd give you all a little background information. :)

Also, because this takes place in ten short days, I'm guessing this fic will be a little short or it will be dragged out a lot. I'm hoping for dragged out, but not in a boring way. We'll just have to see, ha ha. :3

Anyway, I'll shut up now. Here we go, chapter one! :D

_-:-_

It was another ordinary day. I was behind the wheel of my ten year old truck, hoping it would make it another day. The vehicle was a danger, always threatening to break down, but you can't do anything about something like that if you have no money. Which was my case.

As I headed to my usual destination for a Friday morning, my daughter's school, I had to really focus to keep my eyes open. But the fact that Saki was with me made it easier to discipline myself.

_Speaking of Saki_, I thought.

Glancing at her from the corner of my eye I saw that she was staring at me. I turned my head toward her small form for a second, cocking an eyebrow. "What, Saki?"

"Why are you taking me to school?" she asked, confusion swallowing her expression.

"It's Friday, you have to go to school every week day unless the school says otherwise. You know that," I answered, noticing a sea of vehicles a few miles ahead.

"Today's not Friday, it's Saturday," she answered, blinking deliberately.

"What?" I asked, annoyance filling my voice, causing her to laugh loudly. I carefully pulled my phone from my pocket and pulled up the calendar, noting that it was indeed Saturday, August 14th. "Why didn't you say something before we left the house?" I demanded, causing her to shrink away from me, drawing closer to the door.

"I'm sorry...," she said simply, a frown now on her face.

Sighing, I shook my head. "It's fine, it's not your fault." Still, she stayed in place planted against the door. "Really, Saki, don't worry about it," I continued, ruffling up her orange hair.

She smiled and nodded, allowing herself to relax. "What do we do now, Daddy?"

"Well," I began, staring ahead at all the traffic. "I guess we'll have to turn around at that gas station and head home." As I answered I pulled the truck close to the bumper of the car in front of us; too close. Before I could back up a small, black vehicle did the same to me, trapping me. I sighed, focusing on any movement I saw in the crowd. Which was none.

"Daddy?" Saki said, trying to get my attention.

I heard her, I was just too focused on seeing what the hold up was to answer. She got impatient, reaching over to grab my sleeve and tug on it repeatedly. "Daddy," she continued to whine.

"What, Saki?" I asked, still not looking down at her.

"Can I go back to bed when we get home?" she asked, letting go of my sleeve.

"Yeah. You can go ahead and try to go back to sleep now, this might take awhile," I answered. Following my response was the noise of Saki's seat belt unbuckling. Before I had the chance to tell her to put it back on she slid to the middle seat, snapped on that seat belt, and rested all of her weight against my arm.

Smiling slightly, I pulled my arm back and laid it along her shoulders, pulling her closer as her head rested against my stomach.

It was silent for a few minutes, the radio humming softly to help Saki fall asleep better. But in the span of two songs the driver behind got impatient and honked their horn at me. Saki jumped up, waking from her almost-sleep. Sighing angrily, I leaned my arm out the window and flipped them off.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Saki asked, trying to lean around me to see. Before she had the chance to struggle out of my grip I pulled my arm back into the truck and shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing. Go back to sleep."

She obeyed and leaned back, pulling closer to me as she sighed tiredly. That's when I heard the door of the car behind me slam, not thinking to much of it until I heard the guy's footsteps.

"Shit," I muttered under my breathe, not wanting to kick some guy's ass in front of my daughter. "Look," I began, leaning my head out the window. Before I could get anything else out I realized that it wasn't a guy at all.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You stop in front of me and then act like I'm being unreasonable when I get pissed! This is a street, not a fucking parking lot!" a short, hot-tempered woman began screaming loudly, pointing a finger in my face. It took all my will power not to beat the shit out of her anyway.

"I didn't just stop! Look in front of us, you idiot! I _can't move_!" I exclaimed, noticing Saki watching us.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You better just-!" She cut herself off after noticing my daughter staring at her.

"What?" I demanded, not realizing why she had stopped.

The woman was looking right at Saki, her angry expression gone. She turned back to me, only a hint of anger in her eyes. "You better just stay out of my way," she said calmly, heading back to her car.

"It's a little late for that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Daddy, who was she?" Saki asked, blinking in confusion.

"No one I know," I stated. "And no one I want to know."

"Hmm," she answered quietly. "Daddy, I'm hot, can we go home?"

"I know, but we have to wait for the traffic to clear up."

"How long is that going to take?"

"It shouldn't take long."

_-:-_

An hour later we were sitting in the same exact spot. The summer heat hadn't let up at all, and it didn't help that my truck didn't have air conditioning. Saki had fallen asleep about ten minutes after the woman went back to her car.

By this time I was more than sure we weren't going anywhere. I had turned my truck off right after Saki fell asleep. Both windows were open, both mine and Saki's seat belts were off, and I had reclined our seats so we could be a little comfortable. Resting my arm against the door, I laid my legs across the seats, one foot on the dash board and Saki sprawled out over my chest. Her long, curly hair covered her back. Sweat formed on her forehead rapidly, always returning a moment after I'd wipe it away.

It was nine-thirty and the sun was shining brightly. I was ready to fall asleep myself, but I knew when this traffic jam cleared up I needed to be aware.

I distracted myself by listening to the radio, turning the volume up a little. That lasted me half an hour before I was zoning out again, jumping awake every few minutes.

Looking down at Saki I noticed how red her face had gotten since she had fallen asleep. I pushed her hair over her shoulder, allowing it to fall over the seat. Her small back, now uncovered, rose and fell with her shallow breathes. She looked horrible.

Suddenly she stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her fists. She looked up at me, a frown on her face, looking like she was about to cry. "What Saki? Are you alright?"

"I'm thirsty," she stated in a tiny voice.

"Okay, I'm sure I've got something in here," I said, sitting up and placing her on the now empty passenger's seat. Leaning over the front seats, I searched the back seat for any water bottles I might have forgotten or decided to throw away when they were half-empty.

"Did you find something Daddy?" she asked, peering over the seat as best as she could.

As I took my place again, I sighed. "Sorry, Saki. Nothing." She whined loudly, on the verge of tears again.

"My throat hurts," she said weakly. "Can't you ask someone?"

"I'm not giving you something I get from a stranger," I stated shaking my head.

"Ask that lady," she continued.

"Saki-"

"She's not a stranger, you talked to her! Besides, she stopped yelling because of me. If she wouldn't yell, I'm sure she wouldn't give me anything bad."

I sat silent for a moment before saying, "You trust people too much."

"Please, Daddy?"

Sighing, I opened the door and stepped out of my truck. "Fine. Just stay here." With that I headed toward the black car parked behind me. I stopped at the driver's window, which was rolled up. All the windows were up, meaning she probably had air conditioning. _Lucky bitch..._

Sighing again, I tapped on the window lightly with my knuckle. It came down all the way, revealing the woman. She held a stern gaze, her hands absently gripping the steering wheel. "Can I help you?" she demanded.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had anything to drink. Preferably something that you haven't opened yet." I noticed I was right, she did have AC.

She stared at me, angrier than before. "After what happened earlier, you have the _nerve_ to ask me for a favor? I can't believe you! You just stroll up here like everything's fine-"

"It's for my daughter," I said sternly, my usual scowl deepening.

At the mention of Saki, the woman's own glare disappeared. She just stared at me for a second and nodded. "Alright, sorry." She pulled her purse onto her lap and pulled out an unopened bottle, sitting it aside before continuing her search. After another moment she pulled out a small package of crackers. She picked up the bottle again and handed both to me.

"Thanks," I answered, inspecting both to make sure the seal of the bottle of water hadn't broken or the crackers' wrapper hadn't been messed with.

"You're really paranoid, aren't you?" the woman asked, a small smile on her face.

"Only when it comes to my kid," I answered absently.

Suddenly Saki screamed, pushing the truck's door open. My head snapped in her direction as I got ready to return to her. Before I had the chance to take a single step she crashed against my legs, wrapping her small arms around them as best as she could.

"What Saki, what's wrong?" I demanded, pulling away from her enough to kneel down and look directly at her.

"There was a _beeeeee_," she whined, causing me to laugh quietly.

"God, that's it? You scared the hell out of me," I said, picking her up and standing up again. I handed her the bottle of water and crackers, causing her to smile widely. "Say thank you."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, grinning down at the woman.

"You're welcome, Saki," she answered, returning the gesture.

Saki squirmed until I put her down, where she sat on the pavement and began eating happily.

"She's so cute," the woman said, absently flipping her air conditioning off.

"Thanks," I answered, looking down at my daughter. The bottle of water the woman had given her was pretty big, Saki had to use both hands just to drink from it.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly, gazing up at me.

Surprised, it took me a moment to reply. "Uh, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she answered, holding her hand out to me.

I took it carefully, expecting a pitiful handshake. Instead she squeezed my hand tightly, smiling up at me in a way that made her look evil. "Just so you know, I'm only being nice because of her. I still have a problem with _you_."

I pulled my hand back quickly, a scowl returning to my face. "Good to know."

_-:-_

Okay, so. :) There's chapter one of this fic. I really hope you all like it! :D I'm really digging it so far, so I'm pretty excited! :D And just in case all you awesome IchiRuki fans were crushed to hear that Saki has long orange hair, she's _NOT_ Orihime's. That's what I was worried about, you all thinking that. But she's not. :) Her hair is the same color as her daddy's:3

Okay, so, please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this and I feel really bad. But I've had sooo many family related issues going on and of course school and work. It's been a little crazy around here lately, but today I just had enough and really need to get my anger out. So I decided to be productive about it. So, that leads us to chapter two (Finally!). Here we go .

_-:-_

Saki sat on the concrete and finished the snack the strange woman had given her. I tried to avoid conversing with Rukia as much as possible, so I took a few strides toward Saki and turned away from her, pretending to be focusing on the scene of the morning landscape ahead of us. Absently folding my arms across my chest I thought, _she'll get back in her air-conditioned car and ignore me and Saki. Just give her a second…_

I was sure that would be the case, but to my surprise I heard her small heels click closer as she took her place beside me. She stared ahead of us, really seeming to be paying close attention to the details of what stood before us. She moved and from the corner of my eye I thought I saw her cross her own arms across her tiny torso, but she was actually placing her hands over her slim arms. She rubbed at her arms slowly, not noticing me glance at her, as if she were cold. It seemed crazy because of the heat of the long, summer day, but I saw her shiver slightly.

"You okay?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Fine; just a little chilly. I hate to complain, but after being in that car all day with the air conditioning on, I'm freezing. It'll be worse when it gets late in the afternoon too," she answered, sounding distant, like she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. After staring off a moment longer she turned to me and smiled slightly. It lasted a split second, but I saw it.

I didn't return the gesture; I didn't say anything at all. Instead I retreated from her and headed toward my truck.

"Wha-Kurosaki!" Rukia called after me. I ignored her confused protest and continued toward the rusted vehicle. Reaching into the open window I arched my arm toward the back seat, searching for the familiar fabric and finding it quickly. After pulling it out of the truck I quickly rejoined her and tossed the jacket to her.

"Wh-…Uh…," she muttered, holding the zip-up sweatshirt in her hands and studying it intently. I thought about making a smart remark, but decided against it. Instead I stood quietly beside her, my hands in my pockets, and waited for her to say something or put it on.

"…Thank you," she said after a few more moments of silence. Her voice held uncertainty that sounded too familiar. I had heard it in my own voice many times before.

"Mmm hmm," I responded, glancing at Saki, who was paying no attention to us at all. From the corner of my eye I saw Rukia slip the jacket on and pull it tightly around her small frame. Again she shivered and pulled the fabric closer. She was wearing a sundress that cut off right at the knee, showing her long, pale legs as they stretched to meet her sandals.

I looked away suddenly, realizing that I had been staring. I had just been lucky she hadn't seen me. Sighing, I mentally scolded myself for allowing it in the first place and tried to ignore her presence entirely. She was not a pleasant woman and I didn't really want to spend the afternoon with her, but it's not like I was going to say, "Okay, thanks for your help. Now can you get back in your car, you disgust me". Not that she did. I mean, her attitude was a little much, but other than that she seemed harmless enough.

Suddenly, as if she had read my thoughts, she strode away from me. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, even though I knew she didn't know what I had just thought. I turned toward her, expecting to see her stepping into her car with an unfriendly expression on her stern face. Instead I saw her approach Saki with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, Sweety. Was that enough? Are you still hungry?" Rukia questioned, kneeling down in front of my daughter, resting her arms along her knees.

"No, it was plenty, for now," Saki answered shyly, seeming a little uncomfortable with the small distance Rukia had created between them. I kept my eye on Saki, waiting for her to freak out and back away. Saki had had plenty of trouble with being social; she wasn't just shy, she was terrified of people that she didn't know very well. That was a big issue her teacher had talked to me a lot about.

"Good, I'm glad," Rukia answered, carefully sitting next to her. She tucked her dress under herself and crossed her legs Indian style, facing Saki. I expected Saki to scoot away or to stand up, but instead she only smiled and offered Rukia the bottle of water she had given her earlier. Rukia took it gladly, thanking Saki and sipping at it for a moment before re-capping the bottle and returning it to the girl.

Impressed with her ability to connect with Saki so easily, I stayed away from them and watched. They sat there for forty-five minutes, talking about routine things people who just met talk about: WhatRukia does for a living, where Saki goes to school, family, friends, and stuff like that. After the long beginning of what appeared to be their friendship, Rukia stood and smoothed out her dress. At this point I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, just watching to make sure Saki was okay.

The strange woman headed to the edge of the road and kneeled down, inspecting something. After a few moments of just looking she grabbed a few stones, stood, and headed back to Saki's small figure hunched over as she sat, waiting. When Rukia returned to Saki's side she handed her the smaller of the two pieces of rock. Sitting back down, she showed Saki a good way to hold the rock and started rubbing it against the concrete. Confused, I started to listen to what they were doing.

"See? It's just like chalk you get at the store."

"Yeah…that's really neat, Kia…," Saki answered, rubbing the white, limestone rock against the cement also, spelling out her name.

"I know, I'm just surprised your mom hasn't taught you this already. Every girl knows how to get chalk," said woman said, causing Saki and I both to stiffen noticeably. I had no idea how she was going to react to that.

We stayed silent and I suppose the lack of response is what caused Rukia to be curious. She glanced at Saki before noticing that she was staring at her small hands and turning back to her sharply. "What? What's wrong, Honey?"

"My mommy…she's…," Saki began in a small voice, practically a mumble.

"Her mother's not around anymore," I finished quickly. My usual glare deepened as it usually did when someone mentioned Saki's mother.

"Oh…," Rukia said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Saki. I didn't know." Her voice was smothered in guilt, but there was really no reason. There's no way she _could_ have known.

"It's okay…," Saki began, suddenly lifting her head and grinning at the stranger in front of her.  
"It's alright, I'm sure I'll get a new mommy someday." As she finished her sentence, she directed her grin at me, causing Rukia to do the same.

"Uh…," I began, a bewildered expression creeping onto my features. Both of them continued to look at me, as if they were waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Rukia asked, looking extremely amused. "Should she hold her breath?"

"I…I don't know, I-" I began, being cut off by their laughter. I could feel the heat lurking under my skin, crawling up my neck to reach my face. I don't think Saki knew why it was so funny to Rukia, but it didn't make the effect it had on me any less effective.

I scratched the back of my neck, waiting for this woman to stop laughing at me. I knew it was in good nature, but I still couldn't help getting frustrated. I hated being flustered, especially in front of a woman I had just met.

"Alright," Rukia began, after her laughter had died down. "Let's leave your dad alone."

"Sorry, Daddy," Saki said, grinning up at me.

Nodding, I said, "It's fine," as I looked away from them.

"Why don't we make him a nice picture to make up for it?" she asked, trying to distract Saki from the subject of her mother, or any possible future mothers she may have. _That_ I was thankful for. "Ichigo, why don't you go take a little walk so it can be a surprise?" she asked, getting my attention. Her gaze attached to mine powerfully, surprising me with the friendly humor that hid inside.

"Uh, I don't know-" I tried to object, not really wanting to leave my daughter with a woman I had just met a few hours priar.

"Yeah, go Daddy!" Saki pitched in excitedly, surprising me also. Not only did Saki take a long time to normally get warmed up to people, but she also didn't trust them easily either. When she wanted to get food from someone nearby was because she was desperate, but she was more like me when it came to trust.

"Go on, I promise you can trust me," Rukia said in a serious tone, her eyes telling me that was true. But still, I wouldn't allow such a thing so easily.

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" I questioned, a stern expression taking over my face.

"Yes. Besides, where would I go with her? That is what you're worried about, right? I like her so much, I want to steal her for myself?" she asked in a slightly teasing tone. "Not that that's not the truth, but I'd never do such a thing. Not that I could go anywhere anyways," she stated, gesturing toward the traffic.

I stared at her and slowly began to nod. I was really surprised with myself, but I agreed. "Fine, alright," I said, turning and taking a few steps away from them. Before I allowed myself to get any further, I turned back and stared at her. She was still watching me and noticed right away. "But before I go…," I began, a little unsure if saying this was necessary. "You should know that Saki's all I have left. If you were thinking about hurting her or taking her away from me, you should consider that."

Her eyes never left mine as I said this and she didn't look guilty. Her eyes didn't hold an ounce of pity. Her playful smile had left her face, which now only held a serious expression. "I know exactly how you feel," she said, startling me, though I didn't allow that to show. "And I've had that last aspect of my life, that last reason for having a life at all, taken away from me. So I promise- I swear, I won't hurt her. And I won't take her. She's safe with me, that I can assure you."

I swallowed, the motion hard to do due to a large lump in my throat. I suddenly felt the urge to cry and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I had admitted that Saki was the only reason I was alive, but I wasn't sure. I blinked away the moisture growing under my lids and nodded briskly, noticing Saki stare at me, confused. With that I turned around and started walking away from them.

_-:-_

Okay, so. That's it. I was pretty happy with that. And doesn't that ending just make you want to know their pasts? Me too, lol:3! Anyway, please review and let me know. Thanks for being patient with me, but I really did need this and I know I owed you all something! Hope you like it! :D Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm back again already! :D I'm pretty excited, I don't know about you. But anyway, here we go, chapter three!

_-:-_

I'm not sure how long I walked. I never looked down at my watch; I just stared forward and continued in one general direction. The whole time I was mentally scolding myself, not able to believe I had really left Saki with a stranger.

_She likes Saki, she wouldn't hurt her. _

_ Or she's a psychopathic kleptomaniac who keeps her eyes peeled for little kids._

_ She's not._

_ How do _you_ know? You just met her!_

This internal argument continued the entire time. There was really no stopping it. I was so torn between wanting to believe her sincere promise to keep my daughter safe and the fact that she was a _strange_ woman I had _just met._ I really didn't want to think that she was dangerous, she seemed so fond of Saki, but I couldn't take the chance. _Correction,_ I thought, _you already _did _take that chance. You already left Saki with her in the first place._

"What did I do?" I asked myself aloud, suddenly filled with panic. I had been retreating from them for at least twenty minutes and I knew that if Rukia really wanted to take her, they'd be long gone. I didn't want to believe that, but the possibility continued to linger in my thoughts. So I turned around and started sprinting back to where my truck was parked. I bumped into several angry people on the way, ignoring their comments.

It didn't take me long to get back to my truck. Though I had probably been walking for a while, I kept my pace slow; I hadn't gotten that far at all.

But what I saw when I did return caused me to stop immediately: _nothing._ I stood in place, my eyes scanning the scene quickly, finding no trace of either of them except the stones they had been using to write on the ground. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt dizzy. Without realizing it, I lifted my hand to my head, pushing moist spikes from my forehead. "This…this is all my fault…I'm so…so stupid…," I said to myself quietly, tears filling my eyes for the second time that day.

Remembering the reason I had left them in the first place, my eyes went to the isolated rocks, landing on the big message they had left me. I slowly made my way toward the large, white letters, my feet feeling too heavy to lift. As I approached the message, I knelt, resting an arm against my knee and placed a hand on the cold concrete for much needed support. In Saki's crooked handwriting I read _"Sorry for embarrassing you, Daddy. I love you!". _It was too much. I pressed my hand to my mouth and shook my head, allowing myself to fall into a sitting position.

"God, what did I _do_?" I asked aloud again, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Ichigo?"

The familiar voice caused me to snap my head in the direction the voice had come from. I felt my eyes widen as the surprise sunk in.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Rukia asked, approaching me slowly, her dress shifting around her knees from the soft wind that suddenly started up. She seemed honestly concerned, but I didn't care. I stood quickly, a deep glare crossing my features.

"What did you do with her?" I demanded, my hands forming tight fists at my sides.

"Wha-You mean Saki. She's in the car. She got hot and tired and started to fall asleep so I let her take a nap in my car." As she explained the concern left her face, replaced with understanding and what appeared to be pity.

I could feel my anger draining also, my hands relaxing slightly. I gave her a skeptical look before walking over to her car quickly, peering in the window, finding Saki's small form sprawled out in the back seats. I studied her carefully, making sure she wasn't hurt or, God forbid, dead. After a few minutes of staring at my daughter, I slowly turned back to Rukia, feeling guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to sound sincere.

"It's fine," she answered calmly, returning my faltering gaze.

"No, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand," she said, giving me a reassuring nod, telling me she wasn't mad like she should be.

Still, I felt guilty, but only nodded back. I looked away for a second before taking a seat on the ground again, facing away from her. It didn't take long before I heard her heels clicking against the pavement, coming closer. She promptly took a seat next to me, closer than I liked, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them tightly. She still had my jacket on, but now she didn't have it pulled closely to her.

We sat silently, but she didn't seem to mind. I, on the other hand, found it extremely awkward. After a few minutes she kicked her shoes off and brushed some hair out of her face. "I'm sorry I scared you. You were gone for awhile, and I wasn't sure when you were coming back, but Saki was getting really tired. Still, I should have waited for you outside the car. I'm really sorry for freaking you out," she said, her eyes never leaving my face.

I shook my head, not looking at her at all. "I'm sorry for not trusting you," I answered, unable to get over the guilt of assuming she really had taken Saki.

"You shouldn't be; you have no real reason to trust me. I mean, not that I'm not trustworthy, I'm just a stranger to you. I was surprised you left in the first place. But still, you have nothing to apologize for. I sort of expected that."

"I still shouldn't have screamed at you like that," I answered as she continued to stare up at me. I glanced at her and saw her shake her head while laughing quietly.

"You didn't scream, but it's really fine. I understand," she continued, still smiling contently.

"You know, you've said that a few times. What makes you understand?" I asked, not really meaning for the question to come out. It really wasn't any of my business. "I mean, if it's not too personal." I tried to recuperate quickly.

She shrugged and looked ahead of us again, being silent for a minute. "Well," she finally began. "Yeah, it's personal, but I don't mind talking about it; at least not anymore." Her silence continued a few minutes longer before she started her story; she seemed to be trying to figure out how to tell it. "I used to be married. It was years ago and it was a short marriage, but when we split up it was a really hard time for me. As expected.

"I was only twenty-two when we got married; he was six years older. A friend set me up with him and we just sort of connected right away. He had been married before and had a kid from the previous marriage. He had full custody of his daughter after his wife died in a house fire.

"His daughter, Kyoko, was around Saki's age when we divorced. I…really, really loved her. She felt like my _real_ daughter and she was my only chance at ever having a kid." As she continued with her story I could see how miserable she was by the effects of what had happened.

"After…after some stupid stuff happened, he didn't trust me with her. He thought I was going to hurt her. There had been some…rumors spread around our neighborhood about me and no matter how many times I promised him they weren't true, he didn't believe me. After about a month of the rumors continuing and spreading into even worse lies, he decided he didn't want me to be around Kyoko at all. He said I had to leave the house while he figured out 'what I'm going to do with you'." She made air quotes with her fingers as she quoted him.

"Well, I got most of my stuff out the next day, staying at a motel with all my things in boxes and suitcases. He only gave me a little bit of money, only enough to stay at the motel for two nights. After that money ran out I had to move in with a friend. It was awkward; she's married with three kids of her own. Back then she only had two and the third was on the way," she continued, smiling warmly at the memory of the woman.

"Tatsuki was a good friend. We don't really stay in touch anymore, which is my fault, but she's a good woman. Anyway, I stayed with Tatsuki and her family for about a month, trying to find a job to help them out as much as I could.

"The search for a job ended after about three and a half weeks. My ex had found out that I was staying with Tatsuki and he had dropped some stuff off at the house when he knew I would be gone, going about my daily schedule as much as possible. When I got home he was gone and I found the things he gave to Tatsuki. Including papers for me to sign to declare the divorce I had no idea we were getting."

As she ended the sentence she sighed heavily and looked down at her hands, studying the nails as if there was something wrong with them. Suddenly she shivered again and pulled my jacket closer, pulling her legs underneath herself promptly.

After another moment of silence she continued. "I signed them. I sent them back to him and I never heard another word from him or his daughter. He changed his phone number, his cell phone number, his email address, and after I got desperate enough to go to the old house, I found out he had moved as well. I haven't been able to find them since. Not that I want to find _him_. I want to see Kyoko, but it'll never happen.

"I just couldn't believe that after four years he would just believe some stupid rumors and take my daughter away from me. I mean, not that I had any rights to her custody; he wouldn't let me get partial custody even after we were married. He said he didn't want a big fight if God forbid anything happened and we separated. I told him that he was looking at our future too negatively but he said 'you never know what could happen in the future' and that was that. But after four years she was my daughter…and to her, I was her mother. And he just took her away without any warning."

As she wrapped up her story we sat in silence, staring ahead quietly. The wind picked up and made the heat a little more bearable. Rukia's dress continued to flutter, making a quiet sound as the fabric folds met with each other.

She suddenly looked up at me and smiled sadly, trying to brush her past off. "Sorry, I guess I didn't need to explain so precisely. Sorry if I bored you," she said and tried to laugh, but it sounded muted.

"You didn't bore me," I answered, looking back at her seriously. "You know, I almost went through something sort of like that."

"Almost?" she asked, her fake amused expression leaving her face, replaced with curiosity.

Nodding, I decided to continue. She had shared a pretty personal part of her past with me, and she already sort of knew about Saki's mother, so I thought I might as well explain that. "Yeah. Well, when Saki was-"

"Daddy?" a small voice cut me off from behind us.

We both turned to find Saki standing beside the open car door, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"We're over here," I said, getting her attention. She approached us and crawled into my lap immediately.

"Feel better, Sweety?" Rukia asked, smoothing some stray strands of Saki's hair down.

She nodded and yawned quietly. "I'm hungry," she said, looking up at me.

"I might have more in my car. Let me go look," Rukia answered and stood, her feet still bare.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at her while Saki leaned her head against my chest.

She smiled down at me and nodded. "It's no problem. I'm glad to help." With that she turned back toward her small car. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the same woman who seemed to hate me only hours earlier. It was like she had warmed up to me or something, realizing I wasn't a threat maybe.

Rukia returned quickly, empty-handed with an upset expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Saki. I didn't find anything else."

This caused Saki to groan and squirm in my lap. "I'm really _hungry_."

"It's only going on noon. You should be okay a little longer, right?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

After a small sigh she nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry, we'll find something to eat soon. Or, hopefully, this traffic will clear up and we can go home."

She looked up at me with a frown on her face, responding quite strangely to my comment. "What?" I asked.

"Does that mean we won't see Rukia anymore?" she questioned, surprising me.

"Uh…," I started, not sure how to respond. I looked at Rukia for help, but she only smiled back at me.

"Don't look at me, it's your decision," she said, seeming to be teasing me.

"Why is it my choice? I can't say 'Sure Saki' and you just do what I say," I answered, causing Saki to grin.

"Yay!"

"I didn't say sure, I was just making a point," I quickly stated, causing her to pout again.

"I don't mind. I mean, I don't want to intrude, but I'd love to see Saki again. But you also have a right to say no because, again, I'm a stranger," she continued, not helping me at all.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, causing Rukia to laugh quietly. "Fine, if Rukia wants to see you again, she can."

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Saki exclaimed, standing in my lap and hugging onto my neck tightly.

"I don't really know what you're thanking me for, but your welcome," I answered, smiling slightly.

Rukia laughed again, leaning back on her hands. Saki pulled away from me and changed the subject quickly and in a natural manner for a kid her age. "Daddy, since the traffic is so bad, can we take a walk?" she questioned.

I shrugged, not really wanting to after all the stress of panicking and sprinting back to the truck, but I agreed anyway. "Sure, if you want."

Saki stood and I followed suit. She turned to Rukia and held a hand out to her, grinning. We both looked at her confused. "What, Sweety?" Rukia asked, absently taking Saki's small hand in her own.

Immediately Saki began pulling and tugging on her hand. "Get up, let's go."

"Saki, if she doesn't want to come, she doesn't have to. Don't tell people what to do," I scolded her mildly, not really sure if I wanted Rukia to come with us.

"Sorry, sorry. Please come with us," she continued, smiling at the woman widely, trying to convince her with her cute façade.

And of course Rukia fell for it. Like I expected her to. "Sure Saki." Rukia stood and smiled as Saki kept a hold on her hand. Without any say in our company, I sighed quietly, not getting either of their attention, and headed in a random general direction.

_-:-_

So? :D Don't worry, that's not all of Rukia's past. You'll find out what the rumors were and yada yada. And if I feel like adding it, I might make her be married to someone significant in Bleach. Maybe, I don't know. Anyway, there's chapter three. Sorry if the beginning is sort of rushed or weird. Hope you like, please review!

Oh, and don't you love how Ichigo's story was so inconveniently cut off? Lol, I thought so. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so, I'm back! :D I'm pretty excited about how much writing for this fic I'm getting done! And surprised, lol. Anyway, here we go, chapter four.

_-:-_

It only took Saki a minute before she started to take off at her own energetic pace, leaving me and Rukia a good distance behind her. I scolded her quickly for leaving my side, but Rukia politely interrupted and told me as long as we could see her, she would be fine. I reluctantly allowed it and tried to continue ignoring her presence.

She didn't make it very easy. She stayed pretty close by my side, her arms brushing up against mine with every step she took. She didn't seem to notice at all; she only stared ahead of us with a content expression pasted to her face. The weather was still unbearable, but she acted like it was the most comfortable day the summer had seen.

"Fuck!" a foreign voice cried angrily ahead of us. There weren't many people roaming around outside of their cars, most were hiding from the baking heat of the bright sun. This particular voice was hidden by several cars, but it was strong and very clear.

"Who's that?" Saki asked and headed toward the voice immediately.

"Saki, get back here, now!" I demanded, worry filling me quickly. She didn't listen; instead she continued around the cars in a quick pace.

Rukia headed after her immediately and I followed suit, frustration and paranoia coursing through me. "Saki, get back her right now!" I continued, turning around a large Ford truck and finding my daughter standing still, watching the source of the voice we had heard moments before.

She wasn't paying any attention to us at all, so when I scooped her up she gasped, obviously startled. Still, the strange looking man didn't seem to notice us watching him curiously.

"Goddam this shit!" he screamed again, leaning over the motor of an old-looking minivan. He was extremely tall, that was obvious even when he was hunched over; I think that's what scared Saki.

"Let's get back," I said to Saki and Rukia quietly, getting the man's attention for the first time.

He turned in our direction, a deep glare on his sharp face. He had red-brown eyes that were framed by thick black tattoos. The black lines ran down his jaw to his neck, disappearing at the collar of his T-shirt. He had long, bright red hair that was pulled out of his face in a weird looking ponytail. His hands were firmly planted against the sides of the opening in the front of his van. "Do you need something?" he asked sharply.

"No, sorry for bothering you. She just got away from us for a second," Rukia answered the man in a very conversational tone, gesturing toward Saki's form in my grip. "Do you need some help?" she continued, taking a few steps closer to the stranger.

He gave her a skeptical look before seeming to let down his guard and standing upright. When Rukia was standing so close to him, it was impossible not to notice this guy's freakishly tall stance. "Yeah, actually. I've been having a little trouble with the engine lately, but not this bad. I haven't been able to get this piece of shit to start since we've been stuck here."

"How long have you been looking at this?" Rukia asked, taking an amused glance at the lack of improvement.

"Since the traffic jam got us stuck out here," the man answered, not seeming to appreciate the amusement in Rukia's expression. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at this guy's frustration. If I were in his situation I'd probably respond the same way, but when you're on the other side, it's pretty funny. "My wife's been nagging me every time I fucking stop," he continued, gesturing toward the woman neither Rukia or I had noticed in the passenger's seat. She was fanning herself off, leaning out the open window, her long, brown curls plastered to her face by the surplus of sweat the heat had caused.

"I can hear you, Renji, I'm right here," the woman said with a crooked grin on her sweat-streaked face. The sleeves of her dress were pulled up, showing the tops of her thin arms, and she pushed them up absently as she stared at her husband with humor in her large, purple eyes. She had an abnormally attractive face, something I tried not to notice. Since meeting Rukia, I had been noticing womanly aspects more so than I usually did, but she was someone I would notice anytime.

Renji's jaw tightened noticeably as he realized she had been listening, but his wife only laughed at his frustrated reaction. When he realized she wasn't going to act like she apparently had before we showed up, he allowed a small smile to follow her teasing laughter and leaned against the vehicle tiredly. "Well, I don't know what's wrong with it. Sorry Mina, but I have no idea what I'm doing," he said, mild frustration and slight disappointment appearing in his features. He gave his wife an apologetic frown when she pouted and wiped an immense amount of sweat from her forehead, causing her damp bangs to stick to her skin.

"Do you know anything about cars?" she asked, leaning more of herself out the window and looking at me hopefully.

Feeling pretty guilty myself, I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not good with that stuff."

"It's alright, thanks anyways." With the same disappointed expression on her face, Mina folded her arms along the flat surface of the open window and laid her head in them, closing her large eyes tiredly.

"Well, I know it doesn't help your situation when the traffic jam clears up, but you're both welcome to sit in my car for awhile. I've got air conditioning and it looks like you really need to cool off," Rukia spoke up, directing the last part of her offer to the woman.

Shocked that Rukia was inviting more people she didn't know into her car, I gave her an unsure glance. She noticed but only smiled and shrugged it off. When we turned our attention back to the strangers, we saw Mina glance at her husband hopefully, seeming to be asking his permission. He also seemed unsure, but when he looked back at us he seemed to have already made up his mind. "We don't want to get in your way," he said, trying to be polite but not denying her offer. I didn't blame him; it was hot as hell, I wouldn't pass up that offer either.

"Not at all. There's plenty of room for all of us," she answered, smiling back at them in a friendly manner.

"Thank you so much," Mina answered excitedly. She pushed the door open and carefully placed one foot on the ground before Renji noticed and quickly approached her. He grabbed her arm and helped her out completely, as she seemed to be having a lot of trouble. When he shut the door and guided his wife around the front of the broken down minivan, we saw why she had so much trouble. Mina was pregnant, and from how she looked, she was really far into the pregnancy. Her stomach stuck out under her soft yellow summer dress abruptly, making her look at least seven months into the pregnancy. Her long, thin legs didn't seem stable enough to hold the weight of her stomach, but I assumed she needed help like every really far along pregnant woman.

I glanced down at Rukia absently and saw her regard Mina with a sad smile. _She was my only chance at ever having a kid._ Rukia's comment came back to me immediately and perked my curiosity.

"You look so beautiful, how far along are you?" Rukia asked, smiling warmly as both Mina and Renji approached us.

Mina's pained expression became disgusted, seeming offended at Rukia's comment. "What are you talking about?"

Immediately Rukia's eyes widened, guilt and embarrassment crossing her features. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

Mina laughed loudly before stopping and holding her stomach. After a pained moment she looked back at us with a bright grin on her face. "I'm just teasing you, it's pretty obvious," she responded. Rukia laughed lightly, relieved and a little flustered. Mina apologized and we all headed back to Rukia's small car, keeping an extremely slow pace for them.

"How old is your daughter?" Mina asked, smiling at Saki as she asked.

"She's six," I answered, glancing down at her. She had been silent since we ran into more new people and because one of them had changed the subject to her, she hid her face in my should and hugged onto my neck tightly.

"Aw, what a cute age," Mina responded, her smile widening. "She's really cute," she continued, glancing from me to Rukia to Saki to me again. "I see much more resemblance in you and your daughter; not so much from her mother," Mina stated, pointing at Rukia when she spoke about Saki's mother.

"She's not her mother," I said quickly, feeling pretty awkward.

"Oh, step-mom?" Mina asked, not noticing how uncomfortable she was making me.

"No, they're not related at all," I answered again, feeling heat rise in my face again. This woman was so sure that Rukia was with me but there's no way she could have gotten that from gestures; we kept a reasonable distance and never acted remotely like a couple. The assumptions were a bit too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought," she responded with a playful smile on her face and just shrugged off the rest of her sentence.

Rukia glanced up at me, seeming to notice my discomfort, and smiled. She had been absently playing with Saki's long curls as we continued to walk and she stretched out her arm to elbow me teasingly, trying to calm me down I guessed.

We reached the car quickly after, the awkward silence not lasting long. Rukia quickened her pace to unlock her car and opened the back door for Mina. She stepped aside so Renji could support Mina while leaning into the car, making sure she didn't hurt herself. The gesture brought back memories of Saki's mother when she was pregnant with said girl and I quickly pushed them away. Renji went around quickly and got in the opposite seat of the back of the vehicle. Rukia, who was standing with the driver's side door open while she stood in the entrance, looked at me and gestured for me to get in the passenger's seat. She was smiling at me in a too-friendly way that caused me to give her a skeptical look. She regarded it with humor, laughing to herself and just stepped into the car, gingerly closing the door. I walked around and got in after her, still cradling Saki in my arms as she kept quiet.

Rukia started the car and turned the air conditioning on right away, causing Mina to sigh contently. Renji smiled at her happily, relieved to see his wife comfortable again. She leaned back in the seat and grabbed her husband's hand, using her other hand to wipe the remains of her sweat off her brow. "Thank you so much for this-uh, I'm sorry, we didn't catch your names."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, he's Ichigo Kurosaki, and his daughter Saki Kurosaki," Rukia answered for us, allowing me to hear her last name for the first time. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put a face with it. Probably because my mind was already associating it with Rukia and the rest of the things I had learned about her.

"Well, it's nice meeting all of you. Sorry for not introducing ourselves properly, I'm Mina Abarai, and my husband, Renji Abarai," she said, slightly shaking his hand while stating his name.

"It's nice meeting you two as well," Rukia answered, absently turning the radio on before turning in her seat to face me. She leaned her head against the headrest and pulled my jacket closer to her slim frame.

"Have you heard any news about when this traffic is supposed to clear up?" Mina asked, glancing between me and Rukia.

"Uh, no. I haven't heard anything," I answered, pulling a damp strand of Saki's hair out of her face, noticing her beginning to fall back asleep.

"Hmm…," she mumbled her reply, looking out the window with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Mina," Renji said, tugging on her hand to get her attention.

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked, concern clear in her face.

"My due date is in two days, and with this traffic so bad, I'm a little worried I won't make it to the hospital," she answered, a small smile on her face. "But I'm sure it'll clear up soon." She was silent for a moment, trying to convince herself. "It will."

_-:-_

So, sorry to just throw my OC in there, but I love them. :3 And I always use her, so sorry if you're not used to it. Hope you like, let me know please! Review! :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I'm sorry this took so long. I've been somewhat busy, but I've also been a little drained, creativity-wise. So, again, I'm sorry. :3 Anyway, here's chapter five.

_-:-_

We all sat in silence with the radio humming quietly in the background. It didn't take but a few minutes for both Mina and her husband to fall asleep. Quiet snores drifted from Saki's small form and Rukia's relaxed body leaned against the car door as she breathed steadily.

Pulling Saki closer I carefully pulled the handle and heard the click as the door unlocked. Leaning the smallest amount of weight against it, the door began to creak open. I placed a foot on the ground outside before hearing Rukia's small voice ask, "Where are you going?"

Turning back to her, I glanced at the couple in the backseat to see if I had disturbed them too. Thankfully, I hadn't. "I was just going to take a walk," I answered, absently pulling Saki closer.

"Why are you taking Saki? Isn't she asleep?" she questioned, leaning closer to us to inspect my daughter.

"Yeah," I answered, slightly shrugging my shoulders.

She was silent for a moment before she asked, "Can I go with you?"

Again, I shrugged. "I don't care."

She just nodded before opening her door and stepping out, leaving the keys in the ignition. After I stepped out and carefully closed my door I asked, "Are you really going to leave the keys inside with those strangers?"

"Why not? It's not like they can go anywhere," she stated, giving me an amused look.

"I guess you're right, but still. What if the traffic clears up and they take your car?"

"All in the span of time it takes us to take a walk?" she questioned, looking more amused.

"…sure."

She laughed quietly before noticing Saki still in my grip. "What are you doing? Why not leave her in there so she can sleep?"

"With them? I don't think so," I answered, beginning our walk. Rukia quickly followed, taking her place next to me. She still had my jacket on, pulling it closer to herself. She had taken her shoes off in the car and had neglected to put them back on. As we continued walking in silence I noticed how close she had gotten, something she didn't seem to notice. To avoid an awkward conversation I let it go, assuming she was just cold, even with my jacket on.

We reached our destination quickly. Where we had been stopped from the traffic was right down the street from the river, the path leading to said river right next to Rukia's small car. As we reached the edge I sat down, pulling Saki up to my shoulder as she continued to snore happily. Rukia sat next to me and stared out toward the water, allowing her head to rest on my shoulder, which surprised me immensely.

"Ichigo," she began after a few moments of silence. "What made you so overprotective of Saki?"

I ignored the fact that she had abandoned the view in front of us to stare at me. Instead I set my gaze on the scene in front of us, focusing on a house across the river. My eyes moved across the front of the building as I thought of an answer to her random question. "Well," I stated, glancing at Rukia and noticing the patience in her features. "After I found out how her mother treated her, I just started monitoring everything she did. And the kids at school didn't help much either."

"What did her mother do?" she continued, obviously being careful as to how she worded her question.

Again, I thought my response over before answering. "She neglected her and barely watched her at all. She used to get Saki every day except Saturdays and Sundays. Whenever Saki came to my place she'd be starving and terrified. It took her years before she told me how her mother treated her. Not to mention what her boyfriends did to her," I stated, feeling my typical glare deepen.

"So, her mother didn't feed her or watch her and she let her boyfriends…?" Rukia asked without finishing her question. When I only nodded a response she continued. "Why aren't you with her mother? I mean, other than her obvious problems, what broke you up in the first place?"

"She's a junkie. She was when I met her, but I had no idea until after she told me she was pregnant. She promised me she'd stop using because she was having my kid, but seven months into it I found out she was still shooting up. Saki barely made it. After she was born I told her we were through and we fought for custody until I finally had enough proof that she was neglecting Saki. After I got full custody they sent Saki's mother to rehab; she didn't spend a single day in prison." I was surprised how much I willingly told Rukia and she seemed just as surprised.

"That's bullshit!" Rukia exclaimed, sounding as angry as I was, but she still had a calm, sympathetic expression on her face. Reaching a hand over, she smoothed down Saki's hair, her head still on my shoulder. "How did you meet her?"

"At a party. We were juniors in college," I answered, memories of our first year together flooding my thoughts.

From the corner of my eye I saw a wide smile cross Rukia's expression. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't imagine you at a party," she answered, her smile growing wider.

I couldn't help but return the gesture. "Why not?"

"Because, it involves having fun, and I was under the impression that you didn't know what that is," she stated, looking up at me without moving her head.

"Ha ha," I said, lightly nudging her with my elbow.

Laughing she looked back at the landscape in front of us, her smile fading slightly. Again we were silent as we both stared out ahead of us. After a few minutes Rukia sighed quietly, getting my attention again. "You're a great father, Ichigo." As she said this she placed a hand Saki's back, her hand brushing against mine.

"Thank you," I answered.

"You always put her above yourself," she continued, acting as if she hadn't heard my response. "I always thought Kaien-my ex-husband- was a great father, but after seeing you with Saki…I mean, he only took Kyoko away from me because he was afraid of his reputation being battered after the rumors spread. I knew he didn't believe them, he knew me too well. He couldn't have. It was selfish, it hurt her too…" She stopped what she was saying, sighing tiredly. "I'm sorry, I keep bringing all that up," she said, smiling weakly.

Shaking my head, I said, "Don't worry about it."

She didn't respond. Instead she stood and walked closer to the water, continuing to walk until she was in ankle deep. After a moment of just standing in the water she took a few more steps, going further into the water, ignoring the fact that the bottom of her dress was brushing the surface of the river. She turned around, facing me with a friendly smile on her face. "This feels great," she said, reaching down and emerging her fingers into the water as her smile widened.

I returned the gesture, amused with her child-like behavior. "Weren't you cold a few minutes ago?" I asked.

She shrugged, pushing the sleeves of my jacket up to her elbows. The jacket was way too big for her slim frame and the sleeves fell back down her arms immediately. Annoyed, she quickly returned from the water and approached me. "Help me roll these up, please," she said, holding her arms out in front of me impatiently.

After repositioning Saki in my lap, making sure she wouldn't fall when I helped Rukia, I grabbed a sleeve and began rolling it up until it ended at her bony elbow. As I began with the other she placed a wet hand on my forehead and said, "See? Doesn't it feel great?"

Unable to force away the smile that followed her actions, I nodded and answered, "Yep." Quickly I finished the second sleeve, hoping she would turn and go back to her previous activities. Instead she placed a still-wet hand on my head and grinned down at me. "Thanks," she said before turning back to the water.

After she left I ran a hand through my hair absently, looking down at Saki for a distraction. She was still asleep, breathing deeply. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but her bangs still clung to her forehead from the heat. I pushed them back, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed.

Rukia must have seen me because she said, "Maybe we should get back to the car before you two die of heat strokes."

Although I was fine, I nodded, knowing Saki needed to get back in the cool vehicle. Standing, I waited for Rukia to return to my side. When she did we headed back to her car. The walk back was quiet; we had both shared enough for one day.

As we approached Rukia's car I saw Renji standing outside, leaning against it with a cigarette in hand. When he saw us coming he nodded his greeting, putting the cigarette to his lips and taking a drag.

"Oh, gross, you smoke?" Rukia asked, smiling up at him.

"Not usually," he answered, confusing her.

"What do you mean? I didn't think people smoked on occasion," she answered, her brow creasing.

"I quit five years ago, but I've been under a lot of stress lately," he answered, gesturing towards Mina's sleeping form through the window, slumped over against the back seat.

"Ah, of course. You're bound to be nervous with Mina so close to her due date," Rukia answered, her smile growing.

"Of course," Renji stated, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine," she answered, approaching him and taking her place at his side. "At least you're married, that's got to be some sort of relief, right?"

"Not really," he said.

"Come on, I mean, at least neither of you are doing it alone, right?"

Shrugging, Renji dropped his cigarette and crushed it beneath his shoe and the pavement. "I guess."

"I'm sure Ichigo can give you some advice," Rukia suddenly offered, turning her grin to me. Renji also turned his gaze to me.

"Uh…," I began, absently pulling Saki closer. Carefully, I lifted my shoulders in a small shrug. "I…I don't know…"

"Come on," she persisted, elbowing Renji lightly. "He needs all the help he can get." Her tone was light; she was obviously teasing him.

Sighing quietly, I thought of something, anything really, to ease his worries. I felt bad, I knew exactly how he felt, but there wasn't really any advice that I had for him. "Just…don't worry. You'll know what you need to do when the kid's born," I said, knowing it wouldn't relieve his worry now.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, smiling slightly.

"Sorry," I said, shrugging again. "There's really no advice for this."

He nodded again and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know. Anyway, do me a favor you two and don't let Mina know about me smoking. She'd kill me."

"Alright, no problem," Rukia said as I nodded.

I absently took my place on the other side of Rukia and rested my weight against the car. We stared out ahead of ourselves, the sun beginning to dip into the horizon. The day seemed to drag on; I was surprised to see it begin to end.

Rukia looked down at her bare feet absently, pulling the sleeves of my jacket back down to cover her slim arms. I noticed her eyes slide closed as she began leaning more weight against me. I knew I should have discouraged her, but it was getting late and I decided if she was so tired, I'd leave her alone. As I looked down at Saki and then at Rukia, I realized that as the day was ending I was beginning to dread the clearing of the traffic jam.

_-:-_

Okay, so. :D There it is, chapter five. Hope you all like it! See you next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

'Kay, I know I'm back already, but I've been reading so many fanfics today and yesterday, it just encourages me to keep on writing! :D Not to mention they're all about Ichigo and Rukia, ha ha, so I'm in an IchiRuki mindset. : )

_-:-_

The next morning I awoke sitting up in the passenger seat of Rukia's car. My head was leaning against Saki's carefully as she clung to me in her sleep. Lifting my head I noticed the car was empty excluding myself and my daughter. Peering out the windows in search of any familiar faces, I found none.

Suddenly Saki shifted in my lap, her large, tired eyes meeting mine. "Where's Rukia?" she asked, sitting up and resting her head against my shoulder.

Placing a hand on her back I shrugged carefully. "I'm not sure. She's bound to be around her somewhere."

"Who are those people who stayed with us last night?" she continued, absently peering at the empty back seats.

"They introduced themselves. Renji and Mina, you remember," I answered, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Why do they have to be here? I wish they'd leave us alone," she stated, her tone whiney.

"Saki, they need to stay in the air conditioning too. It's too hot outside for Mina to be stuck out there all day."

"Why?" Saki questioned, leaning back to look up at me.

"Because she's pregnant; she could have her baby any day now. She needs to be as comfortable as possible," I answered, knowing Saki just didn't want to adjust to more strangers.

"Oh…"

"So try to be nice. If you hide from her she may get the wrong idea, you might upset her," I continued, remembering an incident that occurred while Saki's mother was only a week before her due date.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well…pregnant women can be emotional. She's about to have her first kid, and if you act like you're afraid of her or like you don't like her she might get upset or cry. So just try to get to know her, alright?" I explained, unable to push the memories of Saki's mother's reaction to a rude child away.

She whined, obviously not wanting to do so.

"You gave Rukia a chance," I said, pushing her to answer me.

"Yeah…but Rukia…," she began, looking out the window.

Cocking an eyebrow, I nudged her to continue. "What about her?"

After a moment of silence Saki looked up at me and opened her mouth. Before a sound could escape there was a knock on the window. Saki looked over and grinned. "She's here!" she exclaimed, allowing Rukia to open the door before jumping from my lap and hugging onto her tightly.

Laughing quietly, Rukia returned the gesture. "Good morning to you too," she said, aiming her wide smile at me. After kneeling down, Rukia stood and lifted Saki, balancing her against her hip and opening the door completely. "There are merchants who set up booths. I got us some breakfast, you guys must be starving."

"Thank you, Rukia!" Saki exclaimed, hugging onto her neck tightly.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to pay you back later," I answered, stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

"No, no, don't worry about it. You can just pick up lunch," she stated, smiling at me teasingly.

Nodding, I shoved my hands into my pockets and tried to ignore the smile tugging at my lips. "Fair enough."

"Renji and Mina are waiting for us, let's go," Rukia said, leading me toward said couple while continuing to balance my daughter in her arms. They were seated in the grass to the side of Rukia's car, sitting close as they ate. When Rukia and I approached them, they both looked up at us.

"Morning Ichigo, Saki," Mina said, smiling up at us.

"Morning," I answered, looking at Saki expectantly.

After noticing me she allowed a shy smile to cross her features. "Morning…"

Mina seemed to notice her efforts, causing her smile to widen while her hand absently went to her stomach.

Rukia sat and looked at me expectantly until I took my place on the grass next to her. She handed a small, wooden box to me and Saki. After thanking her, Saki opened the box and began eating the contents at once. We all sat and ate our breakfast silently, no one forcing small talk. Glancing around, I saw more people out of their vehicles than the day before. There were families walking about, merchants advertising their products and groups searching the area. The heat wasn't as bad as the day before; the wind had picked up and now ruffled the clothing and hair of everyone who was spending their time outside.

As Saki sat in Rukia's lap, I noticed that it didn't take her long at all to finish her food. When her box was empty she sat it aside and leaned back against Rukia. "Did you eat enough, Sweety?" Rukia asked, pushing long curls over Saki's shoulder.

Shrugging, Saki absently grabbed Rukia's hand. "I guess, I should be okay until lunch."

I knew that her shy response meant she was still hungry, but didn't want to be rude and ask for more. Opening my mouth to offer her my own food, Mina cut me off, not seeming to notice me. "Here, Saki. I have leftovers, take them," she said, holding out a half full lunch box.

"No, it's okay…," Saki continued, trying to keep eye-contact with Mina without much success.

"Really, it's okay. I've already had one and half of this one, I'm full. Take it," she persisted.

Not sure what to do, Saki looked at me for an answer. She knew that usually I wouldn't allow her to take something from a stranger, but I decided I trusted them enough. Besides, she ate some of it herself; I had nothing to worry about. Nodding, I shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

Saki nodded, unable to control the smile that crossed her features as she approached Mina and took the remains of her breakfast. "Thank you, Mina," she said, standing close to said woman's side.

"You're welcome, Sweety," Mina answered, flipping a strand of her hair to the opposite side to fix her part; the wind had tousled her hair immensely. Mina smiled at her lovingly; I had no doubt she was extremely excited about being a mother.

Saki acknowledged Mina's loving expression and allowed her smile to widen. She took a small step back toward Rukia before stopping. After a moment of just standing still, she turned back toward Mina and sat next to her, close enough to lean against her leg as she finished the remains of the lunch box. Surprised, I watched as my daughter allowed another strange woman get close to her. She stayed in place, resting against Mina's side, even when said women put her arm around her shoulders to play with her hair.  
Glancing over at Rukia, I noticed the small smile that had crossed her features. Sitting her almost-empty box aside, she leaned back on her hands and absently watched Saki's interaction with Mina. Again, we sat in silence as Saki finished her breakfast. The wind settled down and the heat became more evident, although it was still bearable.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in silence, Rukia leaned forward, pulling her legs closer to herself until her knees rested against her chest. "I'm thirsty; I'm going to go find someone with water." Standing, she looked down at me and continued. "Come with me," she said, holding a hand out to me.

Slightly confused, I glanced at Saki and then back at Rukia. She knew I didn't want to leave Saki alone with the Abarais, but that seemed to be why she was inviting me. I didn't want to offend the couple, but I still didn't want to leave my daughter with them.

"I…," I began, leading my hand toward my forehead, aiming to wipe the beads of sweat from it when Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Startled at the sudden movement and at the fact that Rukia was capable of moving me like that, I supposed that I wasn't getting a choice anymore.

"Come on," she insisted, continuing to drag me away from Renji, Mina, and my daughter.

"Rukia," I objected once we were far enough away that they couldn't hear me. "I don't want Saki-"

Stopping abruptly, Rukia turned to stand in front of me, still clutching onto my hand. "We'll be gone for less than five minutes. She'll be fine, I promise," she said, her tone serious and understanding.

Staring down at her, I really didn't know what else to say. It was true, we would only be gone for a few minutes, but I still didn't like leaving her. Before I could even begin to think of a response Rukia laughed quietly to herself and shook her head. "Just trust me, okay? She'll be fine."

Still, I stared at her, unsure and confused. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

"Doing what?" she asked, knowing flashing in her eyes.

"_This_. Testing me?"

She smiled and finally realized the hold she still had on my hand, dropping it immediately. "I just thought you needed to trust people. I mean, that sounds stupid; it's not _my_ place to do this, I know. I just wanted to help, I guess." I didn't respond so she felt the need to continue. "She's going to be old enough to take care of herself before you know it. But if you teach her to be afraid of the world, she'll never be independent."

I knew what she was saying was logical, but it didn't mean I wanted to listen. After a few more moments of silence I said, "Is that really a bad thing?"

A smile grew on Rukia's face quickly as she nodded. "Yes. It is."

Sighing loudly, I stepped to the side of Rukia and headed toward the nearest merchant stand. She took a moment before catching up to me and turning her attention to me. I ignored her steady gaze and continued my search for someone who was selling bottles of water.

We had to ask four merchants before we found someone who sold water. By then we were a good distance away from Mina and Renji, which worried me more than it should have. Pushing the thoughts away, I jumped into a line that had formed at the nearest stand with the product we needed.

While standing in line silently, I noticed a weird-looking guy staring in our direction. When I glanced down to where he seemed to be looking, I saw Rukia. Suddenly I felt my glare deepen, annoyed at this guy's gawking expression. He didn't seem to notice me at all; instead he headed toward Rukia. She didn't even notice until the man was right in front of her, grinning down at her.

"Rukia!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly and picking her off the ground, startling us both.

"Oh my God, it's been so long!" she responded, laughing while patting him on the back. When he sat her back on the concrete she grinned up at him.

"I know, I've missed you," he answered, absently laying a hand on her head. He glanced over at me and held a hand out, directing his grin at me.

As I extended my hand he took it roughly, not seeming to notice, asking, "Who are you?" It was then that I noticed the creepy '69' tattoo on his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I answered bluntly.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo, I'm Shuuhei Hisagi," he answered, finally letting go of my hand. Turning back to Rukia, he continued. "I knew Kaien was wrong."

Cocking an eyebrow she asked, "Wrong about what?"

"He always said you'd never get over him. That you'd never move on," Hisagi said while rolling his eyes. "You know how he is."

Rukia rolled her eyes as well while a slight glare crossed her features. "Trust me, Hisagi, I'm over him. But you've got the wrong idea; I'm not with Ichigo. He's just a friend. I met him here, actually."

"You mean here, like, in the street?" the man questioned, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, he and his daughter parked in front of me," she answered.

Hisagi just nodded, jumping in line with us. "Where are you parked, I don't see your car anywhere."

"Back there," Rukia answered simply, pointing behind herself. "It took us awhile to find one of these people who sold water bottles."

"Oh, well, where's your kid?" Hisagi asked, turning to me again.

"She's with some other people we met here," Rukia answered for me, looking up at her friend expectantly.

"You left your daughter with complete strangers? You're worse than Rukia," he said, not seeming to notice Rukia's stance.

I sighed angrily, about to turn around and get back to Saki. Before I could even turn completely around Rukia grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Shut up, Hisagi. She's fine, the couple is very trustworthy."

"How do you know they won't steal her?" he continued, making me feel even worse about what I had done.

"Because, their first child is days from being born. The last thing they need right now is a six-year-old. Trust me, she's perfectly safe." Rukia's logic made me feel better than the last time we had talked about the subject.

Shrugging, Hisagi let it go. "Alright, alright. Anyway, what have you been up to?" he asked, taking a step forward as the line began to move.

"Nothing much, actually. I was supposed to be looking at an apartment in Tokyo today, but that isn't going to happen," she answered, getting a surprised reaction from her friend.

"You're really moving to Tokyo?" he questioned, his expression seeming somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I mean, this is what I've always wanted, so why not? I don't have to consider what Kaien thinks about the city anymore, so I figured I'd go," she answered, looking up at him apologetically.

"But, I thought you didn't want to live there until you retired. I mean, you said you didn't want to raise a family in the city."

"Hisagi, I have no family. Not anymore. So I have no one to consider," she snapped back at him, her tone dripping venom. Apparently the topic was a very touchy one.

"Well, not _now_. But what about later? You still have time to remarry if you want to-" he began, being cut off immediately.

"Just drop it, Hisagi." Anger was evidently rising in Rukia as he tried to push the subject.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Hisagi said quickly, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"It's fine," she sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist absently. "Sorry for getting so bitchy."

Laughing quietly, Hisagi shook his head. "You weren't, don't worry about it."

The line moved again, leaving us in the front. Rukia quickly bought six water bottles, handed a few to Hisagi and the rest to me. We turned and headed back to Rukia's car, her friend still attached to said woman. Taking a water bottle out of my hands, Rukia opened it and took a drink before recapping the bottle and giving it back to me without a word.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" she asked, looking up at Hisagi absently.

"Not much, really. I just moved out of Ryo's apartment and got my own place," he said, smiling down at her.

"Aw, what happened to you two?" Rukia questioned.

"She just…she's a controlling bitch, honestly. She was trying to change me too much, I couldn't take it. Plus, she was super clingy and paranoid. If I even looked at a girl, a stranger on the street even, she accused me of cheating on her. It was hell being with her, so I told her to get lost," he answered, seeming pleased with himself.

"Are you sure this is true? Are you sure you didn't just get bored of her and found reasons to dislike her? Because she seemed to really care about you, last time I saw you two," Rukia asked in an accusing tone.

"I swear on my life, this time it wasn't like that at all. She really was a bitch, I promise."

Shrugging slightly, she nodded. "Alright."

They continued catching up while we headed back toward her car. When the vehicle came into view I noticed that the spot where we ate breakfast was deserted. Panic rose in my stomach as I glanced down at Rukia. She noticed and pulled away from Hisagi, taking a few more steps toward the car. "Hey, Mina. You could have turned on the air conditioning," she said, leaning into the open window on the driver's side.

"You have the keys," Mina answered, smiling back at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to leave them with you," Rukia responded, laying a hand on Mina's arm.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine."

After exhaling a relieved sigh, I stepped closer to the car and saw Saki in the passenger seat, distracted with a piece of chewing gum she had gotten from Mina. When she noticed me she grinned and waved. "Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed, leaning toward the open window.

"Hey, Saki," I answered, smiling down at her. "Were you good for Mina?"

"Yup," she said, nodding.

"She was no trouble at all," Mina said, grinning up at me while patting Saki's head.

"Mina, this is a friend of mine, Shuuhei Hisagi," Rukia said suddenly, gesturing toward the man at her left. "Hisagi, this is Mina. She's another person I met 'on the street'."

"Oh, hello, Hisagi. It's nice to meet you," she said, holding a hand out to him. "I'm Mina Abarai."

Taking her hand, Hisagi grinned down at Mina and took a step closer to the car. "Hey, Mina, you too," he said, his smile a little too friendly. "You have a beautiful name."

Becoming more aware that Hisagi was coming onto her, Mina laughed quietly. "Thank you."

"Of course. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he answered, noticing Mina looking over his shoulder while covering her mouth and laughing again. "What?" he asked, turning around to find a glaring Renji standing behind him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" he demanded, earning a surprised yet amused expression from Hisagi. Mina quickly got out of the car and took her place next to Renji, grabbing his hand.

After backing away from the couple and holding his hands up in defense, Hisagi laughed at his own stupidity. "I'm sorry, man. I had no idea that she wasn't single. And I didn't know she was _pregnant_, I swear." Still he was laughing at his mistake.

Still seeming angry, Renji glared down at Hisagi before handing a small plastic bag to Mina and ignoring the situation completely. "Thank you," Mina said, still smiling while she took out the contents of the bag. With help from her husband, Mina sat on the ground and began to eat what Renji had fetched for her.

With the driver's side door still open, I leaned in and sat down, sitting the bottles of water on the dash board. Saki crawled into my lap before I handed her a bottle of water. Rukia suddenly turned to Hisagi and crossed her arms over her chest, getting both mine and Saki's attention.

"You are so stupid," she said, a smile evident on her face.

"I didn't mean to start anything, I was just…you know."

"Hitting on a pregnant woman who happens to be married?"

"I didn't know any of that, though," he said in defense.

She just laughed while shaking her head, obviously amused with the situation.

"Oh, yeah, Rukia, I remembered what I wanted to ask you," Hisagi said suddenly.

Taking a step closer to the open car door, Rukia leaned in and grabbed her water bottle. "What's that?" she asked, pulling herself out of the car and leaning against her vehicle.

"Did you hear about Kyoko?" he asked, a serious expression crossing his features.

"No, what are you talking about?" she questioned, suddenly her brow creasing.

"Kaien didn't even call you for that?"

"For what?" she urged him.

"Kyoko died."

_-:-_

Okay, all. ;) Have fun with thaaaaat!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, because my sister demands it, I'm back again. Not that I don't want to be, but I've spent a good portion of break writing for this fic. And I'm on break. Anyway, I'll ignore the fact that this isn't the first thing I want to be doing now and just try to make this chapter the best one so far. ;) Wish me good luck!

_-:-_

I watched Rukia as she stared at her friend wordlessly. He obviously didn't want to be the one telling her the bad news, but he seemed willing to explain when she was ready.

"What…when…when did it happen?" she asked, shock evident in her features.

"A little over a year ago," Hisagi answered, running a hand through his hair.

Rukia began to slump back against the car, using no effort to keep herself up. Standing quickly, I stepped out of the way and lightly pushed her into the driver's seat of her vehicle. She didn't seem to notice, but when I pulled away to stand next to her she grabbed my arm. Of course I allowed it and turned my attention to Hisagi as he began to explain.

"Um…well, do you remember Kaien's friend, Sasuke Aizen?" he questioned, earning a nod from Rukia. "Well, he was helping Kaien out by giving Kyoko rides to and from school. Kaien had just gotten a new job a month before Kyoko passed away and he had no way of getting her to school, so Aizen offered. One day he picked her up but didn't take her to school. No one's sure where he took her, but apparently Kyoko asked him to take her home. When she acted like she was going to leave his car he locked the doors and started driving again. He was trying to…you know, _touch_ her while he was driving and she fought back. He got distracted and didn't see that he was on the left side of the road. They were hit by a semi."

As he finished I felt Rukia's grip on my arm tighten. When I looked down at her I saw tears running down her face as she stared up at Hisagi. Kneeling, I placed Saki on the ground and instructed her to go to Mina and Renji. She did so, although she was obviously concerned about Rukia. After she left I placed a hand on Rukia's back and looked up at Hisagi. "How did they find out about this?" I asked, knowing Rukia would ask the same if she were able.

"Kyoko told Kaien before she died. She was conscious the whole time. It took her a few hours to go and they were painful ones," he answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm really sorry, Rukia. I mean, I just can't believe Kaien never told you any of this."

Rukia shook her head before saying, "It's not _your_ fault," quietly. She wiped away the tears streaming down her face but they were quickly replaced.

It was silent for a moment as the news seemed to really sink in for Rukia. She was shaking as she cried silently; eventually she scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Suddenly I thought of something else to ask. "What ever happened to the man-that Aizen guy?"

A glare crossed Hisagi's features as I mentioned him and he shook his head before answering. "The asshole was fine. He had a few bruises, but that was it."

"Did he go to prison?" I continued, causing Rukia to look up at me before shifting her gaze to her friend.

"Nope. They had no evidence, only hearsay. Kaien tried to tell the police that Kyoko was acting strange the last few weeks and never seemed to want to get into Aizen's car, but they said there was nothing they could do. So he walked away, completely off the hook," Hisagi answered, anger clear in his tone.

"What is wrong with this world?" Rukia muttered, wiping her eyes again.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out after so long," Hisagi said.

"It's fine, really," she answered, sighing while sitting her head up and began wiping her eyes on the sleeve of my jacket. Hisagi pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he answered, patting her head.

Suddenly Saki ran up to us, Mina and Renji following her. She approached Rukia and placed a hand on her knee. "What's wrong, Ruk?" she asked, a frown on her face.

Trying to smile, Rukia picked Saki up and sat her in her lap. "Nothing, Sweety. My friend Hisagi just told me something that upset me, but it's alright. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, looking up at me for a second before hugging onto Rukia.

"I'm positive, Saki. Thanks," she answered, returning the gesture and wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Is everything okay?" Mina asked, taking a step closer to Renji.

"Yeah, sorry. Everything's fine," Rukia continued, looking better. "I'll explain later," she said, gesturing to Saki as an explanation they easily understood.

We were all silent for a moment before Rukia sat Saki on the ground and pulled her legs into the car. When Saki was at my feet and out of the way, Rukia closed the door and leaned out the open window. "I'm going to take a nap," she said before rolling the window and laying across the front seats.

"Is she really alright?" Mina asked Hisagi, concern in her features.

"Uh…she will be. Just give her time," he answered.

Nodding, Mina, with the help of her husband, sat on the ground. Saki looked over at her as if she was going to approach her, but when Renji sat next to her she turned to me and lifted her arms. I picked her up and glanced at Renji, unable to help the suspicion that crossed my mind.

"Ruk said she'll explain it to you later right?" HIsagi asked randomly, earning nods from both the Abarais. "Well, I'll do it; so she doesn't have to," he continued, noticing Saki for the first time. "Well, Rukia's ex-husband's daughter…'swam'," he said, making air quotes and raising his eyebrows. The couple looked at him with cocked brows and Saki looked up at me for an explanation. I didn't acknowledge her; instead I continued to listen to Hisagi.

"She…you know," he tried, pulling his hand across his throat.

They both continued to stare at him in confusion. Finally, Renji spoke up asking, "You mean she die-"

"_Shhh_! Yes, she 'swam'," Hisagi stated, looking at Saki. Renji understood and nodded. "It happened over a year ago and Kaien-her ex- never told her. She's just grieving."

"Aw, poor Rukia," Mina said, a frown on her face. "I can't believe this Kaien guy never told her, that's ridiculous. Did they really end on _that_ bad of terms?"

"Yeah, it was…pretty bad," Hisagi answered.

Saki looked up at me and asked, "What is he talking about, Daddy?" Her voice was quiet; no one else seemed to notice her question.

I shook my head slightly before answering. "Nothing, Saki."

"Who's Kyoko?" she continued, her brow creasing slightly.

"She's…Rukia's old husband's daughter. Just don't mention her around Rukia, okay?" I asked, absently pushing some hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, Daddy," she answered, hugging onto my neck and laying her head on my shoulder.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good," I responded, laying a hand on her back.

She was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "I love you."

"Love you, too," I answered, the conversation I had had with Rukia earlier in the day now returning to my mind. _She's going to be old enough to take care of herself before you know it_. Rukia's logic seemed to really dawn on me and I wasn't anywhere near ready to deal with it. I pushed the thoughts away and pulled Saki closer, leaning my head against hers while leaning back against the car.

"Aww," Mina said, getting my attention for the first time since Saki had spoken up. "You're such a cute dad."

"Oh, uh…thanks," I answered, a little uncomfortable knowing that I was being watched.

"I hope you're cute with the baby," she continued, smiling up at Renji.

"Pfft. I'm going to be focused on being a _good_ dad, not a cute one," he answered, causing her smile to widen.

"I'm just teasing you. Don't worry, you'll be a great dad," she answered, grabbing his hand and leaning against his arm.

"We'll see," he answered, causing Mina to roll her eyes slightly.

I couldn't help but smile at their banter. I had had the same conversation with Saki's mother, only she was the one with so many doubts. I had reassured her that she would be a great mother; shows how much I knew.

Hisagi laughed at their conversation. "Man, I don't envy any of you. I mean, no offense, Saki, but I don't usually like kids."

Mina smiled up at him and asked, "You don't want to settle down and have a family?"

"No, not at all, honestly."

"Never? You never want a family?" she persisted, amusement in her features.

"Nope," he said, grinning down at her.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who changes your mind. I was that person for Renji," she said, patting his arm as she mentioned her husband.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"I do. You'll see, I guess," Mina stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Why do you-" Hisagi began, being cut off by a strange woman who approached us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. My name is Michiru Ogawa and I'm with the National Disaster Aid Association and I was passing out these meal packs to everyone who's been stranded here. So, if you'd like, I have plenty with me. How many people are with you?"

We all stared at her before Hisagi said, "You know this isn't a 'natural disaster' right?" He was grinning down at her while she just looked back at him, obviously losing her patience.

"Of course, but it's still a disaster and we're here to help. Do you want some of these meal packets or not?" she asked, her tone less friendly.

"Yes, please," Mina said, standing carefully and heading toward Michiru. "Ignore him; he's just being stupid."

Michiru laughed quietly at her comment and glanced over at Hisagi. "I noticed."

"Hey, I 'm right here," he responded, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt apparently.

She just shrugged and began handing the packages to Mina. After collecting five meals from the woman Mina returned to her husband. I suddenly remembered Rukia sleeping in the car behind me.

"Have a great day," Michiru said and began to leave.

"Wait, we need one more. There's someone in the car," I said, getting Michiru's attention immediately. She approached me and handed another to me, earning a scared look from Saki. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled down at Saki and waved. "She's so cute, how old is she?"

"She's six," I answered, watching as Saki tried to ignore the woman in her face.

"She's so adorable," Michiru said again, smiling up at me. The look on her face was undeniable; she was interested. I'm not an overly confident guy, but it was too obvious to ignore.

The others seemed to notice as well; Hisagi obviously somewhat frustrated, not that he seemed mad. She began to walk away again after saying, "Again, have a great day."

"You too," Mina answered.

"Wait, wait," Hisagi said, going after her. She stopped when they were at a pretty far distance; we couldn't hear what they were saying at all. He talked for a while and got her to laugh a few times. Finally, he grabbed her hand and began writing something on it; I assumed his phone number. She looked frustrated, sighing, and then glancing over Hisagi's shoulder at me. She then looked back at him and nodded in agreement to something, causing him to grin and wave before departing.

He approached us, his grin still in place. "What was that?" Mina asked, smiling up at him.

"What do you mean? I asked her out," he answered, shrugging.

"Already? You literally just met her. Just now. Like less than five minutes ago," Mina said, creasing a brow.

"So? She was cute."

"And she was obviously way more into Ichigo than you," she continued, aiming her smile at me for a second before returning it to Hisagi.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't matter. I mean, you're not interested, right Ichigo?" he asked, causing both of them to look at me.

"Uh, no, I'm not," I answered.

"Why would you just assume that he wasn't interested? What makes you think he wasn't interested too?" Mina questioned, seeming confused.

"Because, he's obviously interested in Rukia," Hisagi answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" I demanded, unable to avoid the slight heat in my face. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, it's super obvious, man."

"No, I'm not. I barely _know_ her," I insisted, annoyance clear in my voice.

Mina looked at me before returning her wide smile at Hisagi, who nodded. Sighing, I pushed myself off the car and began to walk away, no particular destination in mind.

"Ichigo, don't go! We were just messing around," I heard Mina say, but I ignored her and continued.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Saki asked, concern in her expression.

"Nothing, they were just annoying me," I answered, pushing their accusations away.

"Where's Rukia, Daddy? Can't she come with us?" Saki asked, pulling away from me slightly to meet my gaze.

"Saki, why does it matter?" I demanded, angrier than I should have been.

"I just wondered. I miss her," she continued.

"You _just_ saw her! What are you going to do when the traffic clears up, we go home, and you never see her again?"

Tears built up in her eyes as she looked up at me. "Why can't I see her again? I just-"

"Stop is, Saki! She's a stranger, she's not your mother!" I regretted saying this as soon as the words slipped from my mouth.

Saki stared at me for a second with tears streaming down her face. Then she pushed away from me until I sat her down and yelled, "I hate you!" before storming back to the cars.

"Saki…," I began, angry with what I had done. I had taken my frustration with the others out on her, which was not something I usually did. I thought of going after her, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. It didn't matter anyway; I was too shocked by what she had said. She'd never told me she hated me before and it hit me hard. I decided to leave her alone and continue on the walk to nowhere, hoping to clear my head.

_-:-_

Okay, so. :/ Sorry to leave you all on such a sour note, but I hope you like it anyway! Thanks for all the reviews also! I keep forgetting to thank you all! ;) See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been busy with the end of the school year and now I'm in summer government and I just finished Driver's Ed. So I'm pretty busy as my summer actually begins :x. But anyways, here's chapter eight!

_-:-_

A few minutes after leaving the rest of the group, I heard hurried footsteps approaching me. Expecting to see Mina and her protruding stomach at my side, I continued to walk and prepared to ignore her apologies. I had more important things on my mind than her guilty conscious and I intended to make that clear.

To my surprise, Rukia's small form quickly caught up to me and kept my pace, close enough that her arm was pressed against my own. She leaned forward slightly, looking up at me with evident concern on her face.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" she asked, a calm and patient expression crossing her features as she continued to stare up at me.

"Nothing," I answered, trying to keep a hold of my frustration. I had a feeling Saki wasn't the only one who was getting used to depending on Rukia's good nature.

"Saki told me what you said. Does it bother you that she's gotten…sort of close to me?" she continued, causing me to sigh. She only pressed her lips together, holding back a smile.

"Honestly?" I asked, stopping and turning toward her, shoving my hands in my pockets. She nodded and placed her hands behind her back. "Yes, it does, because now she's convinced you're just always going to be there."

She nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems. But maybe it would be best if you just…let her think what she wants," she said shrugging slightly. "If you want, I can talk to her and try to clear this all up. But right now she needs her father, even though she's a little angry with him and said some things she didn't mean." I knew she was trying to tell me what Saki had said to her without flat out saying it, and I appreciated it.

Staring down at her, I sighed and nodded. "Sure, okay," I answered, ready to end this conversation and get on good terms with my daughter again. As I turned to head back to the group, Rukia grabbed my arm and stopped me, earning a confused look.

"Well, not _right_ now. She's asleep at the moment. After explaining everything, she just sort of passed out," Rukia explained, putting me on edge again. I wanted to apologize, make things right and soon. She seemed to notice, her smile growing warmer. "_Don't worry_; she'll be okay until she wakes up."

Nodding and looking away from her understanding expression, I sighed and nodded. "I know, sorry," I answered, unable the help the sense of calm that came over me again. She seemed to be able to ease a lot of my worries by simply telling me things would work out, causing a different type of worry to eat at my mind.

"Good. Now, why don't we get back to the group? Mina's having a heart attack, thinking you're angry at her. What did she do?"

"Nothing," I answered, turning back. Suddenly I remembered Rukia's earlier depressed state and concern flooded my mind. "Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up at me, her smile fading slightly as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Of course I'm upset, but…I don't know. I think I made peace with not seeing Kyoko again a long time ago. Not that I expected her to die so soon, or that I had thought about it at all, but…I've already grieved losing her. When I found out Kaien wasn't going to let me see her anymore, she became dead in my mind…"

I frowned down at her and when she noticed she laughed and looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that must sound weird," she said quickly, pink adorning her cheeks.

"Not at all. It…makes a lot of sense. It's relatable."

"Really? Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked, smiling up at me.

"No."

She stared up at me for a while before laughing quietly and nodding. "Alright, I guess I believe you," she answered. The rest of the way, which wasn't far, we stayed silent. When we approached the group Hisagi smiled at us and looked over at Mina, causing a grin to cross her features for a split second. I pretended not to notice.

Using her husband for support, Mina ignored his protests and stood, approaching us with a frown on her face. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I didn't mean to make you angry! Are you alright?" she questioned, causing Rukia's brow to crease.

"You didn't make me angry, just calm down," I answered, trying to push the subject away.

"Are you sure? I really didn't mean to, please forgive me!" she whined, her frown deepening. She looked like she would burst into tears at any second, regardless of how I answered her. _Ah, the beauty of pregnant hormones…_

"I promise, you didn't make me mad. Okay? Stop worrying, it's fine," I answered, trying to be sensitive.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked, causing Hisagi to open his mouth.

Before he could say anything Mina answered, "Nothing, me and Sagi were just teasing Ichigo earlier, and I thought we made him mad."

Rukia nodded and smiled slightly. "Oh, okay."

The rest of the day Saki slept in the car, me and Rukia taking turns checking up on her. She seemed alright, but she didn't wake up until eight-thirty in the evening. When she woke I sat in Rukia's car with her and apologized, easily getting her to forgive me. She was still tired but asked if she could stay up to be with everyone. I agreed and expected her to run to Rukia once we left the car, but to my surprise she approached Mina and Renji, taking one of the meal packs from the NDAA and scarfing it down. When she finished she took her place on Renji's lap, surprising him immensely and seeming to please his wife, and began to fall asleep again.

When it got too dark, we all moved into Rukia's car. I sat in the passenger seat next to Rukia while Renji, Mina, and Hisagi occupied the back seats, Saki still clinging to Renji in her sleep. After about twenty minutes or so Rukia shut her headlights off, but keeping the car running for the AC.

"Hey, Kia, can you turn the lights back on," Hisagi protested.

"Why?" she asked, turning them on anyway.

"Because, I'm expecting someone," he answered a grin on his face. "And I want her to be able to find me."

"Oh really?" Mina asked, smiling over at him. "Who?"

"If you must know, Michiru," he stated happily.

"Are you serious? How did you get her to come back?" Mina continued, almost unable to speak through her laughter. "Did you tell her Ichigo was going to be here?" She laughed loudly now, covering her mouth and quieting when her husband nudged her as Saki began to stir.

"No, shut up!" Hisagi argued, also getting shushed by Renji. "She called me and asked when a good time would be," he continued, quieter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked for the second time that day, peering over the seat to see the source of all the noise.

"That woman who brought those meal packs for us earlier today," Mina began to explain. "She was obviously into Ichigo and Hisagi likes her. I think she's only coming back for you, though. She's coming to admit her love," she finished, directing her statement at me.

Rukia looked over at me with a smile on her face as I rolled my eyes. "If that's the case, she's going to leave pretty upset," I answered, trying not to get so offended or annoyed.

"Seriously? What if she just asked you out? Would you honestly just turn her down?" Mina continued, seeming to peak everyone's interest.

"Yeah."

"But why? She's cute, she seems nice, and who knows, you might really like her," she persisted.

"I don't care. I don't want to date anyone; I don't have time to date anyone," I stated, hoping to get everyone off my back.

"Have you completely given up on relationships after Saki's mother?" Mina asked after a moment of silence.

That question hit a nerve, but I ignored it. "I just don't trust anyone with my daughter. If someone's with me, they're with her too. And if they break up with me, they're leaving her too. If I break up with them, then Saki hates me. I'm not putting either of us through that," I answered honestly, surprised by how calm I sounded. I felt pretty pissed off that she would ask, but I wasn't really mad at _her,_ or any of them for that matter.

Again, after a silent moment Mina answered. "That makes sense…but you shouldn't give up your happiness because you think it might hurt her. No matter what you do to try to protect your daughter, she's going to be hurt eventually, whether that's by you, her mother, a boyfriend, or just a friend. It will happen. You deserve to be happy, too."

"You don't think I know I can't protect her from everything?" I questioned angrily, beginning to lose my patience. "I know it's unavoidable, but there's one less person who _can_ hurt her! Besides, I _am_ happy!" At this point I was yelling, thankfully not waking Saki, and causing everyone to fall silent. My usual glare had deepened immensely and my hands and formed into tight fists.

Frustrated with their silence, I muttered, "Fuck this," and shoved the car door open, hearing a thud and then an "Owwww…". Stepping out of the car quickly, I saw Michiru on the ground, holding her stomach while trying to sit up. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, suddenly a little panicky. I helped her up carefully, asking if she was alright.

Everyone was getting out and laughing loudly at my panicked nature as Michiru joined them in laughter. "I'm sorry, Michiru! I didn't know you were there, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she answered through her laughter, placing a hand on my arm.

I scratched my head to pull away from her, laughing slightly from my discomfort. "I'm really sorry, though," I stated again, finally calm.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she said again, smiling up at me for a few moments before looking at the others who had circled up around us.

Stepping forward, Hisagi put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Are you sure you're alright? Ichigo was pretty pissed when he opened that door, I'm sure it must of hit pretty hard," he questioned, causing her to pull away slightly.

"Thanks, but I'm positive," she answered, a hint of annoyance clear in her tone.

Renji laughed loudly at her reaction, forgetting he was still holding a sleeping Saki, and effectively waking her. She sat her head up and looked around sleepily as Mina elbowed her husband roughly.

Michiru saw Saki and approached Renji with a wide smile on her face after completely detaching herself from Hisagi. "Hey, Cutey," she said to Saki, who pulled away shyly and hid her face in Renji's shoulder.

"Hey," Renji replied, grinning down at her only to be elbowed again. He flinched away and laughed, pulling an arm around Mina's shoulders. "I'm just kidding," he said, earning a fake glare from her while Michiru backed away disgustedly.

Turning back to me, she asked, "Are all of your friends pigs?"

"Hey, I was just joking, Shorty. I'm happily married," Renji answered for me. Michiru reluctantly smiled and nodded, tugging on Saki's hair, attempting to get her attention again.

"What's your name?" she asked, causing Saki to pull away again, tightening her grip on Renji.

"She's not going to answer you," Rukia suddenly said, smiling at Michiru slightly.

Said woman glanced at Rukia, who had made her way to my side, and grimaced a little. "Why not? Are you shy?" she asked, directing her questions to Saki again.

"Extremely," Rukia answered again, absently crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her car, not seeming to realize that she was leaning against me.

"Hmm," Michiru responded, turning back to us, noticing Rukia immediately, a sour look on her face. _What the hell is wrong with these two? _"Are you two siblings or something?"

Renji laughed again; this time Mina only sighed in frustration and placed a hand on her swelling stomach.

Rukia laughed as well before saying, "No, no. Just a friend. Why do you ask? We don't look anything alike."

"You just seemed to know a lot about his daughter, I thought maybe you were her aunt or something."

"Nope, not at all, we're just friends," Rukia stated again. Everyone was silent as the two women stared at each other. I have never been more uncomfortable in my life.

"So…how are you, Michiru?" Hisagi asked, stepping in and blocking her view of me and Rukia.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm fine, thanks," she answered slightly smiling up at him.

"Good, good. So, what do you say we go take a walk and get away from these losers?" he questioned, grinning down at her.

"That's pretty rude," she said, slightly frowning.

"I'm just joking, they're my friends. They know that. Come on!" Grabbing her hand, he headed toward a nearby path, pulling her behind him.

"Will you slow down?" she exclaimed, laughing slightly. Their voices slowly faded and eventually fell silent as they got further away from the car.

After they were far enough away Renji turned to me and said, "She wants you, man."

I just shook my head and held back a laugh. Saki piped up, asking, "What do you mean?"

Laughing again, Renji just said, "Nothing, nothing."

Mina absently took Saki from Renji and pulled her up to her shoulder. "You better watch yourself," she said, looking up at Renji who just smiled and nodded. Turning to me, Mina said, "But he's right. She was all over you, Ichi. And you're sure you're not interested at _all_?"

"I'm sure. She seems a little…desperate," I answered, causing them all to laugh again.

"I don't think so. I just think she's really into you," Mina responded, nodding slightly.

It was silent for a moment before Rukia asked, "What do you guys think they're doing out there? It's pitch black."

"I think Sagi's proposing," Mina stated, obviously joking.

Rukia laughed and rested her head on my shoulder absently, getting Renji and Mina's attention. I ignored them and looked down at my feet, hoping they'd get the point.

Suddenly there was a loud smacking noise followed by Michiru's disgusted demand. "Get your hands off of me!" She soon exited the path's entrance, a glare on her severely red face.

Following her, Hisagi emerged and said, "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Upset me? You grabbed my ass!"

"No, I didn't! Or at least I didn't mean to! I was just putting my arm around you," he explained, causing her to calm down slightly.

Sighing, Michiru crossed her arms over her chest as her face started losing its excessive color. Mina smiled at her and said, "You put too much trust in him, following him into the dark alone like that." She seemed to be teasing her.

"Yeah, I should have known," Michiru answered

"I said I'm sorry," he answered.

"I know, I know," she answered, brushing the subject aside. "So, what have you guys been doing to entertain yourselves out here?" she asked absently, looking around. "There's nothing close to here at all, is there?"

"Nope, nothing," Mina answered, a hint of worry in her voice as she glanced down at her stomach.

Michiru saw and seemed to understand right away. "You're close to your due date?"

"Yeah…it was today," she answered, smiling slightly.

"Wow…you must be pretty uncomfortable in this heat," Michiru stated, looking at her with sympathy.

As her smile widened, Mina responded with, "Not really. Rukia's been kind enough to let us stay in her car to escape it a little. That's been nice."

She nodded and glanced over at the half-conscious woman leaning on me. "That is kind of her," Michiru stated absently.

A few hours later both Saki and Rukia were completely out. Renji and I carefully placed them in the back seat of Rukia's car, making sure the AC was on. Michiru stayed until after two in the morning; she ended up staying with us in the crammed car. Renji and Mina somehow shared the passenger's seat, Michiru reluctantly shared the driver's seat with Hisagi, and I sat in the back seat, Rukia's legs across my lap while Saki clung to her. As I sat awake, everyone's soft snores began to fill the car.

Glancing down at Rukia, the accusations Hisagi and Mina pushed on me earlier that day came to mind. I had no idea how they came up with _that_ conclusion, but for some reason I couldn't get that conversation out of my head. Trying to ignore it, I turned toward the window and laid my head against the head rest when she started to stir.

When I glanced at her I noticed her sit up, her head down. "Hey, are you alright, Rukia?" I whispered, not seeming to get her attention. She seemed to still be sleeping.

Still holding onto Saki, Rukia pulled her legs into a sitting position. She then laid back down, her head in my lap, pulling Saki closer. I now realized that she was still asleep as her snores started up again.

Sighing, I laid a hand on her back and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep.

_-:-_

Okay, there you go. Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I'm back again! Already, yay! Ha ha, anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this story because I really don't know how I feel about it right now. I just hope while I continue it'll get better and I'll start to enjoy it more. Anyway, I'll just get it started then, ah ha! :3

_-:-_

I woke slowly, my daughter's voice becoming clearer as she continued to whine in my ear. Sitting up, I could feel my back crack several times as a mild pain shot up by back in protest.

"Daddy! Wake up already!" I heard Saki's voice continue as she felt the need to scream in my ear.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I said, leaning away from her and effectively hitting my head against the window. Flinching slightly, I rubbed my head and yawned, not ready to get up.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Rukia said, a smile in her low voice. As I opened my eyes and glanced over at her, I noticed the grin plastered to her face.

"'Morning," I answered, trying to ignore the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Daddy, let's get up and get something to eat! I'm hungry!" Saki continued, pulling on my sleeve roughly.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone else was still asleep. "Okay, but be quiet, Saki. You'll wake everyone up." With that she nodded and continued to push me toward the door. "Calm down, I'm getting out," I whispered, opening the door and stepping out, waiting for Saki and Rukia to do the same.

After Saki jumped out, Rukia slid her legs out of the car and grabbed the door for support, seeming to have trouble standing. I grabbed her arm quickly and helped her before she could protest. "Are you alright?" I questioned, obviously worried.

Her smile widened as she nodded. "Yes, thank you. My legs just fell asleep."

"I bet, you've been curled up since ten 'O clock last night," I responded, smiling down at her slightly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but another familiar voice interrupted her. "I-Ichigo?" That voice caused me to stiffen immensely, my grip on Rukia's arm seeming to tighten. "Ichigo, is that you?"

Saki turned around first, her eyes wide as she backed up and hid from her mother. Rukia and I turned around next, Rukia regarding my ex with confusion and worry.

"…Maiko…," I said, unable to believe it was her. After all of these years, I couldn't believe _this _was where we would see each other again.

"Ichigo…it's…so good to see you…," she said, tears filling her bloodshot eyes as she took a few steps closer to us. "And Saki! I've miss you so much!"

Maiko began to approach us and Saki jumped back into the car, looking through the back window to see what was going on. Instead of this bothering Maiko, she just stepped closer to me and Rukia, embracing me without a second thought as she started to weep. Surprised and completely uncomfortable, I looked at Rukia who just gave me a stern look until I lightly patted Maiko's back. She reeked of alcohol and her arms were covered in red dots. _She hasn't changed at all…_

As she pulled away from me she wiped the tears from her face, noticing Rukia for the first time. "Who's this?" she asked, a familiar look on her face, which I ignored.

"What…are you doing here, Maiko?" I asked angrily, taking a step away from her.

She looked up at me, a glare on her face as she pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "The same thing as everyone else," she answered, anger clear in her voice.

Sighing, I continued. "Well, what do you want?"

"Ichigo," Rukia said sternly, but I ignored her.

"I just wanted to say hello, Ichigo," Maiko said through her teeth. "I want to see my daughter, if that's alright with you." She started to step around me, but I blocked her path.

"That sure as hell isn't okay with me! Get the fuck out of here!" I demanded, causing Maiko's glare to deepen noticeably.

"She's my daughter too!" she screamed, trying to push me out of the way.

"You should have thought of that before you neglected her!"

"That was a long time ago! When are you going to stop throwing that in my face and realize that I have every right to see my daughter!" she retorted angrily, slamming a fist into my chest.

"Maybe when you actually change and take care of your problems!"

"You have no idea what I've been through since you took her away from me! You don't know what hell I've had to endure!"

As Maiko continued I noticed Saki slowly exit the car again and hold her arms up to Rukia, who picked her up and took a few steps away from us.

"Give me my daughter!" Maiko demanded, turning her attention to Rukia.

After glancing at me for a second, Rukia said, "No, I don't think so." Saki hugged onto Rukia's neck and hid from her mother again.

"I don't _care_ what you think! Give me my daughter, _now!_"

By now everyone had woken up and awkwardly stepped out of the car. Mina and Renji stood next to Rukia while Michiru and Hisagi took their place to my right.

Rukia didn't seem to notice everyone else; instead she just shook her head, a glare setting in her features. "No."

Instead of trying to object again, Maiko just approached Rukia quickly and attempted to pull Saki away from her. Before I could even react, Renji carefully pushed Maiko away and stepped in front of Rukia and my daughter, who was crying by now. "Is she bothering you?" he asked, speaking to Rukia as he continued to face Maiko.

"You could say that," Rukia answered quietly, rubbing Saki's back while trying to calm her down.

"Give me my baby, you whore!" Maiko shouted, ignoring Renji completely, attempting to push past him as well. When he grabbed her arms and restrained her, then she turned her attention to him. "Get your hands off of me, you bastard!"

"Calm down and I'll think about it," he answered, obviously annoyed.

Surprisingly enough, Maiko began to take deep breaths as her glare faded. "Please let me go," she said to Renji quietly. He nodded and released her from his grip, watching her intently.

She ignored him and turned back to me, still trying to calm herself. "Please, Ichigo…Just let me see her for a little while. I'm sorry, _please_."

I was extremely surprised by her ability to control herself. _She _has_ changed…a little…_

As everyone looked at me I sighed and looked down at her. "No," I answered, not willing to even consider the idea.

"Please, Ichigo, I just want to talk to her!" she began raising her voice again as tears flooded her eyes. "You can be with us; I just want to _talk_ to her! _Please Ichigo_."

I couldn't help the guilt that washed over me at the sight of her pathetic face. I looked over at Saki, who was beginning to calm down herself. "Just…," I began sighing when she smiled. "Let me talk to her," I said, grabbing Rukia's arm and dragging her away from the group carefully, getting Saki's attention.

Rukia seemed surprised by my actions and looked up at me, opening her mouth to say something. Before she could say a word, I carefully grabbed her arms and laid my head on her unoccupied shoulder, absently pulling her closer. She seemed to stiffen for a moment before relaxing and laying a hand on my head. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, worry clear in my voice. "She doesn't deserve to see Saki and Saki shouldn't have to put up with it, but she seems so sincere…I don't know what to do…"

"You should ask Saki what she wants to do. And if she decides to talk to her mother, then supervise. Stop worrying so much, alright? I don't think she's here to cause problems," Rukia answered, concern in her own voice. "Just talk to your daughter."

Without lifting my head from Rukia's shoulder, I directed my gaze to Saki, who was watching me nervously. "Do you want to talk to your mother?" I asked, unsure of letting her decide.

After a few moments of silently staring at me, she nodded. She had a stern look on her face, like she was determined to go through with it. "Are you positive?" I asked, only earning a nod. Straightening, Rukia's hand fell from my head and rested on my arm. "Well, then, I guess-"

"But, I want Kia with us," Saki said suddenly, surprising both of us into silence. When neither of us responded, she nodded and continued. "I won't talk to her unless you're both with me." Her words had a ring of finality to them as she nodded curtly again.

"Ichigo," Rukia began, avoiding my gaze for a moment before looking back up at me. "I don't want to impose, I know none of this is any of my business, so I-"

"No, she wants you there. It's fine," I stated, trying to convince myself. "It'll be better this way, she'll be less uncomfortable."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset anyone…," she continued, biting her lip nervously as she glanced toward the group, focusing on Maiko.

"I'm positive. You two stay here and I'll go get her," I answered before she could protest anymore, heading back toward the waiting group. When I approached, Maiko looked up at me expectantly, a hopeful smile on her face. "Come on," I said without making eye contact with anyone else.

Her smile widened as she nodded and followed me happily. When we reached Rukia and Saki, I nudged Rukia carefully and we all began to put more distance between ourselves and the others. When Maiko noticed that Rukia wasn't going anywhere, she stopped and faced us suddenly, a skeptical look on her face. "What is _she_ doing?" she demanded a dark glare crossing her features again.

"Saki wants her here, that's the only way she'll agree to this," I answered quickly, anger clear in my tone.

"Is that what Masaki said?" she questioned, obviously not believing me.

"Yes," I said through my teeth, the last bit of patience I had for this women running out.

"Masaki?" she pushed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at our daughter expectantly.

Nodding, Saki mumbled, "Yes, I said that," her voice giving away her fear of her mother.

"Happy?" I demanded and continued, getting both women to follow me again.

"No, I am most certainly _not_ happy, Ichigo! I don't want your little girlfriend to interfere with the only time I have with _my_ daughter! You better tell her to leave, or I'll-!"

"You'll what?" I asked, stopping and facing her angrily. Instead of answering she just gave me a sour look, obviously realizing her defeat. "You have no say in any of this anymore. I'm actually letting you see her, so be thankful and shut your goddam mouth."

Her glare deepened as she bit her tongue, directing her glare to Rukia before returning it to me. "Fine," she said quietly, waiting for me to lead the way again.

With that I found a spot nearby to sit down and waited for the others to do the same. Maiko took her place next to me, not seeming to notice that lack of space between us, while Rukia awkwardly sat down on Maiko's other side, placing Saki in her lap. Without a second thought, Maiko grabbed Saki from Rukia and placed her on her own lap, grinning while she wrapped her arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Masaki," she stated, her voice lower as she rested her head against Saki's. When our daughter didn't respond she continued. "It's been so long…How have you and Daddy been?"

"Hmm…we've been okay…," Saki stated quietly, her discomfort clear in her tone.

"Have you been good for him?" Maiko continued, smoothing down some of Saki's hair.

"Uh…I…I think so…"

"Of course you have been, Saki," I answered quickly, patting her back absently.

"Good, I'm glad," Maiko piped up, her smile slightly fading. "I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I am…for how I treated you…You know Mommy loves you, right?"

Hesitantly, Saki nodded. They were silent for a moment before I noticed Maiko begin to shake, her hand going to her face. She began to cry, still holding onto Saki while she repeated, "I'm so sorry, Baby…I'm so sorry…"

As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't stand to see Maiko like that. Reluctantly, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lean on me until she calmed down. I noticed Rukia glance at me, quickly looking away, her actions telling me how awkward she felt. I felt bad for dragging her into all this.

Maiko continued to cry for a while, her head planted on my shoulder as she hugged onto Saki tightly.

_-:-_

After Maiko regained her composure, she talked to Saki a little longer, not sure what to say at times. It was expected; she hadn't seen her in almost two years. Saki seemed to settle a little in her mother's lap and began answering her questions in more depth. When Maiko decided she was done asking questions and Saki agreed that there was nothing else to say, we all stood. Saki slightly pulled away from Maiko before she hesitantly sat her on the ground. Our daughter turned to me and held up her arms before I picked her up and headed toward the others.

Maiko stayed in place, reaching a hand out and grabbing onto Rukia's thin arm, stopping her and getting my attention again. "What are you doing?" I asked immediately, my usual glare deepening noticeably.

"I want to talk to her for a second, if you don't mind," she said nonchalantly, not seeming to think anything of it.

"Well, I _do_ mind," I stated angrily. "I let you talk to Saki, don't try to cause any problems while you're here."

"I'm not trying to cause anything, _Ichigo_. I just want to talk to her, tell her I'm sorry for how I acted, that's all," she answered, one of her thin eyebrows raising slightly as she pushed more long curls over her shoulder.

"Then tell her," I said, taking a step closer to them.

"Please, Ichigo, grow up for once, won't you? I just want to talk, like a mature adult to your friend. _Privately_. Just for a second." Her tone was so calm, but her words caused my earlier anger to return quickly.

"_Me_ grow up? Are you fucking kidding me? I-"

"Ichigo," Rukia said calmly, cutting me off. "It's alright, I don't mind. You two just head back to the others and we'll meet you there in a few minutes. It'll be okay, really," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Promise," Maiko added in, her hands clasped behind her back as she grinned up at me.

Sighing, I nodded slightly, ignoring Maiko's childish actions. "If you need _anything_, Rukia, just let me know," I said before reluctantly turning around and heading back to the group.

When I returned to the group they all looked at me anxiously, wanting to know what was going on. "Is everything okay, Ichigo?" Mina asked, her brow creasing with worry.

"Yeah, for now," I said, absently pulling Saki closer to me as she laid her head on my shoulder and yawned.

"Where's Rukia and the other one?" Renji asked, concern clear in his voice.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Maiko wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I have no idea. She said she wanted to apologize, but I highly doubt it," I answered angrily, trying to hold my tongue for Saki's sake.

Renji's glare deepened as he nodded absently. Mina seemed to notice and grabbed his hand. "Is she still mad at Rukia?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure why she was mad at her in the first place, really. She knew I was the one not allowing her to see Saki," I answered, shrugging slightly, being careful of Saki's head.

"I think she's jealous," Mina stated in a serious tone as she nodded.

I could feel myself cringe at the thought. "No, I really doubt that. We've been over for a long time; she's had a ton of other boyfriends since then. I really don't think she has any feelings for me anymore," I stated, hoping I was right.

"I don't know. She seemed really protective of you, I think," Mina said. "Sorry, that's probably not what you want to think about now. You have a lot on your plate."

"Don't worry about it," I said, brushing the subject off.

We waited a few minutes longer before Rukia and Maiko returned, a smile on Maiko's face while Rukia's was neutral. I began to worry, but she flashed me a small smile before approaching me and facing the others. Maiko took her place on my other side, pushing a few strands of hair out of a sleeping Saki's face.

"Everything okay?" I asked, talking to Rukia.

"Yeah, everything's great!" Maiko responded, laying a hand on my arm absently.

After looking at her skeptically, I nodded and stepped toward the car, eager to get away from her. "Well, maybe you should go," I said, ready for her departure.

She gave me an uneasy look, her hands falling on her hips again. "Ichigo, there's nowhere _to go_. Why can't I stay?" Her voice got whiny as she took a step closer to me.

"Because, since you've been here, all you've done is cause problems and piss me off," I answered, causing her to frown slightly.

"I wasn't trying to make you mad, I just wanted to see you two again," she answered, her voice just as whiny.

Leaning back against the car, I laid my head back and sighed loudly, not wanting to deal with her weird behavior. "Do you really want me to leave?" she asked, a serious look on her face again.

"Yeah, actually, I do," I said, noticing the real frown that crossed her features before I continued. "For now, at least."

She looked away again and nodded before leaning closer to me and kissing Saki's head. Before putting the much needed space between us, she smiled up at me. Then she backed up and waved to me, saying, "Bye for now, Ichigo." With that, she was gone.

"Oh my God…," I said, clearly frustrated.

"She's…something else," Hisagi said, giving me a sympathetic look.

Nodding, I added, "She's more of a handful than I remembered."

"Did you miss her at all?" Mina asked, honestly curious.

"No, not really. She's been like that since she started using."

Nodding, Mina seemed relieved. "Who is she?" Michiru suddenly spoke up, taking a step forward to look around Hisagi.

"My ex-girlfriend and Saki's mother," I answered. "If it wasn't for the latter, I'd also call her the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Man, you must really dislike her," Michiru said, surprised by my harsh remarks.

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, pretty much." Suddenly my attention was turned to Rukia. "By the way, what did she say to you?"

She laughed quietly before answering. "Well, she _did_ apologize. Then she told me to watch myself."

Cocking an eyebrow, I asked, "What do you mean? She threatened you?"

"No, not really. She just…told me to stay away from you. That this was her second chance to make things right with her family and I wasn't going to get in her way." While she finished she slightly shook her head. "I'm really sorry for causing a problem."

"You have nothing to apologize for. _I'm_ sorry," I answered, not expecting Maiko's strange threat to Rukia. She only shook her head, amusement in her smile.

Suddenly, I realize how exhausted I was, leaning my head against Saki's. "I'm going to go lay down," I said, standing completely and heading toward my truck. Without a second thought, I pulled down the mini-door to the bed of my truck and sat on the edge, scooting further into it until I had room to lie down. Closing my eyes, I expected to fall asleep immediately, but instead I heard her worried voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rukia asked. When I opened my eyes and glanced at her, I noticed her standing at a distance. After laying Saki down, I carefully sat up, not wanting to wake my daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. What about you?" I questioned, sitting up along the edge of the truck's door again.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she began, avoiding my gaze and taking a step back.

"Wait, come here," I said, concerned about her strange behavior. She approached me carefully, stopping about a foot in front of me. Without hesitation I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer, causing her to smile and relax. "Are _you_ okay? She didn't scare you, did she?"

Rukia laughed, shaking her head. "No, Ichigo, she didn't scare me. Although I may not look like it, I am an adult and I can take care of myself." She sounded annoyed, but looked amused as she laid a hand on my head.

"I know, I know, sorry," I said, smiling up at her. "I was just making sure; I know how she can get."

"I was fine. I didn't really answer her, just let her know I was listening and then headed back here." As she finished, Rukia took a seat next to me with some effort.

Lying back, I felt Saki curl up to my side. "Still, I'm sorry for dragging you into everything."

Rukia laid back also, looking over at me with a smile on her face. "Don't worry; I was just glad that Saki seemed to handle it okay."

Closing my eyes, I nodded. "Yeah…me too…"

She continued talking, but I didn't register what she was saying. I heard her laugh before I felt her hand on my head, messing with my hair as I slowly fell asleep.

_-:-_

Sorry for this…weird chapter, ha ha. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter honestly. I think the end sucks, but other than that…I don't know. I hope the next chapter is easier to write, ha. :3 Anyway, please review! I really want to know what you all think! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I'm back! So, someone has brought it to my attention that I have not been telling you all what day we're on, so I've decided it might be good for all of us to know. After checking myself, I've discovered that we're on day three right now. Surprised? I am; extremely so, ha ah. Anyway, I hope that helps you all with the progression of the story, because it definitely helped me. Also, someone was kind enough to tell me how much they like my OC, Michiru with Hisagi and I just wanted to bring this to everyone's attention: she is not my OC. I really appreciate what this reviewer was getting at; Michiru is an awesome character and I wish I had made her, but she is indeed a creation of Tite Kubo's. Go ahead and google her, you'll recognize her from the early days in the world of Bleach. Anyway, I feel like I'm ranting, so I'll shut up now. Here we go with chapter ten!

_-:-_

When I woke it was only going on noon. Sitting up, I felt even worse pains in my back than I had when I first woke up that day. Looking to my right, I noticed that Saki was gone, but could easily hear her loud laughter a few feet away with the others. I noticed that Rukia had left as well.

Getting out of the bed of the truck, I stretched quickly and headed toward the rest of the group, who was sitting in a circle in the grass to the side of Rukia's car. When I approached Rukia met my gaze immediately, smiling widely as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Saki, who was sitting in Renji's lap again, saw me also and waved up at me, a wide grin on her face. "Hi, Daddy!"

Smiling back at her, I nodded and waved back slightly. "Hey, Saki." Michiru and Rukia seemed to take my stance as a sign to scoot over, making room for me to sit in between them, Michiru patting the ground next to her, reminding me of the issue I had with _her_ as well. Even so, I took a seat next to them, pulling my legs into Indian style and leaning back on my hands.

"You sleep okay?" Mina asked, smiling at me from across the circle. "You seemed pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, thanks. Dealing with Maiko always seems to drain my energy," I answered, hoping they wouldn't decide to turn the conversation toward that situation again.

She just nodded and leaned back, resting a hand on her stomach, a grimace crossing her expression. Renji noticed immediately, looking down at her and asking, "You alright?" concern clear in his tone.

Smiling again, she nodded a second time. "Yeah, thanks. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes, now stop worrying. I'm fine," stated

"Oh, that's right; today's your due date, isn't it?" Michiru asked, concern leaking into her voice.

"Yup, but I think it'll be okay. I don't _feel_ like it's going to be today," she answered, obviously just trying to convince herself. She looked away from everyone, a frown crossing her features. Renji noticed and pulled an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Saki seemed to notice his concern and sat up in his lap, turning to Mina. "What's wrong, Mina? Are you okay?" she questioned, looking from Mina to Renji and back to Mina, obviously not understanding our previous conversation.

"Nothing's wrong, Sweety. Today's the day my doctor thought I would have my baby and I'm just…a little scared. We're nowhere near a hospital and it seems impossible to get to one with all of this traffic…so I'm just a little worried, that's all," she responded, seeming to be more honest with my daughter than anyone else.

"Oh, I understand," she answered, still seeming a little confused but not saying anything else about it.

"What are you going to do if-well, you know, if you really do go into labor out here?" Rukia asked, absently pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head against her knees.

She laughed nervously before answering. "I have no idea. I really don't want to think about it, but I know it's better to have a plan than just wait and see…"

"That's understandable. It must be scary," Rukia answered, giving Mina a sympathetic look.

"Hell yeah it is," she answered, laughing again, sounding more amused this time.

Rukia grinned before glancing over at Renji and then back to Mina. "At least Renji's here. I mean, imagine if you had gotten stuck out here all by yourself."

"Oh my gosh, I never thought of that," she said, pulling closer to her husband. "I'm so glad you decided to come with me," she continued, looking up at him.

He only nodded in response, leaning back on his hand while carefully holding Saki in place. He didn't seem too worried about the situation and I hoped that if something _did_ happen he would remain this calm.

They all fell silent and no one forced conversation. The breeze picked up, causing the temperature to drop noticeably. Saki shivered and pulled closer to Renji, grabbing a handful of his T-shirt. At the same time Michiru seemed to pull closer to Hisagi, getting everyone's attention.

Mina smiled at them, Hisagi returning the gesture happily. Michiru noticed them and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, not seeming to notice her own actions.

"Nothing, you just seem to be getting more comfortable around Sagi," Mina continued, her smile growing.

"Now that he's not grabbing at me," she stated, not bothering to finish her sentence; she just shrugged it off. Her statement caused me to sigh in relief.

"I'm really glad you decided to give him a chance, he's a nice guy, huh?" Mina asked, her face falling once Michiru grimaced at him.

"I haven't given him a chance, he's just…a friend," she answered, causing Hisagi's smile to falter also.

"You…haven't?" she asked, her voice giving away her disappointment. "But…you seemed like you like him…a little."

"Not like _that_," she answered, sounding like a high schooler.

"Oh…," Mina stated quietly, upset by her failure at playing matchmaker.

"No, she's interested in Ichigo," Hisagi answered, honestly seeming angry, but not at her, at _me_.

"What?" she demanded, glaring up at Hisagi while her face stained red.

"It's pretty obvious," he answered, returning the gesture. "Everyone's noticed."

At his statement, _everyone_ turned to me, as if I had something to say. While doing this, Michiru continued. "Well…so?"

"Oh God," I muttered, really not wanting to have this conversation. Rukia seemed to notice my discomfort and smiled up at me.

Nobody answered Michiru, causing her to push further. "So what, Hisagi? What does it matter?"

"It obviously matters because _I'm_ interested in _you_," he answered, causing Michiru to roll her eyes.

"You barely know me, we just met," she insisted.

"You just met Ichigo, too," he retorted.

"So? It's not like I'm telling him I'm interested. _I'm_ not desperately trying to get him to notice me," she responded, nodding as the excess color seemed to drain from her face.

"Hey, I'm not the one coming off as desperate. That's the first thing Ichigo said about you after you left," he snapped back, for some reason dragging me into this.

"Hisagi!" I exclaimed angrily, feeling so guilty for having said that.

"Sorry, man, but I'm trying to make a point," he answered, causing me to sigh while Rukia and Renji laughed loudly.

Michiru stood and glared down at me before stating, "I am **not** desperate!" and stomping away.

"What the hell, Hisagi!" I demanded, not wanting Michiru to like me, but not wanting her to hate me either.

"Sorry, sorry, but this is perfect! Now she needs someone to talk to, and that's where I come in," he answered a grin on his face again. I could not believe him.

"What is wrong with you?" Rukia asked, still laughing.

Hisagi just shrugged before standing and taking off in the direction Michiru had gone. After he left, everyone turned to me again, wide smiles on their faces. I just allowed my glare to deepen and tried to ignore their amused looks.

"I'm confused, Ichigo," Mina started, obviously about to mess with me. "I thought you weren't interested in her."

"I'm not," I said through my teeth.

"Then why did you get so mad at Hisagi's…strategy?" she asked.

"Because it wasn't necessary; now she's mad at me and I feel like shit," I answered, a little pissed off by the fact that she was doing this just to amuse herself.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Rukia chimed in, her smile fading slightly as she laid a hand on my leg absently. "She won't be mad at you forever. I'm sure she'll forgive you if you apologize."

"I shouldn't _have_ to apologize, he shouldn't have said that," I retorted.

"I know, but that's Hisagi," she answered, shrugging.

Sighing, I stretched my legs out in front of me and laid back, maintaining my deep glare. Everyone was silent again, seeming to realize just how angry I really was. Saki took this time to speak up. "Daddy, why are you so mad?"

Closing my eyes, I said, "I'm not, I'm fine, Saki."

"You seem mad…," she stated, picking up on my lie immediately.

"Well, I'm not," I continued, just wanting her to leave me alone. I hate to admit it, but sometimes it seemed like a hassle to have to reassure her all the time.

"Okay, whatever…," she answered, her tone giving away to her own irritation. When she said this, she sounded exactly like her mother, causing me to grimace.

Again it was silent, only this time it lasted longer. Everyone seemed to wait for Hisagi and Michiru's return while enjoying the light breeze. Their silence gave me time to cool down and realize that I had more people to apologize to than just Michiru. Suddenly Mina groaned loudly, causing me to sit up quickly as everyone turned to her.

Clutching her stomach, Mina's eyes snapped shut as everyone looked at each other silently. She continued to groan as we watched, not knowing what to expect. When she stopped she slowly opened her eyes, looking more comfortable, but not breaking our silence.

"Mina…," Rukia began quietly. "Was that…a contraction?"

Looking over at Rukia, a frown crossed her features. "…No…"

"Oh my God," Renji muttered, placing a hand on his forehead, looking like he would pass out any second.

"Calm down, don't worry," Rukia said, standing only to take a few steps and kneel in front of them. "Don't panic, maybe they're just Braxton Hicks contractions."

"How am I supposed to know?" Mina asked, her voice taking on a panicky tone.

"I'm…not sure. I think we just wait and see what happens, but if they get worse or start coming in shorter intervals, you have to let us know, okay?" Rukia continued, trying to calm her as best as she could.

"Oh my God, Renji, what are we going to do?" Mina began, tears filling her eyes. "I can't have the baby out here, what are we going to do?"

Renji didn't answer her; he just leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. Rukia noticed and turned to him, a stern look crossing her features. "Renji, calm down! Don't you dare pass out, Mina needs you!" Again, he didn't answer. "Renji, are you listening to me? You better just _calm down_, you got it?"

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," Mina continued, pressing a hand to her mouth as tears rolled down her face. I stood quickly and kneeled next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Calm down, Mina, it'll be okay," I told her, not sure if I would be able to maintain this calm if she really did go into labor, but thinking while I was, I might as well try to get others calm too. Especially Mina.

Saki spoke up from Renji's lap, her own voice giving away her discomfort. "Daddy, what's happening?"

"It's alright, Saki. Mina's just having some contractions," I answered, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"What's that mean?"

"Contractions are signs that she _might_ be having her baby soon," Rukia answered for me, still focusing on getting a response from Renji, who still hadn't said a word.

Suddenly Hisagi and Michiru were returning, seeming to be on good terms again. Hisagi noticed our panicked state and asked, "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Mina had a contraction and we're not sure what to do," Rukia answered, trying to sound put together for the frantic couple.

"Seriously?" he asked, getting a confirming nod from Mina. "Well, does anyone have any blankets?" he asked, surprising and confusing us.

"Uh…I have some in my trunk, why?" Rukia answered, cocking a small eyebrow.

"Well, if she's going to have her baby, we should get something ready. I thought it might be a good idea to put her in the back of Ichigo's truck after we laid some blankets out." His statement amazed us all, for a few reasons. First, it was a good idea, and secondly, we realized that _Hisagi_ was going to be the taking care of this situation, which we had not expected.

"O-okay…I'll go get them," Rukia stated, standing quickly and heading toward her car.

"Saki, go get the bottles of water from Rukia's car too, okay?" Hisagi said, getting a nod from my daughter as she ran off after Rukia. "I doubt it, but does anyone have a pillow in their car?"

"Oh, we do. In the van," Mina responded, seeming to calm slightly.

"Okay, Ichigo, you know where that is? Go get it," he continued, getting me to nod and do as he said, quickly heading toward the Abarai's broken down van, almost jogging. When I approached it, I noticed the window was still down and reached in, grabbing the pillow in the passenger seat that I assumed had been placed there for Mina a while ago. After obtaining the object I was assigned to receive, I ran back to the group, noticing Michiru laying down blankets in the bed of my truck.

Approaching her, I handed her the pillow. She didn't seem to acknowledge me at all, just taking the pillow and laying it down and hopping out of the truck. She was about to walk away but I grabbed her arm and stopped her, realizing this was probably the best time to quickly apologize for what I had said. "Look, Michiru, I'm sorry I said that. I really didn't mean it, I was just trying to get everyone off my back," I said, hoping she wouldn't hold it against me.

Thankfully, she just sighed and smiled up at me. "I know, Hisagi told me that they were teasing you when you said it…it's alright." Before I could say more, Mina groaned again, standing with Renji's help as they began heading toward the truck. Michiru understood that I couldn't say anything else and we both approached the group again.

"Mina, are you okay?" Renji asked frantically, beginning to look faint again.

"Yes, yes…I'm fine, thanks…," she said, straightening up as the contraction seemed to fade.

"Bring her over here," Hisagi said calmly, waiting behind the truck. Renji did as he said and slowly they made their way toward Hisagi. When they reached the truck, Renji jumped in the back without instruction, his dirty shoes spreading dirt all over the laid out blankets. With Hisagi's help, he carefully pulled her into the bed of the truck, allowing her to lay down with her head on her pillow. Renji took a seat next to her, keeping his legs up to give her as much room as she needed. He laid a hand on her head, causing her to grab his other one quickly, squeezing it roughly.

"Now what?" Mina asked, looking up toward the sky, her anxiousness seeping into her voice.

"Now we wait," Hisagi said, taking his place on the other side of Mina's head along the truck, leaning his weight against it.

_-:-_

For the next three hours, we all stood around the open truck, our nerves getting in worse and worse shape as Mina's contractions continued. They seemed to cause her more and more pain as they came in quicker intervals. We were all sure she was getting closer and closer to showing more signs of beginning labor, but she didn't. Still, we waited.

When the fourth hour began, Mina had another contraction, causing her to cry loudly. "Please, someone, do something," she begged, but we just looked around at each other with guilty frowns on our faces.

"Mina, we don't know what to do," Hisagi said, seeming just as calm as before.

She groaned, understanding.

Another hour later and she seemed to be calming down. Her contractions slowed and eventually seemed to go away. She sat up at around four-thirty, surprising everyone. "Hey, you okay?" Hisagi asked, ready to take charge if he needed to.

"Yeah…Yeah, I feel great…I…think Rukia was right, I think it was just Braxton Hicks contractions…I'm sorry everyone," she said, smiling slightly, expecting us to be angry it seemed.

"Are you serious?" Renji asked, getting her immediate attention.

"Yeah…I'm sorry," she said, looking even guiltier.

Laughing, he hugged her and laid his head on hers. "I'm not, this is great!"

She laughed too, returning the gesture as best as she could. "Well, thank you, everyone. I could not have survived that without you guys."

Everyone responded at the same time, saying different things that all pretty much meant "no problem".

"Wait…," Saki spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "So she's not having her baby?"

"Nope," I answered, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, God has had mercy on her," Hisagi said, smiling down at Saki, only confusing her more.

Rukia and Mina laughed, everyone seeming to calm down. This situation was taken care of for now and everyone was glad.

_-:-_

Okay, so I'm sorry the end of this one is so rushed and stuff. I was just about done and my mom started yelling at me for her computer back. So, it sucks. :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed most of it, and please review! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, everyone! :) I'm back and super excited because, I got a laptop yesterday! :D It's mainly for school, but of course I can use it for whatever, soooo, I might have more updates than usual! Maybe, ha ha. Anyway, thanks everyone for your reviews and I hope you all enjoyed last chapter.

_-:-_

By the time Mina started calming down, everyone seemed to be drained of all their energy. Hisagi had laid down in the grass, kicking his shoes off as he covered his eyes with his arm. Michiru took her place next to him, getting his attention immediately.

With much needed help, Mina sat in Rukia's car with the air conditioning on full blast with Renji at her side. They both fell asleep in practically no time at all, Mina sprawled out over Renji's lap.

That left me, Rukia, and Saki, who was practically asleep in my grip anyway. I had gotten more comfortable with Rukia, but the earlier events of the day still worried me. I was sure she would be angry with me or Saki for dragging her into such an awkward situation with Maiko, but she never seemed to be. In fact, now that it was just us, she seemed even more comfortable.

"I am so glad Hisagi was here to control everything today," she said absently, sitting in the bed of my truck next to me.

"Yeah, me too. That whole situation was crazy," I answered, pushing some hair off of Saki's back.

"He was the last person I ever expected to be so calm and put together with something like that. I mean, he passes out anytime he sees someone who's throwing up or bleeding," Rukia stated, glancing at Hisagi and Michiru absently.

I laughed quietly, leaning back on my hand and dismissing the conversation. Saki pulled closer to me in her sleep and mummbling quietly.

Rukia glanced back at me before smiling and asking, "Are you okay? I mean, with everything that happened with Maiko earlier today."

Surprised by her question, it took me a moment to answer. "Yeah, I'm alright. I expected her to act like that."

"You mean unpredictable?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"Exactly. When she's not clean, you never know what to expect from her. But I guess that's true of any addict."

"Well, I meant, are you _okay_? Did it hurt to see her again?"

This question surprised me even more. I hadn't thought about that, honestly; the fact that seeing her might bother me never came to mind. "Uh, no, not really. It was really awkward and sort of ironic, but I was more angry with her than anything. I'm just worried about how Saki's going to act with her now. I don't want her to start asking if she can see her regularly, because I wont allow it. So, I'm just concerned about how Saki's going to react to it in the long run."

"Are you sure that's all?" she continued, confusing me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" I questioned, causing her to smile slightly.

"I was just curious. I mean, you seemed abnormally angry, even when she didn't seem to be doing anything," Rukia answered, causing me to understand.

"Yeah, I know. I just...have no patience for her anymore. She's always been a little...crazy and impulsive and I never really liked that about her, but when she's using, it's even worse. It just frustrates me. And, it seems like she hasn't changed at all; I just don't want Saki to get attached to her and then get mad at me for not letting them see each other," I answered as she watched me intently.

"That must be such a complicated situatioin," she said in a quiet tone, earning another nod. We were silent for a moment while she continued to stare up at me. Suddenly, she continued. "You know, I never even asked you, what do you do?"

"I'm a factory worker," I answered, a little less comfortable now that she was asking more personal questions.

"Really?" she questioned, her smile growing slightly.

"Yeah, really," I answered, unable to help the smile that followed her question.

"I was not expecting that," she answered, shrugging slightly.

"Why?"

"Well, you told me you met Maiko at _college_, so I figured you'd have a...career or something."

"I never finished, actually," I told her, causing her to cock her eyebrow again. "I was a junior when I knocked her up, and we had to drop out just to afford Saki. Of course it was much harder with Maiko taking money from my wallet or our bank account for drugs, but I didn't find out about that for awhile."

Shaking her head, Rukia gave me a sympathetic smile. "What about you?" I asked, getting her attention again as her gaze began to drift.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer," she answered, surprising me again. "I hate it, though. I had no idea what I wanted to do, so Kaien suggested I study law. He said it would secure our finances even more, and I was only a freshman in college, so I did it," she explained, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Well, did your degree at least help you when two divorced?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty simple to find a job; I didn't have one before our seperation. It made the divorce a thousand times easier, so I was thankful for that."

"Well, that's good," I answered, not sure what else to say about the topic.

"Have you ever considered finishing that last year of college?" she asked me, pulling her legs underneath herself and turning toward me.

"Yeah. But I don't have the money or the time," I answered, absently pulling Saki closer as she began sliding out of my lap.

"What about loans? Would that be possible if you only had to take one more year of classes?" she continued.

I laughed before shaking my head. "I have horrible credit and I'm still paying off my first student loans; there's no way I could get a loan."

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

"Yeah, I've tried," I answered, earning a frown. Laughing again, I asked, "What?"

"That sucks," she stated, seeming sincere.

Shrugging, I said, "I guess."

We sat silently for a few more moments before she continued, changing the topic of the conversation once again. "So, where do you and Saki live, anyway? Are you guys far from home?"

"Nope, not at all. About five or ten minues down the road, turn into that big neighborhood entrance and we're the second house on the left. The only reason we're here is because I can't even keep up with what day it is anymore," I said, causing Rukia to laugh loudly.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, stifling her laughter.

"Friday night I forgot to turn my alarm clock off, so when it went off Saturday morning, I thought it was Friday. So I got Saki ready and headed toward her school. When we were to that stop sign," I said, pointing toward the sign, "Saki finally said something. The plan was to turn around at the gas station up the road, but I got stuck before we could get there."

"That's so...hilarious," she said, laughing again, covering her mouth this time as she leaned closer to me. As she calmed down and sat up, she wiped her watering eyes absently. "I'm sorry, but that really is too funny."

"Yeah, yeah," I responded, nudging her carefully with my elbow. Her smile widened at my gesture and she seemed to lean even closer, causing me to be more aware of our close proximity. "What about you?" I asked, trying to divert my thoughts. "Do you live near here?"

"Well, in town, yeah. But my apartment is about twenty minutes from here, across the street from Urahara's Shop," she answered, causing me to nod.

"Oh, okay, I know where that is," I said, glancing away and being distracted by the pair on the grass. "Hey, look," I said to Rukia, gesturing to them as she turned her attention to them as well.

Hisagi was still laying down, but he was turned toward Michiru now. She had scooted closer to him and he seemed pretty pleased about that. As they continued to talk, Hisagi reached up and grabbed her by the shoulder, carefully pulling her down closer to him as he kissed her quickly and waited for her reaction. She seemed surprised into silence for a moment before she laughed and looked away from him.

"Oh my God, Ichigo, she _likes_ him!" Rukia exclaimed, turning back to me with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank God," I said, relieved by her reaction.

Laughing quietly, Rukia asked, "Why do you say that? You didn't like all the attention?"

"Pfft, not at all," I answered, causing her to laugh again.

"I think Sagi's plan to get her to stop liking you worked," she stated, nodding as she glanced back at them.

"What, his plan to make me look like a jerk? Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, it didn't take him much," she said, looking up at me expectantly.

"Thanks," I said, smiling down at her as she laughed loudly again.

"I'm not saying it's true, I didn't mean it like that," she answered, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, noticing Rukia's small car door open suddenly. Both Rukia and I watched as Renji stepped out of her car, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. After shutting the door, he leaned against it and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a long drag.

Noticing him, Rukia nudged me and stood, heading toward him. After carefully placing Saki on the blanket still spread across the bed of my truck, I followed her, taking my place next to her in front of Renji.

"Hey, Renji, you alright?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, exhaling and releasing a large cloud of smoke as he did so.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty freaked out earlier," she pointed out, causing him to laugh before taking another drag of his cigarette and exhaling again.

"Well, yeah. I was, but now I'm fine," he answered.

"You looked like you were going to pass out," she stated, amusment clear in her tone now.

"I thought I was going to," he said, causing Rukia to laugh quietly.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you didn't. If you had and Mina had had the kid, she probably would have killed you," Rukia responded, earning a nod from Renji.

"Trust me, I know," he began. "If she-," as he continued, he cut himself off, hearing a knock before looking over his shoulder to see Mina trying to open the door. Noticing the cigarette still in his hand, he threw the pack and the lighter to me before handing me the lit cigarette and stepping away from the door, all before I had time to protest. While helping Mina out, Renji said, "Hey, Mina," as if everything were fine.

As soon as she stepped out of the car and closer to her husband, she wrinkled her nose and pulled away from him. "Ew, Renji, have you been smoking?" she questioned, her anger and exhaustion clear in her voice.

"No, it's Ichigo," he answered calmly, gesturing toward me as I still tried to register what was going on.

Turning toward me, Mina cocked an eyebrow before turning to Renji and then back to me. "You smoke?" she asked, not seeming to believe her husband.

"Uh...yeah," I said after noticing Renji nod behind his wife's back.

"Really?" she continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yup, I do," I continued, hoping I sounded remotely convincing, but I knew I didn't.

"Okay, well, go ahead," she said, holding an encouraging hand out to me.

"Well,...I, uh...I was only doing it when you weren't around. You know, secondhand smoke. It's not good for the baby," I said, about to drop the lit cigarette. Unfortunately, Mina was too quick and grabbed my wrist before I had the chance.

"It's only one time, I think it should be fine," she said, looking at me sternly.

"No, no, I couldn't-"

"Do it, Ichigo," she ordered, her stern expression shifting into a deep glare.

Glancing at Renji for a second, I sighed and nodded, putting the cigarette to my lips and inhaling, coughing immediately, unable to fight the urge. Mina placed her hands on her hips and asked me again, "Ichigo, do you smoke?"

Shaking my head, I answered, "Not at all," before dropping the but to the ground and stepping on it.

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed before Mina turned around and smacked his arm roughly.

"Sorry," I said, Mina jumping on Renji's case as her anger seemed to grow.

"Don't blame him! I can't believe you, Renji! We're about to have a baby, a very _expensive_ baby, and the last thing we need is for you to pick up such a costly habit again!" she shouted.

"I'm _not_ going to start again, calm down. I've just been stressed since you got pregnant-" he began before she cut him off.

"And you're going to continue to be stressed when the baby gets here! Therefore, you will turn back to it, you idiot!" Mina answered, hitting him again.

"Okay, good point," he said, causing her glare to deepen.

"This isn't a joke, Renji," she stated.

"I know it's not, just calm down, okay? I'll stop. I promise," he said, grabbing her hand to see if he had eased her worries at all.

She pulled her hand away and nodded. "You better mean that."

"I do. I'm sorry," he said, grabbing her hand again and keeping it this time.

Rukia turned to me and laid a hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" she asked, gesturing toward the half-empty pack of cigarettes still in my hand.

"Yeah, but that was horrible," I said, causing them to laugh quietly.

"Poor Ichigo," Mina said, frowning up at me. "Why did you do that for him? He's an idiot."

"Thanks," Renji said sarcastically, only earning a slight glare from his wife.

"I don't know, but you must be right. Anyone who enjoys that shit must be stupid," I answered, causing both Rukia and Mina to laugh again.

"Ha ha," Renji said, taking the pack and the lighter from me suddenly.

Mina cocked an eyebrow at him and held out her hand expectantly. When Renji noticed he held the pack of cigarettes out to her, only to pull them away when she reached out to take them. Smiling, Renji held them out again, only to pull the same stunt, causing Mina to laugh and smack him. "Knock it off, Renji! Give them here!"

"Take them," he said, holding the pack slightly above her head while she placed her hands on her hips again.

"Stop. It. Give me the cigarettes, Renji. Now," she responded, a fake glare crossing her features.

"Take them, they're right there," he stated, his smile growing.

After sighing quietly, Mina kicked Renji's shin roughly, effectively causing him to drop the cigarettes. Quickly, she stepped on the pack and scooted them closer to me and Rukia. "Pick those up for me, will you?" she asked, grinning at Renji while talking to us.

Nodding, I knelt and picked them up, placing them in Mina's small, outstretched hand. "Thanks," she said, absently placing them in her pocket while sticking her tongue out at Renji.

"God, you two act like children," Rukia stated, smiling at them, obviously amused. Both just shrugged, still maintaining their smiles.

Suddenly, Hisagi and Michiru approached us, focusing on Rukia. "Hey, can we sit in your car? It's so fucking hot out here," Hisagi asked, already holding his hands out for the keys.

Rukia smiled and nodded, stepping aside so they could get in. "The keys are already in there," she said, causing Hisagi to nod and open the door, allowing Michiru to get in first before taking a seat in the driver's side and shutting the door.

"I forgot to tell you guys," Rukia began, her smile growing as she faced the couple in front of us. "Me and Ichigo saw those two kissing earlier."

"Really? Are you serious?" Mina asked, her smile growing also as she glanced in the window of Rukia's small car.

"Yup. I was so surprised, I honestly didn't think she'd ever give him a chance," Rukia continued, causing Mina to laugh.

"That's so great, I was so disappointed when she said she wasn't interested in him; he seems to really like her," she said, taking a longer glance at the couple through the window.

"Yeah, I know. Although, that was pretty funny," Rukia added, smiling up at me for a second before continuing. "The best part is that it only took him, what? Two days to get to her? He's so persistant, I don't know how she actually fell for it."

"Yeah, she seemed pretty set against it, didn't she?" Mina said, followed by a moment of silence. The wind picked up, causing Mina's long hair to shift over her shoulders as she pushed it behind her ear. "It looks like Saki's awake," she said, pointing toward my truck as we all turned to look at her, sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'll be right back," I said, beginning to head to her.

"We're going to go find something for dinner for everyone, we'll be back too," I heard Mina tell Rukia as they retreated from her small vehicle also. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Rukia standing alone and staring off, her expression blank.

"Daddy," I heard Saki whine as I approached her, my attention to my daughter again.

"I'm right here, calm down," I said, picking her up after she held her arms up to me. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder tiredly. "How can you still be tired?" I asked absently while heading back toward Rukia.

"I don't know...," she mumbled as her hair fell into her face and she seemed to be drifting back to sleep.

A little concerned, I laid a hand on her back and said, "Don't fall back asleep. Mina and Renji just went to find us something to eat."

She nodded but still seemed to be falling asleep. I left her alone and just figured the heat was getting to her. When I reached Rukia, I opened her car's door and sat Saki in the back seat, where she stretched out and sighed contently. Closing the door, I glanced down at Rukia, noticing her smile at Saki warmly.

"Is she alright?" she asked, absently crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I think the heat's just making her tired," I said, glancing at my daughter's still form one more time before turning around and leaning against the car. Rukia stood in front of me, her arms now folded behind her back.

"Let's go sit down," she said, gesturing toward the grassy area a few feet from her car. Without waiting for an answer, she started walking away and found a spot in the grass before sitting and smiling up at me. Returning the gesture slightly, I pushed myself from her car and approached her, taking my place next to her, surprsing myself with how little distance I put between us.

She seemed to notice, but only smiled and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes as she sighed tiredly. I thought she was going to try to go to sleep herself, but she suddenly spoke up. "You know, when this traffic clears up and we all go our seperate ways...I'm really going to miss your daughter." Her statement surprised me; I really wasn't expecting it.

It took me a moment to react, but eventually I laughed quietly. "She'll miss you too," I said, glancing down at her.

She nodded before continuing. "I'm sorry she got so attached to me, I really didn't mean to make things complicated for her."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," I answered, not wanting to think about how hard it was going to be when Saki couldn't see Rukia anymore.

Rukia only nodded and looked away for a second before smiling up at me again. "Of course, I might miss you too. _Maybe_, just a little," she said, laughing quietly.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait to get away from you," I said, smiling back at her, obviously joking.

She elbowed me roughly in the ribs, causing me to laugh also. "Jerk," she said simply while maintaining her smile.

"I'm just joking," I said nudging her carefully. "I _guess_ I'll miss you a little, too."

"I know," she said, laughing when she noticed me roll my eyes at her remark. Lifting her head from my shoulder, she leaned closer to me again. "Well, you know it's true," she continued with a nod.

I felt myself leaning down closer to her, not really knowing what I was doing. "Yeah," I answered honestly, getting closer and closer to Rukia, eventually closing the gap between us by pressing my lips to hers. It was so sudden, I didn't even know that I was doing it until I pulled away and stared down at her, in disbelief of what I had done.

_What the hell...?_

_-:-_

Okay, so, sorry for taking so long to update! :) I was so close, you guys have no idea. I had all of this done except the last four paragraphs until a few minutes ago, ha ha! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, please review!

Also! My sister **Naomitheclone** has started a new story called _In what do you believe?_ and it's also an IchiRuki fic, and it's really awesome, so you should all go check it out and review for her! She's been sort of bummed that not many people have been reviewing, so go read it! You'll love it!

Thanks again! See you next chapter!

Oh and apparently my new laptop doesn't believe in spell check, so if I suddenly don't seem to be doing as well with my grammar and such, just know that it's my new computer, ha ha! :D Bye bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I'm back again and I'm pretty excited about this chapter. For some reason I really was not wanting to write the last chapter and it kind of bummed me out, but I'm glad I'm so excited about this one!

So, have any of you checked out my sister,** Naomitheclone**'s, new story? Like I said, it's called _In what do you believe?_, and it's also an IchiRuki, so you should all check it out! And, it has Mina and Renji in it along with Michiru and Hisagi, AND Kon, who I haven't gotten to yet, so go ahead and check it out! She'll really appreciate it!

Okay, here we go! Chapter twelve!

_-:-_

As I stared down at a surprised Rukia, I could feel color creep onto my face, not knowing what to expect from her. She was staring up at me, seeming just as shocked as I was, when a smile crept onto her face.

"Are you always so apt to kiss women you've only known for three days?" she asked, her smile growing immensely.

"No, I'm...I'm sorry," I said, noticing how close we still were and sat up, putting a little distance between us.

Standing swiftly, Rukia took her place in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders and leaning closer to me so we were eye level. Her actions surprised me also, causing me to pull away slightly. She said, "Well, I'm not," before kissing me quickly and standing upright, quickly retreating toward her car, leaving me on the grass trying to make sense of what had just happened.

After a few moments of being frozen in place, I noticed Mina and Renji approaching, a couple plastic bags in hand. Mina handed hers to Renji and gestured toward the car, instructing him to leave while she made her way toward me. When she was directly in front of me she stopped, cocking an eyebrow. "Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," she said, her concern clear in her voice.

"No...nothing, I'm fine," I answered, finally looking back up at her.

"Are you sure? You look so pale," she continued, kneeling as much as she could and placing a cold hand on my forehead. "Hm...Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," I answered, standing while helping Mina stand as well. She gave me a skeptical look before I continued, "I promise."

"Okay, well, let's go eat dinner," she said, grabbing my arm and tugging on it when I didn't respond or move.

"Alright," I finally answered, heading back to the group while she maintained her hold on my arm. Renji glanced at us, seeming confused himself, but he just turned back to the bags and started handing everyone a premade meal.

Rukia took one and thanked him, opening the car door and turning toward Hisagi and Michiru. "Come on, you two, dinner's here," she said, smiling down at them while they exited the vehicle, Hisagi regarding her with humor.

"Yes, Mommy," he said, ruffling her hair and earning a fake glare from her.

"Shut up," she retorted playfully before closing the door and opening the back one. Placing a hand on Saki's shoulder, she said, "Saki, dinner's here, it's time to wake up."

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly, Saki smiled up at Rukia and held her arms out to her. Returning the gesture, Rukia picked her up and closed the car door with her foot. While turning toward us, she glanced up at me, her smile still in place. I looked away, not sure what she expected of me.

"I hope these are okay with everyone," Mina said as she helped her husband pass out the small boxed meals. "I know they're not much, but they were the most affordable."

"Don't worry about it, these are fine," Hisagi said, taking a seat on the edge of the road.

"Yeah, thank you," Michiru added, smiling at Mina before taking her place next to Hisagi.

"Oh, you're welcome," Mina answered, handing me a box before grabbing one for herself and waiting for Renji. When he was ready she grabbed his free hand and directed him to the edge of the road where he helped her sit slowly before sitting next to her. Rukia took a seat on the other side of Renji and sat Saki in her lap. I stood in place, causing everyone to look up at me.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Mina continued, frowning up at me. "Sit down."

"Yeah, come here, Daddy," Saki said, gesturing to the empty space next to Rukia.

"Uh...," I said before nodding and approaching them, taking a seat next to her awkwardly.

Everyone began to eat quietly, no one forcing conversation. Still unable to focus on anything, I held the box in my hand and stared off, not noticing Rukia and Saki turn to me.

"You okay, Daddy?" Saki questioned, looking up at me curiously.

"Yeah, Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia persisted, smiling up at me knowingly.

After a moment, I looked over at them and noticed Rukia's smirk. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just not hungry," I answered, sitting the box aside and turning away from them.

The rest of the night was just as uncomfortable. I tried to avoid Rukia as much as possible, hoping that if I stayed with the group I could avoid any awkward situations. Rukia didn't make it easy to do this though; she seemed to find it amusing and never left my side. When it started getting late, I decided I had a chance to get away.

Standing, I caught everyone's attention. "Heading off to bed?" Mina asked, arching her neck to look up at me, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," I answered simply, somehow appeasing her worry. I honestly expected Rukia to stand also, but when I glanced down at her she just smiled up at me. Ignoring her, I headed toward her car and took a seat in the back, laying my head against the headrest. Surprisingly enough, it took me no time at all to fall asleep.

_-:-_

When I woke it was still dark out, the only sound the humming crickets outside. As I glanced around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, I saw Rukia in the driver's seat, Hisagi and Michiru in the passenger seat, and Renji and Mina next to me. Saki resided in my lap, her small hands curled into fists that were full of my T-shirt.

While sitting up, I realized Mina's head was resting on my shoulder. She stirred when I shifted, but didn't wake. Carefully, I pried Saki's fingers open and lifted her over Mina's protruding stomach, placing her in Renji's lap. She clung to him immediately, burying her face in his stomach while he laid a hand on her back in his sleep. When I successfully pulled away from Mina, I opened the door slowly and got out, easing the door closed before walking away from Rukia's small car.

I quickly approached my truck, getting in the bed and laying down, staring upward. It wasn't until then that I realized how cold it had gotten in Rukia's car, the cool breeze of the morning feeling warm against my skin. Sighing, I realized what an awkward day was ahead of me. I still couldn't believe what had happened with Rukia, and I really didn't want to address it. "God, what did I do?" I muttered, laying an arm over my eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" The sudden voice scared me, causing me to jump noticeably. I heard her laugh loudly as her footsteps noted me she was coming closer.

"Wh-what do you want, Rukia?" I asked, sitting up and scratching the back of my head.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You seemed pretty...weird earlier. Are you alright?" she asked after stifling her laughter, a smile still residing on her face.

"I'm fine," I answered, averting my gaze from her. Again, I heard her approaching footsteps.

"No, you're not," she said, standing directly in front of me, placing her hands on my knees absently. "What's wrong? If you really regret it, it's alright," she continued, her smile being replaced with a serious look.

"I didn't, I just-" I blurted out, not sure what I was going to say to her.

Annoyed by the way I had cut myself off, Rukia sighed quietly. "Then what?"

"I-I'm just..."

"Embarrassed?" she asked, her smile returning to her face as she leaned closer to me.

Unable to help the smile that crossed my own features, I turned away again. "_Uncomfortable_," I corrected her.

Grasping my chin with her small hand, she forced me to look down at her. "Why? It's not like I rejected you, there's nothing to be 'uncomfortable' about," she persisted.

"I don't know, do you realize how long it's been since I've dated?" I questioned, causing her to laugh after releasing her hold on my face.

"I'm going to guess as long as you've had Saki," she answered, earning a nod.

"Yup."

"Well, who says we're 'dating'? So what? We kissed, that's all," she said, surprising me further.

"W-what?"

"I can tell you're unsure of this, for a lot of reasons. Which makes sense. I'm not holding you to anything; I don't expect you to _do_ anything. All I can do is wait and see what your next move is," she stated, shrugging slightly.

"Are you...serious?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I'm serious," she answered, rolling her eyes while maintaining her smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just...seem so...understanding..."

Laughing, she said, "Well, I like to believe I'm a pretty reasonable person. And I _do_ understand. You're just making too big of a deal out of it."

"You're probably right," I said, scratching the back of my neck while smiling down at her.

Her smile widened as she nodded. "I am." Suddenly she jumped into the bed of the truck next to me. "Just do us all a favor and please stop acting so weird. You're causing Saki to worry," she stated, laying back and looking up at the sky.

"I am?" I asked, angry with myself for missing something that was probably really obvious.

"Yup. She noticed your strange behavior all evening; she asked me over and over if you were alright."

"Oh shit," I muttered, laying back also, pushing moist spikes off my forehead.

"She's okay, don't worry. Just start acting normal, she'll forget all about it," Rukia stated, patting my hand lightly. Without a thought I grabbed her hand, causing her to glance toward me.

"Sorry," I stated, letting it go.

"Don't be," she answered, grabbing my hand lightly, allowing her smile to grow.

After a few moments of silence she sat up abruptly, still clutching my hand while looking down at me. "I'm going to try to go back to sleep for a few more hours," she said, causing me to nod.

"Alright," I answer, directing my gaze back up to the dark sky.

Her face was suddenly back in view as she smiled down at me. "Good night," she stated, leaning down further and pressing her lips to mine quickly before pulling away and laying back down, surprising me. Scooting closer to me, she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

Having thought that she was going back to the car, I had stretched my arm out and now she was resting on it. Sighing quietly, I glanced down at her before leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

_-:-_

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful. Rukia woke up around nine, the rest of the group slowly joining us one at a time. We waited around, asking a few people who walked by if they had heard any news about the traffic jam; no one had any answers. The temperature seemed to drop, making sitting outside a little more bearable, but Mina seemed to still be miserable.

A few days went by and nothing seemed to change. There was no movement in the jam, the weather continued to be dry and humid, but everyone seemed to be optimistic about the situation.

During those couple of days everyone noticed Hisagi and Michiru getting closer, Michiru seeming to enjoy the time she spent with him. During the days she would leave for work, walking the lengthy path toward the mini-mart's parking lot she had parked her car in. When she finished she would go home and stay only long enough to shower and pack everyone something to eat before coming back, always approaching Hisagi first. She had offered to take everyone to her house to stay for a while, but we all declined her offer, not wanting to leave and miss the clearing of the traffic jam.

After she invited everyone to her house a few times, we finally agreed, not worrying about the jam clearing in the few hours we would be gone. When she returned from her day of work we all followed her back to her car, realizing that it was going to be a cramped ride. Michiru sat in the driver's seat while Hisagi sat in the passenger's seat. Mina sat behind Michiru, Renji sitting next to her and me next to him. Saki was in a bad mood and refused to sit with anyone else, so Rukia laughed and sat in Renji's lap.

"I'm really sorry about how cramped it is," Michiru said, frowning at us before backing out of her parking space and heading toward the exit of the lot.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine," Rukia answered, patting Renji's arm jokingly, causing him to laugh also.

"We'll be there soon, I promise," she continued, checking her mirrors before changing lanes and silencing her turn signal.

A few minutes later we were pulling up to a neighborhood filled with large houses. After a few more turns, Michiru pulled into the driveway of a yellow, two-story house. After parking and pulling her key from the ignition, Michiru opened her door and said, "Come on."

Everyone opened their door and stepped out. "Damn, Michiru," Hisagi said, smiling over at her.

Laughing quietly, she just approached the door and everyone followed. After unlocking the front door and pushing it open, we all stepped inside.

"Oh my God, Michiru," Mina began, smiling while looking around. "Your house is beautiful!"

"Thank you," she answered, brushing the compliment aside. "There are three bathrooms, so a few of you can go ahead and take a shower now, if you want. There should be towels under the sink of each. One is down that hall," she continued, pointing down a dark hallway. "And the other two are upstairs, to the left."

"Thank you again, so much, for letting us use your home," Mina said as everyone nodded along with her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to have you," she stated, smiling back at us. "Oh, Rukia," she continued, looking at said woman at my side. "When you're ready, just let me know and I'll get you some clean clothes to wear. And I should have a few bigger T-shirts, if you'd like one too, Mina."

"Sure, thanks," Mina agreed, nodding thankfully.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to go start dinner, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Michiru said, beginning to turn toward the entrance to the large kitchen.

"Oh, can I help?" Mina asked, grinning at her while she turned around, a surprised expression on her face.

"Uh, sure if you'd like," she answered, her smile returning. "I appreciate it, thank you."

"Of course," Mina responded, heading toward the kitchen happily.

Suddenly Rukia took Saki from me and turned toward me. "We'll go help, too. You guys go shower," she ordered before heading toward the kitchen as well.

Hisagi headed down the hall, opening doors until he found the bathroom and walked in, closing the door behind him. Renji and I made our way upstairs, awkwardly searching the doors as well, noting when we finally found the two other bathrooms. After closing the door and turning on the lights, I noticed the huge bathroom immediately. When I glanced around I saw a huge tub on one side of the room and a separate shower on the other side, a sink and toilet in between them. After grabbing a towel from under the sink and undressing quickly, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. "Uh, yeah?"

"Hey, Ichigo, it's Michiru!" she began, shouting over the water. "I forgot to ask you, would you like me to wash your clothes so you have something clean to wear? That is if you don't mind sitting in your towel for a while."

"Oh, um…sure, thanks," I answered, hearing her open the door.

"It shouldn't take too long; they'll definitely be done before dinner's done," she continued.

"Alright, thanks again."

"You're welcome," she responded, quickly closing the door.

After getting out of the shower, Renji, Hisagi, and I all waited in the living room in our towels while our clothes were drying and the women all took their time in the bathrooms. Afterwards, we all got dressed and Michiru and Mina waited for dinner to finish in the oven. Rukia approached me, holding Saki again, and asked, "You gonna give her a bath?"

"Uh, no, if Michiru doesn't mind, I'm going to take her to my dad's house and let her stay there for a while. He can do it," I answered, glancing down at Saki, glad to see her approval.

"I'm going to Grandpa's?" she questioned, a grin crossing her tired features.

"Yeah, if Michiru doesn't mind, after dinner I'll take you," I said, glad to see her so excited; I had been worried she would panic about leaving Rukia.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Rukia asked, smiling up at me. Honestly, I didn't want her to meet my dad, but I knew once Saki heard the idea, I really had no choice. I think Rukia knew that too.

"Yeah! Come with us!" Saki exclaimed and earning other's attention.

"I don't care," I answered, shrugging while Rukia's smiled widened as she nodded.

"Okay," she answered triumphantly, seeming happy with the miniscule amount of effort she had to put into it.

"Dinner's done," Mina called from the kitchen. "Hurry, hurry!"

Renji and Hisagi stood from the couch as Rukia and I headed into the kitchen. After everyone was settled at the table, we all sat silently and enjoyed the first real meal we had had in days. Everyone finished quickly and when Michiru noticed she quickly stood to clear the table. When Mina began to stand to help, Renji carefully pushed her back down in her seat and began helping Michiru himself.

"Thank you, Renji," Michiru said, smiling up at him while they headed toward the sink.

"No problem," he answered, absently patting her shoulder.

Standing, I picked Saki up off of her chair and noticed Rukia stand next to me. "Hey, Michiru," I began, causing the others to look up at me also. "Do you mind if I barrow your car for a few minutes? I wanted to take Saki to my dad's house so she doesn't have to stay out in the jam. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," she responded, approaching us and handing me the keys to her car. "Is this the last we're going to see you, Saki?" she asked, frowning at my daughter while grabbing her hand carefully.

"What? No!" she said, frowning up at me before hugging Michiru around the neck. "I don't wanna go!"

Surprised, the short woman looked up at me, her usually pinned back bangs falling in her face, hiding her still-in-tact frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it, it was inevitable," I responded, looking back down at my daughter. "Yes, Saki; calm down and say goodbye to everyone."

"No, I don't want to say goodbye!"

"Just do it, we have to go," I said sternly, handing her to Michiru who she clung to tightly.

"I don't wanna go," she cried, laying her head on the woman's shoulder.

Absently brushing her short hair away from her face, only to have it fall back in place, Michiru laid a hand on her back before handing her to Hisagi. She hugged him quickly before he sat her down and directed her to Renji. Approaching him by the sink, Saki wrapped her arms around his legs and continued to cry loudly. Laughing quietly, he bent down and picked her up before she tightly hugged onto his neck. He pat her back before trying to pass her to Mina, but Saki wouldn't let go.

"No, Renji! I don't want to go!" she shouted into his shoulder, the scream muffled.

"Saki, calm down," he answered, laying a hand on her back lightly. "Just give Mina a hug so you can go see your family."

"No…I want to stay," she whined, using his T-shirt to wipe away her tears.

"Saki," I said sternly, getting her to finally pull away from Renji enough so he could pass her to Mina. She had trouble holding her, so she quickly hugged her while still in Renji's grip. Approaching us also, Renji handed me Saki after carefully prying her off his neck.

"Bye, Saki," he said before I thanked Michiru again and headed for the door, Rukia following me.

"Saki, you really need to calm down," I said quietly, hoping to soothe her.

"I'm gonna miss them, I don't want to go," she said, laying head on my shoulder as her cries became quieter.

"Look, maybe you can come back and see them back where we parked, if we're there much longer. Alright?" I asked, frustrated with myself. I usually didn't just give in to her crying and whining, but this really was my fault. _I_ had met these people and allowed her to spend so much time with them; it was inevitable that she get attached.

"You promise?" she asked, wiping at her eyes.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try to get you back for a while, okay?"

"Okay…thank you, Daddy," she said, still wiping at her eyes as I got in the driver's side and Rukia in the passenger side. "You're welcome." After a nervous thought, I handed Saki to Rukia and buckled up. "Do you think you can make that seatbelt go around both of you comfortably?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," she said, pulling Saki close and pulling the seatbelt around, clicking it shut and brushing some hair out of Saki's face.

"Thanks," I said, starting the car and carefully backing out of Michiru's driveway. Every now and then I would glance at Saki and Rukia, worried about their safety sitting together like that.

"Do you know your way around here?" Rukia asked as we pulled out of the neighborhood.

"Yeah, I can at least get to my dad's house," I answered, glancing down at them again, my brow creasing slightly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, smiling up at me slightly.

"I just wish I had thought to bring Saki's booster seat," I responded, realizing I hadn't even remembered to bring it in my truck on Saturday morning.

She laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll protect her with my life." As Rukia said this, she pulled Saki closer and laid her head on Saki's.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," she answered, sitting back up again. "Is this the neighborhood your father lives in?" she asked as we pulled into the small entrance, heading toward the familiar cul-de-sac.

"Yup."

Pulling into Dad's driveway I parked and pulled the key from the ignition. Unbuckling, I waited for Rukia to do the same before we got out and headed for the house. Without knocking I opened the door and walked in as Rukia followed closely behind me, her hand absently clutching the back of my shirt; she seemed nervous suddenly and I didn't know why.

"Dad? Are you home?" I called, heading toward the hallway. After turning back I noticed that Rukia had stayed in place and I saw my dad approaching from the clinic's entrance.

"Hey, Son," he answered, not noticing Rukia until he was standing directly next to her. "Oh, who is this?" he continued, his smile growing.

"This is Rukia!" Saki exclaimed, smiling up at my father happily.

"Who is?"

"She's a friend we met at that traffic jam up the street," I answered, causing him to cock an eyebrow.

"You two were caught in that?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been up there?" he asked, carefully taking Saki from Rukia's grip.

"Since Saturday, so…six days," I answered, approaching them again and taking my place next to Rukia.

"Oh…well, it's nice to meet you, Rukia," he said, holding a hand out to her while simultaneously shifting Saki to his other arm, almost dropping her.

"Be careful, Dad!"

Laughing, he took Rukia's small, outstretched hand and looked back at me. "Stop worrying, I've got her."

I heard Rukia laugh quietly while Dad still had her hand firmly gripped in his. "Dad, let her go," I said, causing him to notice his grip and releasing her.

"Sorry, you're distracting me," he responded, turning back to her. "Like I was saying, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," she answered quietly, worrying me.

After laughing again, Dad returned his gaze to me and said, "She's _quiet_, Ichigo, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she's not usually this quiet," I answered, looking down at her for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be so rude," she answered, seeming to shrink away from us.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not," Dad said, patting her on the shoulder roughly.

Sighing at his carelessness, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. "Dad-"

"Calm down, Son; you worry too much," he responded before continuing. "So why're you here?"

"We can't just stop by?" I asked, dropping Rukia's arm and heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge door.

"You can, you just usually don't," he answered, causing me to laugh quietly.

"That's true. Anyway, we came because I didn't want Saki to stay out there anymore; I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching her for a few days."

"Yeah, sounds great," he answered, pulling Saki closer and directing his gaze down to her. "You wanna stay with Grandpa?"

She shook her head as her frown returned to her face.

"Why not; what's wrong?"

"We met some other people out there and she got attached," I answered for her, grabbing two cans of Dr. Pepper and a juice box from the fridge. Returning to them, I handed Rukia the cans before placing the straw in the juice box and handing it to Saki, taking my can back.

"Really?" Dad asked, surprise clear in his tone.

"Yup, you should have seen her before we left. She was clinging to them and crying like a maniac," I explained, lightly patting Saki's head as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I miss them," she answered quietly, carefully pulling away from me and resting her head on my dad's shoulder.

Dad smiled and looked pleased; Saki's problem with being social wasn't a secret in my family.

"Anyway," I continued, looking around the living room for signs of others in the house. "Are the girls here?"

"Yeah, they should be upstairs, in their rooms. I'm sure they'd like you to go see them," he answered, gesturing toward Rukia. "And I'm sure they want to meet your friend."

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, grabbing Rukia's arm lightly and heading toward the stairs.

As we continued up the steps I released Rukia's arm only to have her grab mine. Glancing back at her, I asked, "Are you alright, Rukia?"

"Yeah, sorry," she answered, her hand firmly planted on my arm still.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," she answered, sounding a little more normal.

Nodding, I continued down the hall until I reached the familiar door that still had the plaque with the number 15 on it. After knocking, I heard a high pitched voice say, "Come in."

Stepping into the room I noticed Yuzu sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of herself, a word document up and displaying a long essay she seemed to be focusing on. "Hey, Yuzu," I said, getting her immediate attention as I completely entered the room with Rukia next to me.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed, jumping from her bed and hugging me tightly.

Returning the gesture carefully, I laughed and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, what about you? Did you bring Saki with you?" she continued, pulling away and noticing Rukia for the first time, blinking noticeably.

"Saki and I got stuck in a traffic jam almost a week ago and we met Rukia there," I said, gesturing toward the small woman next to me.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Rukia! I'm Yuzu, Ichi's little sister," she answered, holding a hand out to Rukia, who took it and nodded in return.

"How long did the traffic jam last?" she asked, turning back to me.

"It's still jammed, we met some others and one of the women had a parked car close by, so we went to her house to clean up; I just barrowed her car to drop Saki off for a few nights."

"Are you serious?" I heard the lower voice from outside the doorway, recognizing it immediately.

Turning to see my other sister, I smiled down at her and nodded. "Yup."

"That's crazy," she said, pushing her long black hair out of her face.

"You're telling me."

"So Saki's staying here for a while?" she asked, absently placing her hands on her hips.

"Yup, she'll be here probably for the next week if the traffic doesn't let up by then. God forbid."

"What have you been telling your boss?"

"I just explained that I couldn't leave and wouldn't be able to make it until it clears," I answered, earning a nod.

"How did you get a hold of them?" Yuzu asked suddenly, causing me to turn my attention to her.

"I used Rukia's cell phone."

"Oh, okay," she stated, smiling again. "Let's go downstairs, I want to see Saki!"

We spent the next hour and a half in the living room, catching up. My sisters were juniors in college and had decided to live on campus, so I rarely got to see them; they took advantage of the time I seemed to have. Eventually Rukia seemed to soften up to my family and they loved her right away.

When it started to get a little late I stood, Rukia following suit. "I think we need to go," I began, causing Yuzu to groan. "I'm barrowing the car, I don't want to worry Michiru."

"Alright," Dad said, standing and handing Saki to me without another word.

Hugging me tightly Saki said, "Bye, Daddy! Love you!"

"Bye, I love you, too."

Pulling away from me, she turned to Rukia and held her arms out expectantly. Rukia smiled and took her gladly, hugging her tightly. "Bye Rukia…," she said, her voice giving away how upset she was.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," she said, surprising me but not bothering me. It was probably true and I was too tired to argue with anyone.

After handing Saki back to my dad and saying goodbye to everyone, we got in the car and headed toward Michiru's house.

_-:-_

Okay, so. :3 I was really sure that this chapter was going to be really short and pointless, and then last night-voila! I was inspired with this story again and really got to work, leading to the longest chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy, please **review**and tell me what you think! :D See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa…we've reached the 100 review mark…:O I'm so surprised, but so thankful! I usually reply to most of my reviews, but I've been a little forgetful lately, so I'm really sorry if you're all expecting responses or want them. But I really appreciate **all** the feedback you're giving me! Thank you so much! I hope I continue to please you all:3

Okay, here we go!

_-:-_

As I pulled out of my dad's driveway I glanced over at Rukia, curious as to what she had thought of my family. I wondered if they had scared her off like I had imagined they would.

Smiling back at me, she leaned back in her seat and sighed tiredly. "Your family seems so nice," she said, surprising me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, glancing over at her again, causing her to laugh.

"Yes, I'm serious. What? They are, they're nice."

I just shook my head. "Well, they seemed to really like you."

"Really?" she asked, returning her gaze to me.

"Yeah, they're not usually so welcoming to women I bring home."

She laughed quietly before asking, "What about Maiko? How did they react to her?"

I couldn't help the low laugh that escaped my throat. "They hated her.'

"What? You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Especially my dad; he thought she was rude and immature. He tried to talk me out of dating her after the first time they met. He couldn't stand her," I answered truthfully, surprising Rukia for some reason.

"I can't believe that," she said, slightly shaking her head.

"Why not? You remember her, right?"

"_Yes,_" she answered, rolling her eyes while maintaining her smile. "But your family seemed so nice; I can't imagine them not welcoming the mother of your daughter."

I could feel myself grimace at the way she worded her statement, illustrating the connection I had with the woman that I could never detach from.

Seeming to notice, her smile now held sympathy as she seemed to understand. Not long after that I pulled into Michiru's driveway and killed the engine, pulling the key from the ignition and pocketing it. After unbuckling and stepping out of Michiru's small car, Rukia and I headed for the door.

It was unlocked, the doorknob twisting easily in my hand as I pulled the door open and held it for Rukia. Stepping into the large house, familiar voices drifted from the kitchen followed by loud laughter. Smiling up at me curiously, Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me into the entry way, standing close enough that no one could see our interlocked hands.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Hisagi asked after noticing our entrance.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a while," Michiru commented, smiling up at as she leaned over the table to peer around Renji.

"Sorry, my sisters were visiting, so we stayed and talked for a while," I answered, causing her smile to widen.

"Don't worry about it, we were just wondering," she stated. "Where were they visiting from?"

"College, they're juniors at Karakura University."

"Oh, well it must have been nice to see them."

"Yeah, it was," I said, nodding also.

"Come sit down, we've been asking each other some questions," Mina said, gesturing toward the empty seats we had occupied a few hours before. Rukia and I sat down, pulling our chairs closer to the table. "What do you guys do for a living?" she asked, continuing the conversation they had been in the middle of before we arrived.

"Uh, I'm a lawyer," Rukia said, shrugging slightly.

"Wow, that's amazing," Michiru said, directing her smile to her. "Do you deal with civil trials, or criminal?"

"Mostly criminal, but I've done a few civil in my earlier years," she answered.

"How long have you been a lawyer?" Mina asked, sitting up slightly, resting her elbows on the table.

"Well, I didn't start college until I was twenty-two and it took me six years to graduate. So only three years, but I did a little work in my later college years."

"Don't lawyers have to go for eight years?" Michiru asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, I don't deal with federal cases, so six was all I needed."

"Oh, okay," she said, nodding. "Well, what about you, Ichigo? What do you do?"

Everyone's attention turned to me suddenly. "I'm just a factory worker," I stated, absently scratching the back of my neck.

"That must be really hard while trying to take care of Saki by yourself," Mina stated, a frown spreading across her face.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How do you deal with her after she gets out of school? Do you have a babysitter or something?" she continued.

"No, I start work the same time she starts school and I take my break at two-thirty so I can pick her up and take her to my dad's until I get off work at five or six."

"What time does her school start?"

"Eight," I answered, noticing her frown deepen.

"You work nine or ten hours a day and you skip your break?" she asked, surprise leaking into her voice.

"Yup," I answered, not sure why she seemed so upset.

"That must be horrible."

Shrugging, I said, "Sometimes."

It was silent for a single moment before Rukia asked, "What about you guys? What do you all do?"

"Oh, right," Michiru said, laughing quietly. "You missed that, right. Um, I'm a pediatrician."

"Ah," Rukia said, nodding while she directed her smile to Mina.

"I'm a teacher," she stated.

"What grade?" Rukia asked, laying her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hand.

"First," Mina said, her smile growing. "I love little kids."

After a small laugh, she continued with, "I noticed." Again, her gaze shifted, this time to Renji. "And you?"

"Firefighter," he stated simply, leaning back in his chair.

Rukia laughed before asking, "Really?"

Smiling back at her, he nodded. "Yeah."

After a moment of staring at him, she nodded, seemingly in approval. "I can see that."

He only nodded, rolling his eyes while his smile stayed intact.

"Hisagi?" she asked, causing him to cock an eyebrow.

"You know what I do, Rukia," he said, causing her to gesture toward me. "Oh, right. I'm a mechanic."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just nodded.

We continued talking in the kitchen for a few hours, discussing more personal information. The women were the ones who asked most of the questions, obviously being careful at what seemed to be touchy subjects. Michiru talked about her large family with her eight siblings, Hisagi explained how one of his ex's left him at the alter (laughing while he did so), Mina explained how she met Renji in high school and had an immediate hate for him that only caused him to persist more, and Rukia talked pretty openly about her situation with Kaien and Kyoko. I stuck to the subject of Saki and talked about her social anxiety.

At about eleven in the afternoon we all decided we would just stay the night, everyone too tired to care about the traffic jam. Michiru led us all upstairs, opening a door and flipping a light switch. "Mina and Renji, you two can stay in here," she said, barely finishing her sentence before Renji stepped in and laid down on the bed.

Michiru laughed and continued with, "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Renji," Mina said disapprovingly. "Stop being so rude, take your shoes off!"

Again, Michiru laughed before stepping out and leading the rest of us to another closed door, opening it as well and turning the light on. "Okay, Ichigo and Rukia can stay in here," she began, seeming to notice my slight discomfort. "Oh, that is, if you don't mind."

Rukia shrugged and smiled. "It's fine, thanks again."

Michiru nodded and returned the gesture. "No problem at all. I'm glad I could help." Turning toward Hisagi she said, "Well,…I guess you can stay in my room." Her own discomfort was obvious.

He smiled and said, "I won't if you don't want me to. You do have a couch."

"You're not sleeping on the couch!" she exclaimed as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Approaching the door, Rukia closed it swiftly and then walked to the bed, sitting down and kicking her shoes off. She was dressed in the sweatpants and oversized T-shirt that Michiru had lent to her. Without a second thought she pushed the large comforter back and laid down, covering up and closing her eyes. After a moment she glanced up at me, noticing that I hadn't moved at all.

"Aren't you going to lie down?" she asked, smiling up at me.

Nodding, I kicked my own shoes off, shutting the light off and approached my side, pushing the blankets back and lying down, not bothering to cover up. Lying on my back, I waited anxiously, not really knowing what to expect from Rukia. She was quiet, but she hadn't moved, making it seem like she wasn't trying to sleep yet either.

Suddenly I felt movement next to me. As my eyes began to adjust I could see her face as she leaned closer to me. Not sure what she was doing, I just turned toward her.

"Goodnight, Ichigo," she said quietly, pressing her lips to my cheek before laying her head on my shoulder, her hand sliding down my arm until it landed in my own.

"Goodnight," I answered, feeling myself relax, my eyes slowly closing. It didn't take long at all before I fell asleep.

_-:-_

The next morning I woke to the sound of metal clashing in the room below. Slightly startled, I sat up as much as I could without waking Rukia, who was curled up to my side and hadn't been effected by the crash at all. After a few minutes I decided to ignore it, glancing at the clock and realizing that the others probably hadn't slept in as late as Rukia and I had.

Glancing down at her, I noticed she had maneuvered her way under my arm, her arms wrapped around my waist as she rested her head against my chest. I was surprised by how comfortable I was with our close proximity; instead of trying to inch out of her grip I just laid my head against hers carefully and stayed in place, enjoying the first calm morning I had had in years.

Even though I was silent, it didn't take Rukia but a few minutes to wake, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Smiling as soon as she caught my gaze, she sat up and leaned over me, her smile growing.

"'Morning," she said, yawning quietly.

"Morning," I answered, slightly returning the gesture and absently pushing some hair out of her face.

She grabbed my hand and leaned closer, kissing me quickly before pulling away and sitting up again. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Nodding, I sat up and ran my unoccupied hand through my hair. "Alright."

Laughing quietly, she placed her own hand on my head, running it through my messy hair and muttering, "Bedhead."

After carefully standing, we both headed out the door and down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen I saw the source of noise from earlier, Mina struggling with pans she's using to make breakfast.

Rukia approached her quickly, helping her lift the pan she had been trying to pull from a lower cabinet and helping her stand straight again. "Thanks, Rukia," she says with a laugh.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to lift all this by yourself? And bending down? Where is Renji?" Rukia demanded, causing Mina to laugh again.

"It's fine, I'm alright. Renji's asleep, I didn't want to wake him," she answered, causing Rukia to pull the pan away from her.

"No, go sit down on the couch and watch some TV. I'm finishing this," she demanded, lightly pushing Mina toward the living room.

"Really, I can at least help-"

"Nope, Ichigo can help me, you need to go rest."

Smiling and shaking her head, she nodded. "Thank you, but you-," she began.

"You're welcome, goodbye," Rukia answered, smiling while helping her toward the living room again. When she returned to the kitchen she said, "Get me a spatula," without even glancing my way.

"Alright," I answered, doing what she said. I really didn't mind helping, especially if it meant Mina could sit down for a while.

We finished breakfast quickly; Rukia seeming surprised by my "mediocre abilities" in the kitchen. When we entered the living room we saw Renji on the couch, staring at the TV with Mina asleep, lying over his lap as he absently ran his hand through her hair.

"Breakfast is done," Rukia said, surprising him. "Wake her up and let's eat." As she finished, Hisagi stepped out of Michiru's room rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Come on, Sagi, time for breakfast."

We ate breakfast quickly and quietly, no one trying to force conversation. It wasn't uncomfortable; we all just seemed to be pretty tired. Once we finished and we all seemed to try to wake up, Rukia and Mina began searching the house, trying to find something to do until Michiru got home and decided what to do with us.

They were searching the living room for a movie to watch as they settled to watch TV when Mina suddenly said, "We never checked out the backyard. Maybe there's something we can do outside."

Rukia seemed pretty excited about this as they both headed toward the sliding glass door in the kitchen. When Rukia threw open the curtain she screamed happily, startling everyone except Mina. We all stepped into the entrance to the kitchen, seeing what caused such a commotion in the first place. The curtain had revealed a clear, in-ground swimming pool, which apparently the women were extremely excited about.

Without another word, Rukia took off running down the hallway, entering Michiru's room, causing us all to cock an eyebrow. We waited a few minutes, and as Mina began to follow her, she burst through the door in a bathing suit and ran to the glass door, not noticing anyone. Shoving the door open, Rukia ran and jumped into the water, not hesitating at all.

We all laughed, although she never seemed to notice. Mina slowly made her way to the door and stepped outside, sitting on the edge and dropping her feet in the water, smiling down at Rukia. Renji quickly followed her and said, "You better be careful out here," his tone giving away his concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she answered, grinning up at him and absently grabbing at his pant leg.

Rukia pushed some hair out of her face and said, "You guys should come in, the water's great!"

He laughed quietly. "No thanks."

Peering through the doorway, she looked at me and Hisagi expectantly. Hisagi smiled and said he was going to take a nap. Sighing angrily, she looked up at me and said, "Come on, Ichigo."

Laughing myself, I shook my head, causing her to glare slightly. "Sorry," I said, smiling back at her and shrugging, really not having an excuse; I just didn't want to do it.

"Then at least come out here and keep me company," she said.

Nodding, I headed her way, noticing Hisagi heading toward Michiru's room again. As I reached the door Renji sat next to Mina and allowed her to lean back against him. Sliding the door shut, I approached the edge where Rukia was close to and sat myself.

Instead of just staying where she was like I thought, she exited the pool and approached the diving board on the opposite end. She jumped off and swam to the ladder again, only to jump from the diving board again and again. After she got tired of that she began floating around on her back, staring up at the sky and continuing her conversations with us all.

After about half an hour Renji went back inside, Mina pouting, but he just laughed and ignored it. I stayed with them for another forty-five minutes before I decided to take a break and go back into the air conditioned house. When I entered the kitchen I saw Hisagi and Renji sitting at the table, several empty beer cans on the table in front of them. Cocking an eyebrow, I decided I'd go ahead and ask. "What are you guys doing? Where did you get that?"

"Michiru had a box of them in her garage," Hisagi stated, smiling up at me, obviously buzzed.

"Alright, well, that doesn't explain why you're drinking so much," I stated, causing Hisagi to shake his head.

"I've only had two and a half, the rest are Renji's," he answered, surprising me.

"Renji, you've had _eight_ beers? In the last forty-five minutes?" I asked. He only nodded his response.

"I think he's still nervous about Mina," Hisagi stated while Renji nodded, laying his head on the table.

Suddenly the glass door was sliding open, Rukia stepping in, dripping water all over the floor. "Ichigo, will you get me a towel, please?"

"Sure," I said, heading through the living room and down the hall before entering the bathroom. After taking a towel from under the sink, I retreated to the kitchen, walking in to find Renji standing next to Rukia, his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. He was laughing loudly, causing her to pull away, but he had a tight grip on her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to stop my glare from deepening.

"He's being pretty inappropriate," Rukia answered, pulling away from him.

"Renji, knock it off before Mina sees you," Hisagi demanded, standing and pulling Rukia away from him.

"What are you doing?" Mina's voice suddenly sounded, anger hidden under her confusion.

Renji glanced down at her and began stumbling her way, almost falling on his own feet. She grabbed his arm and helped him keep his balance with much effort, pulling away from him immediately, seeming to have smelt the alcohol on him. "You reek, Renji. What's going on?" she demanded, a glare crossing his features.

"He got a little drunk," Hisagi explained, as Renji still really hadn't said anything. "He's still pretty nervous about you having the baby, so he just kept drinking." Hisagi's explanation was concerned; he really seemed to be worried about both Abarais.

"Why was he drinking in the first place?" Mina asked, directing her glare to Hisagi.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, confusion clear in his tone. "We were just having a few beers. At _first_."

Sighing loudly, she turned her attention to Renji again. "Why were you drinking, you idiot?"

He didn't answer, instead he just leaned more weight against her as he tried to keep his balance.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Rukia persisted, a frown starting to cross her features.

"Renji's a recovered alcoholic. He hasn't had a drink in ten years. I have no idea _why_ he would start again, but this…is just not good. I'm sorry I got mad at you, Hisagi; I know it's not your fault. I'm just frustrated; I never thought I'd have to deal with this again," she explained, grabbing onto Renji's arm and beginning to head toward the living room, leading him to the couch.

Rukia took the towel from me and quickly wrapped it around herself, approaching the table and picking up as many empty beer cans as she could and dropping them in the recycle bin Michiru had beside her trashcan. I grabbed the rest and did the same, seeing Mina enter the kitchen again, pushing some hair off her brow.

"I'm really sorry I offered it to him, Mina," Hisagi said, taking his place next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry," he repeated, pulling her closer.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it," she answered, absently wrapping an arm around his waist and sighing tiredly.

"How long has he been dealing with that?" Rukia asked, taking her place next to me and adjusting her towel.

"Well," Mina began, glancing toward the living room before continuing. "He told me he started drinking when he was a sophomore in high school. We started dating when we were juniors and he was still drinking, but never around me. By the time we were getting ready for college we broke up because we were going to go to different schools, pretty far away from each other. Later on he told me that's when it really started to get bad. After my second year of college I transferred school because the one I went to had better programs for my major and it just so happened that it was the same school Renji was attending. I honestly tried to just avoid him, but when he found out I was there he found me and claimed we could just be friends, but that obviously didn't work," she said with a laugh.

"By then I could see the effects the alcohol had on him; he had an even worse temper than before and he always looked exhausted. I never confronted him about it and it kept getting worse."

"What made him realize he had a problem?" Hisagi asked, looking down at her curiously.

"Well, after we graduated it only took me a few months to find a job. Renji took a job at the firehouse and thought he'd just stick with it until he could get a job dealing with his major. We moved in together and he kept drinking. One night he was _really_ drunk and we started fighting. Long story short, he noticed that his drinking was a problem when he started to get…physical," she answered, seeming to really surprise Hisagi.

"He _hit_ you?" he asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah…it didn't take him too long to stop after that. And until now, he hasn't had anything to drink since then," she stated, taking another glance toward the living room. "I really had no idea he was this stressed about the baby, he never said anything about it to me."

"He's pretty stupid, huh?" Hisagi said, smiling down at her.

Grinning up at him, she nodded. "Oh yeah. And hopefully he wakes up with a horrible hangover to remind him just that."

We all laughed at her bitter words, Hisagi patting her on the back.

After we all had a light lunch Rukia and Mina insisted on getting back into the pool. Hisagi and I sat on the edge, Hisagi closer to Mina while I took my place next to Rukia. We were out there for another hour and a half before we heard the door to the fence surrounding Michiru's pool open with a creak.

Thinking it was Michiru, Hisagi stood and approached the door, a smile on his face. "Hey, Michi-," he cut himself off, his smile fading. "Who are you?"

Hisagi took a few steps back, revealing the tall, scrawny kid who was staring back at us.

"Uh, my name's Kon…who are you?" he asked, running a hand through his brown hair.

"We're friends of Michiru, how do you know her?" Hisagi continued, seeming to block him from entering any further.

"I'm her cousin," the guy stated, peering around Hisagi and looking the rest of us over. "I'm here to clean her pool."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hisagi laughed. "Why?"

"Because, she doesn't like to do it, so she pays me," he answered, causing Hisagi to laugh again.

"Oh, so you're her pool boy?" Rukia asked, leaning over the edge of the pool next to me and glancing up at him.

After stepping around Hisagi he stood in front of Rukia, smiling slightly. "Yeah, sort of."

"Well, that's nice of Michiru to give her kid cousin a summer job," she continued, causing Kon to cock an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, do you do this all the time?" she asked, confused herself. "Or do you have an actual summer job?"

Understanding that Rukia had taken him for a teenager, the guy shook his head and said, "I'm twenty-six."

"Oh," Rukia said, laughing at herself. "I'm sorry; you just…look really young."

"Thanks, I guess," he said, his grin growing while he rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to get out while you clean it?" she asked suddenly, her attention still on Kon.

"Yup, if you don't mind," he said, causing her to groan and pull herself out of the pool.

"Fine," she said, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself once again. "Just please let me know when you're done."

"Alright," he said as we all I stood and helped Mina do the same. We headed back into the house as Kon got to work quietly.

"He's adorable," Mina said, glancing out the window with a smile.

"Yeah, he looks at least ten years younger than he claims to be," Rukia said, smiling also. "He's so scrawny and lanky. And he seems too tall to be related to Michiru."

"I know," Hisagi said, laughing.

Mina suddenly headed back into the living room, Rukia and Hisagi following immediately. I reluctantly followed also. Approaching the couch, Mina placed a hand on a sleeping Renji's back, shaking him carefully. "Renji, wake up," she said softly, shaking him again. She didn't seem as angry as before, her actions making us believe she had already forgiven her husband for his stupid decision.

He opened his eyes, a glare crossing his features immediately as he quickly closed his eyes again.

"Get up, Renji. Come on, wake up," Mina tried again, her voice still quiet.

Rukia sighed quietly and approached them, smacking Renji in the back of the head roughly, causing him to groan. "Get up, Renji! You've been sleeping for almost two hours," she demanded, smiling over at Mina.

Sitting up, he directed his glare to Rukia. "What the hell?"

"I believe that's what Mina should be asking you," she responded, causing him to sigh tiredly. "Anyway, now that he's awake, we'll let you two discuss this alone," she continued, grabbing both mine and Hisagi's arm and leading us upstairs to the second living room. Hisagi and I took a seat on the couch, Rukia spreading her towel on the floor and taking a seat.

After grabbing the remote and finding something to watch, Rukia leaned back against my leg and sighed tiredly. "You wore yourself out, didn't you?" Hisagi asked, nudging her with his own leg lightly.

"Yeah, kind of," she said, smiling up at him before laying her head back on my knee.

We waited upstairs for a while, giving Mina and Renji some privacy while they discussed what he had done that afternoon. After about an hour we heard the door open and close loudly, everyone looking at each other, thinking maybe the discussion hadn't gone so well.

We all stood swiftly, heading done the stairs, stopping halfway and watching the couple standing in the living room, looking at who had entered the house. Michiru stood in front of the door still, looking around her house which everyone just noticed was a little trashed since she left that morning.

"Well…," she began, laughing tiredly. "I guess you really did make yourselves at home." Her tone was a little frustrated, causing everyone to tense, guilt sinking in.

"We're sorry," Rukia said as the three of us continued down the stairs. "We'll clean it, promise. Really, we're sorry for making you come home from work to…_this_."

After a moment that seemed to make her angrier, she smiled and shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I'm just tired; _I'm _sorry for acting like that," she said, her smile widening when Hisagi approached her and hugged her.

"No, don't apologize," Mina said, smiling down at the small woman. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Michiru just smiled and looked back at Rukia. "I see you discovered the pool," she stated, laughing slightly when Rukia finally remembered she was wearing Michiru's bathing suit.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I just sort of raided your closet…," she said, biting her lip nervously.

"It's fine, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I haven't used it in forever, so I'm really happy you guys enjoyed it," she stated, glancing toward the glass door, something catching her eye. "Oh, Kon's here," she said, causing us to nod as she headed to the back door. Sliding it open she said, "Kon, come inside, I want to introduce you to my friends."

After stepping into the cool room, he sighed happily and smiled down at her, placing a hand on her head jokingly. "Hey, Chiru, how was work?"

"Eh, not great, but thanks for asking," she said, grinning up at him before dragging him into the living room. "That's Hisagi, Mina, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo," she stated while pointing to each of us. "They're some friends I met while volunteering at that traffic jam. And everyone, this is Kon."

"We've met him," Hisagi says, causing her to frown slightly. "He came by earlier when we were out by the pool. He introduced himself."

"Oh," Michiru said to his explanation.

I heard Renji ask Mina who he was and she mumbled, "He's her cousin," earning a nod. I noticed that they seemed to be okay.

"Well, I just finished, so I think I'll go," Kon said, causing Michiru to frown.

"No, stay. I never usually get home before you're done, stay," she said, pouting up at him, causing him to laugh.

"You have company," he stated, gesturing towards all of us.

"So? They'll be here for a while, so just stay," she persisted, smiling when he sighed.

"Fine, sure, I've got nothing else to do," he said sarcastically, returning the gesture.

"Like what? What could _you_ possibly have to do?" she asked jokingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ouch," he said, laughing again. "But I really can't stay long because I do have plans tonight."

"Who with?" she asked, now honestly just curious.

"Kisa," he stated, causing her to nod.

"Oh, okay. Well, stay while you can, then," she said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded, heading to her kitchen and opening the fridge.

Michiru decided that if no one minded, we could just stay at her house again and of course, no one minded. Kon stayed for another hour or so and once he left everyone just sort of separated. Hisagi and Michiru sat at the kitchen table, discussing her bad day at work. Mina and Renji sat on the couch, the TV on in front of them, but neither of them noticed as they both fell asleep within a few minutes. Rukia and I decided to head upstairs to the other living room so we wouldn't disturb the pair on the other couch.

Sitting on the couch, Rukia pulled her legs underneath herself, now clad in the sweats and T-shirt she had slept in the night before. Leaning back on the couch, she looked like she could fall asleep too, but she turned her head toward me and smiled as I sat next to her. Returning the gesture, I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"So," she began, looking a little more serious. "Have you thought about it? A relationship, I mean." Her question surprised me and she seemed to notice, squeezing my hand carefully.

"Yeah, I have," I said, avoiding her gaze for a moment, causing her to tug on my hand. Looking down at her, I noticed her brows furrow in concentration.

"And?" she asked, her lips pursed together noticeably.

"And…I…," I began, not sure how to word my decision.

"You don't want it, do you?" she asked, trying to smile up at me, but her disappointment was evident in it.

"What? No, that's not was I was going to say at all," I stated quickly, noticing her cock a brow. "I do, I just wasn't sure what to say." I could feel myself grin as her fake smile faded and she just stared at me.

"Are you…sure?" she asked, slightly pulling away from me, concerning me.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I asked, causing her to laugh quietly, seeming to relax a little.

"Yes, I'm just surprised. I honestly thought you would turn me down," she said, shrugging slightly.

"Why?"

"Because, I've noticed you're a little uncomfortable with commitment," she said, her smile widening.

Laughing myself, I said, "I wouldn't necessarily call it a commitment issue, I mean, not on my part."

"Well, whatever it may be, it seems to be a problem," she answered, pulling closer to me again, resting her head on my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement and carefully pulled an arm around her shoulders, laying my head on hers carefully. That's when I realized how happy I was that I decided to take Saki to my dad's. I had missed her a lot during the day, but I was glad she wasn't here at the moment.

Sitting with Rukia, having just decided that we were going to date, I realized how happy I was that we had gotten stuck in that traffic jam in the first place.

_-:-_

Okay, soooooo….? What do you think? I think that this chapter is super long, ha ha. And I'm glad. I liked it, there was a lot of stuff going on and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

What do you all think of Ichigo and Rukia's behavior? They're getting closer, neh? :P

Anyway, thanks again for all the previous reviews, but please continue and tell me what you think! See you next chapter! **Review **_please!_


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so I'm back! :D I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like I haven't written in forever! I keep making plans for this story and then forgetting them, only to remember in less detail, ha ha. But I have a basic idea of what I want to do, and I hope I do it justice!

Anyway, I'll just get on with it. Chapter 14!

_-:-_

Rukia and I stayed in place on the couch, ignoring the TV and just talking. She asked me a lot of questions about my family and my life before I had Saki. She questioned me about my high school and began asking about girlfriends prior to Maiko when Hisagi came into the room, a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Rukia, can you come here for a second," he said, gesturing to the cell phone in his hand.

"What? Who is it?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"…Just come here," he persisted, glancing at me before looking back at her.

"What?" she asked again, looking at me, noticing my confused expression. "Why can't he know?"

Sighing, Hisagi tried to get her to just listen again, but she wouldn't have it. "Just tell me who it is, or I'm not going anywhere," she demanded, a glare now crossing her features.

"It's Kaien!" Hisagi retorted, his expression hardening as well.

Surprise and what appeared to be worry crossed her face, quickly being replaced with annoyance. "What does _he_ want?" Her voice was full of hate and anger.

"He wants to talk to you, come here," Hisagi stated, putting the phone to his ear again and saying, "Yeah, that was her…Who was…? Oh, I'll let her talk to you about that…just hold on! You're lucky I even told her…" Again, he turned to Rukia. "You coming?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared up at him while seeming to think it over. "I suppose, although he doesn't deserve it," she answered, causing Hisagi to nod. Standing she turned to me, leaning closer and kissing me quickly, surprising both me and Hisagi. "I'll be right back," she said, smiling down at me.

"Nice," Hisagi said, grinning back at us and holding his cell phone back to his ear. "Wha-…oh, uh…you'll just have to wait and see if she tells you about it," he answered, escorting Rukia into the guest room we had shared the night before, shutting the door.

Looking after them for a second, I thought about my options and stood. Without any more hesitation, I headed toward the closed door and pressed my ear against it; thankful that they had put Rukia's ex on speaker.

"What do you want, Kaien?" Rukia demanded, her voice dripping with venom.

"I just…," I heard his voice, beginning his explanation. "I was wondering…, how have you been?"

"Me, oh, I've been great. After you left me, I realized just how unhappy I was in the first place. I am stuck with my horrible job, but at least I can support myself and do what I've always wanted. I can finally move to Tokyo without worrying about what someone thinks about it," she answered, bitterness filling her tone.

"Oh,…well…I'm glad," he said, causing my glare to deepen.

"Oh, I bet," Rukia said with a laugh. "And by the way, when were planning on telling me about Kyoko? Do you think it's not my business? Because it definitely is."

"Rukia, I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I just…I wasn't sure when it would be a good time to tell you. I wasn't ready to talk to you again," he said, causing her to laugh once again.

"But now is? Why? Why do you want to talk to me _now_?

"Because…I miss you…and I was wondering if you wanted to-," she interrupted him immediately.

"Well, I guess that's just too bad for you," she said, a smile now in her voice. "Because I'm dating someone and there's no way in hell I'm going to jeopardize it so we can see each other, even if it is just a 'friendly visit'."

"Oh…well, good…I'm happy for you," he said, trying to sound happy it seemed. "But it doesn't matter, Rukia. I just want to see you again. Bring him along, I don't mind."

"You're out of your fucking mind," she said, humor in her voice again. "He knows a lot about you, and I don't think he wants to see you either. But who knows, maybe I'm wrong. Either way, I don't want to see you, so that's that."

"Please," he began, his voice softer now. "_Please_, Ru. Just…let me come see you sometime."

She sighed and when she answered she seemed to be hinting at pity. "Look, I don't want to mess this up. And you'll definitely be a complication. So, I'm sorry, but no."

"Rukia, I just want-," his voice was cut off as I heard my name being called.

"Ichigo, where are you?"

Turning toward the familiar, feminine voice, I shushed her quietly, causing her to cock an eyebrow when I came into view.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Mina asked in a hushed tone, stepping closer to me and hearing the voices on the other side of the door. "Are you eavesdropping?" she question, surprise crossing her expression.

"Shh," I responded, grabbing her arm carefully and pulling her away from the door.

"Who are you listening to?" she asked, a frown now on her face.

"Rukia's ex-husband called her and I…wanted to know what he was talking to her about," I answered, diverting my gaze from her when she smiled knowingly.

"Well, why do you care?" she asked, causing me to sigh loudly.

"Because, we're together, now you can stop that," I answered quickly, her smile widening.

"You are-!" she began, causing me to press a hand to her mouth.

"Shh!"

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later than," I heard Rukia say, frustration clear in her tone. "Bye."

Hearing her approach the door, I quickly and carefully pulled Mina to the couch, sitting and pulling her down next to me. Rukia and Hisagi emerged from the guest room and took their place in front of us, Rukia cocking a brow.

"Hey, Mina," she said, smiling down at her. "What do you need? Weren't you resting downstairs?"

Grinning up at Rukia, she nodded. "Yeah, I was. I was trying to find you. Where did you put Michiru's bathing suit and your dress? We're doing a load of laundry."

"First of all, why are you doing anything?" Rukia asked, a serious expression on her face again. "And secondly, they're in the bathroom downstairs."

"Okay, thanks," she answered, looking up at me, obviously wanting to know what had happened with Rukia's ex. Instead of intruding, she just nodded and retreated, Hisagi following and grabbing her arm to help support her down the stairs.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to seem clueless.

"That was…stupid. And I'm really sorry to ask you this," she began, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "But, would you mind if I had lunch with Kaien sometime after we get out of the traffic?"

Her question shocked me; I couldn't believe that she had agreed after sounding so pissed off. I guess my expression gave away my surprise.

A frown crossing her features, she stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand. "I won't if you don't want me to. But he said you can come too, and I was hoping that you would…"

I knew that she must have a reason for agreeing and I knew that she didn't want to see him alone, so I agreed. "Yeah, that's fine. I don't mind."

Her eyes widened noticeably. "Are you…sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just surprised that you agreed to see him; you seem to still be pretty angry at him. Which is completely understandable."

Her surprised expression fell into an upset one as she nodded and averted her gaze from mine. "Yeah, I just…I don't know…I let him talk me into it, I should have just told him no and hung up…" Her frown deepened as tears began to fill her eyes.

Surprised and concerned by her reaction, I pulled her closer by the hand and wrapped my arms around her. She wasn't quite as tall as I was while sitting, her head resting on my shoulder as she began to cry quietly. "Rukia, what's the matter?" I asked, running my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry," she said through her sobs. "That was just too much. Hearing his voice just…brought back too many memories. I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

"No, you're not. Don't apologize," I said, pulling her closer as she just shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

After a few minutes she seemed to calm down, pulling away from me to wipe her eyes. Without another thought I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, realizing how I was treating Rukia like a child. She seemed to notice and smiled, not finding it as strange as I had apparently. Pulling me closer again, she kissed my cheek before hugging onto me a second time.

"Thank you," she said, pulling away from me again. She took her place next to me on the couch and grabbed my hand, scooting closer to me. Seeming to want to brush the subject of Kaien away for now, she started asking me more questions as her voice started to give away her exhaustion. Laying her head on my shoulder, she began to drift to sleep. I watched some TV for a while until I heard Rukia's quiet snores.

Glancing down at her, I noted that she had finally fallen asleep. After turning the TV off, I carefully picked her up, careful not to wake her and headed toward the guest room, opening the door and heading toward the bed, keeping the lights off. After I reached the bed, I pulled back the comforter and laid her down. She tried to keep her grip on me but after I began standing upright, her fingers slid from my neck and my T-shirt, her arms falling to her sides.

After closing the door, I pulled the blanket back on my side and laid down, Rukia curling up to me immediately. Like the night before, I fell asleep within minutes.

_-:-_

The next morning I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door before it creaked open. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Mina's face hovering over mine, a large smile on her face.

"Aren't you two awake yet?" she asked, her smile growing as I tried to sit up and put some distance between us.

"_Now_ we are," I heard Rukia's small, tired voice say as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She still had an arm wrapped around my waist as I sat up, causing Mina's smile to widen even more.

"Come on, Renji made breakfast, come eat," she demanded although she sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"_Renji_ made breakfast?" Rukia asked, her nose wrinkling at the thought, causing a small smile to cross my own features.

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised," Mina said, laughing quietly. "Firemen take turns cooking when they're on duty, so he's had plenty of experience. He's great."

"Ah," she responded, a more serious expression crossing her features. "How are you two, anyway? How did your little talk go?"

"Oh, it was fine. I felt pretty bad for getting so mad, he's just…really anxious. And I know that's not an excuse for being so stupid, but…he apologized and I don't think we're going to have any more problems," she answered, causing Rukia to smile also.

"Good," she stated, releasing her grip on me and standing from the bed. "I'm glad. Do you think he'll have any more problems with drinking?"

"No, he should be fine," Mina answered, attempting to stand. When I noticed she was having trouble, I stood quickly on the side she was sitting on and helped her up. "Thanks," she mumbled, smiling up at me.

"I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right there," Rukia said, grabbing the clothes Michiru had left her for the day.

"Alright, hurry," Mina said, grabbing my arm and leading me down the stairs. "How are you two doing?" she asked, smiling up at me.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I answered, "We're fine. We just decided to date last night, so nothing's new."

She nodded, her smile growing as we entered the kitchen. Rukia came down a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a purple T-shirt, her hair pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Mornin' Ruk," Hisagi said, smiling up at her as she entered the kitchen.

She smiled tiredly and nodded. "Good morning," she said, taking a seat next to me.

We finished breakfast quickly, Rukia and I clearing the table and rinsing the dishes as Mina, Renji, and Hisagi sat in the living room. After finishing with the dishes, Rukia decided to swim again and asked me to sit outside with her. I agreed and waited for her to get dressed, retrieving a towel for her.

The other three decided to stay inside so Rukia and I went out. She jumped in right away and I sat along the edge as she emerged from the water. She swam to the edge next to me, resting her arms along it while looking up at me. She didn't seem as excited this time, content with staying in place.

After a few silent moments, I decided to ask about a topic we hadn't talked about in a while, hoping she wouldn't be hesitant to talk about it. "Rukia?" I asked, causing her to look up at me.

"Hm?"

"What were the rumors going around that caused you and Kaien to break up?"

Her expression fell noticeably, making me nervous. She nodded suddenly and said," I guess I should have expected that…"

"You don't have to tell me," I said quickly, feeling guilty immediately.

"No, I don't mind, I just wasn't expecting it," she answered, sighing quietly. "There were these kids, these two boys to be more specific that I always thought were really nice. They had helped me when I dropped my groceries all over the front lawn once; they seemed harmless. Well," she continued, rolling her eyes at the memory. "One day I got home from picking Kyoko up from school. Kaien was still at work and Kyoko went inside to do her homework right away. I was getting some things from the car and they approached me."

Again, she sighed and pushed some hair out of her face. "Well, I thought they were going to help me or just wanted to talk. I welcomed them happily; they weren't older than twelve, but I'm pretty convinced that they were ten. After I sat some things down, I turned back to find them glancing at each other. Confused, I started to ask them what they were doing, but they just stepped closer and started talking about how they knew I was 'interested' in them."

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, they just got closer and closer and one of them tried to kiss me; it was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced. After I pushed them away and told them they took my kindness the wrong way, they started telling everyone that I tried to get them to sleep with me. Their parents called and told me they'd call the cops if I ever spoke to their kids again. Kaien found out soon after that and that's when all of our problems began." As she finished her story she pulled herself out of the pool and looked up at me. "And now you know," she said with a smile.

"That's just…ridiculous," I said, unable to believe that her ex-husband would ever leave _her_ for something so stupid.

"Yeah, I know. But the whole situation made me realize what an ass Kaien really is, so in a weird way, I'm kind of glad it happened," she stated, her smile growing.

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I pulled her closer, causing her to smile.

"You're getting soaked, stop," she said, pulling away from me.

My smile widening, I pulled her back again, shrugging. "Oh well."

Rolling her eyes, she laid her head on my shoulder. "Now I guess you understand why I _am_ so bitter towards Kaien. He knew it was a lie and so did everyone else, but it made him look bad. So he did what was easiest for him; he left. Well, actually, he kicked me out, but you know what I mean. And I've never really been able to forgive him for that…"

Pulling her closer, I said, "Oh well, it's his loss. The bastard doesn't deserve you anyway."

She laughed and looked up at me. "Thanks," she said, earning a nod. "Well, I told you all that…why don't you tell me exactly what happened between you and Maiko that really messed things up."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"I mean," she began, sitting up and slightly pulling away from me so she could turn her body toward me. "What happened between you two that was so bad that you never wanted to date again. Was it really just the drugs and the way she treated Saki? Not that that's not a good enough excuse, but I'm just curious."

I shrugged, trying to remember what she did that really had made me set against dating. I knew that the fact that she abused our daughter was a huge reason for that decision, but there was bound to be more. "I'm not really sure," I began, running a hand through my hair absently. "I guess…it was just the fact that she was my first girlfriend and we were pretty serious. I trusted her way too much and I tried to ignore her obvious flaws. When I found out she was using drugs _while_ pregnant with Saki, I just completely stopped trusting anyone. I focused on just taking care of Saki and that was all; I sort of forgot about a lot of other things."

"Wait a minute," Rukia interrupted, a confused expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Maiko was your first and only girlfriend?"

Laughing quietly I nodded. "Yeah."

"But why?" she asked, leaning her elbows on her legs while resting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Why? Were you just not…interested during high school? Or were they not interested in you?" she asked, a smile crossing her features.

"Oh, well, the girls at my high school were all the same. They bored me, honestly. I didn't care for them, but a few seemed interested in me I guess. At least that's what my friends would tell me, but I never paid any attention to them. I guess you could say I cared more about my grades than my social life."

She laughed at this. "What a strange teenage boy," she said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What about you? How many guys have you dated?"

She smiled before looking away. "Well, you have to remember that I'm three years older than you and I was more social than you during high school. So, it's definitely more than one." Her smile grew as she looked back at me, thinking it over. "I had…four boyfriends in high school. And I dated the fourth one a year after high school before we finally broke up. Then I dated a guy I met at work; that only lasted a few months. Then I met Kaien, and now I'm with you, so…seven in total. Not that many."

"If you say so," I said, smiling back at her.

Rolling her eyes while maintaining her smile, she continued. "It makes more sense why you were so unsure about dating me. It would be pretty hard if you've only dated once before this. Anyway, what else did Maiko do?"

"Well…she lied a lot. When we did have split custody and I would drop Saki off, I would ask her if they had enough food or whatever. She was too prideful to let me know that she had no money and Saki would go a weekend with barley anything to eat."

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked, her brows pulling together slightly.

"Yup. And she always lied about her drugs, of course. She would look fine when I got to her house and she'd reassure me over and over that she was clean. When I'd come back to pick Saki up, she'd be high and not even know where Saki was," I answered, noticing the full glare that crossed her features.

"What a…bitch," she said, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Exactly."

"Well, haven't you seen any women that have caught your eye since everything that happened with Maiko? Anyone you thought you might be interested in?" she persisted, her scowl leaving her face as fast as it appeared.

"Well, yeah. Just because I didn't want to date doesn't mean I didn't notice anyone. When I first saw you, I thought you were pretty cute, but I thought you were a bitch too," I answered, causing her smile to widen.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, shrugging. "But I guess I deserve it; I was pretty bitchy to you at first."

"Eh, I wasn't very friendly either."

She shrugged again, scooting closer to me. Seeming done with the water, Rukia grabbed the towel I had gotten for her and pulled it around her shoulders, sitting next to me again and laying her head on my shoulder. After a moment of silence we heard the gate to the pool open loudly, turning to see Kon standing in the doorway, smiling down at us.

"Hey, Kon," Rukia said, smiling back at him. "You're here to clean the pool again?" she asked, surprise clear in her tone.

"No, actually, I came to see Michiru. I didn't realize you guys would still be here," he said, looking behind him, his smile widening. "Come on," he said, pulling the small woman into view.

"Oh, who's this?" Rukia asked, grabbing my hand while leaning around me to see better.

"This is my girlfriend, Kisa. She's a little shy," he said with a laugh. Pulling her closer, he continued. "That's Ichigo and Rukia, they're friends of Michiru."

The woman held a hand up, avoiding eye contact with either of us. She was short, probably Rukia's height, if not even shorter. She had long blonde hair that laid flatly down her back and ending at her hips. Her eyes were huge, yellow and gray orbs slightly hidden by her long bangs.

"Hey, Kisa," Rukia said, smiling up at her and standing, still holding onto my hand. Tugging on my hand, I stood also and we approached the couple, seeming to make the small woman shift nervously.

Rukia held a hand out to the woman saying, "It's nice to meet you."

She looked at Rukia quickly and placed her hesitant hand in Rukia's. I held my own hand out to her, causing her to flinch away noticeably. Kon placed a hand on her shoulder and slightly pushed her closer to me. "It's alright, go ahead."

Without another word she held her hand out to me blindly, looking down at her feet. I took it carefully, curious and a little concerned as to why she seemed so afraid of me. "It's nice meeting you, Kisa," I said, unable to help the slight frown that crossed my features when she only nodded and pulled away from me quickly.

Kon laughed and pulled her closer again. "I told you she's shy. Anyway, I'm going inside. How long should it be until Michiru gets here?"

"Uh, a few hours at least," I answered.

"Oh…okay, no big deal," he said, heading inside.

"We're coming too," Rukia said when he started to shut the door after Kisa entered the kitchen. He nodded and left it open as Rukia pulled the towel closer and grabbed my hand again, dragging me inside.

She went upstairs to change while I joined the rest in the living room. Kon had just finished introducing Kisa to everyone and was pulling her around, forcing her to at least shake their hands. She seemed okay with Hisagi and Mina, but when Kon placed her in front of Renji she pulled away from Kon and took a few steps away from them.

Cocking an eyebrow, Renji said, "What's the matter?"

"I think she's afraid of bigger guys; bad experiences and stuff-"

"Shut up, Kon," she said, glaring up at him.

Renji laughed and turned his attention back to Kisa. "I won't hurt you, promise."

"Shut up," she repeated, this time to Renji himself, only causing him to laugh louder.

Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, shaking her hand before she pulled it away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, causing his smile to fall immediately.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you," he said, glancing at Kon before looking back at her.

She pushed some hair out of her face, avoiding his gaze before answering, "It's fine," in a low voice. "I'll…be right back," she said to Kon before heading down the hallway and entering Michiru's room, closing the door behind her.

"Is she alright?" Renji asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just kind of…nervous around people she doesn't know. I think she's sort of mad at me too, for making her wait so long to see Michiru," he answered, still smiling. "Really, don't worry about her. She'll be alright."

He nodded, leaning back against the couch again. Rukia came down the stairs and stood next to me, glancing around at everyone. Hisagi smiled up at her and elbowed Mina while saying, "Mina here told us that you two are dating now."

Rukia returned the gesture while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, and?"

"Well, when were you going to tell us?" he continued, raising an eyebrow at her while his smile grew.

"I don't know, I mean, it's really not your business," she stated, causing him to laugh.

"Whatever," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "We all knew anyway; you two are pretty obvious."

"I guess. Kind of like how obvious and desperate you were with Michiru?" she asked, smirking up at him.

"Ouch, low blow, Kuchiki," he said, grinning back at her.

"Well, you know-," she began, her cell phone interrupting her loudly. "Hold on." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed a button before holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"

Her brows came together as she glanced at me. "Yeah, okay, one second." She held the phone out to me, saying, "It's your dad."

Confused, I grabbed the phone from her and held it to my ear, hearing his voice immediately. "Son, you need to get over here, now." His voice seemed angry and worried, concerning me.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, noticing everyone watching me curiously.

"Because, Maiko's here and she's trying to take Saki. You need to get here and get her out of my house!" I could hear more of the anger in his tone.

"I have no way of getting there, Michiru's at work-," I began, Kon interrupting me.

"Michiru has another car in the garage. Or you can use mine," he said, seeming to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"You just better get over here and soon. She's demanding to see you, so hurry up." With that Dad hung up, causing me to end the call and hand Rukia her phone back.

"Can I use her other car, Kon?" I asked, causing him to nod.

"Yeah, I'll go get the key," he said, heading back toward Michiru's bedroom.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Mina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Saki's mother's at my dad's house; she's trying to take Saki home with her," I said, slipping my shoes on quickly.

"Don't you have full custody of her?" Hisagi asked, a serious expression now on his face.

"Yeah," I said, noticing Kon coming down the hallway with Kisa quickly. He tossed me the keys and I continued. "I've got to go, I'll be back," I said, heading toward the door. Rukia was right behind me, looking at me questioningly, as if for permission. I nodded and we exited through the garage door.

Unlocking the car, I jumped behind the wheel, Rukia getting in the passenger side and pushing the button above my head to open the mechanical garage door. After backing out she pushed the button again and I headed toward my dad's house, speeding slightly. Rukia seemed nervous by the unfamiliar way I drove, realizing just how serious the situation was.

It didn't take me long before I pulled into my dad's driveway, parking and exiting the car quickly, Rukia right behind me. I pushed the door open and stepped in, glaring at the woman standing in the living room holding Saki.

"Daddy!" Saki yelled, tears running down her face as she held her arms out to me. Maiko pushed her arms away and returned the glare when she noticed Rukia standing behind me.

"Put her down," I said angrily, ready to make her if she refused.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, her bloodshot eyes darting towards Rukia before returning to me. "But I don't understand why _she's_ here." Her glare deepened as her teeth clenched together.

"Put Saki down, right now," I said through my own clenched teeth.

"Oh, shut up," she said, carelessly dropping Saki to the floor. "This isn't about her, it never has been!"

Pushing her aside, I picked our daughter up and turned back to her. "What the hell's the matter with you?" I screamed, my glare deepening further.

"Shut up!" she yelled back, stepping closer to me. "This has _nothing_ to do with Saki! Ichigo…," she began, calming down as tears filled her eyes. "I miss you." Placing a hand on my arm, she continued to inch closer to me.

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing her away, causing her tears to run down her face. "I don't give a fuck about you, Maiko! I tried to get you help a long time ago and you obviously haven't gotten any better. Just stay the hell away from me."

She stared at me in disbelief, stepping closer again. I only pulled Saki closer and backed up until I was next to Rukia. Glancing at Rukia, her glare returned to her face immediately.

"You bitch! You better stay the hell away from him!" she shouted, charging at Rukia with clenched fists.

After quickly stepping in front of her, I grabbed Maiko's arms with one hand, having trouble holding her back with Saki in my other arm. "Stop it! Get out of here now!"

My dad approached us quickly and took Saki from me. "Get her out of here, Ichigo!"

Annoyed by his orders, I grabbed her and pulled her over my shoulder, kicking the screen door open and dropping her in the front lawn. She glared up at me and stood, trying to get back into the house but I blocked her way.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" she screamed, slamming her fists into my chest angrily, trying to push past me.

"Get the hell out of here, now!" I ordered, getting tired of her rampage.

"No! She can't have you! I'll kill her, I swear I'll fucking kill her-!"

"Listen to me!" I yelled over her as I grabbed her shoulders roughly, causing her to shut up and glare up at me. "You're high as hell. You need to calm down right now. Get out of here and don't come back, do you hear me? Don't expect to ever see Saki or me again. Leave, or I'll call the cops myself."

Her glare faded as she frowned up at me. She grabbed my arms and stood on the tips of her toes, putting less space between us. After so many years I knew what she was doing and I pushed her away before she had the chance to kiss me.

"Stop it, Maiko. Leave. _Now_."

Seeming to get the hint that I was being serious, she allowed her glare to return, emphasizing the red in her eyes. She took this chance to pull her hand away from me and slap me across the face before storming off.

Sighing, I turned back to see Rukia holding Saki, my dad standing behind them with his hand on Rukia's shoulder as they all stared back at me. Saki held her arms out to me as she continued to cry quietly. After approaching them, I took Saki and held her up to my shoulder as she hugged onto my neck tightly.

"You okay, Son?" Dad asked, seeming more normal now that she was gone.

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. What about you, Saki?" I asked, looking down at her. "Did she hurt you?"

Lifting her head from my shoulder, she shook her head and wiped her face. "I'm okay, Daddy," she answered.

"I'm so sorry, Saki. I should have known not to let her near you again," I said, pulling her closer and resting my head against hers carefully.

"It's not your fault, it's okay," she answered, her voice muffled as she laid her head against my shoulder again.

"Come in, Ichigo. Sit and calm down a little," Dad said, approaching me to nudge me toward the couch and shut the door swiftly. I obeyed and took a seat on the couch, Rukia sitting next to me quickly while I sat Saki in my lap.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," I said, looking down at Rukia.

"Don't worry about it, it really wasn't your fault," she said, leaning closer to me. I only nodded in response.

We waited at my dad's house until we knew Michiru would be home from work. We called her and asked her what the plan was for the night. She told us that we could meet her and the rest of the group at the mini-mart she had parked at the last time and we could check out what was going on with the traffic jam. Agreeing, we said we'd meet them there soon.

After the call to Michiru, I directed Rukia into my dad's clinic got his attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we're going now."

"Oh, alright. Are you taking Saki with you?" he asked, gesturing toward the girl in his lap.

"Uh, no, if you don't mind I'm going to let her stay here a few more days," I answered, glad to see that she seemed happy about the idea again.

"Okay. Go say bye to Daddy, Masaki," he said, placing her on the floor as she quickly approached us.

Hugging onto my legs tightly, she smiled up at me. "Bye Daddy!"

Smiling, I bent down and picked her up, hugging her carefully. "Bye, Saki. Be good, alright?"

"Okay," she answered, pulling away and kissing my cheek quickly.

"Love you," I answered, kissing her forehead before handing her to Rukia.

"I love you, too," she said while hugging onto Rukia's neck tightly. "Bye, Kia! I love _you_, too."

Surprised, Rukia smiled up at me before saying, "Goodbye, Saki, I love you, too."

Dad seemed surprised, but just stood and approached Rukia, taking Saki and patting Rukia's shoulder lightly. "See ya, Ruk. Make sure my son comes and visits again soon, will you?"

Rolling my eyes while Rukia nodded, I said, "I have to come get her, I'll be back soon."

"Then I won't see you again for another year, right?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Whatever, we have to go, so bye," I answered, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Son. Love you, be careful getting back," he said as Rukia and I headed toward the door.

"You too, see you soon," I said before shutting the door behind us. After making sure the keys were in my pocket, we approached our doors and got in the unfamiliar car. I carefully pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards the traffic jam.

"I'm really sorry you had to…be a part of that," I said, glancing over at Rukia as she stared back at me.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault and I'm just glad I could be there for you and Saki. So don't apologize," she said, her voice serious although I could see a small smile on her face.

I nodded and returned the gesture. "I'm glad you were there. She stresses me out more than anything."

Grabbing my hand, she said, "That's understandable. I can't imagine how you're dealing with all of this."

"I don't even know," I said, sighing tiredly.

"Well, let's hope the stupid traffic clears up soon so we can go home," she said, sounding agitated.

"Yeah, I need to call my boss again," I said, worried about that whole situation.

"Has he been understanding about everything?" she asked, worry leaking into her own voice.

"Not really, he's been pretty pissed. But I think everything should be okay," I answered, causing her to nod. A moment later we pulled up to the familiar little car Michiru had driven and allowed me to barrow earlier.

As we stepped out of the car, the rest did the same. "What happened?" Mina asked as we headed toward our parked cars.

"It's a long story," I began, explaining our encounter with the rest of the group as we continued to our destination.

_-:-_

Okay, there you go! :D Chapter…14, I think, ha ha! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so I'm back! :D And my trial of Microsoft Word ran out as of today, so that sucks. :( But it's all good. I'll probably have more spelling errors or a ton of grammar mistakes, but oh well. I hope you guys don't care too much:3

Anyway, let's get started with chapter 15! :P

Never mind, I fixed my word document! :D

_-:-_

As I explained the situation with Maiko to the rest of the group, we continued our way to our parked cars. The others seemed surprised; Mina and Michiru asked how Saki handled it with obvious worry in their tones. As I wrapped up the story we approached Rukia's black car and saw small pieces of glass next to the driver's door.

"What the hell?" Hisagi asked, quickening his pace until he stood directly in front of the layer of glass. "Uh,…Rukia…," he said, looking back at her nervously.

"What?" she asked, confusion and worry crossing her features as she approached him. Her expression shifted, a deep glare setting quickly.

"What's going on?" Renji asked, stepping around the rest of us to meet up with the two closest to the car. "Oh shit."

"Rukia, you alright?" Hisagi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to _kill_ someone," she said through her teeth as we all caught up with the situation.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina said, placing a hand to her mouth.

"Is anything missing?" Renji asked, opening the door and looking inside. He opened the glove compartment, digging inside and pulling random things out.

"What are you doing?" Hisagi asked, stepping closer to the open door.

"I put my wallet in here," he said, sounding angry as he continued to dig through Rukia's things.

"Hey, you guys…," Mina's voice drifted over to us as she had headed toward my truck.

Everyone, excluding Renji, turned towards her and as she pointed to the broken window of my truck. She had a frown on her face as she stepped away from a few stray pieces of glass.

"Goddammit," I muttered, heading toward Mina quickly, reaching her to see even more pieces of glass across the front seats. Opening the door, I carefully swept the glass out of my truck and onto the pavement.

I couldn't see anything out of place and figured whoever had broken out my window hadn't found anything worth taking. What did catch my eye was the green bracelet that was lying on the passenger's seat. After grabbing it I got out of my truck and shut the door, stepping around the large circle of glass and heading back to the rest of the group.

"Did they take anything from you?" Michiru asked as I approached.

"No, but they left something behind," I said, holding the bracelet up as they all looked at it with confusion. "It was Maiko."

"How do you-," Hisagi began as I cut him off.

"I gave this to her a while ago; she drops it all the time."

Michiru carefully took the bracelet from me and looked it over. "This is so pretty…are you sure though?" As she asked she ran her fingers over the individual emeralds that the bracelet consisted of.

"Yep. See, this one's missing," I said, spinning it in her hand until the empty metal shell was facing toward her. "It came out after she threw it at me when we were arguing about…I don't know, Saki or something."

"Oh, I see…wow, but why would she do this?" she asked, glancing up at me while I leaned over her.

Shrugging, I answered, "I don't know. She's…crazy."

Michiru laughed, about to continue when Renji yelled, "Dammit!" Gaining everyone's attention, he slammed the glove compartment shut.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Mina asked as he began backing out of Rukia's car.

"My wallet's gone!" he answered angrily as she grinned up at him.

Reaching behind him she pulled her hand back after pulling his "lost" wallet out of his back pocket. "You mean this?"

Taking it, he attempted to glare down at her although his smile was evident. "Very ni-," she began before he cut her off.

"Shut up," he said as she laughed loudly.

"Was anything _actually_ taken, Renji? Did you notice anything obvious?" Rukia asked, a stern expression still present on her face.

"No, not that I noticed, but be careful, there's a lot of glass," he answered as she moved around him and entered her car, looking around.

"Ow," she muttered, pushing some glass out of the car. A moment later she got out and brushed some blood from her hand onto her dress.

"You okay?" Renji asked when we noticed and she just brushed his question off.

"Nothing's missing, that's good, I guess," she said, her voice still holding an angry tone.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Hisagi asked, smiling down at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her expression not faltering a bit. "I'm fine, just frustrated, that's all."

"Well calm down," he said, causing her to sigh while he laughed.

"Well, you guys can't stay here now," Michiru said, looking around while thinking her options over.

"I guess we'll have to just stay at your house again," Hisagi continued, grinning down at her.

"That's always an option," she said, returning the gesture before looking at everyone for their thoughts.

"We don't want to impose any more than we already have," Mina said, looking a little guilty.

"No, you wouldn't be imposing at all. I'd be glad to have you, but…well, not to sound rude or anything, but if you'd rather, I could always take you guys home. When I hear the traffic clears up I can come get you and bring you back here. That way Mina can be more comfortable and you guys can finally get some new clothes on. But if you'd rather, we can just stay at my house."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, it would actually be nice to get home for a while. But only if it's not an inconvenience," Mina said, absently taking her place next to Renji and grabbing his hand.

"It's not inconvenient at all," Michiru answered, her smile widening. "I can take you back to your dad's house to pick up Saki if you want." Her statement was directed to me and I nodded gratefully.

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

"No problem. Is that okay with everyone?" she asked while we all nodded. "Alright, then, let's get back to the car."

We all headed back to Michiru's car and split into groups. Rukia fell into step with me, still looking frustrated. Glancing down at her, I said, "I'm really sorry she did that."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault," she stated, her tone dull.

"Really, I'll help pay for it if-," I began when she cut me off.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not going to be any trouble paying for it. I'm really just…annoyed. But I'm not angry at you, I promise. Sorry for acting like this, but I promise I'm fine," she said, smiling slightly as she grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked, causing her smile to widen.

"Yes, I'm positive. Don't worry, okay?"

I nodded as she pulled closer to me while we continued toward Michiru's car. After a moment of silence she looked up at me and asked, "What are you going to do with the bracelet?"

"Oh, right," I said, having forgotten all about the piece of jewelry in my pocket. "I don't know. She might come by asking about it…but I doubt it because then she'll realize that I know she did it."

"Even if she does come back, you shouldn't give it to her," she said, slightly angrily.

"What should I do with it?" I asked.

"Sell it. I heard it's missing a jewel, but I'm sure you could get a good amount for it. You could use the money to help pay for the damage to your truck."

"Uh, I don't know…"

"Do it, Ichigo. You need the money and she doesn't deserve it anyway," Rukia stated, nodding at my hesitance. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Alright, I will."

The rest of the walk was quiet and didn't take much longer. After everyone got into the car Michiru started asking Mina and Renji where they lived. Everyone stayed quiet as Renji directed her to their home. Minutes later we pulled up to a white, two-story house with a large red truck parked in front of the garage door.

"Okay, thanks again," Mina said as she carefully stepped out of the car, Renji following. "We have all your numbers; we'll call and let you know when you can come and visit."

"Alright, be careful until that baby gets here," Hisagi said, leaning back to see her before waving.

"I will," she said, waving back and smiling widely. "Bye guys, see you soon!"

"See ya," Renji said, grabbing Mina's arm and taking a step closer to the door.

Everyone said goodbye before the couple headed toward the door and we backed out of their driveway. Placing her hand on the back of Hisagi's headrest while backing out, Michiru asked, "You want me to take you to pick up Saki, right?"

"No, actually I think I'll let her stay at my dad's for a few more nights," I answered.

"Oh, okay, then which way after we get out of the neighborhood?"

"Uh, left," I said as Rukia slid off my lap and into the middle seat and pulling the seatbelt around her waist. She had to adjust the belt drastically after Renji had used it, asking for my help.

With my directions, we pulled into my driveway soon after that. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I opened the door, placing one foot on the pavement. "Thanks again, Michiru, for everything."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help," she answered, smiling back at me.

"See ya later, Ichigo," Hisagi said, waving slightly.

"Bye," I responded, looking down at Rukia. "Well, see y-," I began before she cut me off.

"Do you think I could stay here for a while?" she asked, causing Michiru and Hisagi to turn around and stare at us.

Her question surprised me, but she just smiled up at me, her hands going to her waist to unbuckle her own seatbelt before I could even answer. "Well?" she persisted before continuing. "It would be easier for Michiru, she wouldn't have to go out of her way to pick me up."

"Uh," I began, feeling myself nod slightly. "Yeah, sure, that's fine." I stepped out of the car and waited for her to do the same.

"See you guys later," Rukia said, holding a hand up to them as she took a step closer to me and laid her other hand on the car door.

"Bye you two, have fun," Hisagi responded, grinning at us before she shut the door and they backed out.

Grabbing my hand, Rukia turned to me and smiled, tugging on my hand while taking a step closer to the door. "Let's go," she said as she led me to the front door. After pulling my keys from my pocket, I unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside as Rukia followed. She stepped into the middle of the living room and looked around, a smile still in place.

"It's nice," she began before continuing. "A little dull, but nice."

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at her as she laughed.

"No, not in a bad way; there's just not a lot of…personality in it, that's all," she responded, stepping closer to me before wrapping her arms around my waist and looking up at me. "Want me to make dinner?"

"You don't have to, you're the guest," I said while absently pulling my own arms around her slim waist.

"That's okay, I want to. Besides, you've had a long day. Just sit down and I'll find something to make." As she finished, she pulled away from me and made her way into the kitchen and started searching the cabinets. I took a seat on a stool resting in front of the counter and rested my elbows on the hard surface.

"There's probably nothing to make," I said as she continued her search with no success.

"I'm sure I can find something," she answered, pulling a box of noodles off a shelf in the pantry. Quickly she pulled out a jar of sauce and placed it next to the box. "See," she said. "Does spaghetti sound okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, smiling when she began searching for a pot. "They're in the lower cabinet, the one on the far right."

"Thanks," she said, pulling a medium-sized pot out and filling it with water before sitting it on the stove and turning the eye on. Afterwards she stepped closer to the counter and leaned against it, laying a hand on mine. "And thanks for letting me stay here. I really hope you don't mind, I know I kind of put you on the spot."

Shrugging slightly, I answered, "No, I don't mind at all. It would be pretty horrible staying here alone; I couldn't stand the silence."

Her smile widened as she responded with, "Yeah, I bet." Her gaze drifted as she started looking toward the hallway entrance behind me. "Hey, while the water's boiling, why don't you give me tour?" Her hand on mind pulled away as she stood upright and walked around the counter, nudging me toward the hallway.

Smiling, I nodded, took her hand and made my way down the small hallway. After opening a door I said, "The bathroom."

"Oh, nice and clean," she said after sticking her head in the doorway. When she backed out I shut the door and went to the next one, opening it swiftly.

"Here's my room," I said, but she had already stepped in and was looking around. "Make yourself at home," I continued jokingly.

She ignored my statement while opening the closet door and looking inside. She quickly closed the door and headed toward the other door, leading into the same bathroom she had seen.

"And there's the bathroom again," I said, causing her to laugh before closing the door. She took her seat on my bed and looked up at me, patting the mattress. "The tour's not done," I said, only causing her to pat the bed again.

I took a seat next to her as she absently kicked her shoes off, seeming to just remember them. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

Her sudden question surprised me. "Of course I don't mind. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel unwelcome-"

"No, no, it's not that you're acting different. I just feel a little guilty; I sort of just barged in and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands before I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything. It's fine, I promise," I said, tugging on her hand severely before she smiled up at me.

"Alright," she answered, squeezing my hand before standing and heading toward the door, pulling me with her. "Come on, let's finish."

Nodding, I led us out of my room, closing the door behind us before stepping into the last room that she hadn't seen. "This is Saki's room," I said, stepping out of the way so she could step in and look around.

"Aw, it's so cute," she said, placing a hand on the small bed tucked in the corner. "She keeps it so clean, how adorable."

I laughed quietly and waited while she looked around the small room thoroughly. After she finished she turned to me and nodded as we left the room and headed back toward the kitchen. She hurried toward the stove and turned the eye down before pouring the box of noodles into the pot. While continuing her search she found a strainer quickly and laid it in the sink. She also found a wooden spoon that she used to stir the noodles before laying it aside.

"Is there any reason why you didn't want to go home?" I asked as she turned back toward me.

"No, not really. _I_ didn't really want to be alone either. It would be lonely after having so much company," she answered, a serious expression on her face again.

I smiled back at her. "Then it's good that you said something."

She smiled also, absently crossing her arms across her chest. "I guess it is."

Suddenly turning, Rukia shut the eye off and carefully poured the noodles into the strainer before dumping them back into the pot. Quickly opening the jar of sauce, she poured it into the pan as well and mixed them with the wooden spoon. "Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table," she said after she looked at me over her shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

"Will do," I answered, grinning while rolling my eyes. Standing, I grabbed two plates and forks from the kitchen and placed them on the counter that I had been sitting at before. When she turned around she cocked her eyebrow, causing me to continue. "If you haven't noticed, we don't really have a table."

"Oh…I hadn't noticed," she answered, smiling again while turning to the fridge. She grabbed a few cans of pop and returned to my side, sitting on the stool next to mine and placing a can next to my plate.

"Uh, Rukia?"

She looked at me before saying, "Right, the food," as she began to stand.

"I'll get it," I answered, standing quickly and grabbing the pot from the stove, sitting it in front of our plates while she began scooping spaghetti onto both of our plates. As I sat back down she finished and scooted the pot away from our plates.

After taking a bite, she rested her elbow on the counter and turned toward me again. "So, I just realized something I haven't asked you yet."

"What's that?" I asked, returning her gaze.

"Well, I met your father and your little sisters, but what happened to your mother? Are your parents divorced?" she questioned, taking another small bite while holding my gaze.

"No, that's not it. She died when I was a kid," I answered, forgetting that Rukia didn't already know that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her expression becoming more serious. "How old were you when it happened?"

"Uh, nine," I answered, trying the food for the first time.

"That must have been so hard," she said, frowning slightly, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now, so there's no need to look like you're going to cry," I responded, causing her to glare at me while trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm trying to be nice and talk to you about it, but whatever, jerk," she stated while her evident smile grew wider.

"Well, I'm fine. It was a long time ago, you know."

"Yes, I know," she said, opening her can of pop and taking a sip.

"What about your parents? What do they do?" I asked.

"Nothing, they're both dead as well," she stated absently taking another bite of the food on her plate. "This is good, isn't it?" She didn't even seem to notice that she had changed the topic as she smiled up at me.

"Wait, why do you say that so…lightly?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I didn't really know them. When my sisters was about eleven or so they had me and just got sick of us I suppose. They put us up for adoption when I was only a few months old, so my sister and I were separated when I was still a baby." Her explanation was calm and emotionless as she continued eating.

"Well, how did you find all of this out?" I questioned.

"My sister found me a while after Kaien and I got divorced. She explained everything to me that all of my foster parents couldn't and we keep in touch. She was really happy to find me," she said, smiling slightly at the mention of her sister.

"What's her name?"

"Hisana, her name's Hisana."

"Does she know any of your other family members?" I asked absently pushing my plate aside; I was much less interested in it.

"Well, after she found me we searched for our parents; more for her sake than my own. I had dealt with their abandonment a long time ago. We found them, met them, discovered that they were miserable drunks, and a month afterwards killed each other in a drunken rage. It seemed to really affect Hisana, but I honestly didn't care. That might sound heartless, but after what they did to Hisana, they seemed to have it coming."

"Well, you act like they didn't do anything to you. They gave you up too," I said, earning a nod.

"I know. But I was a baby; I didn't know them or love them like she did. I mean, yeah, I had to move into a ton of different foster homes, but I never blamed them. It was just how life went for me. Besides, I caused all the trouble anyway," she finished with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't make it easy for my foster parents. I tried not to get attached for obvious reasons and so I purposely disobeyed them and went against their rules. It was fun; well, sometimes…" As she finished her sentence her voice trailed on and her expression fell slightly.

"Why just sometimes?" I questioned, realizing I was pressing what seemed to be a touchy subject, but I figured she needed to talk to someone about it and I doubted she told her sister. She probably hadn't told Kaien either.

"Some of the homes weren't the safest," she stated, looking back up at me. "You know how it goes; some just do it for the money. I've been to plenty of abusive homes, but a lot of kids who jump around experience them."

"What kind of abuse?"

She laughed but looked away. "All kinds of them; you know, parents with short tempers and quick fists. Or foster fathers with wandering hands."

"Rukia, that's horrible," I stated, laying a hand on her shoulder before she quickly pulled away from me.

Laughing again, she shook her head. "Sorry, sorry. Talking about that just…bothered me a little. I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't apologize. _I'm _sorry," I answered, making sure she was fine before placing my hand on her shoulder again.

"Really, it's fine. But yeah, such was my childhood. I'm not complaining though, it made me who I am today." She looked back up at me, not seeming to notice the upset expression on her face. She looked like a scared child and I couldn't help but frown back at her. I pulled my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry I dampened the mood; we were having a good time until I opened my mouth," she said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm glad you told me," I stated, causing her to laugh; this time it sounded genuine.

"Well, thanks for listening. You're the first." Her statement surprised me, but I let it go.

"Anytime."

"Thanks. Now, back to happier topics," she began while sitting up again and taking another sip of her beverage before continuing. "I wanted to ask, is your dad a doctor? I noticed his house is connected to a medical clinic, but I didn't know if he just rented the living space or something."

"Yeah, he's a doctor," I answered, opening my own pop and taking a drink.

"That's interesting," she stated, smiling up at me before turning back to her food.

"Yeah, I always thought so," I said absently, although she lingered on my statement.

"What were you studying to do while in college?" she questioned, glancing back at me knowingly.

"I was hoping to become a doctor too," I answered. "I was going to finish my four years at that college before continuing in medical school."

"You'd be a great doctor," she said, her smile growing. "Too bad that didn't work out. Yet."

"I doubt it ever will, honestly," I said, my pessimism making her roll her eyes.

"Don't say that, you never know."

"Eh," I answered, smiling down at her when she glared up at me.

"Anyway, Dr. Doubtful," she began, causing me to laugh. "You should tell me what made you want to keep Saki at such a young age."

"You're so random."

"Just shut up and do it," she demanded, an innocent smile on her face.

"I'm not sure. Maiko wanted to get an abortion, but I told her there's no fucking way. After I threatened to dump her she agreed with me. But I've never agreed with abortion or adoption; I always thought that if you're irresponsible enough to knock someone up, or get knocked up, than the least you could do is be responsible enough to keep it. I know there are certain situations that adoption is…understandable. But mine wasn't one of those, so I told Maiko that there's no way in hell I was going to let her give it up for adoption like she kept trying to convince me to do. I told her if she didn't want our kid, I'd take full custody and she could get the hell out of my apartment." As I finished my explanation I noticed Rukia's shocked expression. "What?"

"You were tough on her; I'm glad and a little surprised."

Shrugging, I said, "I've always hated the thought of putting my own kid through something like that. I mean, I couldn't imagine if I done that and six years later not having her with me. It would probably distract me all the time, I would think about if she was in a good home or what she was doing. I just couldn't do it."

Her smile widened as I finished. "You're a great father, Saki's lucky to have you."

"Thanks," I answered absently.

"You're welcome," she said, finishing her food and pushing her plate aside. "Ichigo, eat your dinner," she said, pulling mine back in front of me before standing and taking her empty dish to the sink.

"Sure, Mom," I said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

After placing her dish in the sink and rinsing it off, she turned back to me and grabbed the pot of leftovers, setting it in the fridge. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," I answered, trying to quickly finish the food I didn't really want.

"Already?"

"Yup," I said, finally emptying my plate and taking it to the sink.

"You finished that fast; either you were super hungry or you were in a hurry to get rid of it. Was my cooking so bad?" she asked, smiling up at me.

"No, not at all," I said, returning the gesture as she hugged onto my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"Good, I'm glad," she responded, her voice muffled. "Hey, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Nope, go ahead," I answered, tiredly wrapping my arms around her small frame and resting my head against hers.

"Thanks," she said, not making any effort to move.

"Do you want to barrow some clothes? They'll be huge, but they'll probably be more comfortable than your dress to sleep in."

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks again," she said, pulling away from me before grabbing my hand and leading me to my bedroom.

I searched the dresser in the bottom of my closet for old sweats that I might have grown out of. I quickly found exactly what I had been looking for and handed the grey pants to her. While I continued to search, this time for a small T-shirt, she looked at the tag in the sweats and laughed. "You're huge, Ichigo."

"Thanks, but those aren't even the right size," I answered, noting the smile in her voice as she continued.

"Really now?" she asked, laughing again. "God, you need to slim down if you expect me to continue sharing your clothes."

I laughed also and pulled out a purple T-shirt with the words "Nice Vibe" written on it in bold yellow letters. "Here you go."

"Oooh, cool shirt," she said, causing me to laugh again.

"Thanks, I guess," I answered, standing again and opening the door to the bathroom again. "You can use whatever's in there; if you need anything just yell for me."

"Alright, will do," she answered, stepping closer to me and kissing me on the cheek with much effort. "Thanks again for everything."

"No problem," I answered before kissing her back. She smiled before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Smiling also, I went into the living room and turning the TV on, waiting for her to finish.

_-:-_

About twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, causing me to laugh. The clothes I had given her were way too big for her, at least the sweats were. The shirt looked alright, but she holding the pants on while carefully approaching me.

"Help me," she whined, folding the waist of pants over before pulling on the drawstring and handing it to me.

While continuing to laugh loudly, I drew the drawstring in until the sweats would stay around her narrow hips and tied it in a tight knot. It was lose enough that she didn't have to struggle getting them off when she needed to and it was tight enough that they wouldn't fall to her feet if she let them go.

"Stop laughing at me," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips when I continued.

"I'm sorry," I said, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer while I began to calm down. "I'm sorry, really, but that was too cute."

"Ha ha," she stated dryly, although she began to smile also. "I told you you're huge."

"I guess I am," I said, tugging on the drawstring again, causing her to smack my hand away.

"Well, thanks for your help, you jerk," she said, her smile growing.

"Anytime," I answered, unable to help the grin that resided on my face.

"You're so mean," she said, although she pulled her hands away from me to wrap her arms around my neck and rest her weight against me.

"Yeah, I know, sorry."

"I'm sure you are," she mumbled, turning her head toward me as it rested against my shoulder. "Is it bedtime yet?"

Laughing again, I said, "Not for me, I've got to go take a shower now."

"Okay, I'll just wait out here for you."

"No, go ahead and go to sleep, I don't mind."

"No, no, you go take a shower and I'll wait. I want to. Now hurry, please," she stated, her voice full of finality and I knew I wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Alright, I will."

I took a quick, ten minute shower before stepping out of the bathroom and into the living room. Rukia was curled up on the couch, watching the TV and had sat up when I entered the room. "Good, let's go to bed," she said, standing.

"If you were that tired, why didn't you just go without me?"

"Shut up, I just didn't," she snapped tiredly before quickly apologizing.

"It's fine." As I answered she approached me and grabbed my hand silently, leading me to my bed before pushing the blankets back and laying down, scooting toward the wall. After shutting the lights off I joined her and she quickly scooted closer to me, hugging onto my waist and laying her head on my bare shoulder.

"How are you going to sleep without your shirt?" she asked, confusing me.

"What…do you mean?"

"It's too freakin' cold for that," she stated, her voice drifting slightly.

"Do you want me to turn the air up?" I asked, slightly pulling away from her to get out of bed.

Quickly pulling me back she said, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright," I said, laying my head on her head and closing my eyes.

Thinking she was going to fall asleep any minute, her voice startled me when she said, "Does Saki sleep alright over at your dad's house?"

Her concern confused me. "Yeah, she loves it over there. Why?"

"I don't know…I was just a little worried."

"About what?"

"I was worried that she might be having trouble sleeping right now, that's all," she said, looking at me, but not meeting my gaze.

"She's fine, I promise. If there's one person she likes as much as you, it's my dad. He acts like a five-year-old, so they're bound to get along."

She laughed loudly before nodding and sighing tiredly. "Okay, good…," she mumbled before finishing with, "Goodnight, Ichi, I love you…"

Surprised, I looked down at her and noticed her already asleep. "Night, I love you too," I mumbled before trying to fall asleep as well.

_-:-_

Okay, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, but that's as good as this chapter gets. Sorry if it's a disappointment compared to the others:/ Please review and let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

So, I believe I know why I've lost interest in this story. I think it's because so many have stopped giving me much-needed feedback. I'd still love to hear what you're all thinking! Please! :P

Anyway, I'll stop begging for the reviews that I really need now, ha ha.

_-:-_

After only four and a half hours of sleep a loud, ringing woke us. Startled, I sat up quickly, effectively falling over the edge of the bed and landing on my ass.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" I heard Rukia say, a smile in her tired voice as she held up her noisy phone.

"Fine," I said, standing and sitting back on the bed. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't recognize the number; it's probably just Renji or Mina calling to tell us the baby was born." With that she opened the phone and pushed the speaker button. "Whoever you are, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing calling me at one in the morning?" she questioned, anger now flooding her tone, surprising me. If she thought it was Mina or Renji, I didn't think she'd act so harshly.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," the familiar voice said, sounding genuine. "I just thought…well, Hisagi told me you had trouble sleeping after…"

As a glare crossed her features, she responded with, "Are you kidding me? You think I still can't sleep over our divorce? Get the fuck over yourself, Kaien." The way she was so quick to snap back at him, it seemed like she had been expecting Kaien all along.

"I'm really sorry, I just thought I might be able to catch you…," he answered, his sentence trailing off, obvious guilt in his voice.

"Well, you did, now what do you want?" she demanded, glancing up at me after rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I just…wanted to talk, but never mind, I'll just call back tomor-," he began before her short laugh cut him off.

"Can you believe him?" she asked me, her glare deepening. I only shrugged in response, not sure if she wanted him to know he was on speaker.

"Who's there?" he suddenly asked, his voice harder now. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, how rude, I should have introduced you," she said, mock grief merged with amusement. "I'm here with my boyfriend Ichigo; I told you about him. Ichigo, my pathetic bastard of an ex-husband."

When neither of us said anything Rukia nudged me roughly. "Uh,…hey…?"

After a long silence he answered with, "Hello…W-what are you doing, Rukia?" His voice now held an angry hint.

She seemed to notice the change of his mood causing a grin to cross her features. "Well, I _was_ sleeping a few minutes ago, but that was before you rudely interrupted me."

"With _him_?" Now his voice was dripping venom as his rage became evident.

Laughing, she continued. "Yes, Kaien; I was _sleeping_ with Ichigo. Why do you ask? Does that bother you in some way?" Her own tone gave away her intent to mock him as much as she could.

"No, not really," he began sarcastically. "I just hadn't realized you turned into such a _slut_ after the divorce."

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard myself say, any hint of exhaustion or hesitance now gone.

"Why don't you shut up, you asshole! This has nothing to do with you!" he retorted angrily.

"Kaien, shut your mouth! He's defending me, you jackass, so knock it off! I was just joking, although there's no reason for me to tell you that. We were _asleep_, so if you have nothing else to say, we'll be going now." Without giving him a chance to answer she flipped her phone closed and looked up at me.

"Sorry," I said, causing her to shake her head.

"Don't be, I'm glad you said that. He's a dick who deserves the taunting I happen to enjoy so much," she answered, smiling again. "Thanks, too."

"Don't worry about it," I responded, glancing over at the clock, noting the twenty speedy minutes that had passed during our conversation with Kaien.

After tossing her phone aside, she laid back down and scooted closer to me again, wrapping her small arms around my waist. Although we were both still pissed at her ex, we both fell asleep within minutes.

_-:-_

We both slept in until about nine-thirty. After I made a simple breakfast of eggs and toast we sat at the counter and ate while discussing the phone call Rukia had received earlier that morning.

"What I don't understand," I began while Rukia started spreading butter over her toasted bread. "I don't understand why he tries to make you look so desperate while he's obviously the one who's not over _you_. Does he honestly believe he'll win you back by making you look pathetic and miserable?"

"I don't know. I never really understood, but he's always tried to patch things up that way. If we would fight he'd apologize while making it look like my own fault. I was just stupid enough to go along with it because I thought he meant well, but…I don't know. I just have to not let that work, I guess."

Taking a long drink of milk, I continued to look down at her. "I don't know, I just…can't imagine you with him in the first place. He seems like such a dick and you don't seem like the type of woman to put up with that."

Laughing quietly, she nodded before placing the crust of her toast on her plate. "That's what I've learned from our relationship; how to stand up for myself and not let people treat me horribly because they 'mean well'. That's why I could never be with him again, because he refuses to change for anyone. And you're right, I won't put up with that, not anymore."

"What are you going to do if he keeps this up?" I asked, taking a small bite of egg before placing my fork on my plate and forgetting about the rest.

"If he keeps it up this intensely, I'm going to have to get a restraining order," she joked, grinning before looking at the glass of milk I had poured her. "Do you have orange juice?"

"Sorry, no. Saki and I can't drink the stuff without throwing up," I answered, earning a confused and unbelieving look. "I'm serious."

"Weirdos," she said, standing and approaching the fridge, returning with a bottle of chocolate syrup. After sitting, she squeezed a ton of it into her milk and carelessly used her egg-covered fork to stir.

"Ew, talk about backwash," I said, my nose wrinkling at the thought.

Laughing, she brushed my comment aside. "What are you going to do about our little situation with Maiko?"

"Well, I was hoping after that stupid stunt she pulled, I could just ignore her for the rest of my life. But now I suppose I better try to find her and confront her about it." As I finished I drank the last of my milk and pushing my plate aside, leaning on my elbows absently.

"Well, do you know her phone number?" she asked, taking another bite of egg with her milky fork, causing my nose to wrinkle again.

"I doubt she has a phone. I'll just go to her usual dealer and ask him if he's seen her."

"That sounds a little unsafe. Can't you just go to her house, or apartment?" As she asked, her brow creased with worry.

"I have no idea where she lives. I don't even know if she has a place to live anymore."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I assume that because she's always been the same: drugs come first, rent second," I said, remembering a time when she had been kicked out of her apartment by her landlord while Saki was living with her. They lived on the streets for three days before I found out and took Saki home with me; that caused one of the biggest fights we had ever had.

"That's horrible. That woman needs some serious help," Rukia said, finishing her eggs and tossing her crust in the trash before placing her plate in the sink. "Well, are you going to demand that she help you pay for your truck?"

After thinking about it for a moment, I answered, "No, because I know she doesn't have any money anyway. I'll just do what you said; I'll sell her bracelet and fix it. Hopefully it won't cost too much." I could feel the stress of that situation already, even before I began to deal with it.

"You know, if you need any help, I'd be glad to give you as much money as you need," she said, looking at me from across the counter, a serious expression residing on her face.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," I answered, causing her brows to pull down slightly.

"Ichigo, you haven't been working for the last week and a half. Your next pay check is going to go toward your bills, not repairing your truck. Just let me give you some; I want to. Please."

"Rukia, I'm not just going to take your money," I answered, standing and heading toward the coffee pot, preparing the machine to make my morning coffee.

"Why not? I want to give it to you, so take it. It's not charity; it's your girlfriend helping you fix your truck that she will probably be driving before you know it." As she finished, I heard a smile slide into her tone.

"Who says you're allowed?" I asked, trying to hide my own grin as I turned back to her.

"Uh, I do, actually," she answered, her smile growing. "And I also say that I'm paying for whatever the bracelet doesn't. And I've also decided that I'm not taking no for an answer, so that's that."

Shaking my head, I said, "If you insist, I suppose _I'll_ allow it."

Laughing, she said, "Right, nice way to try to save your pride, Kurosaki."

After she calmed down, I asked, "Do you want some coffee, Squirt?"

"No, thanks," she responded as I finished and pressed the power button on my coffee maker. After clearing my almost-full plate and sitting it in the sink, I went to the living room and approached Rukia, who had taken her place on the couch. Sitting next to her, I leaned back and prepared to wait for the loud beep telling me my coffee was ready.

"So, what are our plans for today?" she asked, looking up at me while pulling her legs underneath herself.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I answered, absently glancing around to see if there was anything to do in the first place.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Her question caused me to sigh while her smile grew at my impatience.

"Honestly? Nothing."

"There's got to be something. How do you entertain Saki all the time?"

"I don't, she's usually the one to entertain me," I answered, absently noting how much I missed her.

"You're so pathetic, you don't even know how to have fun, do you?" she asked, grinning up at me.

"Not while we're stuck at my house, no." My response sounded defensive, although, I really didn't mind what she had said.

"I'm just teasing you, calm down," she answered, waving off my tone while maintaining her grin. "Besides, it's understandable. When I'm not working, I don't know what to do with myself. Anyway, is there any place close enough to walk from here?"

"Like what?" I asked, noticing her left hand absently playing with the long sleeve of the T-shirt she had worn to bed.

"A movie theatre or a restaurant; even a grocery store would be fine, I just want to go and do something."

"Uh, there's a mini-mart up the road," I said hesitantly, waiting for her to laugh at me.

"Okay, sounds good. We can change after you have your coffee and go." As she continued to plan out our day, I heard the beep I had been waiting for and entered the kitchen, pouring myself a large cup of coffee before returning to Rukia on the couch.

"Oh, and don't forget to call your boss, Ichigo," she said, leaning back closer to me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I've been really worried about that."

"Why? Surely my boss can't fire me for being caught in a traffic jam for…nine days," I answered, switching my mug over to my left hand while taking Rukia's in my right.

"I've just…had a bad feeling about it. I'm not sure why, but I don't think your boss is as understanding as you say he is," she answered, glancing up at me before squeezing my hand.

"You haven't even heard his response, why would you say that?" I asked, amused by her accurate accusation; he hadn't sounded very sympathetic or understanding, just pissed.

"I have no idea; I just have a gut feeling that he's not."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out fine. I've been working there for five years now and I've never been late or missed a day I was scheduled to work. He better be a little lenient."

"Oh, well…you're probably right," she answered smiling while I took a long swig of my coffee. "Hurry with that, I really want to get going."

"Alright, just calm down," I said, smiling up at her while she stood, keeping my hand and taking her place directly in front of me.

"I'm going to get dressed while you finish," she said, leaning closer and kissing me. "You'll have to help me with this draw string first."

Laughing quietly, I placed my mug on the coffee table and grabbed the long string, tugging her closer to me. After earning a surprised laugh and a light smack to the arm, I started untying the tight knot, having trouble with my non-existent fingernails. As the knot began to loosen, Rukia carefully pushed my hands away and completely untied it, seeming to forget the reason the drawstring was used in the first place. Quickly, I grabbed the waistband of the sweats and held them in place before the pants could fall to the ground around her ankles.

Laughing, she said, "Oh, right, thanks," while grabbing onto the waistband herself, tugging on it slightly, motioning for me to let go.

Instead, I tugged her closer by the waistband and said, "God, you're hilarious," before kissing her again.

She pulled away and smiled at me before pulling the sweatpants out of my grip completely and stepping away from me. "Hurry up and finish your coffee, mister." With that, her grin grew and she headed toward my room, holding her pants up the entire way.

I laughed under my breath and picked up my mug before quickly finishing the remaining liquid. I put my empty coffee cup in the sink before returning to the living room. As I reached the couch, ready to sit back down, Rukia stepped out of my room and held up her hand. "Go get dressed," she ordered, a small smile still in place as she took a seat on the couch herself.

Nodding, I entered my bedroom and closed the door, noticing what she had done right away. Even though she was only in the room for less than five minutes, she had managed to make the bed (fixing the twisted sheets as well), pick up the dirty clothes I usually had on the floor and folded her sweatpants and T-shirt, laying them on the end of the bed. My room looked cleaner than it had in a long while, and although I felt bad that Rukia felt the need to clean it, I smiled and thought _I could get used to a woman who works this fast._

I dressed quickly, hoping she didn't mind the rips in the knees of my jeans or the bleach spots on my old, faded T-shirt. After slipping on my socks and shoes (noting the large holes in my high tops as well), I left my room and approached Rukia, causing her to stand immediately.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to clean my room, Rukia," I said, causing her to shrug.

"It wasn't much work, don't worry about it," she said, taking a step closer to the door. "Are you ready to g-," she began before a loud ringing interrupted her. "Now, who could _that_ be?" she asked, seeming frustrated as she picked her cell phone off of the coffee table.

"Is it Mina this time?" I asked, somehow knowing it wasn't.

Sighing, she shook her head, flipped open her phone and pressed the speaker button. "What could you possibly want now?"

"Look, I know you're angry with me-," Kaien started before she cut him off.

"Of course, I think I have every goddamn right to be angry at you," she retorted, a hand going to her hip absently.

"I know, Rukia. That's why I called; to apologize. I'm sorry I started so much trouble last night, and I'm sorry I called you a whore. I know you're not a whore, I was just…well…honestly, I was jealous. And I reacted in a completely immature and unacceptable way, so I apologize." As he finished Rukia gawked at me, not seeming to believe her ears. _I don't like that expression…_

"Rukia? Are you there?" he continued after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, I'm here. Just…stunned. Never in the time that I've known you have you sincerely apologized like that, so you have to understand how shocked I am," she responded, her mocking tone returning and making my worries disappear. "But I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to."

Rukia looked up at me as she said this and I shook my head; I didn't want to be a part of this. She smiled and waved my protest off.

"I know. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to your friend for a few minutes," Kaien said, not realizing he was on speaker again. "Alone, if that's okay with you."

Rukia's smile grew immensely and I shook my head harder. She held a long finger to her pursed lips as she turned her attention back to Kaien. "…Of course, sure. As long as you're going to apologize, that's fine with me."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Ruk." His nickname for her caused an illogical wave of rage to wash over me.

"Yeah, yeah. Here he is," she said, handing the phone to me, only for affect it seemed.

"Hello? Ichigo?" he asked. The way he used my first name caused another wave to flood my mind for the smallest moment; I knew he didn't know my surname, so I couldn't be mad at him for that.

"Yes," I answered, hoping my anger wasn't leaking through my voice.

"It's Kaien. I just wanted to apologize. Not only for cursing at you, but for calling Rukia a whore. I understand that hurts you too, and I apologize. I was upset."

"Alright," I said, knowing he didn't realize that I had forgiven him. Even as that illogical rage seemed to spread through me, I knew he meant what he said.

"Really, I am sorry. I just-," he began. I cut him off.

"I know, it's fine." My anger and impatience with this guy started flooding my tone and I began to worry about how this conversation was going to end.

"Alright," he said, seeming to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Well, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about." At his words Rukia grabbed my arm and stepped closer to me, resting her head on my arm while looking down at her cell phone.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked, absently laying a hand on her back.

"First of all, I want you to know that I have no problem with you. So don't take this personally." His words confused me, causing me to cock a brow while waiting for him to finish. "But if you ever hurt her, in any way, I'll kick your ass."

With that I could feel the pathetic gate that had been working hard to control my anger being destroyed. My usual scowl deepened so much I could feel a migraine setting in. My teeth clenched tightly and my hand on Rukia's back found her shoulder, gripping it carefully.

"If I ever find out that you did anything to hurt her, I'll kick your ass. Are we clear?"

Usually, in a situation like this, I would think my response through; give myself a moment to think about the consequences of my reaction. But not this time. "First of all, _Kaien_," I began through my teeth. "You of all people have no right to lecture _me_ about hurting Rukia. You might not have lost her in the first place if you cared more about her than your goddamn reputation! She might even have given you a second chance if you cared about your fucking daughter more than yourself, but you fucked that up!" I could feel Rukia stiffen beside me, but I didn't let that stop me. "Second of all, you might not want to make promises you can't keep. You can forget about lunch with Rukia; in fact, if you come near her or call her again, I'll beat the shit out of you. Do you understand, bastard?"

"You piece of sh-," be started, his voice rising, but I snapped Rukia's phone shut before he had the chance to finish.

Still glaring deeply, I held the phone out to her and avoided her gaze, too angry to feel guilty about how that might have affected her. "Here," I said simply.

Taking the phone, her small hand brushed mine and her other fell from my arm. I began worrying that she was mad at me and I took a step away from her.

"Ichigo…," she began, taking her place directly in front of me and looking up at me while I continued to avoid her dark violet gaze. Her voice was low and seemed angry, causing guilt and almost panic to flood through me.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, but-," I began. What cut me off was her quick action of lunging at me, her small arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

"Are you kidding? That was great," she said, although her voice gave away the fact that she was on the verge of tears for reasons I didn't understand. "Thank you, Ichigo, so much."

"I, uh…you're welcome…but why are you thanking me?"

"Well, first of all," she started, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into my stomach. "You got me out of lunch with that jackass. And he deserved that, not just for the stupid, fucking threat he made you, but for everything. Hell, I hope he does call back and you _do_ kick his ass!" Now she was crying loudly, her sobs breaking through her words as wiped her face.

"Rukia, why are you crying?" I asked, pulling her back to the couch and sitting down, pulling her onto my lap.

"I'm sorry," she said, quickly calming and ridding her face of tears.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" I asked, unable to believe she would approve of what I had just done.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I be mad at you? I mean, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Her statement surprised me; _I_ knew that I had done it for her, but I thought it seemed pretty self-centered. I thought I sounded like I was trying to make the situation about myself, which was why I felt guilty really quickly afterwards.

She seemed to be able to sense my doubt. "I'm serious, Ichigo," she said, now seeming completely composed again. "No one I've ever dated, including Kaien, ever stood up for me like that. If anyone ever had anything bad to say, even if it was indirectly said, they assumed I somehow earned it. That someone wouldn't just treat me poorly; I must have done something to be disrespected. Hell, Kaien himself disrespected me during our whole marriage, along with his whole family, and never has he apologized or tried to stand up to others who treated me the same way." As she finished, tears built up in her eyes again, but she quickly blinked them away.

I looked down at her, unable to help the frown that crossed my features, and was silent, not sure what to say. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Thank you so much, Ichigo. You just have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Don't worry about it," I said quietly.

Rearranging herself in my lap, she placed her knees on either side of my legs and faced me, resting her hands on my shoulders. She was grinning at me and began with, "I l-," cutting herself off before looking away, her grin still intact.

"What?" I asked, confusion crossing my features.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to scare you away; I don't think I could handle that."

"What? Just tell me," I said, causing her to look back at me as her smile grew even wider.

"You promise you won't scream or throw me out?" she asked jokingly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Of course I won't," I answered, waiting for her to finish.

Sitting down, she pulled her legs out from under herself and laid them at my sides. "I love you, Ichigo."

I was surprised, but not as surprised as she expected me to be. "You probably think I'm crazy," she said, laughing quietly, although I knew she was embarrassed about saying it.

Smiling, I said, "Oh, that. I know."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You already told me. Last night, before you fell asleep," I answered, noticing bright color flood her usually pale face.

"I-I did?" she asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh," she began, looking down. There were a few silent moments as she seemed to be deep in thought, her right hand drifting from my shoulder and into my hair without her even seeming to notice. "How did you respond?"

Now _this_ surprised me; I wasn't expecting that at all. "W-…what?"

She turned her bright eyes back to mine, anxiety and curiosity in them. "How did you respond when I first told you?"

I thought this would really make me uncomfortable, I expected to back out of the question as fast as I could. But instead I felt a smile cross my features again as my steady heartbeat sounded in my ears. "'I love you, too'."

The anxiety left her eyes immediately as a wide smile crept onto her face. She sat up on her knees again and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, not saying a word. We sat on the couch longer than we intended.

_-:-_

After a long while Rukia let me go and stood from the couch, declaring that she was ready to go to the mini-mart. I stood as well and she handed me her cell phone, telling me to pocket it in case we needed it while out. I did as she told me and followed her out of the house, turning to the door and locking it before we headed toward our destination.

Rukia seemed way too excited to just be going to a grocery store, but I figured it was a normal activity that she missed since being stuck in the traffic.

In her excitement she walked several feet ahead of me, then turned around and waited for me to catch up. She did this several times, but never complained about it. When we finally got inside the building she headed toward the back immediately as I followed closely.

"Do you want something to drink on the walk back?" she asked, glancing up at me and grabbing my hand when I took my place at her side.

"No, thanks," I answered, causing her to nod. She continued looking into the glass doors, scanning over her options while she began to speak.

"You know, it's sort of like our first date," she said, causing me to laugh, although she didn't think it was funny.

"Let's not say that. It would sound pretty bad if we went around telling people that our first date took place in a mini-mart," I said, grinning down at her.

"No, no, not _here_, that's not what I meant. I mean today. We have the whole day to ourselves, _just_ ourselves. Today, all of it is like our first date." As she explained, I nodded and looked down at her while she stopped and turned to me.

"That's true. But that means we started our date in bed," I answered, smiling down at her as a grin crossed her features.

"How scandalous!" she exclaimed jokingly, laughing and turning down another aisle, giving her attention to the items on the shelf.

She continued down the aisle, not seeming to find anything that interested her. We were silent as she dragged into another aisle, this one seeming more interesting to her. "Ooh, Bugles!" she stated, grabbing a bag and showing them to me.

"Ah," I said, smiling down at her, amused with her child-like behavior.

She seemed to misinterpret my comment as a frown found its way onto her face. "I'm sorry, do you want to leave?"

"What? No, why would you ask?" I questioned, confused.

"You seem bored; we can go somewhere else. Where ever you want." Her voice sounded pleading, like all she wanted was to please me.

"Rukia, calm down; I'm fine. I'm not bored, I promise."

She didn't seem to believe me. "…Are you sure?"

"Of course; how could I be bored with you here?" I asked, grinning down at her while tugging on her hand.

She smiled also and nodded, looking down at the bag in her hand. _She _still _doesn't believe me,_ I thought, my smile growing. Pulling my hand away from hers quickly, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her, picking her several feet off the ground, causing her to yell in surprise. She accidently dropped her bag of Bugles and quickly hugged onto my neck in fear of falling.

Now that she was eye level with me and I had her full attention, I said, "I'm not sure why you think you're boring me, but I promise that I'm enjoying myself. So stop acting like that."

Still surprised by my actions, she simply asked, "Like what?"

"Self-conscious and nervous; it's just me, Kia." The nickname had slipped off my tongue without a second thought before I realized I had picked it up from Saki.

Suddenly she was grinning again and a loud laugh escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said, still laughing and leaning her head against mine. Her laughter and our stance earned several strange looks, but we ignored them. I laughed quietly also before kissing her cheek and sitting her down. She stepped closer to me and grabbed my hands while her laughter died down.

"Honestly, Rukia," I said, getting her full attention again. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"Me too," she answered, putting even less distance between us and squeezing my hands.

_-:-_

We spent that day walking through town, entering stores at random, mostly just looking around. By the time lunch rolled around we were sitting in a small café, eating small meals and drinking flavored coffee. After lunch we continued roaming around town, Rukia buying Saki some outfits, saying that it made her feel better since she couldn't see her. She also took it upon herself to buy Saki a few new toys that she really didn't need, but I allowed it. I knew she meant well and she enjoyed shopping for my daughter, so I honestly didn't mind.

Around dinnertime we found a café on the opposite side of town and ate our leftovers from lunch, ordering more coffee. The whole meal, much like the entire day, was full of personal conversation. By the end of the day I felt like I knew Rukia better than anyone else, and the same had to be true for her as well.

We returned home (which is what Rukia got used to calling it, I noted) at about ten-thirty. It had been dark for a while, but Rukia insisted we continue our date. I had asked her if she usually liked walking around in the dark and she said no. She claimed she felt safe enough to stay out till three in the morning when I was with her.

When I unlocked and opened the door, Rukia pushed past me and entered the living room, turning on the lights and heading toward the fridge. I expected her to be exhausted since she had fallen asleep before nine the night before, but she seemed as lively and awake as ever.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, pulling out an unopened bottle of blue Gatorade.

"No, thanks," I answered, sitting on the couch.

She quickly joined me, sitting in my lap and opening the bottle before taking a long drink. "Today was so much fun," she stated after recapping her drink.

"Yeah, it was," I responded, smiling while pushing some hair out of her face.

Her smile widened as she sat up and laid the bottle on the coffee table. "I really hate that it's over," she said, laying her head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

"I know, but we'll have plenty more," I said, kissing her forehead. "Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "No, that's the worst part." She laughed before continuing. "We've been walking around town all day and I was sure we'd both be so exhausted we could crash and sleep until noon tomorrow."

"I know, I thought the same thing," I answered as she laughed again.

Picking her head up from my shoulder, Rukia rearranged her legs so she was facing me in a fashion similar to the way she had turned toward me earlier that day. I thought she was going to say something, but she only wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head against my chest.

"You seem tired," I answered, returning the gesture carefully.

"I'm trying to trick my body into thinking I'm tired," she commented absently, causing me to laugh. She laid this way for a few minutes before sitting up, looking lively and alert again, seeming to give up. Looking up at me, she shook her head. "No good."

I smiled and kissed her mouth quickly. She returned the kiss but lingered, something she rarely did. After pulling away, she looked up at me, a serious expression now on her face. "We don't _have_ to sleep now," she said, causing my eyebrows to rise in surprise.

She kissed me again, wrapping her arms around my neck this time. Our close proximity allowed me to feel the quickening pace of her heartbeat, mine soon joining hers. She pulled away from me abruptly before she grabbed my arms and stood, attempting to pull me from the couch. After I stood she quickly led me to my room where she stood next to the bed and turned back to me. Standing on her toes and pulling me closer to her, she began to kiss me again. Soon she was lying on the bed and I was hovering over her, our lips never separating. She pulled away and took a deep breath; I did the same.

"Do you always do this on the first date?" I asked jokingly, causing her to laugh quietly.

"Not at all," she answered honestly as her hands fumbled with my belt.

She didn't allow me to respond, she merely began kissing me again while we continued.

_-:-_

Okay, so…? That last bit was a little difficult and uncomfortable to write, ha ha. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please please please tell me what you think! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I'm back, already because my sister demands it:/ Anyway, I really don't have anything else to say, except thanks for all the great reviews! :D These all made me feel more inspired to write for this fic and I'm really thankful! I think your kind words were just what I needed!

Anyway, here we go! ;P

_-:-_

I woke at 12:13 to the sound of the shower running loudly. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room as memories from the night before started flooding my thoughts. Pushing the tangled sheets aside, finding my T-shirt and Rukia's dress mixed in them, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and ran a hand through my hair, sighing tiredly.

Waiting for Rukia to finish in the bathroom, I stood, stepping on my belt as I did so, and headed toward my closet, grabbing clothes at random before sitting back on the edge of the bed. Maybe five minutes later Rukia stepped out of the bathroom with a long towel wrapped around herself, smiling tiredly when she saw me. Her thin bra straps rested on her shoulders, telling me why she seemed so careless with her towel.

"Morning," she said, approaching me.

"Morning," I answered absently, turning and grabbing her dress before holding it out to her. "Here." She took it but grimaced. "What?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to wear this again," she answered, shifting her gaze toward my closet before approaching it, dropping the dress absently.

"Honestly, there's probably nothing in there you can wear," I said, standing and following her as she started pushing through my clothes, the hangers screeching on the metal rack.

She nodded but kept looking. After looking through half my clothes she pushed to the very back, something catching her eye before she pulled out a strange pair of jeans. "These look like women's jeans," she said, cocking an eyebrow while searching for a tag. "Where did you get these?"

"I don't know," I said, taking them from her carefully and looking them over. Suddenly a small, noticeable stain on the shin of the pants caught my eye. "Wow, these are Maiko's. I have no idea how they got here."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at me.

"That stain; she had these when we were dating. I have no idea how they got here, though," I repeated, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe you had them for a while and didn't notice. If that's the case, you probably packed them without even knowing it," she said, shrugging. "I'm wearing them," she stated, looking them over again before slipping them on. After zipping and buttoning them up we noticed they were just a little big on her.

"Here," I said, grabbing my belt off the floor and pulling it through the loops of her pants. Realizing it was going to pass the last hole in the belt, I adjusted it until the pants were snug and forced the metal bar through the worn out material. Looking down at her legs I said, "Nice. They're a little long, but they look fine." They were tight on her, showing just how scrawny her legs were, but they did look good.

"Awesome," she answered, turning back to my closet and taking a dark red T-shirt before dropping her towel and pulling it over her head. "Thanks," she said, smiling before gesturing toward the bathroom. "Go take a shower and I'll make us breakfast."

"Sure, just try not to burn the house down, will ya?" I asked, causing her to laugh quietly.

"I think I'll manage. Just go," she ordered, picking up the jeans I had had on the night before. She continued toward the bed, grabbing the T-shirt I had found in the sheets and taking the sheets as well. Heading toward the door, she tried to bend down to grab her dress, having trouble.

Grabbing the dress and handing to her I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to start some laundry too," she answered, shrugging. "Stop questioning me, Kurosaki. Just appreciate the hard work I do for you and do what I say." Her smile had spread into a grin at her own words, causing me to laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am," I answered, grinning back at her.

"Good. Now go get clean," she stated, nudging me toward the bathroom with her hip before heading out the door.

I took a quick, hot shower, not taking my time like I usually did. After drying off and dressing in my tattered jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, I tossed my towel in the hamper before going into the kitchen. She was humming loudly while scrambling some eggs, not noticing me approach her.

Smiling widely, I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down closer to her, feeling her jump in my grip, although when she looked up at me she was returning the gesture. "Do you want cheese on your eggs?" she asked, causing my nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"You have the weirdest eating habits," I said, causing her to laugh.

"You've never had scrambled eggs with cheese?" she questioned, unwrapping slices of American cheese before placing them along the surface of the eggs.

"No, I have not."

"Well, you're going to try it. And maybe then you won't be calling me weird," she said, laying her spatula down on the counter next to the stove.

"I doubt that," I said as she pulled away from me.

"How mean," she said, smiling up at me before beginning to set the table.

"I'll get it," I responded, taking the plates and silverware from her.

"Thanks, but I still don't forgive you," she stated, her grin still intact while she grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge along with two glasses.

"That's okay, I never apologized," I answered, causing a fake glare to cross her features.

We set the table and sat down with our food, eating and falling into simple conversation. I had a hard time concentrating all the time-not because she wasn't interesting me, but because I was overwhelmed with how happy I was that she was there. I had decided to be with her, someone I honestly didn't know very well before we decided to date, and I hadn't regretted it since. The only thing that could make our laid back breakfast better was if Saki was there, completing the small family we had become.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and realized she had asked me a question. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked what you wanted to do today. Geez, you're spacing out on me; am I really that boring?" she asked, smiling because she knew that wasn't the case.

"Of course not," I answered, grinning back at her.

"Then what was it?" she continued, honestly curious now.

"I was just thinking…," I began, running a hand through my hair, preparing to sound corny, "…about how much I love you."

After a moment of silence she said, "Either you're trying to avoid something, or you're really sweet." Her voice sounded unconvinced of the second option, although her smile softened immensely.

Laughing, I said, "I'm telling the truth; you're very distracting, you know."

Still smiling, she reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "I love you, too."

She looked like she might start crying soon, so I decided to lighten our conversation with, "Yeah, I know," my voice holding a joking tone. Standing, I carefully took back my hand while she laughed and cleared the table.

_-:-_

The next few hours we spent relaxing, sitting on the couch and talking while ignoring the TV that we had intended to watch. We already knew a lot about each other and Rukia quickly ran out of questions to ask, so she insisted we began playing games to further our knowledge of each other. The one she liked best was "Desert Island".

"Okay, what are three books you'd take?" she asked, pulling her legs underneath herself while reaching a hand out and absently playing with my hair absently.

"Hm…that's hard," I said, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"Really? You like to read?" she asked, grinning back at me.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

Shrugging, she said, "You just don't seem the type."

"Anyway," I said, thinking about my choices again. "…Okay, _The Poisonwood Bible_, _The Lord of the Flies,_ and…_Hamlet_."

"_Hamlet?_" she asked, laughing. "Shakespeare?"

"Yes, stop laughing," I said, although I was amused by her reaction. "Shakespeare is my favorite author."

"That's…so interesting," she said, laughing again.

"Okay, what about you?" I asked, nudging her carefully.

"Uh…probably _The Rescue, The Choice, _and _The Lucky One_," she answered, nodding.

"Seriously? _All_ Nicholas Sparks' books?"

"Yes, _he's _my favorite author," she stated as I began to laugh.

"Somehow, that makes sense," I stated as she smacked my arm with her free hand.

"You better not be making fun of me," she retorted, not seeming as concerned as she tried to lead me to believe.

"Of course not. Anyway, now movies. You go first."

Her mouth opened but any words she was going to say were cut off by her phone ringing loudly on the coffee table. "Hold on," she said, picking it up and flipping it open, pressing the device to her ear. "Hello, Rukia Kuchiki, may I ask who's calling?" After a moment she glanced at me and said, "Oh," her voice lower. "Alright, here he is."

Holding the phone out to me, Rukia gave me a concerned look. "Is it Dad?" I asked, causing her to shake her head and push the phone into my hand. Resting it against my own ear, I said, "Hello?"

"Ichigo, where are you?" My boss's voice rang in my ears, his anger evident.

"I'm home," I stated, knowing how that must sound.

"Why the hell haven't you called to tell us you're not coming to work?" he demanded.

"I already told you, I'm stuck in the traffic jam-," I began, but he cut me off.

"You just said you were at home! Which is it?" His tone made it seem like he saw me as a child he had to discipline, only making me angry as well.

"Both," I said through my teeth. "A friend was parked in a store's parking lot a few miles from where my truck got stuck. She gave me a ride home because an ex busted out my windows and Saki and I couldn't stay out there anymore. But I have no vehicle; therefore, I have no way to get to work."

"Don't be a smartass, Kurosaki! If this girl was such a good friend that she gave you a ride home, why couldn't she give you a ride to work?" His voice was demanding and demeaning; only adding fuel to the flames.

"She has her own job! And she was already giving four other people rides! She doesn't have the time!" Sighing, I continued before he could start yelling again. "Look, the traffic is supposed to clear up in the next few days, possibly even tonight. I'll call you and let you know, but I can probably come back tomor-," he cut me off again.

"Don't bother, Kurosaki. You've been a good worker, but I'm sick of your shit. Take your time in the traffic jam looking for another job." His words caused all my anger to vanish, being replaced with worry.

"No, look, I'm sorry. Please, I'll be there tomorrow, no matter what. I'll walk if I have to, please, just don't do this." I hated begging, but God knows I needed that job. While waiting for his response I felt Rukia's hand slide into mine. When I glanced down at her I saw her frown, so I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Sighing also, he continued. "I've got work to do. Good luck to you." His words weren't sincere at all.

"No, please!" I tried to persist, but he had already hung up. Closing the phone and placing it on the coffee table, I felt Rukia scoot closer to me. "Goddammit," I muttered, feeling my scowl deepen.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry," she said, frowning up at me.

"It's not your fault," I said flatly.

"I should have thought this through better," she continued, confusing me. "We should have stayed at my condo, I have another car there, and you could have gone to work." Her eyes held a guilt that was ridiculous and at the moment, slightly annoying.

"Stop blaming yourself, it's not your responsibility to think about _my_ job." My voice sounded rough and angry, causing me to be more pissed at myself for treating her this way.

She seemed to notice my tone immediately and stiffened, pulling her hands away from me and folding them in her lap. "Alright, sorry," she stated, her flat voice imitating my own.

Sighing, I pushed myself off the couch and shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to control the anger that began pulsing through me again.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, standing and standing in front of me, keeping a good distance between us. "Please, calm down. I know you're angry and you have reason to be, but I don't want to you worry. We can go looking for a new job today; in fact I think Hisana's office is looking for help now. I can get you an application. It's just a paper company, so you really wouldn't need any experience, as long as you can sell. Would you want me to do that?"

I was honestly thankful and pleased by her offer, but I was too pissed to realize it. "Sure, thanks," I answered, not looking her way.

"Ichigo…," her tone held her concern for me, causing me to calm slightly.

"Look, Rukia, I'm just pissed off right now. I really appreciate your offer and I want you to go ahead and get me an application if that's not too much trouble. But…," I drifted off.

"I understand," she said, nodding. "You'll be angry for a while and that's alright." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the couch next to her.

Still frustrated with her efforts, I sighed and slightly pulled away from her before resting my elbows on my knees and placing my head in my hands. She sighed, frustrated as well, and stood, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to be patient and helpful, Ichigo. Please, there's no need to act like this."

I knew she was right, I knew I was the one being an ass, but at the moment I was too angry to care. "I have every right to act like this! I'm fucking pissed off!"

A small glare crossed her features. "I understand that, Ichigo. But there's no reason to take it out on me. I'm trying to help you, so-," she tried to continue, but I cut her off.

"Well don't! Just leave me alone," I demanded, glaring back at her.

Her glare deepened as her hands rolled into fists at her sides. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Shutting me out. I know this is hard, I know you're scared of how you're going to take care of your daughter and yourself now. But pushing me away isn't going to do you any good. I love you, Ichigo, and I know you love me. There's no reason to push me away, I just want to help you so you don't have to worry." Her words made me feel so guilty, but like an idiot I tried to cover that guilt with more misdirected anger.

"Stop trying to make this about you," I demanded, standing angrily. "This isn't about me 'pushing you away'! This is about me being pissed because I just lost my fucking job! Why don't you stop butting in for once?"

Again, her glare deepened, but she tried to stay calm. I wasn't making that easy, I knew that. "I'm not trying to make this about me, Ichigo," she said through her teeth. "I just want you to calm down and understand that things are going to work out."

"You don't know that," I said angrily.

"That's true, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little optimistic. I don't know that for a fact, but I have faith that everything will turn out fine." She spoke slowly and in a low tone.

Annoyed with what I believed to be absolute bullshit at the time, I sighed and said, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" She tried to protest, but I continued. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Forget it," she mumbled angrily, slipping on her shoes quickly.

"Just leave," I said.

"Fuck you, you stubborn jackass!" she yelled, glaring back at me. "I guess now I know what you're really like!"

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter what it means. If you're like this when you get a little stressed, there's no way this is going to work out! You're a disrespectful bastard; you're just as bad as Kaien! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Now she seemed to just want to hurt me and she was doing a good job, but I didn't let her see that.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I demanded, pointing to the door.

"Gladly," she retorted, stomping to the door and kicking it open, only to slam it shut.

Sighing, I sat on the couch and rested my head in my hands again. What I'd done started sinking in and I realized almost immediately that I had made a huge mistake, but I didn't intend to try to make it right. Not right away.

_-:-_

After a few hours of sitting on the couch, going over my argument with Rukia in my head repeatedly, I stood and put my shoes on. After shutting all the lights off in the house, I grabbed my keys and stepped onto the front porch, closing and locking the door behind me. Without much thought, I headed toward my dad's house, wanting to see Saki more than anything.

It didn't take but ten minutes or less to get there. Without knocking, I stepped inside and started searching for my daughter. While turning a corner I ran into my dad abruptly, quickly taking a few steps back.

"Oh, hey, Son. What brings you here? Did you want to take Saki home?" he asked, seeming to notice my sour mood immediately.

"No,...I don't know, maybe." My answer only worried him more.

"What's going on?" he asked, his brow creasing as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to see Saki right now, Dad," I answered, trying to avoid his concerned gaze.

"She's napping right now. Ichigo, what happened, you look awful." Without meaning to, I looked up at him, meeting his gaze as a frown crossed my features and tears filled my eyes. I blinked them away with much effort. "Ichigo, what's going on?" He sounded even more concerned now.

Shaking my head, I answered, "I fucked up big time, Dad."

"Come on," he began, laying a hand on my back and leading me to the couch where we sat. "What happened?"

"Rukia's been staying with me," I started, earning a nod. "Well, everything was fine-great really. She told me she loved me." At this my father's eyes grew wide. "And you may think it's stupid, but I love her too and I told her that." He shook his head but didn't say anything, so I sighed and continued. "Like I said, things were great and only getting better. Well, today, my boss called and asked me where I was. I tried to explain that a friend dropped me off at home but I still didn't have a ride to work. He either didn't believe me or didn't care; he fired me."

"Oh, Son," Dad said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"Well, I was being…stupid. I started getting mad and took it out on her. We got into a big fight and now…she's gone." As I finished my explanation Dad pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, do you even realize how good she was for you?" he asked.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"When are you going to apologize?" he asked, knowing me too well.

"Soon; I'll probably call her tomorrow," I answered.

"Alright, but you better do it as soon as you can," he stated. "It should be fine, Ichigo. Everyone fights and you were-are under a lot of stress. I think she'll understand."

"I hope you're right," I said as he placed a hand on my head comfortingly.

"Daddy?" Her voice got my attention immediately, although I didn't lift my head from Dad's shoulder.

"Hey, Saki," I said, smiling down at her.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good," she said, standing directly in front of me and placing her small hands on my knees.

"I've had a rough day," I said, finally sitting up and placing a hand on her head.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling closer to me, leaning her arms on my legs as her expression showed her concern. She could read me almost as well as my dad could.

"Well, I got fired from my job," I told her, causing her eyes to widen. "We'll be alright; I'll get another one as soon as I can."

"And if Daddy has some trouble finding a job, you two are always welcome to stay here until he gets one," my dad said. I threw him a grateful look; I honestly don't know what I would have done without him.

"I'm really sorry you lost your job, Daddy," she stated, grabbing my hand tightly.

"Thanks, but I've got some worse news," I began, frowning down at her. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but Rukia and I were dating."

She seemed to know what I was getting to. "I know."

"Well, we broke up today. She's not going to be around so much, like I thought." As I finished I felt my frown deepen, waiting for her to break down.

But she didn't; she just nodded and said, "Are you okay?"

Surprised, I glanced at my dad quickly before looking back at her. "Not really, what about you?"

"I'll be alright," she stated honestly.

Not knowing what else to say to her, I leaned forward and hugged onto her tightly. "I missed you so much, Saki," I said as she returned the gesture.

"I missed you too," she said.

Pulling her onto my lap, I asked, "Did you have fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, he let me stay up late," she said, smiling widely.

"Did he?" I asked, glancing at him again, unable to hide my small smile. "Well, did you want to go home? If you don't, you can stay here for a while longer, it's up to you."

"I wanna stay, but only if you'll stay too," she said, smiling up at me.

"Sweety, there's no room for me now that Yuzu and Karin are here," I began, but Dad quickly answered.

"No, their break finished a few days ago. They went back to KU," he said as Saki nodded.

"Please, stay Daddy," she pleaded before my dad joined her.

"Yeah, stay Son. You shouldn't be alone tonight and we missed you."

Shrugging, I nodded. "Alright, sure."

That night I spent with my daughter and my dad was honestly horrible. I was too distracted by what had happened that day to really enjoy their company. Dad noticed and tried to distract Saki as much as he could, although she seemed sensitive to my mood as well. As the night concluded and we sat on the couch to watch a movie Saki had picked out, she took her place on my lap and hugged onto me tightly. After twenty minutes of the movie she drifted to sleep still clinging to me, so I stood with her in my grip and asked Dad where to take her.

"She's been sleeping with me in my room, but you can take her to your old room, if you want," he answered, looking up at me after shutting off the movie.

"Alright," I answered and did just that. After placing her in my old bed, pulling the blanket over her and shutting the lights off, I returned downstairs to my father.

"You okay, Son?" he asked, his expression giving away his concern.

"No, not really," I answered honestly, looking down at him blankly.

He stood and approached me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll make this right soon enough."

"I know," I answered, even though I didn't feel that was true. "I think I'm gonna go to bed myself."

"Okay. Try not to worry so much, Son. You're freaking Saki out," he said, hugging me for the first time since Saki had been born. "And me too."

"I'm sorry," I answered, returning the gesture before he took a step away from me again.

"Don't apologize, just cheer up," he responded with a smile.

"I'll try."

"Good. Sleep tight, Ichigo," he continued, ruffling my hair roughly.

Smiling, I pulled away from him and nodded. "Goodnight, love you."

"I love you too," he stated, his smile widening before he retreated to the clinic. _He hasn't changed at all,_ I thought absently. _He _still _works day and night._

I headed up the stairs and into my room again, not bothering to turn the lights on; I didn't want to wake Saki and I really didn't need to. I had to have the layout of that room memorized if I expected to sneak out of the house so much as a teenager.

Pulling the covers back carefully, I slid into the small bed carefully. Saki curled up to me immediately, still fast asleep. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer, realizing for the first time since I'd gotten to my dad's house just how happy I was to be with her again. I had missed her since the minute I left her with my dad, but now it seemed like I needed to be with her. I felt better having my daughter with me in a time like this.

She suddenly grabbed onto my T-shirt and sighed quietly as I closed my eyes. It took me a few hours before I could actually fall asleep.

_-:-_

Okay, so this is a really short chapter compared to my other ones, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways. You probably didn't because of what happened, ha ha. But I hope you'll all review and tell me what you think. I'm somewhat doubtful about this chapter; I feel like I should have made the fight more…sensible? But I'm not really sure, so please let me know how their spat went, please and thank you;)

Oh, and I'd also like to say thank you all for your great reviews! I think the reviews I received for chapter sixteen were the most inspiring and they were full of great feedback! I love you all and you have no idea how much I appreciated it! It made me want to just keep going, and I'll reassure you all that I will not be giving up on this story. And you all have yourselves to thank for that! Thanks again, faithful readers!


	18. Chapter 18

I literally just updated, but I can't wait to start the next chapter, so here I am again! I want to thank you all again for your great reviews! I can't wait to hear what you all thought about chapter 17! Anyway, I'll shut up and start now! ;)

_-:-_

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" The voice was my fathers, which I usually would have ignored, but the tone was what worried me. I sat up and saw his serious expression. Instead of explaining, he simply motioned for me to follow him as he seemed to run down the stairs. Standing from my bed and noting that Saki was no longer in it, I followed him quickly.

When we reached the living room he pointed at the TV and I recognized the empty road being shown on the channel 5 news station.

_"After ten long days, the forty-mile-long traffic jam has finally cleared," _The woman on the screen was explaining, surprising me; I had no idea how long the goddamn thing was. _"As you can see, many have abandoned their vehicles, finding ways to return home. The police are running the plates and getting every towing company they can to tow the vehicles back to their owners homes."_

"Shit," I muttered, noticing Saki sitting on the couch when she looked back at me for a moment before turning back to the TV.

_"There were dozens of people taken to the hospital on account of dehydration. Many of these cases were caused by the lack of money to pay for the overpriced items merchants have been selling to the citizens stuck out in the heat."_

I stopped listening as the reporter continued. "What perfect timing," I said aloud sarcastically, my glare deepening.

"I know," Dad answered, seeming just as pissed as I was. "And they should have warned people who left before they just started towing away their vehicles. That's just bullshit, not everyone can afford that!"

I nodded in agreement and prepared myself for another horrible day.

_-:-_

A week later I received a phone call from an unfamiliar number. I thought it might be Rukia, noticing that she had left her cell phone at my house (by then I still hadn't talked to her about our fight). But it was Mina, informing me that she had had her baby the night before and asking me to bring Saki to visit at the hospital. I honestly didn't want to go because I knew everyone else would be there too, but I wouldn't let her down, so I agreed.

Saki and I got ready right after I finished my conversation with Mina. Saki seemed extremely excited to see everyone, claiming she missed Renji the most. Her eagerness surprisingly amused me; usually her hyper moods easily got on my nerves, but I seemed to be having a pretty good day.

We got to the hospital (using Dad's car we had been borrowing the entire week) almost half an hour after Mina and I got off the phone with each other. I approached the nurse's desk on the third floor and got her attention immediately.

"Can I help you?" she asked, grinning up at me. I noticed a hint of purple in her dark eyes and my mind painfully went to the small woman who had been consuming my thoughts for the past week.

"Yeah, we're here to see Mina Abarai," I answered, ignoring the way she leaned over the desk closer to me.

"Oh, alright," she said, looking down and searching for something. "Is Mina your sister?"

Her question confused me. "No, just a friend," I answered. "Why? You think we look alike?"

"No, not really; I just thought I heard her say she was only having family visit today. I probably just confused her with another patient," she answered, laughing quietly while holding up a sheet of paper. "Okay, Mina's in room 26B. That's right down this hallway." As she finished, she pointed in the direction of the room.

"Thanks," I said, not waiting for a response before heading that way. I found the room easily, Saki following while clinging to my hand. I knocked on the door and heard Mina's cheerful voice telling me to come in.

When I opened the door Saki ran inside, approaching Renji immediately. She was about to climb into his lap before noticing the small baby in his arms. I took my place next to Mina's bed and smiled down at her.

"Are we the only ones coming?" I asked, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"No, you're just the first ones. Hisagi, Michiru and Rukia should be here soon," she answered, her smile shifting into a sympathetic one. "And our parents should be back sometime today. Oh, and Kon and Kisa should be stopping by."

I nodded and ignored her sympathy. Stepping around the bed, I stood next to Renji's chair and looked down at the baby. "What's her name?" I asked, noticing Saki trying to get a better look. I knelt and picked her up so she could see.

"How did you know she's a girl?" Mina asked, seeming amazed.

"Mina," Renji said, pointing down at the pink blanket wrapped around their daughter.

Laughing, she said, "Oh, right," causing her husband to roll his eyes while maintaining his small smile.

"Anyway, her name's Rina," she stated, noticing the confused expression on my face.

I nodded. "…creative," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Laughing, she said, "Thanks," her tone sarcastic. "I decided to name her that because that's how Renji's parents named him; their names are Shenji and Ren, and I liked that idea, so I used it."

"Just you?" I asked, earning another nod.

"Yeah, Renji didn't like it, but oh well," she responded, grinning while shrugging.

"Nice," I said, looking back down at the baby again.

"Do you want to hold her before everyone else gets here?" she asked as I sat Saki down.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, taking the baby from Renji carefully. Glancing down at Saki, I saw that she took this as her opportunity to get Renji's attention, crawling on his lap quickly, causing him to laugh. Looking back at the baby, I carefully moved the small hat the hospital had given her, seeing her thick, red hair for the first time. "I wonder where she gets her hair from," I said jokingly as Mina grinned up at me.

"Isn't it so cute?" she asked, earning a slight nod. "You really like kids, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Would you ever want to have more?" Her question was hinting at a touchy subject, so I decided to brush it off.

"Yeah, definitely; in fact, I'll just take this one," I joked, looking over at Mina again.

"I don't think so," she answered, grinning back at me. "You'll have to go through me first."

I laughed and returned my attention back to Rina. "So how many days was she late?"

"Eight." This time Renji answered my question.

"Wow, you must have been miserable, Mina," I said, absently pacing while Rina kept my attention.

"Oh yeah," she said. "But it was worth it."

"Well, she's pretty small for being so late," I stated, causing her to nod.

"Yep, we were pretty surprised." As she finished her statement her attention was drawn to the door that was opening slowly. Hisagi poked his head in the doorway and grinned at her while she returned the gesture. Stepping in, Michiru quickly followed and approached me immediately. Michiru tried standing on the tips of her toes to see, but she still had trouble.

"Here," I said, handing Rina over to Michiru slowly and somewhat unwillingly.

"Thanks," she said, grinning down at the baby while Hisagi leaned over her, smiling at Rina as well. He grabbed her small hand carefully and pulled it out of its loose fist.

"She's cute, Mina," he said absently, not looking away from the baby.

"Thank you," Mina answered happily.

"She's mine, too," Renji said jokingly as Hisagi's gaze turned to him.

"You sure about that?" Hisagi asked, his grin growing.

"Take off her hat," Renji answered.

Hisagi turned back to Rina and carefully pulled her hat off, laughing loudly. "Okay, she's yours." His statement caused Mina to mutter, "Of course."

"Oh my gosh, look at her pretty hair!" Michiru exclaimed, running her hand through it gently. "Which of your parents did you get your hair color from, Renji?"

"My mom," he said, causing her to nod.

"Why do you just assume one of his parents has red hair?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Well, because, it's so extreme; one of them had to have it," she answered. "Like yours; either your mother or your father _has _to have orange hair."

Shaking my head, I said, "No they don't. My dad has black hair and my mom had light brown hair."

"Okay, then your grandparents."

"Nope."

"Oh, shut up," she answered, smiling back at me and causing me to laugh. "I was right in his case."

"Let me hold her," Hisagi said, already taking Rina from Michiru as he said this. She nodded and handed her over.

At that time there was another knock on the door and I could feel myself becoming nervous. I glanced at Saki and she looked at the door excitedly, knowing who it was too, before looking at me and settling back into Renji's lap. I frowned at her quickly before looking over at the door.

"Hey, can we come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," Mina answered, glancing at me before looking at the door again.

Rukia stepped in before an unfamiliar man stepped in behind her. He had black hair that laid in a similar way as mine and he was noticeably pale, making me think he was Rukia's brother-in-law, Byakuya.

"Hey guys," Rukia said, smiling while approaching Mina's bed.

"Hello," Mina said, forcing a smile while glancing up at the strange man.

Hisagi glanced up and did a double take before turning his full attention to the man standing behind Rukia. "W-…what are _you_ doing here?" he demanded, a slight glare forming on his brow.

"It's nice to see you, too," the man said sarcastically as he laughed quietly. His voice is what made me realize just who he was.

"Hisagi, don't be rude," Michiru said, looking concerned. He didn't answer her, he only deepened his glare.

"Who is he?" Renji asked, standing and pulling Saki up to his shoulder. He didn't seem too pleased that Rukia had invited a stranger along to their visit.

"Kaien," Hisagi said through his teeth. "Rukia's _ex_-husband."

Rukia sighed. "Calm down, Hisagi. He just invited me to lunch and then I got Mina's call and I thought we could stop by afterwards. I hope you two don't mind." Her last statement was directed to Mina and Renji.

Mina shrugged and forced another small smile. "No, it's fine. We're just glad you could come."

"Thanks," Rukia answered, smiling and patting Mina's shoulder carefully. She approached Hisagi and asked, "Can I hold her?"

"I just got her," he said, still seeming angry with her and turning away from her.

Sighing, she nodded and took a few steps closer to Renji. "Hey, Saki, how have you been?" she questioned, grinning up at my daughter. I thought Saki would cling to her and cry or something, and at that moment all I wanted to do was grab Saki and leave.

"Fine," she answered, barely glancing down at her, surprising us both.

Rukia blinked before a slight frown crossed her features. "Good, I'm glad." She quickly turned her attention to Renji. "What about you? How's fatherhood treating you?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Alright," as he smiled down at her.

"Did you faint?" she asked, laughing as he shook his head.

"Surprisingly, no."

"Good, I'm proud of you," Rukia stated, causing Renji to roll his eyes while placing a hand on her head. She pushed his hand away and laughed again before turning back to Hisagi. "Seriously, let me hold her now."

"Fine," he said and handed the baby over, seeming to be as unwilling as I had been.

Rukia grinned down at her. "She's so beautiful."

"Thanks," Mina said, leaning back against her pillow and sighing tiredly.

Renji stepped closer to her bed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," she answered, smiling up at him and grabbing his free hand. "Just tired."

"Do you want us to leave?" Michiru asked, taking her attention away from the baby to look over at them.

"No, no, you're all fine. Stay as long as you want," she said, smiling over at them. "I think she likes all the company."

"Are you sure?" Hisagi persisted, looking at Mina as well. "We don't want to stop you from resting."

"I'm positive. Besides, I like the company too. I've missed you guys," she stated, grinning back at us.

"Alright, but you better tell us if we've overstayed our welcome," Rukia said, looking at her seriously.

"Will do," Renji answered, smiling down at her.

Suddenly Saki squirmed in Renji's grip, getting his attention. She tried to lean down and hold her arms out to Mina. "Saki," I said, speaking for the first time since Rukia had gotten there. "Leave her alone, she's trying to rest." I saw Kaien glance at me from the corner of my eye but ignored it.

"No, it's alright. I missed you the most, Saki," she said, grinning while taking my daughter from Renji carefully. "Besides, you probably don't like sharing the attention, do you?"

Saki smiled and hugged onto Mina. "I don't mind," she answered as Mina began playing with her hair. "Can I hold your baby?" she asked.

Mina sat her up in her own lap and nodded. "Of course, once Rukia's done."

"Here, she can have her," Rukia said, approaching them and carefully placing the baby in her lap while Mina reached around Saki and supported her head.

"Thanks," Saki muttered but turned her attention to the baby immediately, like everyone else had done. Suddenly Rina began to stir and soon opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," Saki exclaimed. "I woke her up." A frown quickly found its way onto her face.

"That's alright, Sweety," Mina said, using her free hand to continue to mess with her hair. "With her being passed around like a hot potato, it was bound to happen. Don't worry about it."

"Alright," she answered, smiling down at the baby again. "She has such pretty eyes; they look like Renji's."

He laughed and said, "Thanks, I guess."

She nodded but didn't look back at him. I smiled as I approached them on the opposite side of Mina's bed. "You like her, Saki?"

"Yeah," she exclaimed. "You should have another baby, Daddy!"

I laughed. "With who?"

She shrugged. "Adopt, I don't want to be an only child forever." Everyone laughed at her statement this time.

"Right," I answered sarcastically.

The door opened abruptly, a tall man barging in with a glare on his face. As he approached, Kaien stepped out of his way. "What the hell? Why didn't you answer your phone, you dumbass? I've been trying to get ahold of you for half an hour." His anger seemed to be focused on Renji.

Glaring back at the man, Renji said, "First of all, I didn't hear it. Second of all, we have company and I wouldn't have answered it anyway. We knew you were coming back, whatever you needed couldn't wait until you got here?"

"We were trying to make sure you still wanted us to come, moron," the man retorted.

"Why the hell would we have changed our minds?" Renji asked angrily when a small women I hadn't noticed before spoke up.

"Renji, don't speak to your father like that," she said, taking her place next to the man. Now that I actually looked at him, it seemed extremely obvious that he was Renji's father; he looked exactly like his son, excluding the tattoos and his hair.

"She's right. I hope that girl grows up to disrespect you as much as you do me," his dad said, gesturing toward Rina.

Renji laughed loudly, causing his father's scowl to be replaced with a wide smile. "Shenji, behave yourself," the short woman said again.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, smiling down at her before turning his attention to Mina. He stepped around his wife before taking his place next to me, closer to Mina than I was. "How are you doing?" he asked, leaning closer and kissing her head in a fatherly fashion.

"Good, thanks," she answered, smiling up at him.

He nodded and looked down at Saki, cocking an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name's Saki Kurosaki," she answered staring back at him. "You're Renji's daddy." It was more of a statement than a question.

His smile widened. "Yup," he answered. "How do you know Renji?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We met Saki and her father when we were stuck in that traffic jam," Mina answered, causing him to nod.

He turned to me and said, "I'm gonna guess you're her father," causing me to nod.

"Duh," Renji muttered, causing his father to glare at him from across the bed.

"Don't be a smartass, Renji," he said as his son grinned back at him. "What about the rest of these people?" Shenji's attention was back to Mina.

"Same," Mina stated. "Except for him." She pointed at Kaien. "We met Kaien through Rukia. Well, sort of."

"…Which one?"

Mina laughed. "Sorry, sorry. That's Michiru, Hisagi, Rukia, Saki, Ichigo, and Kaien," she stated our names while pointing at us. "And Michiru's cousin Kon and his girlfriend Kisa are supposed to visit today too, so you'll probably meet them too."

"Alright," he said, nodding.

Renji's mother, Ren, made her way around Mina's bed and stood next to her son, leaning closer to Saki as she looked down at the baby. She glanced over at Saki and smiled before Saki returned the gesture. "Wanna hold her?" Saki asked, grinning at Ren's surprised expression.

"Oh, that's alright, Sweety. You can go ahead, I have all day," she answered, returning the gesture again.

"It's okay, she's getting heavy," Saki answered, causing Ren to laugh before nodding and taking Rina from my daughter, sitting in the chair that Renji had been sitting in when we first arrived.

Mina rearranged Saki in her lap, seeming uncomfortable. Renji noticed and picked Saki up, holding her up to his shoulder again. Hisagi and Michiru were surrounding Ren, hovering over the baby again, causing me to smile slightly.

It was silent for a moment before Rukia spoke up. "I think we better get going," she said, smiling at Mina and Renji.

"So soon?" Mina asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be driving out to Tokyo this afternoon, so I really should get going," she answered, approaching Mina and hugging her carefully.

"Okay, well, have fun," Mina said, returning the gesture before Rukia pulled away.

"Will do," she stated, smiling before turning to Renji. "Have fun with the baby," she said, hugging him quickly. "Try not to get too stressed."

"I'll try," he joked, smiling down at her before she waved and headed toward the door. When she was at Kaien's side, she turned and continued.

"It was nice meeting you two," she said to Renji's parents who nodded back at her. "And it was good seeing the rest of you. See you later." She smiled, sparing me a glance before opening the door and leading Kaien out.

I stared after them and took a step closer to the door. "I'll…be right back," I said, approaching the door.

"Daddy?" Saki asked, sounding concerned.

"I'll only be a few minutes," I said, leaving quickly and following them down the hallway. "Rukia!" I called, getting her immediate attention.

She stopped where she was and faced me, Kaien doing the same. I stopped where I was, staring down at her, a pretty big distance between us. "What, Ichigo?"

"I just wanted you to know…," I began, sighing as a frown crossed my features. "I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot. I shouldn't have yelled at you, none of it was your fault. I'm…so sorry."

She looked back at me blankly and nodded. "I forgive you," she said. "Is that all you needed?"

I was surprised by how little she seemed to care. "Uh,…I-…"

"We don't have all day," Kaien snapped, glaring back at me. Rukia threw him a threatening look but didn't say a word. That was when I realized I was too late; for some stupid reason Rukia had gotten back together with Kaien and she no longer had any interest in me.

"That was all," I said, feeling my frown deepen.

"Okay, well, see you later," Rukia stated, raising a hand in a lazy wave before turning back around and seeming to quicken her pace.

I heard Kaien ask, "Rukia, are you alright?" before she said, "Shut up, Kaien!" Then they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed soon afterwards.

Unable to believe things really turned out this way, I sighed and went back into the room, everyone staring at me. Mina was the one who asked the question everyone was wondering, I knew. "What did she say?"

I looked back at her blankly. "She said she forgives me."

"That's all?" Renji asked, getting my attention.

"Yup, that's all," I answered, absently shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I'm sorry, man," Hisagi said, frowning back at me. "I didn't realize she could be so bitchy over something like this."

I shook my head, knowing she had every right to still be mad at me, but I didn't feel like bothering to explain. I stepped further into the room, closer to where I had been before.

Shenji put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry. You can always get another woman."

I laughed, but the others didn't seem to think what he said was so funny. "Dad, shut up!" Renji said, glaring over at his father.

"I'm just trying to make him feel better," Shenji answered.

"That's not going to do the job, Honey," Ren said, looking up at him sternly.

"Sorry, Kid," he said, pulling his arm away from me and patting me on the back roughly.

"It's fine," I said, still maintaining a smile. "I just…don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, no problem," he answered and everyone continued with their prior conversations.

I approached Ren and looked down at Rina again, needing a distraction. Ren looked up at me and smiled sympathetically, looking just like her daughter-in-law had not long before. "You want to hold her?" she asked, her smile growing when I nodded. She carefully handed me the baby before I sat on the floor next to the chair she was seated in.

"Oh, Sweety, you can sit here," she insisted, standing.

"No, I'm alright," I said and she seemed to hear the finality in my voice, so she sat back down. Looking down at Rina, I noticed she was still awake and she still hadn't made a sound. "God, you guys are lucky," I began, speaking to Mina and Renji. "You have such a quiet baby."

Mina smiled before saying, "Really? Was Saki louder than her?"

"Oh yeah," I said, smiling up at my daughter. "She never shut up; she cried _all_ the time."

She tried to glare back at me although her smile was evident.

"She still doesn't," Renji joked, earning a genuine glare from Saki. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you," he said, laughing as her anger seemed to subside.

"That must have been so hard for you, Ichigo," Mina said, suddenly frowning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Taking care of an infant by yourself. I mean, did you take time off of work?"

"No, I couldn't afford to do that," I answered, causing her frown to deepen. I laughed before continuing. "Why are you getting upset? I obviously survived, I'm perfectly fine."

"I know, but I can't imagine how difficult that must have been," she stated, her expression not changing.

"Well, yeah, but I had help. And, like I said, it's over now. Nothing to worry about." She nodded and smiled slightly, brushing the subject aside.

The rest of us stayed pretty much all day, which both Mina and Renji seemed to enjoy. Everyone continued to pass the silent baby around, although Renji held her the most. At one point he sat on the floor with her in his arms and fell asleep leaning against the wall, his grip on her never loosening.

A few hours after Rukia had left Kon and Kisa arrived, taking turns holding Rina for a few minutes after Mina introduced them to Renji's parents. Not long after they arrived Mina's parents showed up, not seeming to welcome the crowd very happily. When Mina insisted Renji give the baby to her parents, he seemed more unwilling than usual to let her go. He handed Rina over to Hiromi, Mina's mother, while angrily glancing at her father; everyone seemed to notice the tension between the two.

Mina's parents didn't stay long. Not long after they showed up Takashi, Mina's father, started running his mouth and he and Renji were extremely close to throwing down. Shenji calmed Renji down pretty good, although Takashi kept at it until Mina demanded he leave. Hiromi apologized for her husband's behavior before hugging a still steaming Renji and kissing her daughter's cheek and heading after him.

"I take it you don't get along with your in-laws very well," Hisagi said after Renji seemed to be completely calm again.

"Pfft, that's an understatement," he began, sighing quietly. "It's really just that asshole; I don't have a problem with Hiromi." Mina glanced at him, a frustrated expression on her face, but she didn't say anything.

"What's his problem with you?" Hisagi continued, taking a seat in front of Renji on the floor, crossing his legs underneath himself.

"I'm not sure. He thinks I'm not good enough for Mina," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah, that's pretty obvious," Hisagi joked, grinning back at him.

Smiling back at him Renji said, "Fuck you."

He returned the gesture and laughed loudly. "How long has he disliked you?"

"Since the first time he saw me," he answered.

Hisagi cocked an eyebrow and looked at Mina for an answer to the same question. She nodded, frowning slightly. "Did he tell you this?"

"No, I could just tell."

"He told me," Mina said, getting his attention again. "We had been dating for a few weeks, you know, while we were in high school, before he met them. He came over to pick me up for a date or something, and when we were about to leave my dad stopped me and told Renji I'd be out there in a few minutes. He told me 'I hate that son of a bitch, Mina. He's no good for you, and I better not see him in this house again!'" She attempted to deepen her voice, but it didn't work very well.

"Whoa," Hisagi said. "What did you say to that?"

"I said, 'Okay, from now on I'll go to his house before we go out' and stormed out of the house."

"I remember that," Renji said, smiling. "You were so pissed off."

"Well, of course. I was raised to respect my parents, not to talk back, and until then, I hadn't. I had let them run my life for sixteen years, but I wasn't about to let him decide who I dated and cared about." Her tone told us just how mad the memory alone made her. "I just can't believe he came in here and made this about himself; he's such a…_dick_."

Shenji smiled and ruffled her hair carefully, causing her to smile slightly. "God, Mina, what would your parents think of that mouth you've got?" he joked as she laughed.

"They'd probably tell me your bastard of a son ruined me," she answered, smiling up at her father-in-law.

"Yeah, I figured he would," Shenji responded, his smiling growing as he directed it toward his son. "His mother and I have always said one day a wonderful girl would marry him, only to turn into a complete bitch five years later."

Mina laughed. "You mean I've been a bitch for five years and you haven't even told me?"

"You blend in so well with the rest of us, we thought you'd figure it out," Shenji said, causing her to crack up. He smiled down at her as she calmed down and placed a hand on her head carefully. "No, but you do fit in the family pretty well; it's hard to believe you came from those people. No offense."

She shrugged, obviously not minding his comment. "I think that's what made me like Renji so much in the beginning; I knew my parents would hate him. It was a way of rebelling that they really couldn't blame me for."

"Really? It wasn't his charm and charisma?" Ren asked sarcastically, laughing at her own joke.

"You're against me now, too, Mom?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry, Sweety, that was just too funny," she responded, covering her mouth when he began to laugh again.

"You all have the weirdest way of getting along," Michiru said, smiling at Ren when she said this.

"I know, but this is how it's always been," she answered, shrugging while her smile grew. "I blame Shenji; I was pretty normal before I met him. And of course, our son is exactly like him. And now even my poor daughter-in-law has been dragged into the Abarai ways. It's only natural that this baby's going to be exactly like the rest of us."

"You sound like you don't approve," Hisagi said, grinning up at her.

"Oh, I don't. The Abarias are extremely vulgar and inappropriate. But it's too late to change them, so all I can do is go along with it."

"Oh, sure, play innocent," Shenji said, smiling down at her.

"I am," she said, laughing again.

Saki, who had been sitting in my lap for a while now, looked up at me and asked, "What are they talking about?"

I laughed quietly and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

She smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day was filled with conversation, and although I remembered not wanting to come and being around all these people, I was having a great time. Plus they were a great distraction from my problems. Saki took a short nap curled up to Renji's unoccupied side while he held Rina in one arm, but the rest of the day she seemed to really have fun. She had missed Hisagi and Michiru a lot too, and they happily played with her as much as she wanted. She also seemed to get pretty attached to Renji's parents too.

By eight in the afternoon the nurses were telling us that we needed to get ready because visiting hours were ending. Everyone took the baby one last time, saying goodbye and kissing her head; no one seemed to want to let her go now that we were leaving. Everyone also took Saki and tried to give her equal attention, although she was too tired to know the difference.

I was the last to have Rina and I handed her to Renji, who gladly took her. The others had already said their goodbyes and were leaving the room when a nurse carefully pushed her way into the room. She spoke to Mina for a few minutes while I continued to look down at Rina. I finally tore my gaze from the baby, Renji noticing and smiling back at me. I returned the gesture before taking a few steps closer to the door.

"See you guys later. Thanks for inviting us, we had a great time," I said to them while the nurse stood there, seeming to wait for us to finish.

"No problem," Mina said, grinning back at me tiredly. Even though the exhaustion of the day had obviously worn her out, she looked beautiful. "I'm not sure if you heard me earlier, but I'd love it if you would come back tomorrow. You guys don't have to stay nearly as long if you have something to do, but maybe just for a few minutes."

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks," I answered. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then."

"Awesome! Goodnight, Ichigo. Drive careful," she said, waving tiredly.

"Okay, will do. Bye, Renji. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," he answered, waving also. "Bye Saki, see you tomorrow."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and grinned back at him, responding to him better than she had with anyone else. "Bye Renji, love you." I could hear the grin in her tired tone.

His smile widened. "Love you, too."

Mina grinned at her husband before looking back at Saki. "What about me?"

She turned her grin to Mina. "I love you, Mina, goodnight."

"I love you, too, Sweety. Sleep tight."

"Alright, we'll get out of your hair now," I said, stepping closer to the door again, but the nurse was still there. That was when I noticed it was the same nurse who had told me where Mina's room was, the one who had been flirting with me.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she began, grinning up at me. "But I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime."

I sighed quietly, but smiled down at her. It was late and I knew I wasn't interested in her at all, but I didn't feel like telling her no and embarrassing her in front of the people she would be seeing for the next two days. "Sure, sounds fine."

"Great," she said, grabbing a pen from the pocket of her scrubs and writing her number on my hand. "You can call me whenever you're available."

"Alright," I said as she grinned up at me again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, waving before heading back to her desk.

I turned back to Mina and Renji, who were grinning back at me. "You guys know I'm not going to call her, right?"

"Come on, Ichigo," Mina said.

I shook my head. "We can talk about it tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, bye," she said before I left, happy to be going home and getting some sleep.

_-:-_

The next day everyone showed up again except for Rukia, Kaien and Mina's parents. Everyone seemed to be exhausted, although we still managed our good moods from the day before. By noon I figured Saki and I would head home, hopefully giving Renji and Mina some time to rest, but Saki whined and fought my decision.

"She doesn't have to leave just yet," Mina said, smiling up at me slightly, afraid she was butting in. "If you want you can go home and I can have Renji take her to your place later. If you don't mind."

I shrugged, not minding her interference. "Do you want to stay for a few more hours, Saki?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay, but if they say they're going to take you home, you better just be good and don't argue with them," I told her, noting that she realized that I was being serious, which was a good sign.

"I will, I promise," she answered, smiling back up at me.

"Okay, you better behave," I said, taking her from Renji before kissing her and telling her goodbye. I handed her back to Renji and said goodbye to everyone else, lingering next to Shenji, who was holding Rina at the moment. I left soon afterwards, smiling and waving at the nurse who thought I was going to call her sometime soon.

As I drove home my thoughts started going back to my encounter with Rukia the day before. In dire need of a distraction, I turned the radio on and turned to volume up, not recognizing the song. I suddenly wished I had taken Saki with me; she always kept my mind off of the things that were bothering me.

While putting all of my attention to the road, I continued my drive home, reaching the house quickly. After parking and pulling my keys from the ignition, I stepped out of my dad's car and saw someone sitting on my porch. Their head was down, I couldn't see their face.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked, causing the man's head to rise. I recognized him immediately.

"Yeah," Kaien began, standing and staring back at me. He was dressed in a black suit, the jacket hanging over the edge of my porch. "Rukia left her cell phone here and I thought I'd pick it up for her."

"Alright," I said, approaching him and turning toward the door, unlocking and opening it swiftly. "It's right here." I took a step into the house and grabbed her familiar phone off the coffee table, quickly stepping back onto the porch, not wanting him to think that he was welcome in my home.

As I held the phone out to him, he grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks, maybe I can make it back to work without being late," he said in an accusing tone. "I'm not going to have time for lunch, but I guess I'll be fine." He smirked at me, not making a move.

"No one told you to come here," I said angrily, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I was doing a favor for Rukia," he retorted, his smirk still in place.

"Well, maybe if I knew you were coming, you wouldn't have had to wait," I returned, trying to control my anger.

He shrugged, his smug expression still intact. "Well, thanks anyway." He turned from me after grabbing his jacket and headed down the steps, approaching a small, black car I hadn't noticed before; it was Rukia's. After reaching the vehicle, he opened the driver's door and threw the jacket in the passenger's seat. "But I did want to say one more thing."

Pulling my hands from my pockets, I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to hear what he had to say.

"And I'm not going to say this anymore. Stay the hell away from Rukia. She practically hates you after whatever you did, so there's no use trying to patch things up. I mean, you saw that yourself yesterday; she forgave you and still didn't want to have anything to do with you. I let you off easy when I found out what you did to her, but next time you won't be so lucky." He maintained his flaunting smile throughout his entire speech, but I could feel my glare deepening noticeably.

"We had a fight and I'm an asshole, but what are you? I mean, come on. You threw her out of your house for a rumor that was obviously not true." As I continued, I could feel my anger growing. "Then she gets divorce papers that she had no idea about in the mail. But that's not even the worst part! She finds out her step daughter _died_ years later from a friend! But _I'm_ the asshole who she needs to stay away from because _I'm_ going to hurt her." As I finished his smirk disappeared, being replaced with a deep glare.

"Don't you dare try to bring my daughter into this!" he yelled, slamming the car door shut and storming up to me, stopping a few feet away.

"Why not? She wasn't only your daughter, she was Rukia's too. And don't you think it would have upset her when she passed away and no one even mentioned it to her?"

"Shut the hell up! That doesn't concern you and you don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

"What business do you have in a fight between me and Rukia?" I asked, unable to help the small smile on my own face.

"I love Rukia! We were married for years! You've known her less than two weeks!"

"I love her, too. And, to quote Rukia directly: 'I'm happier with you than I ever was with Kaien'." By then my smile had turned into a grin.

"You bastard!" he yelled and jumped at me. I was pretty surprised, I hadn't expected him to actually do anything, but he landed a punch to my face.

I quickly pushed him back before returning the punch and knocking him to the ground, blinking. I couldn't believe how easily he went down. I approached him and knelt down, looking into his bruised face.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked as his eyes suddenly opened.

Grabbing the collar of my T-shirt, I thought he was going try to fight me again. Instead he said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

Of course I didn't take it seriously; this guy was pretty pathetic, but I nodded, pushed his hand away and stood, helping him up. "Sure, but you might want to go. I think you might be late for work."

Glaring at me, he returned to Rukia's car and got in, starting it and backing out of the driveway. When he was finally gone, I burst into laughter and headed up the steps of my porch.

Although my situation with Rukia was still eating at me, I felt pretty good.

The rest of the afternoon I spent waiting for Saki to get home. Renji brought her at about three; I noticed she was sleeping immediately when he carried her in. After leading him to Saki's room he sat her down and we returned to the living room.

"So, are you going to call that woman?" he asked, not seeming particularly interested; I assumed Mina made him ask.

"No, I don't even have her number anymore," I answered, smiling back at him when he just nodded. "Mina wanted to know?"

"Yeah," he answered, returning the gesture. "I don't blame you, though. She seemed a little desperate."

I laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you notice her 'checking up on us' every ten minutes?" he asked, using air quotes.

"No, not really; I hadn't noticed at all, honestly."

"Well I did. And it was pretty annoying," he stated, his smile widening. "So," he continued when I didn't respond. "What exactly did you say to Rukia yesterday?"

"I just told her I was sorry for yelling at her; _I_ thought I was pretty sincere about it, but she didn't seem to think so," I answered, surprised by how light I took his question.

"And all she said was that she forgave you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She was pretty nonchalant about it and she said she had to go." I shrugged when he cocked an eyebrow.

"That's…weird. I bet that asshole, Kaien, has been talking shit." His response caused me to laugh.

"Why do you sound like you hate the guy?" I questioned, causing him to smile slightly.

"I just didn't like him, he seemed like a pussy. When my dad came into the room he looked like he would piss himself."

I laughed loudly at his statement, covering my mouth with my hand. "Oh trust me, he is a pussy."

Renji grinned. "Why do you say that?"

"He dropped by earlier." My statement caused Renji to raise his eyebrows noticeably. "When I got back from the hospital he was sitting on my porch, waiting for me; he came to get Rukia's cell phone. We talked for a while and then he threatened to kick my ass if I ever talked to Rukia again. Then I said something, I really don't even remember what, that pissed him off, so he punched me. I hit him back and he just…fell. He acted like I had beaten the shit out of him or something."

Laughing, Renji asked, "Then what did you do?"

"I helped him up and told him he might want to hurry and get back to work. He just glared at me, got in his car, and drove away."

"God, he sounds pathetic!" He continued laughing.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny."

"And if Rukia finds out, she'll probably be pretty pissed at him."

Shrugging, I answered, "Maybe." I continued, wanting to change the subject. "So, was Saki alright?"

"Yeah, she was fine," he answered, glancing around the living room absently, seeming to notice it for the first time.

"For some reason, she seems to really like you," I said, joking.

"Yeah, that surprised me. I've never been good with kids," he answered, returning his gaze to me.

"Well, she usually avoids men in general. I was shocked when she even got near you."

He laughed. "Yeah, I tend to scare children pretty easily."

I gave him a confused look. "Like, on purpose?"

Laughing again, he answered, "No, not on purpose, moron. They're just…afraid of me. I helped Mina babysit her cousins once when we were in high school and when she left them alone with me they started crying."

"That's really weird," I stated, smiling again.

"Yeah, now you understand why I was so unsure about having a kid."

"You were afraid your own child would be scared of you?" I asked, my smile widening slightly.

"Yeah, pretty much. And if it was afraid of me, there's really no way I could take care of it without Mina. I mean, her cousins weren't the only kids I've made cry," he stated, nodding slightly.

"I guess that makes sense, I can understand why that would worry you. But you seemed _really_ freaked out about it."

He shrugged. "Well, that wasn't _all_. I mean, I never thought I'd have kids anyway, I never wanted any. I kind of always thought I'd be a pretty lousy father, so I just figured I'd never have any kids. I was completely unprepared for it. That was most of it."

"Yeah, I get that," I answered. "But you're at the easy part. I mean, you're going to be pretty exhausted, but trust me, it's the easy part."

He laughed and nodded, glancing at the clock on my wall absently. "You need to get back?" I asked, causing him to nod again.

"Yeah, I should get going. My parents are probably annoying the shit out of everyone."

I smiled and shook my head. "They're not bad at all," I said, absently thinking of my own father.

"Well, of course you don't think so; they're not _your_ parents," he stated, his smile widening. "I'll talk to you later. Mina will probably be calling you in a few days, begging you to come over and visit." He absently rolled his eyes at this.

I laughed quietly. "I guess I'll see you in a while then."

His smile grew wider. "You don't _have_ to come."

Surprised by his statement, I hastily answered, "That's not what I meant, sorry."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but I'm just saying. I'm sure you have more important things to do than hang out with us all the time."

I grunted slightly. "Not really." I regretted saying it as soon as he looked back at me curiously.

"What do you mean? What about your job?"

I shook my head dismissively but answered him anyway. "I got fired the day before the traffic cleared; that's what Rukia and I fought about when we broke up."

"Oh," he said, frowning slightly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, smiling.

After a brief silence Renji said, "I really should go," his tone normal again.

"Alright, see you later, Renji."

"See ya," he said, smiling and waving slightly before leaving.

I sat on the couch, glad to have Saki home, but still not sure what to do. I realized Saki would be going back to school the next day and decided to get her stuff ready. After that was done, I sat back on the couch, my mind replaying my fight with Rukia. I could imagine her small form standing directly in front of me, the image too much. Standing, I opened the front door and stepped onto the porch, leaving the door propped open so I could hear Saki if she called me. Leaning against the house, I began absently biting my nails and did everything I could to distract myself from my situation with Rukia.

_-:-_

Okay, so. I started school last Monday and I was like two pages away from finishing this last weekend, but I just never got around to finishing it until now, ha ha. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy. I know it's pretty different; there are some new characters, some new problems, and not much Rukia. Sorry if that bothered you, but I promise the next chapter will be very…interesting for all of you. And full of Rukia:P Again, I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so again I just finished, but I want to at least start the next chapter. And, I hope you're all as excited as I am about this next chapter because it's a time skip! :D Not much time, a few months, but hopefully you'll all be glad to know why. Anyway, I'll shut up now!

Oh, and by the way, I still want to recommend my sister's story! Come on, it's great! It's an awesome IchiRuki story! It's called _In What Do You Believe?_ And it has familiar OC's like Mina, Shenji, Ren, uh…Kisa's in it. It's really awesome, and I know you would all love it! So go check it out! Her username is Naomitheclone, so go on because I know if you all like this, you'll LOVE hers!

_-:-_

_6 Months Later_

Walking up and down the aisles of the grocery store, I grabbed things off of shelves, barely giving them a second glance. After the traffic jam I had gotten used to limiting myself, knowing a ton of stuff wouldn't fit in my dad's small car, but a few weeks before I had finally gotten my truck back, so I didn't think much about it.

The thought of my dad made me remember that I should be hurrying; Saki was waiting at his house for me to finish before picking her up. She had an extended weekend for Valentine's Day, so she had been spending most of her time at Dad's. It forced me to see him more often than I usually did, but I didn't mind.

Picking up my pace, I turned a corner and nearly ran someone over. The woman's cart slammed into mine, causing her to drop a few items that had been in her hands, and she just stood where she was. I hadn't even glanced at her.

"Sorry," I said, bending over and picking up what I had caused her to drop. She hadn't answered and when I held out her list and the box she had been holding, I knew why.

Rukia stood before me, eyes wide and hands frozen in the air. She just stared at me, not seeming to know what to say. I could feel a surprised expression pass over my face, quickly being replaced with a neutral one.

"Uh, hey," I said, my eyes not leaving her face. She still hadn't taken back her items, so I carefully placed them in her shopping cart.

"…Hi," she muttered, her eyes still pretty wide. She blinked a few times and seemed to be waiting for me to say something; I wasn't sure what.

"So…how have you been?" I asked, a little annoyed that she really felt the need to act like this.

"I've…been fine…"

I looked away, trying not to roll my eyes and when I returned my gaze to her, I noticed something that caused me to be as shocked as she was. Behind the handle of the shopping cart her stomach protruded in a very familiar fashion.

Trying to hide my own shock, I said, "Congratulations."

Her brow furrowed noticeably. She didn't answer, frustrating me.

"I better go," I said, sick of how she was acting. I grabbed my cart by the front and started dragging it behind me. Her hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, causing me to turn back to her.

"You don't…get it, do you?" she asked, a guilty look residing on her face now.

"Get what?" I questioned, regaining some patience.

She sighed and looked at me levelly. "Who's…who's do you think it is?" As she asked she referred to her stomach.

I cocked an eyebrow, her question confusing me further. "I figured Kaien's, but who knows; it's been a while. How should I know?"

Her look of guilt faltered, momentarily being replaced with disgust. "This baby is _not_ Kaien's."

I shrugged. "Well, why would I know?" I repeated, wanting nothing more than to get away from her.

She shook her head and looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to me. "Ichigo, this is _your_ baby."

My eyes widened immediately and I stared her down like she had to me moments before. I was shocked. After a long moment of silence I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said harshly, obviously offended by my question.

My grip tightened on the shopping cart noticeably. My knees began to grow weak; I thought they would give out on me. I was somewhat surprised I was reacting this way, but I was completely shocked.

"Are you alright?" she asked, regarding my reaction with concern.

"Yeah," I said after clearing my throat. "I just…wasn't expecting this."

"I understand," she said, a neutral expression now resting on her face. "I know you have questions and I know you're probably angry with me, but let's get our shopping done and go somewhere and talk about it." I was even more surprised by her offer.

"Alright," I agreed and took a steadying breath before pulling my cart next to hers and trying to focus on groceries again, which wasn't easy.

She easily lagged behind, so I had to slow my pace a lot. I tried to get everything on the list, but she seemed to be having some trouble so I cut my list short and ignored the last six items. She had been done for a while when I said I was ready. We headed toward the register and she directed me to the self-checkout line. She began scanning her items, but I quickly and carefully pulled her aside and did it for her. She mumbled a thanks before stepping aside completely.

I quickly finished both our transactions and we headed out the store, still not saying much. She stopped outside the door and turned to me. "Let's meet at Starbucks, up the road."

I couldn't help but smile at her choice.

She returned the gesture slightly before asking, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I answered, my smile leaving quickly. "Do you need help taking this to your car?" I figured she would get angry for me asking, but I decided to anyway.

"No, I should be fine," she said, looking over at her car before returning her gaze to me. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said, heading toward my truck. After quickly throwing my bags in the back seat and carelessly pushing the shopping cart in the return area I jumped into my truck and started it, backing out of the parking space. I got to the small coffee shop in no time, not giving myself time to really think about the situation. Which I was thankful for; I felt like I was either dreaming or going crazy.

I got out of my vehicle, pocketing my keys, and headed toward the door. Rukia was a few steps behind me, so I waited and held the door for her. Again, she muttered a thanks.

We both approached the register. She ordered a decaf latte and I ordered a black coffee.

"Is this together?" the barista asked.

"Yes," I said quickly, pulling a ten out of my wallet and handing it over.

"Ichigo," she said, looking up at me disapprovingly.

"It's fine," I said, brushing her concern (or anger, I couldn't really tell which) off.

Our drinks came quickly, the place empty with the exception of us and another couple on the opposite side of the room. We sat at a small round table, Rukia pushing the chair back carefully, making room for her stomach.

"So," she began. "Go ahead."

I looked at her for a few moments before sighing and running a hand through my hair absently. "Well, there's the obvious question of why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She nodded, obviously expecting that one. "Good question; I'm not really sure. I was…afraid? I guess that's it."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of your reaction; I had no idea what you would think. I still don't know what you think."

"Well, I'm…surprised. But…I'm happy." I could feel a small smile spread across my face as I answered, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"…you are?" she asked, her hands absently playing with the Styrofoam cup in front of her.

"Well, yeah. I know it's not in the best circumstances, but…I was honestly _pleasantly _surprised." Her confused expression was quickly replaced with a guilty one as she looked down at her hands.

"Continue," she stated, sparing me a glance.

You _obviously don't think it's a good thing,_ I thought, my smile falling into a slight frown. "How long have you known?"

"I found out about…oh, I'm not sure, maybe a month after I saw you at the hospital. Probably a little less than a month, actually."

I sat silent for a while before she looked up at me, her eyes showing her impatience. "What else?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me. I mean, what else is there to ask?" I stopped momentarily, realizing a very important question. "Well, actually, is it healthy?"

"Yeah, it's healthy. It's doing fine." Her response was somewhat dull.

"Do you know what it is yet?" I asked, absently readjusting myself in the strange seat. I took a drink of my bitter coffee while she answered.

"They could tell me, but I decided not to find out," she stated, shrugging slightly.

I nodded and suddenly seemed pretty worried. "You are…going to keep it, right?"

"Of course," she said, her tone harsh again. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I didn't know; you don't seem very enthusiastic about it." My own tone was becoming harsher, I realized, and took a deep breath, not wanting to jump down her throat.

She seemed to notice my efforts and let my rude statement slide. "I'm very excited, Ichigo. I just…didn't know what to do. I knew if I told you, you would be willing to…be there. But I didn't think it was fair to either of us." Her eyes began to water noticeably, but she quickly blinked back the tears. Her reaction surprised me; I had thought she was completely over me and happy about her decision to dump me. That was the impression I was under.

"Of course I would be. I mean, I still love you, Rukia." The words were out of my mouth before I could even process them, but they were true.

She looked up at me blankly before she nodded. "I know I should have told you sooner; a lot sooner. And I'm sorry I didn't." Again she played with her cup, avoiding my gaze. I couldn't believe how uncomfortable things had become between us.

"Well," I began again. "I'm also…a little confused."

She looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I thought…that you couldn't…_have_ kids. That's how you made it seem, at least."

She nodded, understanding. "Oh, right, well, I was under the same impression," she said, noting my curious expression. "I know we never talked about that, which now that I think about it, we should have, but I've been told by a few doctors that I wouldn't be able to have a child. And there was no reason for me not to believe what they said, because Kaien and I had tried to have a baby almost our entire marriage. And thankfully I never got pregnant from _him_."

I nodded and realized that my assumptions about her and Kaien had been pretty wrong.

She didn't continue and I wasn't sure where she expected this conversation to go, but I began being more and more conscious of the time. I glanced at my watch and looked back at her. "Look, I've got to go pick up Saki from my dad's. Do you think we could do this again tomorrow?"

Her expression shifted into a concerned one. "Haven't you found a new job yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have, but I have tomorrow off. I don't work _every_ day." She laughed quietly to herself while she nodded, causing a small smile to cross my features.

"Well, that sounds fine, but…well, never mind, I really shouldn't."

"What?" I persisted, holding her gaze.

"I was just going to ask if I could come with you; I've really missed Saki. But I don't want to cause any problems with her, so never mind."

I shook my head. "There shouldn't be any problems, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. Come if you want."

She asked, "Are you sure it'll be alright?"

"Yeah, she should be fine. Besides, I don't think my dad's going to believe me about our situation unless he sees you." She laughed again at my statement, louder than before.

"Well, as long as you're sure it won't be a burden-," she began before I cut her off.

"You're _not_ a burden, Rukia."

Her smile widened as she nodded and stood, grabbing her barely-touched coffee and pushing her chair in as I did the same.

"Do you want to ride with me and I can bring you back here when you need to go home?" I asked, surprised by how I was reacting to this whole situation. I was honestly pretty pissed about her hiding her pregnancy from me, but I knew it would only make things harder for both of us if I allowed myself to express it. Besides, I seemed to be more excited than angry, which surprised me; I was in no way prepared for another kid, but I knew, no matter what the circumstance, that I'd be glad to have one with Rukia.

"Sure, if you don't mind, that sounds fine." Her tone sounded normal for the first time since we had met up that day.

"Do you need me to take your groceries home first?" I asked as we headed out of the building.

"No, they should be fine," she stated, approaching my truck without slowing her pace. She got to the passenger side and I knew she needed help getting into the vehicle now. She opened the door and grabbed onto my arm as I helped her into her seat. "Thank you."

"Yup," I said, carefully closing the door before walking around the front of the truck and getting in the driver's side.

Starting the truck, I buckled up, made sure she was strapped in, and backed out. As I pulled into the busy street, waiting longer than I honestly needed to before doing so, Rukia turned to me and said, "So, I finally get to see this thing in action." There was a smile in her tone and I was glad; she was acting normal again.

"I guess you do," I answered, amused.

"It's strange; I've never been _inside_ your truck before," she stated absently, opening the glove compartment and looking inside.

"You're right, that's pretty weird," I said, my eyes focusing on the stoplight in front of us as I merged into the turning lane.

She dropped that subject and asked, "So, anyway, how is Saki?"

"She's fine," I answered, shrugging. "Not much has changed."

Nodding, she continued. "Have you heard from Mina and Renji recently?"

"Yeah, they have me and Saki over probably once a week. We saw them…two days ago, I think."

She seemed surprised. "How's Rina doing?"

I shrugged again. "She's fine, too. When was the last time you saw them?"

"When we were all at the hospital," she answered.

"Oh, well, then she'll look really different to you," I stated, laughing quietly. "What about Hisagi and Michiru, have you talked to them at all?"

"Honestly, no. Hisagi was pretty pissed at me when I came to the hospital with Kaien. They're still together?" she questioned, glancing up at me.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I think…four days after we first went to the hospital Hisagi called to ask me something, I don't remember what, and he told me he had proposed to her."

"What?" Rukia exclaimed, obviously shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they're planning on getting married in April."

"That's…crazy. I can't believe it." She shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, we were all pretty surprised."

"So you're all pretty close, huh?" she asked, looking around my dad's neighborhood curiously as we pulled into it.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered, shrugging slightly while making the familiar trip to Dad's house. I pulled into his driveway and killed the engine, pulling my keys from my ignition, placing them in my coat pocket. I opened the door and said, "One second," stepping out and returning to the passenger's side, opening Rukia's door for her and helping her out.

Without waiting for me she headed toward the front door, coffee in hand. I swiftly pushed the passenger door shut and approached her, carefully stepping around her and opening the door, holding it while she stepped into doorway.

"Dad, I'm back," I said absently, lightly pushing her forward so I could step in and close the door. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked her, causing her to smile slightly.

"No, I'm fine," she said, holding her coffee cup up for me to see.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I nodded. "Right."

"Son, who are you tal-," my dad began, cutting himself off when he entered the room, Saki in his arms, and saw Rukia. "Oh," he began, his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile. "Hey, Rukia, how have you been?" His eyes regarded her stomach immediately, only making it harder for him to hold back a grin.

"I've been pretty good," she answered, openly smiling at him. She seemed to understand his attitude toward our situation.

"I'm glad to hear that," he stated, nodding slightly before turning his attention to me. "Where'd you run into her, Ichigo?"

"The store," I said absently, trying to avoid his knowing stare.

"Ah," he answered, approaching us and handing a still silent Saki to me.

"She came to see _you_ Saki, aren't you going to say hello?" I questioned, looking down at her as she looked back at me, a confused expression swallowing her face. "Go ahead," I continued, turning her so she faced the small woman at my side.

Blinking a few times as her gaze went from Rukia's face to her stomach and back again, Saki finally said, "Hello."

Rukia's smile grew at her simple statement. "Hey, Saki, it's been a long time, huh?"

She nodded and continued to regard Rukia with confusion.

Rukia's confidence seemed to falter momentarily, returning quickly. "I really hope you're still not mad at me for what happened between me and your dad. But I really wanted to come and see you."

I could feel myself growing uncomfortable as she spoke, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I started regretting bringing her back with me, not wanting any of this to affect Saki. Saki looked up at me, seeming to be looking for an answer, but I just shrugged my shoulders, wanting to hear what she had to say.

Returning her gaze to Rukia, Saki said, "I'm not mad at you."

"Well, I'm glad," Rukia answered her, her smile growing as she placed a hand on Saki's head.

Saki nodded and smiled slightly, pulling away from Rukia's hand in a joking manner. Suddenly Dad took Saki from me again and sat her on the ground, confusing me.

"Hey, Masaki, why don't you watch some TV for a few minutes, I need to talk to Daddy and Rukia. Okay?" he asked causing her to nod. She seemed to realize that he was being serious for once, causing her to leave the room immediately, without complaint.

After she was gone and Dad was sure of it he looked back at us. "So," he began, his gaze shifting from me to Rukia. "Ruk, how far along are you?"

"About six months," she said causing him to nod.

"Why did you wait so long to tell Ichigo about it?"

His question seemed to shock her. "W-what makes you think it's Ichigo's?" Her voice held a defensive note, but I assumed it was from the surprise of how sure he seemed.

"Am I wrong?" he asked, although his smile never faltered.

She sighed and looked away before answering. "No."

"I know. Congrats, you two!" he exclaimed, patting my shoulder roughly.

"Knock it off, Dad," I said, frustrated with how lightly he was taking it. I had admitted to being happy about it, but I realized it was going to be a tough situation.

He nodded, his smile growing from my frustration. "Calm down, Son. I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty excited about it." As he said this he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair enthusiastically.

I pulled away from him and sighed. "Anyway," he continued, a serious expression finally crossing his features. "What are you two going to do about this?"

Rukia glanced at me before looking back at him. "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about you two?"

I blinked, honestly not expecting that. "Nothing," I said, even more surprised with the surety of my voice. "This isn't going to change much."

Dad looked at me, obviously surprised at my words. "You don't think a baby is going to change anything between the two of you?" His questioned annoyed me; he was acting like I hadn't been through this before.

I could feel my usual scowl deepen as I answered. "Not the way you think, no."

He nodded and seemed to take my statement into consideration. That seemed to appease him for now, ending the conversation.

Rukia ended up staying longer than planned, pleasing Saki. She had tried to stay away from her at first, not sure how to handle her reappearance. After a few hours of Rukia attempting to start conversations with her, Saki finally seemed to warm up to her again. Rukia seemed glad, seeming to let her own guard down a little more. Their interaction made me feel really guilty instead of relieved like I thought it would.

By the end of the night when Rukia announced that she had to go, our situation really started sinking in. We headed out the door after Dad and Saki said goodbye, approaching my truck when she turned back to me, halfway around the front of my vehicle.

"I just want to thank you for letting me come here," she said, smiling back at me guiltily. "It meant a lot to me."

Staring back at her I began taking in her new appearance again, the situation seeming to hit home for the first time. My knees felt like they were going to give out again, only this time it was stronger. I leaned against my truck for support, my heart beating a mile a minute, trying to keep my worry off my face. "Uh, yeah…no problem," I answered, my voice faltering immensely, betraying me.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked, taking a step closer to me.

I held a hand up, feeling lightheaded. "I'm fine…" Although my voice sounded steadier, I felt myself rocking on my heels. Before I knew it I was laying on the grass, staring up at Rukia's hovering face.

"Oh my God, Ichigo, are you alright?" her tone sounded panicked, but her face barely gave away her concern. I saw my dad standing behind her, a smile on his face.

"I…yeah…," I answered quietly, placing a hand on my forehead. I still felt dizzy, but I sat up anyway, causing Rukia to move out of my way.

Placing a hand on my arm, she continued. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." I shook my head slightly, not ready to stand.

"It's starting to really hit you, huh Son?" Dad asked, grinning down at me.

"Uh huh," I answered, starting to feel better. I stood, helping Rukia, although she ended up keeping my balance. Dad was at my side immediately, patting me on the shoulder roughly.

"Did you act like this with Maiko?" he asked, obviously amused.

"Not really," I admitted, hoping I hadn't worried Rukia further. "I'm fine, sorry. We can leave now."

"Rukia can drive, you're in no condition to be behind the wheel," Dad said, now looking sternly at us.

"Dad, I have to drive back, so it doesn't matter. I'll be fine," I answered, running a hand through my hair.

"He's right, give me your keys," she said, holding out her hand. I sighed, but didn't argue, placing my keys in her hand and stepping around my dad to the opposite side of my truck, getting in.

Dad helped Rukia into the driver's side and she thanked him. He closed the door and waved. "Be careful, you two. And Ichigo, if you feel like you can't drive back just wait at Rukia's and call me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, waving him off. He nodded, patted Rukia's head and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.

After adjusting the seat and steering wheel, Rukia turned to me, frowning slightly. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Sorry about that," I said, laughing quietly while pulling my seatbelt on as Rukia did the same.

Starting the truck, she backed out of the driveway and headed back to the coffee shop we had been in before. "Don't apologize; I should have expected something like that. _I'm_ sorry."

Her response surprised me. "Why are you sorry, it's not your fault?"

"Yes, it is," she answered, turning her signal on before changing lanes carefully. "You wouldn't be freaking out if I had just told you earlier."

"No, I would have freaked out regardless," I said, smiling back at her. "But the fact that it's so out of the blue does kind of add to my panic." I hoped she could hear the joking hint in my voice.

"I'm sorry," she stated guiltily, a frown residing on her brow.

I nudged her arm carefully. "Don't be, I'm just messing with you."

She just shrugged off my comment and focused on the road again. She seemed comfortable with our silence, which I was glad for. I didn't feel like trying to hold a conversation at the moment; I still felt slightly lightheaded.

It only took a few more minutes before she pulled into the empty parking space beside her small black car. She killed the engine and turned to me after unbuckling. "Are you going to be okay driving home?"

"Yeah, I should be fine, thanks." I unbuckled also and looked back at her, hesitating with my next question. "Uh, Saki and I were going to go over to Mina and Renji's tomorrow, do you want to come?"

She looked back at me, surprised. "Um, yeah, that sounds fun." Her tone told me she was lying.

"You don't have to go, I was just asking. I thought you might want to see them again," I explained, shrugging slightly.

"I do, sorry," she said, smiling slightly. "I want to go; I'm just...a little worried they won't want me there. They're more your friends than mine and I'm sure they're going to be pissed at me for what I did."

"They won't be pissed at you; they have no reason to be. If they get shitty with you, we'll leave, but I'm sure they won't."

She nodded and continued thinking her options over. "Okay, sure. I do want to see their baby, I bet she's so cute. And I've missed them, all of them."

"Hisagi and Michiru are supposed to be there too, just so you know."

"Alright, cool," she answered, her smile widening. "Now, can you please help me out of here?"

Laughing quietly, I nodded and got out of my side, walking around the front of the truck and opening her door, holding my hand out for her. She took it tightly and I helped her step out of my truck.

"Thanks," she said, not letting go of my hand. "When should I come to your house tomorrow?"

"Uh, ten thirty sound okay?" I asked.

"Yup, sounds fine. Afterwards you and Saki should come to my place for a while. I mean, if you want to," she said, laughing quietly before her small smile disappeared. "I could show you some of the ultrasound pictures and videos I have."

I couldn't help but smile at her offer. "That sounds great."

"Alright, well, you better be careful on your way home," she said, dropping my hand and taking a small step back, seeming to be deciding whether or not she should say something else.

"I will," I answered when she didn't say anything.

She nodded and took a step closer to me, hugging me suddenly. I hadn't been expecting it, but I returned the gesture quickly, noting how strange it was to feel her large stomach like that.

"I'm really sorry I did this, Ichigo," she said, her voice muffled as her face was pressed against my chest. "After today I realize just how stupid I've been."

"You're not stupid, Rukia. And stop apologizing, I don't blame you."

She nodded and pulled away from me, looking up at me guiltily for the millionth time that night. "Good night, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, see ya. Be careful getting home," I stated, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her.

"Alright, you too," she answered, waving and wobbling around her car before getting in and backing out before driving away.

Sighing, I got back into my truck and closed the door, unable to believe how drastically my life had changed in one day. Trying not to think about it and get faint again, I turned the radio on and cranked up the volume before buckling up and heading back to my dad's.

_-:-_

The next morning came quickly. I woke Saki up at nine thirty after I showered and dressed. After she was dressed I made a quick breakfast and sat at the table with her to eat. She ate quietly but kept glancing up at me over her plate.

"What's the matter, Saki?" I asked, taking a sip of milk while she finally held my gaze.

"I was just wondering…if you were okay. You know, with everything that's going on with Rukia." A frown found its way onto her face as she finished.

I smiled down at her. "Of course I'm okay. I mean…honestly, it's a little hard since we're not together anymore. But I'm excited. What about you? Are you alright with everything that's going on?"

She cocked an eyebrow at my question. "Why would you ask me? It's not about me."

"Yeah it is. It's affecting you just as much. Rukia's back and neither of us know how long she'll be around, that must be a little scary for you. And you're getting a sibling, that's going to be hard to cope with. Trust me, I was about your age when my parents had Yuzu and Karin, I know how much that's going to suck."

She smiled slightly and shrugged. "I'm excited; I've wanted a sibling for a while."

"Yeah, I know, but you'll be changing your mind when it gets here. Which is only in a few more months." As I finished my statement I started to feel panicked again; it was so close, I couldn't believe it.

Saki shook her head swiftly. "I won't change my mind, I can't wait."

"We'll see," I said, my smile growing as I laid my hand on her head lightly.

She grinned and continued eating her breakfast in silence. We finished quickly and as I was clearing the table I heard a quiet knock on the door. "You wanna answer the door?" I asked, knowing she'd be happily surprised to see Rukia; I hadn't told her that I had invited Rukia the night before.

She shrugged and nodded, standing and heading toward the door and stretching to reach the handle. After turning the knob she pulled open the door and grinned. "Hi, Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you and your dad to see Renji and Mina, didn't he tell you?" she asked, stepping in and grinning back at her.

Saki shook her head and smiled at me as I shrugged.

"Do you mind?" Rukia asked, a more serious expression on her face now.

"No, I'm glad," she stated, her grin still intact.

"Alright," she responded, glancing at me as I turned from the sink, her smile returning to her face. "Are you two ready, or can I sit on the couch and wait?"

I laughed quietly. "Don't bother, we're ready," I said, entering the living room and handing Saki her coat before putting mine on. I shut the lights off quickly and ushered them onto the porch before closing and locking the front door.

"Can we take my car?" Rukia asked, holding the keys out to me. "I hate getting into your truck like this." She gestured toward her stomach and I laughed again.

"Sure, just let me get Saki's booster seat," I responded, taking the keys and opening the truck's door before grabbing what I needed and closing the door, turning back to them. I opened the back door, sat her seat down and placed her in it before she strapped herself in. After getting in I strapped myself in and backed out of the driveway, taking the familiar route to the Abarai house.

Rukia talked to Saki mostly on our way; the ride was short and no one felt obligated to talk. As we pulled into their driveway I noted that we had gotten there before Hisagi and Michiru, or Kon and Kisa. We all unbuckled and opened our doors. Both Rukia and Saki took their place next to me before we headed toward the door.

After approaching the door I knocked quietly, not waiting for a response before I cracked it open and looked inside. "Hey, you guys home?"

"We're in the kitchen, come on in," Mina's voice answered.

I pushed the door completely open and walked in, noticing Rukia nervously shuffling in behind me. She closed the door and we headed toward the kitchen, Rukia staying back slightly.

"I hope you guys don't mind, me and Saki brought someone with us," I said, smiling when Mina looked up, her eyes scanning Rukia before a grin crossed her features.

"Rukia!" she exclaimed, approaching her quickly and hugging her tightly.

Rukia laughed and returned the gesture, smiling at Renji who had glanced around the fridge at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Hey you two."

Pulling away from her, Mina held her at arm's length and continued to grin down at her. "How are you? And congratulations!"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked, his eyes widening when his wife stepped to Rukia's side.

"I'm fine, and thank you," she answered, trying not to show her discomfort; she obviously didn't like all the attention.

"Damn, Rukia, you're huge," Renji said, grinning down at her as he approached her. He glanced over his shoulder before turning back to her and placing a hand on her head.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, returning the gesture.

"Whose is it?"

"Renji!" Mina scolded him, causing him to laugh.

"What? How would I know?" he asked her, only earning a glare from Mina as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's fine, Mina," she said, glancing at me before turning back to them. "It's Ichigo's."

Both their faces fell, their prior expressions being replaced with ones of shock. Rukia laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

After a few more moments of silence Renji spoke up. "Are you serious?"

She laughed again. "Yes."

"Wow," Mina said, obviously still stunned. They were silent again and I laughed, getting their attention.

"You guys are taking it worse than_ I_ did," I stated, grinning at their surprised faces.

"I was just…not expecting that," Mina answered, smiling apologetically at Rukia. "I'm sorry, that was really rude."

"No, don't worry about it, it's fine," Rukia answered, smiling back at them.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Renji asked, directing his question at me.

"I didn't know either," I said, hoping Rukia's earlier guilt wouldn't return. "You think I came over here all those times and just didn't tell you?"

"How didn't you know?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We ran into each other yesterday and that's how he found out," Rukia admitted, obviously feeling guilty.

"Oh, well, why didn't you tell him sooner?" he asked.

"Renji, don't snoop," Mina said quietly, obviously wanting to know as well.

"It's okay," Rukia assured her again, her smile widening. "I was…nervous." She shrugged slightly. "I didn't know how he was going to take it and then it got so much further into the pregnancy, I just kept avoiding it."

Renji nodded and glanced at me absently. He smiled again and shook his head. "This is really weird."

Rukia's smile grew as she nodded in agreement. "I know."

Saki suddenly approached him and held her arms up to him. He picked her up and smiled down at her. "Are you excited?"

She nodded and grinned back at him. "Yeah, I can't wait."

He shook his head. "You'll probably hate the kid for stealing all of your dad's attention."

"I will not!" she exclaimed, her smile still intact.

"Yeah, you probably will at first. I know I would have if my parents had another kid."

"You're an only child?" Rukia asked, earning a nod.

"Yup, so Mina and I are definitely going to have a boy to keep the Abarai name alive," he answered, nodding when Mina looked at him, obviously surprised with his decision.

"That's news to me," she said, her smile growing.

He shrugged, returning the gesture. "Well, we are."

She laughed and nodded happily.

"Oh, can I see Rina?" Rukia asked, getting Mina's attention.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now, but when she wakes up I'll bring her to you," Mina said, earning a nod from Rukia.

"How have you two been? You seem to be surviving pretty well," Rukia stated as Mina gestured toward the couch before helping her sit down and taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, we've been pretty good. After getting over the initial shock that she was here, we were fine," she answered, laughing lightly. "What about you? How's your pregnancy going so far?"

"Great, everything's fine so far," she answered smiling before glancing up at me.

"That's good," she said, her smile growing. "Do you know what it is yet?"

"No, I decided I didn't want to know until it gets here," she responded, earning a nod.

"When's the due date?"

"Um, May ninth," Rukia stated, nodding also when Mina's eyes grew wider.

"Oh my gosh, that's so close, I can't believe it. How much stuff have you gotten yet?"

"Um, none," Rukia admitted, laughing quietly. "I've been putting that off too. I've just been kind of busy with work, so I haven't had much time to shop."

"Haven't any of your family members thrown you a shower yet?" Mina asked, cocking her eyebrow slightly.

"No, I haven't told my sister yet either," she answered, causing Mina to laugh again.

"Well, I'm throwing you one," she stated, causing Rukia to shake her head.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Mina persisted, obviously not taking no for an answer. "Anyway, how did you respond to it, Ichigo?"

I laughed quietly before answering. "Well, I almost fainted in the grocery store, where I ran into her, and then I did faint at my dad's house."

"Are you serious?" Mina asked, laughing loudly. "Poor Ichi, you must have been so surprised."

"Yeah," I said, nodding while maintaining a small smile.

The door suddenly opened as Hisagi pushed himself inside, Michiru right behind him. Kon and Kisa entered after Michiru, closing the door.

"Whose car is tha-," Hisagi began, cutting himself off when his eyes met Rukia's. He grinned and approached her, stopping when he saw her stomach. His face fell noticeably causing her own smile to grow wider. "Whoa, Ruk, what the hell? Why didn't you tell us you were having a _baby_?" His tone was teasing, obviously excited for her.

"Apparently she didn't tell anyone," Renji said, grinning down at her as she threw him a fake glare.

"I didn't tell a lot of people until just recently, so don't feel bad," she said, smiling happily when Hisagi bent over and hugged her tightly.

"Well, congrats! It's not Kaien's, is it?" he asked after pulling away from her and standing upright, grimacing at the thought.

"Ew, no," she said, her face souring as well.

"Well, whose is it then?"

"It's Ichigo's," Renji said quickly, his smile grinning when Rukia threw him another annoyed glance.

Hisagi's eyes widened as his gaze went from Renji's, to mine, to Rukia's. "…seriously?"

"Yes, it's Ichigo's," she said, nodding and smiling.

Hisagi returned his gaze to me as his grin returned. "Nice, man!" he exclaimed, slapping me on the shoulder roughly.

I rolled my eyes, unable to help the smile from my face.

Michiru and Kisa approached Rukia and asked if they could feel her stomach. She nodded and smiled when they placed their small hands on her, grinning at each other when they felt it kick. Mina joined in quickly, her own smile widening.

"This is so exciting, congratulations, Rukia," Michiru said after pulling her hand back.

"You too," Rukia answered, gesturing toward her engagement ring.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," she responded, her smile widening.

"How much more of the wedding do you have to plan out?" she asked, leaning back against the couch and turning toward Michiru when she took a seat in between Rukia and Kisa.

"Not much, really. Do you think you could make it? I know it's sort of short notice, but I didn't have your number."

"Yeah, it's going to be in April, right?" she asked, earning a nod. "What day?"

"April twenty-seventh," Michiru answered as Rukia took out her phone and opened up the calendar.

"Great, I'll make sure to clear that day," she said, putting her phone away and smiling back at the woman next to her.

"Awesome, just make sure to give me your address before you leave today and I'll send you an invitation," Michiru stated happily.

"Will do," Rukia answered, seeming equally pleased.

The baby suddenly started crying, the monitor in the kitchen echoing the sound. Mina smiled up at Renji who returned the gesture and said, "We'll go get her," before heading upstairs, still holding Saki.

"Has it been hard for you to take care of the baby with Renji's crazy work schedule?" Rukia asked, turning her attention back to Mina.

"No, not really; of course it's easier with him here, but his boss was pretty lenient with his hours for the first few months. Now I'm pretty used to it, so it's easier." As she answered, Mina shrugged slightly.

"I can't imagine how worried you must be about his job in general," she continued, frowning slightly. "I don't think I could ever marry someone with such a dangerous job."

"Oh yeah, it's pretty scary. Since Rina's been born there's been…four big fires while he's been working. Those were terrible, but he's careful and…," she shrugged off the rest of her sentence. "All I can do is try not to worry and wait it out."

"I don't see how you do it," Rukia said again, patting Mina's arm lightly.

She just smiled and shrugged off the topic all together, not seeming to bother Rukia. Renji came down the stairs then, Saki following him, holding onto his pant leg carefully. Rina was in his grip, looking around curiously at all the familiar faces.

"Bring her over here, Rukia wanted to see her," Mina said as Renji approached them, Saki still following.

He handed her to Rukia, who smiled while holding her with much effort. "Oh my God, look at all that hair," she said, laughing quietly and running her hand through the abnormally long curls. "She is so cute; I can't believe how big she is."

"Thanks," Mina said absently, watching Rina intently, a smile resting on her face.

Renji backed up, careful of Saki and took a seat on the floor, stretching his legs out while Saki took her place in his lap. "Take her if you want her," he joked causing Mina to roll her eyes while maintaining her smile.

"I don't think so," she said, causing Renji to smile.

"I'm just joking," he said absently, leaning back on his hands.

"Trust me, I don't think taking your daughter would be in my best interest right now," Rukia said to Mina jokingly, causing Mina to laugh.

"Very true," she responded, absently grabbing Rina's hand. She grinned back at her mother before looking back up at Rukia questioningly.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked the baby, smiling down at her while pushing some hair out of her face.

"Of course not, you just dropped off the face of the earth after the traffic jam," Hisagi responded, grinning down at Rukia.

"I know," she said, obviously feeling guilty. "But at least now you know why."

Hisagi laughed. "True, although you should have told us sooner. But oh well." He shrugged it off.

"Trust me, I know," she stated, avoiding our gazes.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Michiru spoke up after a slight moment of silence.

"No, not really; I decided I didn't want to know what the sex was, so I haven't even bothered thinking about that.

"What have you been doing since you found out you were pregnant?" Hisagi asked, laughing slightly when she shrugged.

"Nothing much; working mostly. I've put off preparing for it in every way possible."

"Very responsible, Ms. Kuchiki," he said as she shook her head.

"I'm taking care of myself; I just haven't gotten around to fixing anything up yet." Her statement wasn't defensive, just honest.

"Well, you might want to start getting ready. You've only got, what, four more months?"

"Three," she corrected.

"Right," he said absently.

"She'll be fine," Mina said, waving his concern away. "She has Ichigo to help her; she'll be fine."

"That's true," he answered, directing his smile to me.

I returned the gesture, although I wasn't sure why they all seemed to have so much faith in me. The situation between me and Rukia was going to be difficult and I had a hard enough time supporting Saki and myself; I wasn't sure why they thought she would be fine because _I_ would be there too.

During the remainder of our stay everyone continued to ask Rukia about her plans for the baby. She had vague answers for most of it, which worried me slightly. They asked a few questions, but I obviously didn't have an answer for most. Everyone passed around Rina, like we had gotten used to doing, and Saki stayed with Renji most of the time. At about three everyone started to leave; Rukia, Saki and I stayed the longest and were getting ready to go by three forty-five.

Standing by the door next to me, Rukia slipped her coat on and waited as Renji helped Saki do the same. Mina stepped closer to us and hugged us both, careful of Rina in my grip.

"It was really good seeing you, Rukia. I hope you come with Ichigo more often," she said, pulling away from Rukia and smiling down at her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said, returning the gesture.

Renji approached us with Saki, who was clinging to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "See ya, Saki," he said, trying to carefully pull her off of him.

"No, I don't wanna go," she mumbled, holding onto his neck tightly.

"Saki, knock it off," I said sternly, frustrated that she felt the need to do this every time we came to the Abarai's home.

"Can't I stay here, Daddy?" she asked, her face still pressed against Renji's shoulder.

"No, we're going to Rukia's, so stop whining," I answered, growing less patient with her.

"I don't want to go," she said angrily, not moving.

"Too bad. Let go of him and come on."

Renji forced her arms to loosen before pulling her to arm's length. "I've had too much of your company today, Saki. I don't think I could stand it if you stayed." As he spoke to her he smiled, obviously teasing her. She tried not to return the gesture, but eventually a grin crossed her features.

"You're a jerk," she said quietly.

"Exactly, you don't want to hang around a jerk all day, now do you?" he asked, handing her to me before she could protest; I had to rearrange Rina in my grip slightly.

"Hm." Her whines finally subsided and she didn't voice her annoyance anymore.

"Thanks for having us over," I said absently, carefully handing Mina her daughter back.

"No problem, come back soon," she responded, pulling Rina up to her shoulder.

"Alright," I answered, pulling Rukia's keys out of my pocket before we all said our goodbyes. We stepped out of the house and Rukia looked up at me.

"I'll drive," she said, taking the keys from my hand swiftly before walking around her car and getting in, adjusting the seat noticeably. I was right behind her, placing Saki in her booster seat and buckling her in before taking my place in the passenger's seat.

"Any reason you're driving now?" I asked, pulling my own seatbelt around me before snapping it in place.

"Because, you don't know how to get to my apartment," she answered, her smile growing noticeably. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered, returning the gesture while she pulling out of the driveway.

_-:-_

Okay, so. :D I'm sorry it took so long, I was very worried about this chapter. I know it's a surprise, but I hope you all enjoy. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your comments! Anyway, thanks for reading! And sorry it cuts off at a weird place; it was getting a little too long, lol:3 Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so I'm really glad you all seemed to like the twist of events, ha ha. I was super worried about that chapter and I thought you guys would hate my idea, but I decided to go ahead and do it anyway because that was my only plan for this fic. So, I'm just super glad to hear all the great feedback, thank you all! :D Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say, so here we go!

_-:-_

We pulled into an apartment complex after a short drive, which was mostly silent. The place looked really nice, like I figured it would. Rukia slowly continued through the neighborhood, pulling into a cul-de-sac and parking quickly. She unbuckled as Saki and I followed suite before we all exited the car. I picked Saki up and followed Rukia as she led us to her apartment.

"It's a little messy," she said absently as an apology. She approached a door and pulled her keys out, swiftly unlocking it before pushing it open. "Okay, here we are. _Au chez moi._"

I laughed quietly while stepping in and looking around. Saki squirmed in my grip until I sat her down. She came stepped in further and looked around as I closed the door. "Your house isn't messy," she said, giving Rukia a confused look.

Rukia laughed also as she took her coat off and sat it on the couch absently. "To me it is." She noticed us standing in place and sighed, although her smile never left her face. "Come in and take your coats off. You're going to be here for a while, you might as well get comfortable."

"We are?" I asked jokingly, slipping my shoes off before removing my coat and placing it in the closet by the door. I took Saki's and did the same.

"Yes, you are," she answered, her smile growing. "Do you want something to drink? Tea or something?"

"Sure, thanks," I said, taking a seat on her couch while Saki stood next to me, leaning against my knees.

Rukia stepped into the kitchen which was divided only by an island countertop. She filled a tea kettle with tap water and placed it on the stove, turning the eye on. Looking over at us, she laughed loudly. "Are you two really so uncomfortable with new places?"

Saki smiled slightly and shrugged. "We're just trying to be respectful."

"Well, don't worry, you're fine."

Saki nodded and sat her head on my leg, sighing tiredly.

"You alright?" I asked, placing my hand on her head as she nodded again.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she stated, her voice muffled slightly as she rested more weight against me.

"After you have some tea you can lie down on my bed and take a nap, if you want," Rukia offered, turning the heat of the eye up before pulling a container of tea packages out of a cabinet.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Saki's response was barely audible, but Rukia seemed to hear her.

The kettle started whistling and Rukia shut the eye off, pouring hot water into each of our cups. We all sat at her kitchen table and drank silently, all finishing within a few minutes. Saki yawned and Rukia stood, telling me to bring Saki with her. After picking my daughter up and following Rukia down the dark hallway, she led us to a closed door, opening it to reveal Rukia's room. Her bed was neatly made, but she pushed the blankets back carelessly before I sat Saki down. Pulling the covers over her, Rukia smiled and patted Saki's head.

"Have a good nap," she said, causing Saki to nod before rolling over and closing her eyes. Rukia ushered me out of her room before cracking the door slightly. Without giving me a glance, she headed back down the hall and sat on the couch. I followed and did the same.

"So," she began, turning toward me immediately. "Have you had to deal with Maiko since that last incident?"

"Uh, no, I haven't heard from her at all, actually. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, still maintaining her smile. "Just curious; Saki made me think about it, I guess."

"Oh," I said and hesitated before continuing. "What ever happened to Kaien."

Her smile widened as she cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know, why?"

I shrugged. "_I_ was just curious."

"Still, that's a little random. I mean, why do you think I would still be in contact with him?"

"I thought you two were…together," I said, causing her smile to fall completely.

"Ew, no. Why'd you think that, because we went to the hospital together?" she asked, her face giving away her disgust.

"Yeah," I answered, causing her to shake her head again.

"Well we weren't. I haven't seen him in…three months, maybe. We were never back together; do you think I'm stupid?" She seemed offended, surprising me.

"N-no, I don't, I just-"

"You just thought I'd date that jackass because I was upset about us?"

"No, that's not it-"

"It must be, why else would you assume we had been dating?" Her tone was growing angrier and angrier.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking," I said sternly, growing impatient.

She stared back at me before her anger seemed to subside. "It's fine, sorry for yelling."

I only nodded in response.

"To answer your question in a less bitchy manor, I have no idea what happened to him. I saw him that day at the hospital and about three months ago we ran into each other. He freaked out when he saw me and asked me whose it was, but I wouldn't tell him. I mean, it would have been pretty shitty of me to tell him before I told you."

I nodded absently, relaxing slightly. "Was he mad?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah; he started yelling and making a scene. I told him to shut the fuck up because it had nothing to do with him and he just stomped away. I haven't heard from him since." She merely shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Well," I began, absently readjusting on the couch before changing the topic. "What ever happened to you moving to Tokyo?"

She laughed quietly. "After I found out about being pregnant I didn't think it would be a good idea to move so far away from the father."

I frowned slightly. "Don't make that decision because of me," I said, causing her to smile and shake her head.

"I know that would only make things harder on you and I couldn't do it. Besides, I'm going to have to get used to the loud noises the baby makes, I don't want to add the loud city noise too."

I looked back at her to make sure she was being serious; I hated thinking that she was basing all her decisions on what she thought was best for _me_.

"Stop worrying, Ichigo. I'm glad I didn't move; otherwise I wouldn't have met up with you at the store," she answered, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

I nodded and pulled away from her, leaning back against the couch. She noticed my discomfort and leaned back away from me, seeming unaffected by my actions. "So, how has your new job been going?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"What do you _do_?"

"Same thing I did before, I just got another job at a factory."

She frowned slightly. "I hate to think you'll be stuck doing that for the rest of your life."

"Why?" I wasn't sure if I should be offended by her comment, but I didn't jump to any conclusions.

"It sounds miserable; I don't know how you do it. I mean, you wanted to be a doctor, right? Saving peoples' lives and all that; I just thought working in a factory so long would bother you more than is seems to." Her response was sincere; I could see it in her face.

I shrugged again, realizing she was right. But it was too late to do anything about it now. "I'm just glad to have a job, it's a little too late to worry about if it makes me happy or not."

"Hm," she responded, pursing her lips slightly to hide her deeper frown. She looked away when I didn't answer and stood slowly. After she was on her feet, she approached a desk in the corner of the room that had scattered papers all over it. "I guess I should show this stuff, huh?" she asked, more to herself than to me. "If I could just…find them…"

She opened a drawer and nodded, pulling out a manila envelope. "Here we go," she said, smiling and returning to the couch. She sat, closer this time, and opened the envelope, pulling several papers out. Going through them she finally found the stack of blank papers she seemed to be looking for and handed them to me. "Those are the most recent," she said, gesturing for me to turn them over.

I did so and was surprised to see pictures from an ultrasound. "Oh," I said quietly and looked them over slowly. Suddenly my heart began beating louder in my ears and my hands became a little shaky. It was already so _big_, so close to _being_ here; I couldn't believe it.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked quietly, eventually shaking my arm when I didn't answer.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, glancing at her before looking back down at the pictures in my hand.

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to pass out again," she continued, a hint of humor in her tone.

"I'm sure," I answered, glancing at the photos in my hands before handing them back to her. She took them and emptied the manila folder before placing the ultrasound pictures in the folder. Closing it, she handed the folder back to me and said, "Keep these, I have plenty more."

I nodded and thanked her, placing it aside.

"I don't really have anything else to show you," she said with a shrug. "I mean, I have a video of the one of the more recent ultrasounds, if you want. Or, you can come with me to the next one. _If_ you want to."

"Sure, that sounds fine," I answered, nodding when she just looked at me.

"Okay…it's next Thursday, at five…That okay with you?"

"That should be fine," I said again. "Is it alright if Saki comes?"

"Yeah, that would be great," she answered, smiling slightly. We were silent for a moment and it was awkward again. After a few more awkward moments she held my gaze again and continued. "I hope you know how much I appreciate…everything you're doing." Her voice was softer and she looked like she would start crying any minute.

"I'm not doing anything, there's not much I _can_ do," I answered, hating that that was true.

"Just being here is something. It's something I didn't realize I needed until you got here. I don't know what I was thinking, keeping this from you." Her voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat. "After having you around again, I don't think I could stand it if you left. There's no way in hell I can do this by myself."

I was completely surprised by her response; I didn't know what to say. I didn't say anything and eventually the tears in her eyes slid down her face. She looked terrified, like she thought she had scared me away. Even though I had discouraged it before, I grabbed her hand and got her to look up at me. "I'm not going anywhere, Rukia."

Covering her mouth with her free hand, she looked down and cried loudly. I pulled my hand away from hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. I ignored the part of me that told me it wasn't a good idea and just let her cry. I didn't try to tell her it would okay, because I had no idea how our situation was going to turn out.

After a few minutes she quieted down and began wiping her face. She pulled away from me completely but grabbed my hand again. Her eyes were still swollen looking, but that was the only thing that showed she had just been crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice completely calm now.

"It's okay," I answered.

She looked up at me again and smiled slightly; she seemed embarrassed. After dropping my hand she stood and headed in the kitchen, filling the kettle with tap water again and placing it on the stove. "Do you want anymore?" she asked quietly, pulling her container of tea out of the cabinet again.

"No thanks," I said, watching her absently.

She nodded and only pulled one package out of the plastic bowl before replacing it and shutting the cabinet door. She finished making her tea while we kept quiet. After taking a sip she returned to the couch and sat, still not saying anything.

I leaned back against the couch and waited. I wasn't sure why she had invited us over if she just wanted to sit silently.

"When Saki wakes up," she started, turning toward me, "do you want to go meet my sister and her husband?"

I was surprised by her offer, it was completely out of the blue and I never thought she'd want to introduce us. "Um, sure," I answered slowly while shrugging.

She smiled. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought they would like to meet you and since you're already here…" She shrugged off the rest of her sentence.

"I don't mind," I stated, sounding surer.

She nodded and suddenly we heard a door crack. Saki came down the hall rubbing her eyes tiredly causing Rukia to grin. "Speak of the devil," she said, looking down at Saki.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice hushed.

"We were just talking about you," Rukia explained quickly. "Would you like to meet my sister and brother-in-law today?"

Saki frowned slightly and glanced at me before looking back at Rukia. "I…don't know…"

"You can say no, Sweety, it's okay," Rukia responded, her smile growing, although her disappointment was clear on her face. She reached over and laid her hand on Saki's head.

Again she looked at me, this time holding my gaze. She was looking for an answer. "If you don't want to go, tell us. I can always drop you off at Dad's, if you want."

She seemed to consider it and eventually shook her head. "I don't want to go to Grandpa's alone…I'll go." She didn't seem too happy about it, but I knew she'd be fine.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked, obviously worried.

"Yes, I'm sure," Saki responded, leaning against my legs again.

"Alright, well, are you guys ready?" she asked, standing swiftly, leaving her empty tea cup on the coffee table.

"Yeah," I answered, picking Saki up before standing as well.

We left her apartment after she shut all the lights off and locked the door. We got into her car and we were pulling out of the complex soon after. She put on her signal before looking both ways and turning right. We were silent for a while, but it wasn't half as awkward as before.

I turned the radio on and turned the volume down, not really caring what we listened to. I was trying to remember what Rukia had told me about her sister and brother. Nothing really came to me except that they had been separated as kids. I tried to remember if she had mentioned what they did for a living and couldn't. Then suddenly-

"Wait, didn't you say you haven't told your sister about…the baby yet?" I asked, looking down at her as she smiled nervously.

She shrugged, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Yeah…"

"Well, this should be fun," I muttered sarcastically, looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, I just thought now that you're here they would accept it better. And you didn't seem to care, so-"

"I didn't _remember_," I retorted, trying not to get mad at her. I knew she was just nervous.

"I'm _sorry_!" she exclaimed, frowning as she focused on the road.

I sighed quietly. "It's fine, I'm sorry." She relaxed noticeably at my statement. "Your brother's not going to kick my ass or anything, is he?"

She laughed loudly at this. "I don't think you need to worry about _that_."

"Are you sure?" I asked, only causing her to laugh again.

"I'm sure he'll probably be…unfriendly to you, but he's not the…fighting type." She glanced at me as her smile widened. "And if he tried, you would be fine. But he won't, I can almost promise you."

"Alright," I said, smiling slightly at her amusement.

She continued to smile but stayed quiet the rest of the ride. It wasn't far at all; it took maybe fifteen minutes to get there. The neighborhood was extremely nice, but completely unfamiliar. She drove around a while longer before pulling into a large, two-story house. It looked even bigger than Michiru's, I was surprised.

She parked and we all got out. Leading us to the door, Rukia walked quickly to the door and knocked loudly. When she pulled her hand away it was shaking badly. _Great. If she's scared, I guess I should be. _

The door opened quickly and a taller, older version of Rukia smiled back at us. She barely glanced at Rukia before looking up at me, her grin growing. "Hello, how are you, Rukia?" She asked, still looking at me.

"Um…I…uh…," Rukia stuttered, waiting for her to turn her attention back to her sister.

The other woman cocked her eyebrow before glancing back at her sister. "Ruk, what's wro-," she began, cutting herself off as she gasped. Her eyes were now glued to Rukia's stomach. "Oh my gosh! Whe- Why didn- What is going on?" she finally asked, sounding like she didn't approve, although she continued grinning.

"Hisana, who are you talking to?" a deeper voice called from the other room.

"Byakuya, come here!" she yelled loudly, surprising me.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before," Rukia said as the man's footsteps grew louder. "But I just told him," she continued, pointing to me as Hisana let us in.

"Who is him?" Hisana asked, still unable to hide her excitement.

"What's going on?" Byakuya asked as he emerged from the hallway. He was tall and really thin. He was dressed in a suit, making him look serious, although he had no shoes on. In a weird way, he looked a lot like Rukia and her sister; it was probably his serious expression that I associated with Rukia so much. "Well," he continued, obviously unhappy with the situation, "this is a surprise."

Saki suddenly pulled closer to me, getting my attention. She looked uncomfortable, but I figured she was just scared of Rukia's brother. I pulled her closer absently, feeling uncomfortable myself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Rukia repeated to him, not seeming to mind his aggravation. "But like I said, I just told him about it a few days ago. And, to answer your question, Sana, he's Ichigo Kurosaki. We dated for a while a few months ago."

"You mean you're not dating now?" Hisana asked, frowning slightly.

"No, we're not," she answered absently, taking her coat off and laying it on the couch like she had when we entered her apartment. She kicked her shoes off but stayed in place.

"Hm," was all Byakuya said as a glare crossed his face. He was looking me over, obviously trying to find something wrong with me.

"Oh, well...," Hisana began, noticing Saki for the first time. "Who's that?" she asked, her smile returning to her face when Saki avoided her gaze.

"Uh, this is my daughter, Saki," I said, causing Hisana's smile to widen as she approached us.

"Hi, Saki, it's nice to meet you," Hisana said, only laughing when she laid her head on my shoulder and refused to talk to her. She hadn't acted that way in months. "It's nice to meet both of you," she continued, looking up at me.

I nodded. "You too."

"So, are you a widower?" Byakuya suddenly asked, staring me down.

"Uh, what?" I asked, looking back at him.

"A widower. Did your wife die?" Even though he asked, he obviously didn't think it was possible.

"Um, no. I've never been married," I answered, knowing that was only going to make it even harder to get this guy to not hate me.

"So, Rukia's the _second_ woman you've 'knocked up'?" he asked, his expression full of hate.

"Byakuya!" Rukia exclaimed angrily, glaring back at him.

"Well?" he pressed, ignoring his sister.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, nodding.

"Don't you even try to be responsible?" His question was harsh, but I understood why he was responding this way. If one of my sisters did this to me, and brought home a man with another kid, I'd be the same way.

"Byu, stop it!" Hisana said sternly. "I'm sorry; he's a little protective of Rukia." Her explanation was directed to me.

I shrugged and smiled slightly. "I understand, I have two younger sisters."

"Even so," Rukia began, her glare still evident. "He shouldn't be acting like such an _ass_." She glared at her brother and he stared back at her, just as angry.

"Please, you two, calm down. Let's go have a cup of coffee, alright?" Hisana asked, grabbing Rukia's arm and taking a step closer to the kitchen. "Come on."

Rukia agreed and headed into the kitchen with her sister. Byakuya stood and waited as I kicked my shoes off and helped Saki take hers off before sitting our coats on the arm of the couch. I nudged Saki to head toward the kitchen, but she raised her arms and insisted I pick her up. I did so, knowing she must be really nervous and hating it.

After I followed the women into the kitchen, Byakuya finally did the same. I took a seat next to Rukia and Byakuya sat on her other side. Saki wouldn't sit in her own seat, so I placed her in my lap before she turned toward me and hid from the others. As Hisana began preparing the coffee, and tea for Rukia, Byakuya continued to watch me and my daughter.

"She's a little…dependent, isn't she?" he asked, his tone just as harsh as before.

I shrugged slightly. "She's not usually this shy, not anymore."

"Hm," he responded absently and I knew he had only asked to insult my parenting.

"I think she's just afraid of you," Rukia said, still glaring at her brother.

"Why do you say that?" he asks, although he doesn't seem surprised by her comment.

"You haven't really made them feel welcome," she responded, causing Hisana to rush back over to the table.

"So, Ichigo, how have you handled the news?" she asked, leaning across the table slightly to block Byakuya from Rukia.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Okay, I guess."

Rukia smiled widely, seeming to completely forget her brother. "He fainted. Hours after he found out. It was hilarious."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, only causing her smile to widen.

"Aw, that's not funny, Ruk," Hisana responded, although she was grinning as well. "Besides, Rukia, he must have been shocked. I mean, if you told him a few days ago, it makes sense."

"I know, I know," Rukia said, still smiling.

"Why did you wait so long?" Hisana asked, standing and heading back to the stove.

Rukia shrugged and glanced over at me. "I was nervous, I guess. I'm not really sure anymore."

Hisana poured our drinks and brought us each a glass. She looked down at Saki, who actually returned her gaze. "What would you like to drink?"

Saki just shook her head and looked away again.

"Don't you want anything?" she persisted, frowning slightly.

"No, thank you," she said, practically whispering.

"Alright," Hisana said unwillingly and sat down. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at me again. "Oh, sorry, do you want any sugar or cream?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "So, Saki," she continued, trying again to get her to speak. "Are you excited to have a little sister or brother?"

Again, Saki looked up at her, although her grip on my arm tightened. "I…guess." I knew she just didn't want to talk by her response, but I wasn't sure why she was being so quiet and shy all of a sudden.

"Are you upset about it?" Hisana asked.

Saki shook her head. "No."

"Are you always so quiet?"

She shrugged but I answered for her. "No."

Hisana laughed and Rukia patted Saki's back carefully. Rukia and I stayed for a few more hours; she answered all of Hisana's questions about the baby and I learned a few things she had forgotten to tell me. After Rukia talked about the baby, Hisana asked me a ton of questions about myself, Saki, and even some about Maiko. Hisana made us stay for an early dinner and by six forty-five we were getting ready to leave.

"I'm really glad you two decided to come over," Hisana said as Rukia and I were putting on our coats.

"Thanks for having us," Rukia said and I nodded.

"It was very nice meeting you," she continued, looking down at me and Saki. I was knelt down, helping Saki get her coat on.

"You too," I said, holding my hand out to her. She shook it gently as her smile widened.

After glancing behind her she said, "I hope Byakuya didn't offend you."

I laughed and shook my head as I pulled my hand back and zipped up Saki's jacket up. "Not at all."

"Thank you for putting up with it," she said, a frown on her face now.

I shook my head, grabbed Saki, and stood. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded and turned back to Rukia. "You better call me after your next appointment," she said and hugged her tightly.

Rukia laughed and agreed. "Will do."

After letting her sister go, Hisana turned to Saki. "By, Sweety, have a good night."

Saki nodded and smiled slightly. She had gotten a little more comfortable with Rukia's sister, but not much.

"You guys be careful on your way home," Hisana said and we nodded before leaving.

"Will you drive?" Rukia asked, handing me the keys before I could answer.

"Yeah, sure. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Just tired," she explained, earning a nod. She got into the passenger's seat as I helped Saki buckle up. When I finished, I closed her door, went around, got in, and buckled up before starting the car and backing out of the driveway. I got to the entrance of the neighborhood and looked at Rukia.

"Which way?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Left," she answered, returning the gesture. "Did you want to go home, or did you want to come back over to my place?"

"I think we better get home. Saki's exhausted," I answered, glancing at my daughter in the rearview mirror, noting that she was already asleep.

"Alright," Rukia said, looking away from me and glancing out the window.

"I mean, you can stay at our place for a while, if you want," I said quickly, trying not to be rude.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "It's alright, I think I'll just get home. I'm pretty tired myself. But thanks."

"No problem."

With Rukia's help, I drove home quickly. I parked in the driveway and both Rukia and I got out. After grabbing Saki from the backseat, I went around to the driver's side and looked at Rukia through the open window. "Thanks for coming with us to Renji's today," I said as she gripped the steering wheel and looked up at me.

"Thanks for taking me; it was great to see everyone."

"You're welcome," I said, absently searching for my keys in my pocket, finding them quickly.

"And thanks for coming with me to my sister's house," she continued, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

I nodded. "Are you going to be alright driving home?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she responded, her smile widening.

"Okay, well, I'll see you Thursday then," I said, not moving.

"Okay, but I might drop by before then. If you don't mind and I'm not too busy, that is," she stated.

"That's fine."

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Ichigo." As she said this she grabbed my hand. "It was really good to hang out with you again."

I laughed quietly. "You too."

She dropped my hand and nodded, turning her car on again. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye," I said, still not moving as she backed out of my driveway. She waved before driving off.

I sighed, hating that I-we- were getting used to being around her again. But I knew there was nothing I could do about it now. After a few more moments, I headed inside.

_-:-_

Okay, sorry, this was a suuuuuper short chapter, but it was…difficult. :/ I'm really sorry, but I promise the next one will be longer and better! :D Promise! Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, so I started a new IchiRuki fic, so that's why I haven't updated for this one yet. I promise this will get done, so no one panic, please:3 I will take my time and make sure I give both stories the same amount of time, so please don't think you'll only get an update for this once a month or something. I'd love it if some of you could check out my new fic and tell me what you think so far! But if you don't have the time, I completely understand:D Anyway, thanks for your patience with this story, I really appreciate it!

_-:-_

The day after Saki and I had gone to Rukia's sibling's house, I got up at five to get ready for work. With my new job I wasn't able to take Saki to school myself, so I had to wake her up early each morning and drop her off at my dad's.

After work that day I decided to drive home before picking Saki up from Dad's. I figured I'd shower and change so when she was home I'd have more time for her. When I pulled into my driveway I was surprised to see Rukia's small black car. Getting out of my truck, I hurried to the front door and opened it, confused when I saw Rukia and Saki sitting on the floor.

"Hello, Ichigo," Rukia said after noticing me in the doorway. She smiled happily not seeming to realize my confusion.

"Hey," I said, looking down at Saki. "Did Dad bring you home?"

"No," Rukia quickly answered, frowning nervously. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked her up. I came by but noticed your truck was gone and I figured you were still at work. I knew Saki was already out of school, so I checked at your father's house. I really hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, I don't care," I answered, smiling slightly. "Did you need something?"

She shook her head and smiled again, relieved. "No, not really. I was just…bored. Is that…okay? That I just came over?"

I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to just start hanging out at my house, but I figured this one time wouldn't hurt. "It's fine, come over whenever."

She nodded and looked back down at Saki, her smile growing. They continued their conversation they had been having before I came in. Kicking my shoes off, I said, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back."

"Alright," Rukia answered.

That night Rukia stayed with us for dinner and afterwards she sat on the couch, sitting and talking for a few more hours. The rest of that week Rukia began to get into the habit of coming over after I got off of work. She always picked Saki up from my dad's, which I appreciated. The more she came over the longer she ended up staying. Wednesday night she stayed until one in the morning and intended to drive home, but I wouldn't let her. After arguing for another hour, I got her to sleep in my bed and I took the couch, surprised when I woke up three hours later still in a good mood.

Thursday after work when I got home I saw that Rukia had gotten Saki ready for her appointment. After showering and changing I was ready as well and we headed out to Rukia's car. I helped Saki into the back seat and then got into the driver's seat, backing out of the driveway and heading toward her doctor's office.

I was nervous and I wasn't sure why. I hadn't done this in a long time and it was making me anxious. Plus, seeing how much _more_ it had grown would be a little unsettling. Rukia seemed to notice my anxiety and grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, smiling down at her slightly before turning back to the road.

"Are you sure you want to come? If you're too uncomfortable, you can just…drop me off or something. I'll understand."

"I'm not uncomfortable, just a little nervous. I'm _not_ dropping you off," I answered, earning a small smile.

"Alright, alright," she said, squeezing my hand before dropping it and looking back out the window.

We reached the doctor's office quickly and I parked in one of the many vacant spots. "Is anyone here?" I asked, pulling the keys from the ignition and looking over at Rukia.

She laughed. "Yes, it's just that they usually only see a few patients at a time. It's less stressful for everyone that way."

"Ah," I said, smiling also while pushing the door open. Rukia did the same and got out, getting Saki out and sitting her on the ground. After grabbing her hand, Rukia approached me and waited until I led them to the door. Opening it, I held it open for them and quickly approached the check-in area with Rukia.

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki, how are you?" the receptionist asked, only glancing up at before typing her name into the computer.

"I'm great, thanks," she said, smiling while leaning against the counter and waiting.

Saki randomly dropped Rukia's hand and held her arms out to me. I gave her a concerned glance before picking her up and turning my attention back to the two women in front of me.

"Okay, Dr. Kobayashi should be with you shortly," she answered, looking fully at us for the first time, her smile falling. "Oh, I'm sorry, can I…help you?"

Rukia laughed. "No, he's with me."

"Really?" the woman asked, her eyes widening as she held her hand out to me. "It's so nice to meet you."

I shook her hand while cocking an eyebrow. "Um…you too…"

She laughed, her grin returning to her face. "When did she tell you?"

"About a week ago," I answered, smiling slightly.

"What's your name?"

"…Ichigo Kurosaki," I said, still wondering why she was so curious.

"I can't believe you finally did it, Rukia!" she exclaimed, turning her gaze to the short woman at my side. "Do you feel better?"

"Of course," Rukia answered, smiling back down at the receptionist.

The woman at the desk looked back at me and noticed Saki for the first time. "Oh, who are you?" she asked her, laughing quietly when Saki hid her face in my shoulder.

"Her name's Saki, she's my daughter," I answered, not even trying to get Saki to speak with the woman. Lately she had begun regressing and now she would barely speak to anyone she didn't _really_ know.

"She's very cute," the woman said, waving at Saki when she gave her a glance. Saki's reaction was to lay her head back on my shoulder and ignore her gesture. "She's_ really_ shy, huh?"

"Oh yeah," I answered, nodding slightly.

Suddenly a door to my left opened and a tall woman stepped through. "Rukia," she said quietly, smiling when Rukia turned to her.

"I'll talk to you later, Mai," Rukia said to the receptionist before approaching the other woman.

I followed and Saki pulled closer to me.

"Hello, Rukia, how are you?" the woman asked, glancing at me slightly before leading us through the door and down a hallway.

"I've been pretty good, thanks," she answered absently, glancing back at me as well.

"That's good to hear," the woman said. We finally reached the room she had been looking for and stepped inside. She closed the door and Rukia immediately got onto the small bed, the thin paper crinkling under her weight. I looked down at her and she just smiled while the doctor looked through her folder.

It was silent for a few moments as the doctor glanced between Rukia and myself. "And who is this?" she finally asked, causing Rukia to laugh quietly.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's the father," she said, absently kicking her feet.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," the woman said, not turning her gaze from Rukia's folder.

"Uh, you too," I said, standing off to the side, waiting for the appointment to begin.

"Well, Rukia, I know I told you we'd be doing an ultrasound today, but you've already had three and everything appears to be perfectly fine. If you'd like, we can do it anyway, but it's really not necessary. But it's all up to you," she finished, setting the file aside and looking down at Rukia.

She shrugged, glanced at me, but answered quickly. "Nah, I'd prefer we don't."

"Alright, then," Dr. Kobayashi said, sitting down and glancing at the file before continuing. "So, do you have any concerns? I can ask you the general questions of our checkups, but I can see in the last six months you've always answered them exactly the same. Has anything changed drastically?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I…have no complaints," Rukia answered, shrugging slightly.

"Are you positive? If anything's bothering you at all, you should tell me."

"I'm positive."

"Alright, then we'll just get your new weight and you can check out," the doctor said, leading us into the small hallway where the scale stood.

When we got into the hallway, Rukia asked me to take Saki and get the car ready. I agreed and dismissed myself, waving at the enthusiastic receptionist. After starting the car and pulling up to the doors, I waited while Saki stayed silent. Dr. Kobayashi carefully helped Rukia to the car, feeling the need to help her in her seat; Rukia surprisingly didn't object.

"Again, I'm sorry you came all the way out here for nothing," she told Rukia, glancing at me as well.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Thanks for everything Shiori, I really appreciate it," Rukia answered.

"Not a problem. Have a good afternoon," she answered, standing and carefully closing Rukia's door.

After waving, Rukia leaned back in her seat as I pulled out of the office's parking lot. "Sorry we came here for nothing." She spoke up but didn't look at me.

"It's fine," I answered, heading back to my house.

"Well," Rukia began, looking back up at me. "Since we have so much time on our hands, do you want to help me get some stuff ready?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked, checking my blind spot before changing lanes.

"I don't know, where do you _start _with this kind of thing?"

I laughed quietly. "What did you want to do? Get one of your guest rooms ready?"

"No, I was thinking more like shopping. I don't have a single thing and I'm starting to panic a little." She looked up at me and asked, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I responded, looking at Saki in my rearview mirror. "Saki, do you want to come with us or stay with Dad?"

She looked back at me and shrugged. "I'll go to Grandpa's," she said tiredly.

"Okay, let me call and make sure he's not busy," I answered, absently grabbing Rukia's cell phone off the dash board and dialing his number. After two rings he picked up. "Hey Dad, it's Ichigo."

"I figured," he responded. "I only have _one_ son."

Rolling my eyes, I continued. "Whatever. I was wondering if you were busy or not? Rukia and I were going to get some stuff for the baby and Saki doesn't want to come."

"I'm not busy, bring her over," he answered enthusiastically. "How long will you guys be gone?"

"Not that long, we'll try to hurry."

"Don't worry about it, I was just curious. Stay out as long as you need to."

"Alright, well, thanks Dad. We're on our way, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Ichigo. See ya." With that we hung up and I sat Rukia's phone back on the dash board.

"Is he busy?" Saki asked, leaning her head back against the seat tiredly.

"Nope," I answered, redirecting the car as I headed toward my dad's house.

"Good," she answered quietly, closing her eyes. Although she had been regressing and having more trouble with her social anxiety, but she was getting better at speaking her mind when she was around us. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, just tired," she said, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Alright," she responded, seeming content with Saki's answer.

The rest of the ride was quick and quiet. I pulled into Dad's driveway quickly, Rukia stating that she would just wait in the car. I nodded, helped Saki out before I picked her up, and headed toward the door. Without knocking, I stepped in and found my dad sitting on the couch, seeming to be waiting for us. It was very rare for him to be sitting around on a weekday, I was a little concerned.

"Hey, Dad, you alright?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly when he just looked up at me.

"I'm fine," he answered absently, standing and taking Saki from me, worrying me further. "If you want, you can leave her here tonight."

"Do you want her to stay?" I asked, unable to hide my suspicion.

He shrugged, but obviously did, the way he looked down at Saki. "You want to?" Still, he had a neutral expression.

She shrugged as well, seeming to notice his odd behavior as well, but nodded. "Yes," she said, knowing he wanted her to.

"Dad," I said, getting his attention again. "Did something happen after I hung up? You were fine on the phone."

"I am fine," he persisted, smiling slightly, although it was obviously forced. When I just looked back at him sternly he laughed dryly. "I just had a rough day and I don't feel like being here by myself."

His response really surprised me; regardless of the situation, I had never heard my dad say he "had a bad day". It also made me more concerned. "Do you want me and Rukia to just…stay here? We can always get that stuff another day."

"No, go on. Rukia's waiting. I'll watch Saki," he responded, finally smiling genuinely, although it was still pretty weak.

After a hesitant moment, I answered, "Alright. But when we're done we'll come back and stay for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Sure, sounds fine," he responded, nodding slightly. "Now go on before she gets mad."

I laughed quietly. "Okay. Call me if you need anything," I said, feeling like I was talking to Saki.

"Will do," he answered, waving and taking his place on the couch again, placing Saki in his lap. Taking another glance at them, I ignored my concern and left, approaching the car before getting in. Rukia seemed to notice the worry on my face immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a frown already crossing her features as I pulled the seatbelt around myself.

"I don't know. He said he had a bad day and that he didn't want to be alone. He asked if Saki could spend the night," I answered, still looking at the house.

"Oh, that's all?" she said, causing me to sigh quietly.

"That's not normal at all for him. And he looked…depressed. I don't know, it's probably nothing. But I told him we'd stay for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Of course. And I'm sure he'll be okay," she said, absently reaching over and patting my hand. "Maybe he's honestly just lonely. I mean, after all those years having you and your sisters in the house, he's bound to feel that way. It's probably just hitting him since he's used to us being over so much. It probably just bothers him when we're gone."

Her logic made me feel a lot better. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks," I answered, smiling slightly.

She nodded and returned the gesture before adding, "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I answered, starting the car and backing out.

_-:-_

Three and a half hours later we were pulling out of some baby store's parking lot, both exhausted. Who knew picking all this shit out could be so tiring? The back seat was full of the stuff we had gotten, but it didn't even make a dent in how much we needed.

Pulling up to the exit of the outlet, Rukia spoke up. "You want to grab something to eat? Pre-dinner?"

I shrugged, laughing quietly, but knowing I didn't have the money for it. "Can we just go back to my place?" I asked, causing her to laugh.

"Alright, that's fine. Do you want to get Saki first?" she asked, absently kicking her shoes off, pressing her feet to the heater under the dashboard.

"No, we're going to go back anyway. Besides, she'll just get annoying while we put the stuff away."

"And, there's not really room for her at the moment," Rukia corrected herself, glancing at the backseat.

"And that," I responded, nodding slightly.

We quickly reached the house before Rukia got out and started grabbing things from the back. Getting out quickly, I said, "Hey, put that down."

She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Why? I'm capabl-," she began before I was at her side, taking the bag from her. "Ichigo."

"Go inside," I said, ignoring her persistence and grabbing more bags before ushering her into the house. After sitting the stuff down, I quickly retreated and grabbed the rest, also placing them on the floor of the living room.

"Oh, shit," I said. "This is supposed to go in your apartment."

She laughed but shrugged. "Oh well," she responded, leaving it and heading into the kitchen. Deciding I'd put it back in the car later, I followed her, quickly and carefully pulling her into a chair. "What are you doing?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'll make 'pre-dinner', just sit down," I said, not waiting for her response before approaching the fridge and looking inside. "What do you want?"

"Eh, I don't know. Something light," she answered, causing me to turn around.

"Why, are you feeling okay?" I asked, earning an aggravated glance.

"Good God, do you always worry so much? I'm just not that hungry."

I blinked, not having expected that. "Sorry."

Her glare quickly faded into a frown. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Anything's fine, thank you."

I nodded but repeated, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, thanks," she answered, smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she answered, her smile growing until I nodded and turned around.

Digging through the fridge, I finally decided to just heat up leftover soup, pulling the small pot out and placing it on the stove top, turning the eye on. Grabbing a ladle from the drawer next to the stove, I stirred the content absently, turning the eye down. Setting the ladle aside, I turned and looked down at Rukia. "Are you feeling any better now that we have some stuff?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest absently.

She smiled and nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Very much, actually. I just can't wait to have the room done and ready."

"It shouldn't take long, your guest room's already empty," I answered, turning back to stir the soup.

"Yeah…," she responded, before hesitantly continuing. "Do you think that room will be big enough?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. Not all of the stuff we get will go in there," I answered, noticing her strange tone.

"I don't know…," she continued, looking away when I glanced at her.

"If you're really worried about it, we could always move you into the guest room and make your room the baby's."

"I just…I wanted to ask you something," she said, seeming to completely change the subject.

Sitting the ladle aside and turning around again, I cocked an eyebrow. "Um, alright. What is it?"

She squirmed in her seat, but she was obviously trying to keep a grin off her face. "I was wondering if…maybe it would be a good idea if…I moved."

Completely shocked, my face fell immediately. After a long moment of silence, I answered. "I told you, if you want to move, don't let me stop you. Are you still thinking about going to Tokyo?"

Her face fell as well, a frown crossing her features. "No, you misunderstood me, Ichigo. I don't want to move _away_ from here. I want to move _here_." She coughed slightly as my expression shifted again. "That is, if you don't care."

"You want…to move in…_here?_" I asked, completely forgetting about the boiling soup behind me.

"Well, maybe not _here_. I was thinking…maybe we could…move to another house. A bigger one." When I didn't respond her frown deepened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I just…I mean, that's…that would be really hard, Rukia," I said, running my hand through my hair absently.

She smiled and stood, approaching me. Reaching around me she turned the eye off and then grabbed my hands, looking up at me. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable; she hadn't acted like this since we had been together. "It doesn't have to be," she said, her smile growing at my discomfort.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Pulling me closer, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me, only surprising me more. "I love you, Ichigo," she said after pulling away from me. "I'm sorry for everything that I've…done to you. I just want things to be like they were before."

"I...," I said, not able to continue. This was so out of the blue.

After a few more moments of silence, she stepped away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

I wasn't sure if she was just acting this way because of her more recent mood swings, or if she genuinely meant it. Either way, I honestly wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I…I don't really know _what_ to say…," I answered quietly, trying to walk around her obvious anger.

Instead of responding, she continued to look at me sternly and awaited my own answer. "Rukia…why…where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"It's _not_ all of a sudden," she said harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"This has been…eating at me for weeks. Ever since I first saw you again at the super market, I've wanted to apologize."

"Why didn't you?" I questioned, causing the evident glare on her face to subside.

"I just…I was afraid of your reaction. I still am. Please, Ichigo, can't you forgive me?" Her tone was extremely sincere and I couldn't help but step closer to her and grab her hands.

"Rukia, of course I forgive you; I did a long time ago."

"Then what do you think of us moving in together?" she asked, stepping closer to me and leaning some weight against me.

"Rukia...," I began, sighing tiredly.

"What?"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Why not? It would be so much easier on both of us, especially when the baby gets here. And you and Saki wouldn't have to struggle as much. At least think about it." Her expression was serious, and I couldn't help but nod.

"Alright," I answered, causing her to smile. Returning the gesture, I pulled her closer and hugged her carefully. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"Do you think we should head back to your dad's now?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, probably," I answered, sighing before pulling away from Rukia and stepping toward the door, picking up my coat and slipping it on.

After grabbing her coat and putting it on as well, she approached me and grabbed my hand before I led her to the car.

_-:-_

Okay, so I am SO SORRY for how long it's taken me to update this tiny chapter. I've been super busy with school, which always seems to be my excuse now a days, although it's a legit one, ha ha. Anyway, schools winding down to a slower pace and after next week I should be able to update both fics pretty quickly. Anyway, thanks so much for always putting up with my crazy updates. Thanks again! Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, so I keep mentioning my new fic and apparently some of you want me to put the title up here. So, it's _The Tragedy of Uncertainty_ and yeah, there you go. :3 Hope you guys go check it out:D Anyway, here we go.

_-:-_

Rukia and I had dinner with my dad before Saki went to bed. After she was out of the room I asked Dad what was really bothering him and he reluctantly told me it was his and Mom's anniversary. I immediately dropped the subject and got Rukia to agree to stay a few more hours, not wanting to leave him alone for the rest of the evening. He caught on, but only smiled and thanked me later.

At around midnight I took Rukia back to her apartment before heading home, going to bed immediately, knowing I'd regret it the next morning if I didn't.

As the next few weeks continued Rukia and I kept talking about moving in together. I eventually agreed and she started looking through newspapers in search of houses for sale. Every minute she wasn't working or playing with Saki, I found her with her nose stuck in a paper, scanning the Property section.

After a month's worth of discussions about school districts, our financial situation and the amount of necessary space needed for four people, we finally picked one. Two and a half weeks later we were finishing all the mandatory paperwork and receiving our keys to the new place. Last minute I decided to call Renji and Hisagi and asked them to help us move.

When everyone arrived at my house I led them inside, happy to see Michiru had invited Kon to help as well. Everything was boxed up and waiting to be moved, stacked around the room randomly.

"Are we just grabbing stuff and throwing it in the trucks?" Hisagi asked, referring to the extra vehicles he and Renji had brought.

"No, don't worry about the little stuff, I just figured we could move the heavier shit and then you guys could go home. I can take care of the rest," I answered, earning a frown from Shuuhei.

"We can help with all of it, that's why we're here. What do you want us to move first?" he asked, his frown shifting into a rare look of seriousness.

"You really don't have to-," I began, quickly being cut off.

"Shut the hell up and tell us what you want moved first," Renji added in, his tone stern although he had a lighthearted smile on his face.

Returning the gesture, I thanked them before gesturing toward the couch. Renji and Hisagi each grabbed an end and lifted it carelessly, tilting it with ease and taking it out the front door towards one of the trucks. As they left I turned to Kon and asked him to help me grab the television, which was old and heavy.

On our way out Renji and Shuuhei approached the house and stood aside, smiling at us. "You got that, Kon?" Hisagi asked teasingly, causing Kon to shoot them a weak glare before his evident grin crossed his face.

"I'm fine, dick," he responded, causing us all to laugh before we continued toward the bed of my truck.

When we passed Mina, who was holding Rina and talking to Rukia happily, she stopped what she was saying and turned to us. "Be careful, Kon. Don't hurt yourself." She was genuinely concerned, which only made it that much harder not to crack up. When Renji and Hisagi started laughing as well, I lost it, stopping and dropping my side of the T.V. to cover my mouth. Kon stood there, wide-eyed, staring at what I had done before a glare formed on his brow.

"You idiot!" he yelled angrily, although I barely heard him. I was still laughing, hands now planted on my knees. It was more ironic than funny, but that didn't stop all three of us from laughing.

Another moment passed and I finally calmed down, along with the other two, and stood straight, looking down at an angry Kon. "Sorry," I said shortly, still smiling, causing him to roll his eyes. When I looked down at the T.V., I realized for the first time why Kon had been so mad. The screen was cracked from the corner that had hit the ground first, all the way up to the middle. There were a few small chunks of plastic that had chipped off and lay on the ground around us. "You wanna help me take it to the curb?" I asked, unable to help the grin on my face.

After a short sigh he returned the gesture and picked up his side again while I did the same. "You're really stupid, Ichigo," he responded jokingly. "It wasn't even that funny."

"I know," I answered, shrugging it off. We carried it over to the curb and dropped it carelessly. "Thanks," I said, clapping his shoulder, earning another grin.

"No problem, moron," he responded before we headed back to the house. By the time we reached the porch Renji was carrying out the recliner that matched the couch and Hisagi had the coffee table. When they passed they laughed, Hisagi elbowing Kon carefully before reaching the truck. He seemed to know they were just giving him a hard time and smiled before we went back in the house.

The day continued and eventually Mina and Michiru began helping as well. Rukia and Saki played with Rina in the yard while the other women worked beside us. Michiru continuously dropped and broke things, apologizing repeatedly as she ran after me, assuring me she'd pay me back. After she broke the fourth or fifth thing, I told her she should just play with the baby and not to worry about it. She smiled, seeming relieved, and did just that.

About an hour after Michiru took her leave, Renji and I walked into Saki's room, finding Mina lifting a heavy box, probably containing the majority of her toys. Renji approached her immediately, taking it from her while grinning. This earned a tired glare from her before she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll get this, get something else," he responded to her frustration, still grinning down at her.

"I'm not helpless, you know," she answered, pulling her hands away from her hips and grabbing the box from him again. Before he had the chance to stop her, she weaved around him and headed out the room.

"Mina," he called, sighing when she ignored him and continued down the hall.

Cocking an eyebrow, I couldn't help but ask, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, really. She's just stubborn," he answered, grabbing another, lighter box absently and following his wife. I picked up the last box from Saki's room and did the same.

After exiting the house and taking the boxes to the truck we found Mina struggling to lift the box into the bed, a deep, frustrated glare resting on her brow. While we were still a few steps away she almost dropped it and muttered, "Dammit," under her breath. Placing his box in the truck absently, Renji turned to her and quickly asked, "Can I help?"

"Yes, please," she answered, allowing him to grab the box from her hands and carefully place it in the bed. Sighing, she continued. "Sorry for snapping at you." Her glare was gone and her cheeks held a blush of embarrassment that made her look like a teenager.

Grinning again, he carelessly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Don't worry about it," he said before kissing her forehead. With his arm still around his wife, Renji turned back toward me as I placed my box next to the others. "I think that was the last of it."

I nodded, absently glancing at my watch. "God, that was fast," I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it went faster than you thought if you planned on doing most of it yourself," Renji answered, rolling his eyes while maintaining his smile. "But it's only half-way done."

"Good point," I said, sighing tiredly. I was extremely thankful for everyone's help, but I still dreaded the rest.

Mina seemed to notice this, smiling sympathetically and saying, "You must hate moving."

Returning the gesture, I shrugged. "Let's just say, this isn't the best way to spend my weekend. And I'm sure it's the same for the rest of you." I couldn't help feeling guilty for taking up so much of their Saturday.

"Don't worry about it," Renji began. "You can easily repay us." His statement got Mina's attention, causing her to look up at him curiously.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Provide the drinks at the end of the day," he answered his smile widening, although I could tell he was just joking. Mina didn't seem to appreciate the joke, her frustrated scowl pulling at her brow again.

"Sure thing," I answered, causing Mina to direct her glare at me. "Your choice of milk or water, as much as you like." At this Renji laughed loudly, Mina joining him shortly.

"Smartass," he responded.

Mina rested a hand on Renji's back, quieting, and looked over at the rest of the group. "Let's get movin'," she said.

"Pun intended?" Renji asked, looking down at her.

"Shut up," she responded, laughing quietly before taking a step toward the others. They continued advancing toward the group, Renji keeping his arm around her shoulders as I closed up the bed of the truck before following them. When I took my place next to Michiru, who was standing and looking down at Kon, sitting in the grass with Rina in his lap, she glanced over at me and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I answered, looking down at Kon myself. He had his knees up, Rina resting against them as he held his hands to his eyes and continuously played peek-a-boo. Every time he pulled his hands away from his face she laughed, causing him to do the same. I couldn't help but smile before turning to Hisagi. "Were you able to get the couch and stuff tied down?"

"Yeah, Kon and I took care of it," he answered, also glancing down at Kon, a wide smile on his face. When no one said anything further, he spoke up again. "Okay, let's go then." His tone sounded serious, almost annoyed, yet his smile still rested on his face.

Everyone who had been sitting stood and started spreading to their vehicles, excluding Kon. He stood there, Rina resting against his shoulder, still smiling as she continued to laugh at their earlier games. Renji smiled at him, holding his free hand out expectantly. "Hand her over," he said, causing Kon to reluctantly pass the baby to her father.

Mina reached out and laid a hand on his arm quickly. "Be careful getting to the house, Sweety."

He smiled back at her while rolling his eyes. "Sure, sure," he responded before turning toward his car.

On their way to their truck, Renji and Mina passed Rukia, Saki, and I. Renji asked if he had the address right again, nodding when I told him he had and leading Mina to their vehicle. He still had his around her shoulders and now had Rina balanced in his free arm effortlessly.

Rukia and I hurried to my truck, getting in and placing Saki in the back before I started it and headed toward the new house. We hadn't talked much that day and she seemed to have a lot to say to make up for it. She told me several ideas she had for the arrangements of several rooms and repeatedly exclaimed just how happy she was we were moving. I didn't get a word in, but I didn't mind; I was glad to see her so excited.

By the time we pulled into the driveway of our new house she was finishing up an idea for Saki's room and barely waited for me to turn off the engine before opening her door and carefully getting out. Laughing quietly, I helped Saki out of her booster seat and got out as well, holding Saki up to my shoulder. The others soon joined us, filling the driveway quickly, leaving Renji to park in the front lawn.

After everyone got out of their vehicles, we gathered next to Renji's truck. Kon spoke up first, getting everyone's attention. "I hadn't thought about this before, but are we going to have to get everything from Rukia's apartment too?" This seemed to be the first time any of them had thought about Rukia's stuff.

"No, I got her stuff here a few days ago; there wasn't much."

"Oh, okay," he answered, a smile of relief crossing his features.

"Alright," Renji began, clapping his hands together a single time before continuing. "Let's get this shit done."

Hisagi and Kon laughed, nodding in agreement before heading toward my truck, which contained the heavier objects. Mina elbowed her husband with her free arm, balancing Rina on her hip with the other, before approaching Michiru and handing the baby over. She followed Renji toward the truck, causing him to protest. As I followed her I heard her claim she could help with small things.

The day continued and after a few more hours everything was moved inside. The boxes were stacked all around all the rooms; the most put together room was the living room because most of the content was furniture.

After everything was done we all came in, slipping off our shoes before Rukia shut the door. Hisagi protested and she quickly reopened it, letting the cool March breeze seep into the room. Renji plopped onto the couch, resting his feet on a random box in front of him. Hisagi quickly took his place next to him, sighing tiredly. Mina stepped into the kitchen and began opening a box labeled _Kitchen Supplies_, earning a confused look from Kon.

"Just getting everyone something to drink," she answered his unasked question, pulling glasses out and setting them on the table. Michiru quickly stepped into the kitchen and turned toward the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of Kool-Aid Rukia had made the night before.

"Does anyone-," she began while turning back toward the living room, the sound of shattering glass cutting her off. When she had turned her elbow had bumped into Mina's arm, causing her to drop a glass.

"Oww!" Mina exclaimed, resting against the table and picking her injured foot off the ground. Michiru turned toward her quickly as Renji stood from the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Michiru nearly shouted.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked, grabbing her arm carefully, helping her not to rest her foot on the ground again.

Mina uttered a shaky laugh before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, Michi, not your fault."

"Yes it is, I'm so sorry!" she repeated, laying a hand on Mina's shoulder.

Hisagi suddenly stepped up behind Michiru, grabbing her arm as well and pulling her into the living room. "Why don't you just stay in here and I'll sweep that up," he said, smiling widely at her clumsiness.

She nodded, a frown still on her face as Renji carefully helped Mina into the living room, stopping at the couch before she took a seat. He sat closely next to her and pulled until her foot rested on his thigh. Without a word he pulled the glass out of her foot, not giving her time to think about it. She winced slightly but laughed when she saw the piece of glass in her husband's hand.

"You alright?" he asked again, smiling slightly when she nodded. Standing, he roughly patted her shoulder and grabbed a plastic grocery bag that Rukia and I planned on using for trash while unpacking, dropping the glass in it and handing it to Hisagi. Shuuhei sat the bag aside and began sweeping up the glass before Renji crouched down and held the dustpan for him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I keep braking your stuff," Michiru spoke up, suddenly standing next to me.

"It's fine," I answered, smiling down at her slightly while patting her shoulder.

"No it's not," she continued, frowning deeply while grabbing my arm. "I promise I'll pay you back, alright? Remind me before we leave and I'll write you a check."

"No, that's okay. Really, don't worry about it," I persisted, only causing her to become more frustrated.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed, her frown hardening into a glare. "Let me pay you back."

Laughing quietly, I shook my head. "Just drop it; I'm not taking your money. You didn't even break anything that had any worth, so calm down."

She sighed, her glare disappearing as quickly as it arrived, before resting her head against my shoulder. "You are so frustrating, you know it, Ichi?"

I shrugged carefully, causing her to laugh tiredly.

Kon, who had hurried down the hall quickly after Renji removed the glass from his wife's foot, returned to the living room with a small red and white box. Sitting down close to Mina, he opened the box and pulled out a brown bottle and a couple of band aids. "Can someone hand me a tissue, please?" he asked, carefully grabbing Mina's ankle and pulling her foot onto his lap. Rukia quickly did what he said and he thanked her.

"Are you going to clean me up?" Mina asked jokingly, smiling over at him.

Returning the gesture, he nodded, looking back down at what he was doing. Carefully pouring some disinfectant onto the tissue, he wiped down the cut and unwrapped a band aid before placing it on her foot. "Good as new," he said, standing to put the first aid kit away.

"Thanks, Kon," she answered, placing her foot back on the ground.

"No problem," he replied.

After Hisagi finished sweeping up the glass he and Renji poured the Kool-Aid and handed everyone a glass. When they finished Renji took his place next to Mina again and Hisagi sat on the opposite side of the couch. Rukia, who had been holding Rina, handed the baby to Kon once he re-entered the living room again and sat in the recliner, sighing tiredly. Seeming happy to have the baby again, Kon sat on the floor and placed her in his lap. She looked up at him tiredly, causing him to smile and hug her tightly, resting his head against hers lightly.

"Kon," Michiru said, grinning down at him without lifting her head from my shoulder. "You really like babies, huh?"

He laughed but nodded. "Kisa doesn't want kids," he answered, unable to help the frown that followed his statement.

"At all?" Hisagi questioned, turning his attention down to Kon as well.

He nodded. "She doesn't think she's 'fit to be a mother'. And she doesn't like kids that much anyway."

"That's too bad, Kon," Mina said, frowning down at him. "You seem like you'd be such a good father."

He laughed and shrugged. "Thanks."

She nodded in response, absently pulling her legs onto the couch and hugging her knees closer to herself. Deciding to change the topic, she rested her head on her knee, her face turned toward Rukia. "So, when are you due again?"

"May ninth," she answered, smiling at her tiredly.

She nodded, smiling as well. "That's getting pretty close."

"I know," Rukia answered, laughing slightly.

"Are you nervous?" Mina continued, absently pushing some hair out of her face.

Shaking her head, she continued. "Not really, I feel like we're better prepared now. I'm more excited than anything."

"That's good," she replied, her smile widening. As their conversation ended, everyone grew quiet. Michiru seemed to lean more weight against me, causing me to wrap an arm around her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall. Kon laid back on the floor, resting a sleeping Rina on his chest and Renji rested his head against Mina's shoulder, closing his eyes as she grabbed his hand.

"Not that I want you to go, but if you're all so exhausted, why don't you guys go home?" Rukia spoke up, smiling when no one responded or even moved. She laughed and shook her head, but didn't push it.

After another moment of silence, Kon spoke up. "Can't we just…sleep here?"

"Sorry, I don't think we have room for all of you," she responded.

"Hm,…then I better get going," he said, sitting up carefully, Rina clinging to his shirt in her sleep, her head still planted on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we should go too," Hisagi spoke up, standing from the couch before helping Kon off the floor.

"Thank you again for your help," I said, looking around at all of them. "We really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," Renji answered, not lifting his head from Mina's shoulder.

After a few more moments of tired hesitation everyone was standing and slipping on their shoes. They all said goodbye before Rukia and I thanked them again. Kon was the last to go, standing in the doorway while handing Rina to Renji and receiving hugs from both Mina and Rukia. Renji led them out the door, waving absently before they all got into their vehicles and drove away.

After closing the door, Rukia turned to me and Saki, a wide smile on her face. "Welcome home, guys!" she exclaimed happily.

Saki laughed, absently leaning against my leg while stifling a yawn. Picking her up, I smiled back down at Rukia and nodded. "Yup. Welcome home."

_-:-_

_2 Months Later_

A hand suddenly clamped onto my shoulder, shaking me quickly, causing me to jump awake. I was immediately sitting up, my eyes adjusting to the dark quickly. Looking over at Rukia I noticed she seemed calm and almost amused.

"What? What is it?" I asked harshly, not trying to whisper.

"I was making sure you'd wake up when I need you to," she began explaining, her tone hushed. "Just being precautious."

Sighing tiredly, I absently ran a hand along the side of my face. "Rukia," I said, not needing to say more.

"At least I did it on the weekend. It's not like you have to work in the morning," she responded.

"Oh, thanks a lot," I muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up," she retorted, a glare quickly crossing her features.

"Look, don't worry, alright? I swear, I'll wake up as soon as you need me to. But since you don't need me right now, please leave me alone."

Instead of relieving her, like I intended to do, she only became more aggravated. "_Ichigo_, I-," she began before I cut her off.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can I please just go back to sleep?"

She sighed and turned over, facing away from me. That was answer enough for me. Turning onto my stomach, I buried my face in my pillow and immediately fell back asleep.

_-:-_

May ninth came and left without so much as a complaint out of Rukia. She was surprisingly calm and patient and didn't seem to mind the baby's delay. By May thirteenth we had made an appointment with the doctor, who didn't feel the need to induce her. Instead he sent us home to continue waiting.

Although Rukia seemed to have all the patience in the world, _I_ could barely sleep more than half an hour at a time. Every time I heard her move or shift in her sleep I jumped awake, ready to get her to the truck. Saki seemed just as antsy as I was, pausing every time Rukia groaned or sighed. It even seemed to affect _her_ ability to sleep through the night, although she never would admit that me or Rukia.

By the twentieth I felt too tired to go to work, but Rukia wouldn't let me call in. She told me she'd be fine and if anything happened she'd call, but that didn't make it any easier to pull out of the driveway and drive away from her.

That day I was barely able to focus on anything I was doing, which I realized was pretty dangerous, but there was nothing I could do about it. During my lunch break I couldn't even think about eating, so I settled on pacing the break room, earning comments from a few co-workers I didn't even hear. I felt more anxious than usually that day and fifteen minutes after my break my suspicions as to why were confirmed.

Suddenly Rukia's cell phone (which I had gotten accustomed to carrying with me whenever away from her) began ringing loudly, the noise slightly muffled by the fabric of my jeans. Pulling it out quickly, I stepped away from the loud roar of the machine I had been working at and answered. "Hello?" I asked immediately, biting my lip.

"Ichigo?" It was a familiar voice, but in my panic I couldn't figure out who is was.

"Who is this?" I practically had to shout to be heard.

"It's Hisagi," he answered, raising his voice once he seemed to realize where I was. "Rukia's water broke while me and Michiru were stopping by. We're heading toward the hospital now, can you meet us there?"

Suddenly feeling like I was going to pass out, I reached out and grabbed a random co-worker's shoulder for support. He turned around, seeming mad at first, then grabbed my elbow and helped keep me on my feet.

"Ichigo !" Hisagi yelled, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I-I'm here," I said quietly, although I wasn't sure if _he_ could hear _me_.

I heard him laugh before continuing. "Dude, chill, okay? Just get your ass over here before Rukia kills one of us, got it? But be careful, don't be stupid."

"O-Okay, sure, I'll…I'll be right…there…," I answered, suddenly unable to hold the phone to my ear.

"Are you alright?" the random guy asked, grabbing my shoulders tightly and shaking me slightly. Before I could answer I fell out of his grip, landing on the concrete floor on my back, passing out.

_-:-_

"Hey! Wake up! _Shit_, someone help me!" a man yelled, his voice extremely close. As my eyes began flickering open again I realized what was going on and sat up quickly, effectively slamming my head against the man who had been leaning over me. Pulling away quickly the man help his hand over his now bloodied lip, cursing under his breath. "What the fuck, guy?"

"Sorry, I've got to go," I answered, jumping to my feet before my knees threatened to go out on my again. Giving myself a moment to calm down, I ran my hand through my hair, wincing when I touched the swelling bump on the back of my head from the concrete floor.

"What's going on?" My manager's voice yelled, trying to be heard over the machines. "Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Rukia's having the baby, I have to go!" I responded, again having to yell to be heard.

"You just passed out, you can't drive, you moron!" he responded, glancing at the guy I had injured in my panic. "Miyagi, you okay?"

The man nodded, wiping the remaining blood from his mouth.

"Good, take him to the hospital, got it?"

"I'm fine, really!" I responded, only causing my manager to shake his head.

"Clock out Kurosaki, Miyagi stayed clocked in and stay there until the baby's here and he can drive you back or until your shifts over, whichever comes first. I'll clock you out if you don't get back in time."

The man named Miyagi nodded and led me to the break room where I quickly clocked out before heading out the nearest exit. When we were finally away from the overbearing noise of the factory I turned to Miyagi and apologized for hurting him.

He laughed it off and said, "Don't worry about it, Kid." He didn't look much older than me, but I didn't comment on what he decided to call me. He must have thought this was the first time I had gone through this. The thought made me laugh quietly as we approached my truck.

Pulling my keys from my pocket, I tossed them to my co-worker and hopped in the passenger's seat. We both buckled up and he quickly started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot for driving me," I said, glancing over at Miyagi. "It's nice to meet you."

He laughed again and held a hand out to me before I quickly shook it. "I'm Junichi Miyagi, it's nice to meet you too…uh?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I answered, earning a nod.

"Right, nice to meet you, Ichigo." After pulling his hand away and placing it back on the steering wheel, Junichi silently continued toward the hospital.

_-:-_

After ten minutes of driving Junichi comes to a complete stop. Having been staring down at my shoes, I looked up, flustered and a little frustrated. "What's going on?"

"It's just the traffic," he answered, sounding optimistic. "We'll be there soon."

Looking at all the vehicles stopped in front of us, I couldn't help but glare. "Goddamn traffic," I muttered.

"Calm down," Junichi said, smiling over at me. "We'll get there soon enough, alright?"

I nodded and turned my attention to the scene in front of us, trying to figure out was going on. _God, I hate traffic,_ I thought, beginning a wait longer than I expected.

_-:-_

An hour and a half later we were sitting in the exact same spot, not closed in as several layers of vehicles were parked behind us. Hisagi had called multiple times, the first time wondering where I was. The third time he informed me that Renji and Mina had picked Saki up from school and made it to the hospital. That was forty minutes after the traffic stopped us.

"I'm going to walk," I said, grabbing for the door handle that resided next to my knee.

"There's not point, Kid. Walking-hell, even running- would still get you there in probably an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Just wait, this'll clear up before you-"

"We've been sitting her for over a fucking hour!" I screamed, glaring back at him. "I have to do something!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki. Please." He didn't seem to take my retorted answer personally. "I'm telling you, with the luck you seem to have, the minute you start down the road the traffic will clear and I'll have to drive away. Just wait this out."

Although I knew he meant well, I couldn't help another snappy reply. "The last time I waited this kind of shit out, the traffic lasted ten fucking days."

This caused him to laugh, only frustrating me more. "Sorry to hear that, but I promise this isn't lasting ten days."

"You don't know that! You can't just promise that!" I felt like a child, arguing with an elder who had the patience of a saint. The worst part was that he was probably only a year or two older than me, if that. I hated the feeling of helplessness waiting brought on, but he was right. Walking wouldn't be a good idea. So instead of carrying out my bluff, I crossed my arms across my chest and continued to wait.

_-:-_

Forty-five minutes later we were finally moving again. Junichi didn't take his time like he seemed to do before we had gotten caught in the traffic. When we reached the hospital he pulled up to the doors and let me jump out before parking the truck.

I took the elevator to the maternity ward, practically running when the doors opened. As I headed toward the information desk Rukia's phone buzzed in my pocket. Before I could ask a nurse for Rukia's room number I pulled the phone out and opened the text message from Hisagi. It read, _Sorry, dude, you missed it._ My heart sank at the message but I realized I still should hurry.

Looking up at the nurse who had been waiting for me to answer since I approached, I began to ask for the room number but stopped when my eyes met her familiar dark purple eyes. It was the nurse who had given me her number. _God, could this day get any worse?_

"Hey," she said, smiling. "Another friend have a baby?"

I laughed quietly, suddenly feeling guilty for not turning her down in the first place. "No, actually I just missed my girlfriend having our baby."

Her smile quickly fell. "Oh. My gosh, I'm so sorry. What's the name? I'll let you know her room number right away."

"It's Rukia Kuchiki," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"She's in 25B."

"Thank you," I answered, taking a step away before turning back to her. "I'm sorry I didn't call you."

Her smile returned to her face. "Don't worry about it. Now hurry, I'm sure Ms. Kuchiki needs you right about now." Her smile widened as she finished her statement.

I nodded, returning the gesture before quickly heading down the familiar hallway to Rukia's room. Opening the door and stepping in I saw everyone standing and sitting around while Rukia lie in the hospital bed asleep. Looking to my left I saw my dad sitting near Rukia's bed holding Saki in his lap. "Hey Son," he said, smiling at me sympathetically.

"Oh my God," I said, running a hand through my hair absently. "I can't believe I fucking missed it!"

"And go figure, it was because of traffic," Hisagi added, a look on his face similar to Dad's.

"I mean…is it okay?" I asked, not directing my question to anyone in particular.

"He's fine," Dad said, his smile growing as he continued. "He looks just like you."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I just stood there, unable to believe I had missed it, exhausted from all my built-up frustration at the situation. Without even realizing he had stood, Dad was at my side, leading me to his chair and letting me sit down. When I was sitting he placed Saki in my lap, getting more of my attention.

Looking up at me, she spoke up. "Don't you want to know his name?" she asked, smiling widely, not seeming to realize how upset I was.

"Sure," I said, surprised to find it was easy to return the gesture.

"Manabe. Manabe Kurosaki." Her smile was a full-fledged grin now, quickly causing grin to cross my own features.

"Hm…Manabe Kurosaki," I quietly repeated, unable to believe I had a son.

_-:-_

So…ha ha, I'm sure you're all pretty upset with me. I'm sorry, guys, for how long it took to update. I've had the worst writer's block with this story and it's really been a struggle. But I finally got a decent sized chapter done! And, not only is it 'a chapter', but it's the second to last chapter. Sorry you had to hear it this way, and sorry if this one ended funny, but I hope you all enjoy! Please, review and let me know what you think! Also, go check out my newest fic if you've got the time! It's called _The Tragedy of Uncertainty_ and I really think you'd like it! :D Thanks again for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so I'm SO sorry. I know it's been forever and I've been updating my other fic over and over without finishing this, but it's been pretty hard to think about. I'm excited it's finally concluding, but I'm having trouble wrapping it all up. Anyway, I apologize for how long it's taken me to get back to this. I'm hoping I can finish this up in one sitting and not mesh my two storylines together too much, ha ha. Okay, well, here we go, the final chapter!

_-:-_

_1 ½ Years Later_

A small hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to jump awake; I had been sleeping on the couch after getting home from work and was pretty glad someone had woken me up. Looking down I saw Saki, smiling at me while she cocked an eyebrow. She was already eight; in the prior two years that seemed to fly by she had grown half a foot taller. Her hair was still curly and long, reaching all the way down her back, but it had lightened a lot and sometimes appeared blonde instead of orange. As much as I hated to admit it, she was starting to look more and more like her mother.

"Rukia said to wake you up," she said, causing me to nod.

"Alright," I said, sitting up tiredly.

"Renji and Mina should be here soon," Rukia's voice sounded. When I looked toward the doorway I noticed her leaning against the frame of the door while balancing Manabe against her hip. "Get up and help us clean." Rukia looked relatively the same as when I had met her two years before. She had lost the baby weight within two months of having Manabe, happily surprising her. Although not much had changed, she had decided to try to grow her hair out, the ends brushing her shoulders.

Smiling, I nodded and stood. "What about Michiru and Shuuhei?"

"They're already here, so hurry." She smiled before turning and heading back to the kitchen. I quickly followed her, Saki at my side. When we entered the kitchen I saw Michiru sitting at the table while Hisagi stood, leaning against the counter.

"Hey," I said, earning a smile from both Hisagis.

"Hey, Ichigo," Michiru replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Her smile widened as she laid a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "I'm tired, but other than that, great."

"When are you due again?" Rukia asked, absently handing me Manabe before heading toward the sink to start the dishes.

"March twenty-fifth," she answered happily.

"Wow, that's coming up pretty quick," she continued, glancing over her shoulder. "Are you getting excited?" She was directing Shuuhei now, elbowing him carefully. He hadn't been extremely enthusiastic when he had first found out his wife was pregnant a few months after their wedding. As the months passed and her pregnancy progressed, we noticed him seeming more excited than worried.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered, smiling down at her.

"Come on, Shuuhei, don't be such a worry-wart," Saki joked, now standing in front of him, straining her neck to look up at his face. "You'll be a great dad."

He laughed before picking her up. "You think so?"

She nodded, not giving anymore explanation. Before he could respond the door opened, causing us all to look toward the living room. Renji was walking in, Rina balanced in one arm. When he saw we us all looking at him, he cocked an eyebrow before nodding a hello and turning to hold the door open for his wife. She quickly stepped into the living room, holding their five-month-old son, Kenji, up to her shoulder. Both Abarais entered the kitchen; Mina took a seat next to me, Renji remained standing.

"Hey," Renji greeted us lazily, absently leaning against the fridge.

"Hey guys," Michiru said, smiling up at him. "Are you alright, Renji?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired." She frowned slightly at his response but he brushed her off.

Michiru paused before turning to me and asking, "So, how's school going?" About three months earlier I had started going back to Karakura University as a part-time student. On top of that and the kids, I had work, which was never fun. But I had a job again, so I wasn't complaining.

"It's alright," I answered, shrugging slightly. "Not as difficult as I thought it would be with everything else."

"That's great," she said, grinning. "I never asked, how did your placement exams go?"

"Thankfully I tested out of four of the classes they thought I would have to take over. So I'll have to retake Advanced Medical Anatomy again, but other than that I have all new classes."

"That's amazing, Ichigo," Mina said, smiling down at me. "How in the world did you remember four classes worth of information for six years?"

I shrugged, laughing at her amazement. "Since then I've been helping Dad at the clinic, so a lot of it just stuck."

"That's going to save you a lot of money," Renji stated.

"I know, and a lot of time."

"How much longer do you think it'll take before you can graduate?" Shuuhei asked.

"Well, by the time Maiko found out she was pregnant I had already finished my pre-med stuff. So they said about three years, maybe three and a semester."

"Then you can have a clinic like your dad?" Michiru questioned, grinning.

Laughing, I nodded. "Yup."

"That's so exciting," Mina exclaimed, resting a hand on my shoulder absently. "Before you know it you'll be graduating!"

"I know," I answered as she pulled her hand away.

"By then Saki will be eleven," Renji said, smiling at my daughter when she teasingly glared at him.

"Oh my God, that seems impossible."

"Before you know it, she'll be eighteen and getting ready for college herself," Renji continued.

"She's already almost halfway there," Hisagi added.

"Shut up," I said, causing them to laugh. "You know, by then Rina will be twelve."

"Oh, no, you're mistaken," Renji began, shaking his head. "Rina's never going to grow past the age six."

We all laughed before Rukia spoke up. "If only it was that simple, huh Renji?"

He shrugged, smiling.

"You know," Mina began, getting everyone's attention. "It's going to be sad that they're going to grow up so fast and all, but the worst part is that we're all going to get so _old_."

Renji laughed loudly at his wife's response to our conversation. "That would be what you're worried about, Mina."

"I just don't want to be old and boring, that's all," she retorted although she was grinning.

"That's not the worst part," Michiru piped in. "The worst part is that one day we're all going to die anyway."

We all laughed again. "Why are you all so depressing today?" Hisagi asked, shaking his head. "Why not talk about how lucky we all are to be here now, huh?"

Before anyone could respond the front door opened again; we all looked toward the living room, seeing Kon lead in Kisa. Although Kon and Kisa were first just people we had met through Michiru, we all got really close to both of them. Kisa had adjusted and eventually was comfortable with all of us, even Renji.

"Awesome, Kon's here, he'll brighten all your moods," Hisagi continued as they stepped into the kitchen. When Kisa was closer her protruding stomach was even more evident; she was due in less than two weeks and she was surprisingly patient.

"Hey guys," Kon exclaimed, grinning at everyone.

"Wow, someone's glad to see you Kon, what a surprise," Kisa joked, elbowing him carefully.

He smiled down at her while we laughed. "Shut up, Kisa," he answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Hey, Kisa, how are you?" Michiru asked, smiling up at her.

"I'm fine," she said, shrugging slightly.

"Are you able to stay pretty comfortable?" Mina asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, for the most part."

"Are you excited, Kon?" Renji asked, smiling down at him.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah, I can't wait for her to get here."

"Her-?"

"No, we don't know what it is. He just won't stop calling it that," Kisa quickly elaborated, shooting Kon an annoyed glance.

"Sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose," he responded, his grin still intact.

Rukia spoke up, addressing everyone. "Okay, I'm done with the dishes. Guys, take the kids into the living room; Kisa you can go sit down too. Renji, you can help in here with me, Michiru and Mina."

Everyone split up like Rukia had demanded, no one asking questions. After a few minutes of playing with Kon, Saki asked if she could have something to drink. Knowing how snippy Rukia could get when she was in the kitchen, I told her I'd grab her something. When I stepped into the entryway between the kitchen and the living room I stopped, smiling at the sight of everyone in the kitchen. Michiru was sitting at the table, facing away from me, mixing something. Renji and Mina were standing next to each other at the counter, chopping vegetables. As they talked quietly to each other they continuously elbowed each other, eventually stopping their tasks and calling a truce, laughing the entire time. Rukia was at the stove, stirring a pot of something while glancing at the Abarais, supervising.

The sight of everyone doing what they usually do was nice; it made me realize just how much everything had changed in the last two years. That thought alone reminded me how I had met all of these people, being trapped in a traffic jam that had seemed unbearable. How could a simple traffic jam bring so many people together? Because of it I was engaged, I had another kid, and I had friends for the first time since I was in college. I was going back to school, I was finally going to become a doctor like I had always wanted; it seemed impossible that all of this was really happening.

Being caught up in thought I didn't notice when Renji had turned around and saw me just staring at them. "You need something?" he asked, smiling slightly. This caused the rest of the group to notice me as well.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, laughing quietly. "I was going to grab Saki something to drink." I explained while stepping further into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked, cocking an eyebrow also as she turned to look at me.

Smiling, I nodded. "I'm great."

_-:-_

Okay, so that's it…I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but that's how I'm choosing to leave things. I hope you all enjoyed, I know it's REALLY short, but it is what it is. Anyway, please review! Thanks again for everything!

P.S. I'm currently working on another IchiRuki fic if you're interested. Once that's done, or maybe before, I'll be starting another IchiRuki story that I've got up my sleeve. Keep an eye out for it! Thanks again!


End file.
